


There's no blood like yours

by isuckatnicknames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Branding, Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fantasy, Fiendfyre (Harry Potter), Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampire Bellatrix, Vampire Bites, Vampires, grey hermione, mild eating disorder, more like mentions of it but bella takes care of that, soft bella, they are both just so extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames
Summary: Bellatrix is a pretty ancient vampire and Hermione is her 'meant-to-be'. There's no stronger bond that that.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 440
Kudos: 1230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I honestly have no idea where we're going with this. I do have something in my head but I'm not sure if this is not too big a cake for me. Bella is such amazing character and I can't do her justice, hence the AU. Things are a bit changed because of the bond she feels towards Hermione. Don't forget, it's an ancient thing.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta Nails243 for having a look at this story!

**London, 1950**

Bellatrix Black was on the hunt. She was a 453 year old witch-vampire and she was starving. She hadn’t had a decent meal in three days. She had to feed on mudbloods and she despised that. Usually she fed on half-bloods, sometimes mudbloods. Worst case scenario were always muggles, though. They just didn’t taste well. Something about the magic missing in their blood. They provided enough blood for her to function, but it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

Her ancient pureblood family forcing their beliefs into her head since she was a child. Muggles were nothing. They weren’t even good for food. Their existence was pointless. Mudbloods held some of the wizarding qualities but they were still considered filth. The only decent blood was from half-bloods and she hasn’t come across one in a week. Obviously there were also pureblood families but no one would touch them. She couldn’t spill pure blood. Plus, there were only few pureblood families and it would soon prove impossible for her to feed only on them.

The legend said that there was a human born for every vampire to sate their unsatiated hunger, but Bellatrix stopped hoping for that. Both her sisters found their significant other and they were both younger than herself. There was no one for Bellatrix and so she had to hunt. The ‘meant-to-be’ was supposed to produce more blood than the average human and was supposed to taste heavenly for said vampire. Her sisters also claimed they knew right away when their human was born, which left Bellatrix bitter. She didn’t feel _anything._

Both her sisters had half-bloods for their ‘meant-to-be’ and sometimes Bellatrix got jealous. She didn’t get jealous of Andy because the middle sister got a man as her soulmate and Bellatrix surely didn’t fancy them, but Cissa and her beautiful blonde girl? Yes, she was sometimes jealous of that. They seemed to share a very strong bond. Even stronger than the pureblood marriages. Marriage was the reason why Bellatrix had herself turned into a vampire in the first place. And then her sisters. She wouldn’t let them marry for a status. That was juvenile.

Vampire’s ‘meant-to-be’ was much more than just an old ritual. ‘Meant-to-be’ was everything they ever wanted. That person would complete all the missing parts within them. They would be perfect in every aspect and vampires would protect them with their life. Both Narcissa and Andromeda were livid when Bellatrix even suggested drinking from their soulmates. Her sisters loved her dearly but this was a line they would never cross.

And so here she was, in the middle of the night, waiting for her prey. She didn’t have a ‘meant-to-be’ to feed from. She was a lone wolf, working solemnly for the Dark Lord.

**London, 1979**

A strong shudder took over her whole body. She felt sick. She had to lean on the nearby table not to drop to her knees. She was a vampire; she wasn’t used to any sicknesses. Her youngest sister looked at her with a knowing smirk.

“What?!” Bellatrix barked. “Is this some kind of joke?!” she said while clutching the table until her knuckles turned white.

“No joke at all, Bella. Your ‘meant-to-be’ just arrived,” Narcissa informed her.

“What?” the raven-haired woman hissed.

“I can’t see any other reason why you would feel like this,” Narcissa shrugged.

_My ‘meant-to-be’ has just entered this world._

Now all she had to do was wait until they were of age. She would then find them. And she bloody hoped her ‘meant-to-be’ was a half-blood female. Considering her soulmate should be made precisely for _her_ , it shouldn’t be a problem, though.

**London, 1996**

Her Lord sent her to accompany Lucius Malfoy on his mission to the Ministry. She was supposed to keep an eye on the situation and Lucius. There were two problems that day, though.

First: her stupid cousin made appearance.

Second: her ‘meant-to-be’ was there as well.

To say she was distracted would be an understatement. She could feel her soulmate’s presence and couldn’t focus on anything else. She just hoped it wasn’t that Longbottom boy whose parents she tortured and sucked dry at the end. That would surely be ironic.

Of course the Order made an appearance, protecting their Chosen One. Her Lord gathered that much. Mild surprise for Bellatrix was the arrival of Sirius. She couldn’t stand his stupid face and so she ended him. Killing was not her favorite sport, but it was better than looking at her cousin.

And the look on Potter’s face was definitely worth it.

She then ran in theatrics and let the boy follow her. She was in a mood to play. She knew he wouldn’t kill her, not really. He didn’t have it in him. And she knew she’d won when the Dark Lord showed up.

That was, unfortunately, her end of the mission. She flooed outside the Ministry. Lucius failed and she wasn’t of much help either. At least she learned what her ‘meant-to-be’ looked like. So it wasn’t a complete disaster for Bellatrix.

* * *

At home she did her research about this girl and learning she was a _mudblood_ was definitely very off-putting. How could that happen? A mudblood! Bellatrix was livid. Maybe she got the connection wrong and it wasn’t actually this girl. She knew that was impossible though. The bond never lied and so she just wouldn’t act on it. She was used to being alone, was used to getting blood elsewhere. She would just keep doing that. There was no way she would live and love a mudblood.

**London, 1997**

She couldn’t believe they made it into Hogwarts. The young Malfoy succeeded at that and she was proud. The kid was like family to her.

She could feel Hermione’s presence. The girl was here. Bellatrix decided last year that she wouldn’t chase the girl, though. A mudblood. Bellatrix was better than that.

And it’s not like the girl knew. She wouldn’t know until the vampire sunk her fangs into her skin. That is the moment for the bond to start to work both ways. Of course, Bellatrix knew about her, but the girl was clueless and it would stay like that.

**London, 1998**

The Chosen One was brought in right under her nose by the snatchers. His face was somehow modified, but Bellatrix was no fool. She _knew_ this was Harry Potter because the ginger boy was there and most importantly, _her soulmate_ , a good friend of Potter was there as well.

The pull was stronger than last time but she would have to ignore it. She was about to call the Dark Lord when she noticed what the girl had in her purse. The sword. The sword that should be in her vault. The sword that could kill her. The _only_ weapon that could do her harm.

And that sword was in the possession of her ‘meant-to-be’.

“Throw the boys in the dungeon!!” she shrieked after she killed the snatchers. They were of no use now anyway. They only tried to steal from her. “I’ll have a chat with her. Girl to girl!”

The girl trembled. Bellatrix could see the fear in her eyes, could even smell it in the air. Did she blame the girl? No. She was known as the Dark Lord’s right hand, known as his most trusted servant. That alone was enough to make most people shit themselves. The fact that the girl only trembled in her presence did show some kind of courage. Or foolishness. Bellatrix had yet to decide.

“ _How_ did you steal my sword, little girl?!” she snapped.

“I didn’t,” she shook her head. _What a lying brat!_

“You’re lying! But I’ll loosen your tongue,” the dark witch smirked and pointed her wand at Hermione. “Crucio!” she cast the unforgivable and hissed in pain herself. Why did it hurt her instead of the girl?

But Hermione screamed in pain too as her body convulsed. Thousands of needles were piercing her body. Suddenly it stopped. She looked at the witch above and saw her face was contorted in pain. She didn’t understand. Bellatrix was a very well-known monster. The cruciatus curse being her favorite to use. _Why did she stop almost right after she cast it?_

“Cissy? What’s happening?” the raven-haired woman asked towards her sister.

“You can’t hurt your ‘meant-to-be’. Not lethally, not with unforgivables. And it’s said that enormous pain is felt if she dies,” the youngest sister explained.

Bellatrix realized she couldn’t hurt her soulmate. Not with magic. _This bloody mudblood!_

She summoned a dagger and pinned the girl down. Hermione’s scent was invading her senses and it took a huge amount of self-control not to sink her fangs into the girl’s throat. She refused to give in and make her _hers._ She was anything but weak. She would Not. Give. In.

Instead she took the dagger and decided to brand the girl with who she was. A dirty _mudblood._ She carved the word into her filthy forearm, enjoying the screams. _This_ wasn’t painful for the vampire. Muggle ways were obviously okay.

What she didn’t count on was the fresh blood, though. She couldn’t help but lick the red liquid off the wound and she groaned loudly. _Now if this isn’t the sweetest blood I’ve ever tasted…_

She abruptly got up. If she didn’t, she would devour the girl whole. She would bite her and who knows what else. Hermione was _hers._ She was _hers_ and no one else’s. There was no way she would let her escape now. No. The girl was _hers._ She would take her to her mansion and have her way with her. Muggle-born or not…

Unbeknownst to the vampire, the boys escaped. They managed to escape the dungeon and were now fighting to rescue the girl.

“Oh no!” Bellatrix screamed, casting one curse after another at the boys. Feeling suddenly empty when Hermione’s body was no longer pressed to hers, she grabbed the girl and held her from behind, once again their bodies pressed together. The knife pressed at the girl’s neck stopped her friends from striking. She couldn’t hurt her but they didn’t know that. She _didn’t want to_ hurt her.

She smirked, knowing she had the upper hand now. She could apparate both of them and have the girl for herself. That’s exactly what she was about to do when the chandelier crashed down and distracted her. She had to push Hermione away from her in order to protect her and then everything went down. The bloody elf apparated all of them away. She threw the dagger at the disappearing bubble in hope to hurt the creature for this betrayal.

She would not be without the girl now that she tasted her. The soulmate thing was clearly not overrated. Her blood was indeed the sweetest poison she’s ever had. And thanks to the fact that she had tasted her, she could now find her _anywhere._

That’s why when she apparated, she landed right next to the younger witch on the beach. All of them too startled to react in time before she disappeared with Hermione again.

When they appeared in her mansion, the girl immediately turned to her and fumed. “What are you doing?!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Well. What would you like for dinner?” Bellatrix asked calmly.

“Are you crazy?!” the girl exclaimed. “Wait, of course you are. How could I forget,” she said through gritted teeth. Then her eyes widen at the realization of whom she was speaking to. This woman spilled her blood just minutes ago. This woman used the cruciatus curse on her.

“Lovely. Now that we’re past the introductions and our best traits, would you answer my question?” Bellatrix sighed.

“What question?”

“What do you want for dinner?”

“You can’t be serious,” Hermione scoffed. “You know what I want?! I want to be back with my friends! Back with people that care about me!”

“You are delusional if you think _they_ cared. No, my dear, they could never care as much as I will.”

Hermione gaped at the witch for a moment and then realized that she is a magical being herself. She took her wand out and pointed it at the woman. Bellatrix yawned and rolled her eyes. Hermione fired her first spell and Bellatrix blocked it even without a wand.

“You do realize you’re nowhere near my level, correct?” the dark witch asked, starting to get annoyed with her new pet.

“I will die trying!” the stubborn girl screamed and shot another spell at her opponent. She felt tired rather sooner than later, especially considering Bellatrix blocked everything without a wand and was observing her nails instead. “Fight back!”

“If I wanted to do that, you’d be dead by now,” she shrugged. “Listen, this is getting tiring. You’re not gonna win, you’re not gonna apparate away, you’re not even gonna leave this building. So how about you stop trying to kill me and just tell me what you want to eat instead?” she asked with an eye roll.

“What do you want from me?!” Hermione shouted. She was exhausted from the duel but had to keep going.

“I want you to love me,” Bellatrix shrugged again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione stopped sending spells at her and burst into laughter.

“Am I having a really bad dream?! You tortured me just minutes ago! You cut me with your dagger!”

“I _tried_ to torture you. Do you really think that second-long pain was all I could do? Do you truly believe that _that_ was what makes most people _mad?_ “ Bellatrix scoffed, offended. She was a master of torture. “No, my dear, _that_ was nothing! And if you’d be so kind and looked at your forearm, you’d see nothing there.”

Hermione looked more on an instinct than anything else and indeed, where previously was a nasty bleeding wound, there was now nothing. She looked at the witch in awe.

“I saw what you carved into my arm! I saw it!”

“And now it’s gone,” the dark witch sighed. “And since you’re not answering my question, I’m gonna leave now. You can take for dinner whatever you find in the kitchen.”

“Wait!” the girl shouted. “I will find a way! I am not staying here! Just so you know,” she informed the older witch.

Bellatrix then lurched forward and pressed Hermione to the wall with her body. The girl let out a small gasp and her body started to tremble again. There was surely something intoxicating about the older woman.

“Oh, but you are, _pet_ ,” Bellatrix sneered. “You are staying and until I am sure you won’t flee, you are not allowed even in the gardens. Fix yourself dinner and don’t worry about me, I’ll eat outside,” she informed and Hermione could feel how the dark witch inhaled her scent and leaned closer to her neck. It gave her chills.

Reluctantly Bellatrix pulled away. All she had to do was bite the girl. Just one bite and she would be obedient. It wouldn’t be real though. No, the vampire would wait until the girl _wanted_ her.

She walked away from the startled girl, leaving her there to wonder about one too many things…. Why am I even here? Why are the windows protected by black heavy curtains? Why can’t I leave? And why do I feel somehow mesmerized by the monster that kidnapped me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: I'm aware there was clearly sunshine on the beach.  
> I'm also aware the cut on Hermione's forearm was very much made.  
> I think I was aware of another thing or two but can't remember now. What I'm trying to say is that this is only first chapter and a summary in a way. We will address everything later on ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix left and Hermione thought it incredibly stupid because now she would leave. She wouldn’t stay in a house with that horrid woman! True, she was still alive but that could change if she didn’t escape. She tried to apparate away but as Bellatrix said, it didn’t work. Well, there were still doors and if needed – windows.

Hermione ran to the closest door but it wouldn’t open. Even with force. She tried to cast Bombarda but nothing happened, except her being thrown to the floor from the impact of the spell that rebounded from the door. She screamed in frustration.

She met the same fate with the windows. Frustrated on the floor, she jumped when Kreacher appeared next to her. “Filth,” he murmured.

“Kreacher! You need to let me out!” Hermione got up and commanded.

“Miss Black told me to show you the house so Kreacher will show you the house,” he informed, already walking down the hallway.

“Let. Me. Out!” she demanded.

“Kreacher doesn’t answer to a mudblood! Kreacher is serving the noble house of Black! Now come, you filthy girl.”

“I am not filthy! I am the brightest witch of my age, you mean creature!”

The house elf actually chuckled at the insult. “Come along then, you brightest witch,” he said in a mocking tone.

Hermione scoffed. She didn’t have time to banter with him, though. Oh, how much she missed Dobby…

“Fine,” she replied. Better to be done with this so she had time to plan her escape. “Dobby was much nicer than you. Just so you know,” she added for good measure.

“And where did that get him?” the elf answered.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the kitchen,” Kreacher motioned towards the first room they entered. “Mistress said you can have whatever you wish,” he murmured, clearly not happy with that instruction. He didn’t understand why this filth wasn’t thrown in the dungeons as were the rest of them.

“What did you say about Dobby?” Hermione wanted to know, not really paying attention to the spacious kitchen.

“Kreacher doesn’t answer to mudbloods! Kreacher is serving miss Bellatrix,” he scoffed and lead her to another room.

Hermione knew from previous encounters with this house elf that arguing with him would be pointless. He indeed didn’t answer to anyone else besides The Black family. She decided to let this go and instead map the house for her escape.

* * *

Her room was right next to Bellatrix’s. _Great._ She needed to get away soon. Her friends were surely looking for her, maybe she could try to send them her Patronus. She wasn’t sure if she had the ability, but it didn’t hurt to try.

“Expecto Patronum!” she cast the spell and her otter came to life. She smiled at the creature, trying to send it outside. The otter complied but once it hit the wall, it couldn’t pass through it. Once that realization hit her, the Patronus disappeared. She wasn’t filled with joy anymore. She wasn’t happy. She opened the curtains and saw it was slowly getting dark. Hermione was running out of ideas.

She finally looked around the room. It was fancy and enormous. This wasn’t a regular guest room. This looked more like the bedroom of one of the Black sisters. She didn’t understand what she was doing here. _Maybe Kreacher got it wrong? Or maybe this was one of Bellatrix’s mind games? She surely told Kreacher to take her here only to punish her for it later._

Hermione decided not to linger. She would go to the living room and crash on the sofa. It’s not like she would be able to sleep tonight anyway.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to the living room. The mansion was enormous. She hadn’t seen it from outside, but she could guess this was more of a castle than an actual house.

The fireplace was all green marble with a golden clock on top of it. _Floo!_ Hermione jerked excitedly. The older witch surely hadn’t secured her Floo. She stepped inside and took the powder. When she released it with ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ on her lips, nothing happened.

She stepped outside the fireplace and tried to calm her nerves. How could Bellatrix be two steps ahead? Then again, her attempt at escape was probably to be expected. She sat down and put her knees to her chest. She lit the fire with her wand and watched the flames dancing in the fireplace. She wanted to cry. Bellatrix would surely do horrible things to her. She checked her forearm again but same as before, the cut was not there.

She was tired but she would not close her eyes. She needed to keep her guard up. Kreacher would be of no help and it appeared they were the only ones in the house. She couldn’t be sleeping when Bellatrix got back home.

* * *

“Mmmm, what a lovely atmosphere you set for us,” was whispered in her ear. The breath hot against her skin. She jerked away. She didn’t hear the witch entering the room _at all._

The clock showed it was around midnight and she was sure she didn’t fall asleep.

“Get away from me!” she yelled, her wand ready.

“Please, don’t tell me we’re back at that,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

“And where exactly should we be?” Hermione asked.

“First of all, you should be asleep by now. Don’t you like the room?” the older witch asked and sat on the couch, taking the place where Hermione previously spent her evening.

“I doubt Kreacher showed me the right room,” she murmured, her wand still ready to strike even though the wicked woman hadn’t looked like she wanted to attack her.

“He told you which room is mine, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” the girl nodded.

“Then the room next door is yours. I am certain the filthy creature took you to the correct room, but if not, there will be consequences!” she clenched her teeth.

“No! He took me there,” the young witch replied quickly. She wasn’t fond of the house elf, but she didn’t mean him any harm.

“Well then…” Bellatrix shrugged. “What’s the problem?”

“It’s too fancy. I am sure I’m not meant to be there,” Hermione shrugged.

“Would you prefer the dungeons?” the dark witch asked nonchalantly.

“What? No!” Hermione shrieked.

“Then get to your room and get some sleep. Have you eaten anything?”

“What?” the girl gaped at her. Bellatrix was way too docile. Bellatrix was _weird._

“And they say you are the brightest witch of your age,” she rolled her eyes. “Food. The stuff you put in your mouth. Nutrition and vitamins, you know.”

“I know what food is!” Hermione scoffed.

“Great! Now that we’ve settled that… have you eaten?”

“No.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I don’t trust you! You could have poisoned it!”

“And why would I do that?”

“Why would you do that? Oh, I don’t know! To kill me perhaps.”

Bellatrix got up from the couch and was in Hermione’s personal space before she could even blink, let alone cast a spell. The older witch stared her down for a moment before she finally spoke: “to kill you, hm?” she scoffed. “Silly girl. _If_ I wanted to do that, you’d be a history by now. And _if_ I opted for killing, I surely wouldn’t choose poison. Something so trivial and boring. Oh no, I would make you die in pain. I would torture you until there was no spark in those chocolate eyes of yours. Until you were nothing more than a mindless body, covered in wounds. Only _then_ would I let you die. See, I wouldn’t kill you per se. I would _let_ you _die._ At the end, the only thing you would know would be _pain._ At the end, you would swallow that Gryffindor pride and _beg_ me to kill you. But I would not. You see, I love when they _beg._ ”

A tear rolled down Hermione’s pale cheek. She knew what this woman was capable of. She’d heard of the torture Neville’s parents endured. She’d heard of the fatal ending of their lives. There was not a single drop of blood left in their body. Hermione had never even heard of such spell.

The tear was wiped away by the dark witch before she chuckled. A sound that made Hermione’s skin crawl. “Oh, don’t get all flustered on me, _pet,”_ she cooed. “You’re not here to be killed,” she whispered. Hermione heard only thanks to their close proximity.

“Why am I here then?” she whispered back, still startled by the previous image the witch painted in her head.

“I already told you.”

“No, you told me you want me to love you. Which is absolutely ridiculous!”

“Is it now?” Bellatrix purred and ran her thumb over Hermione’s jaw. The girl couldn’t jerk away. She _didn’t_ want to.

“Yes,” she replied when she gathered herself a bit.

“Mmmmmh, we will see,” the older witch kissed her cheek and stepped away from the young woman.

A strong tremor shook Hermione’s body from the ghost-like kiss. She hated Bellatrix. She did. She absolutely _loathed_ her. Right?

“How can you expect me to love you when you kidnapped me?! When you’re holding me here against my will!” she said when she woke up from the trance.

“And how can _you_ expect I’d let you run free? I tried, little girl. Yet, here we are.”

“Can you stop talking in riddles?!” Hermione demanded.

“Thought you’re the brightest of your age,” she laughed.

“Well you gotta give me something,” the Gryffindor rolled her eyes. “I don’t even know where to start!”

“And ruin the fun?” Bellatrix chuckled. “Hardly.”

“Fine. Why are the curtains closed?”

“It’s the middle of the night,” the older witch shrugged.

“They were closed during the day, too,” Hermione deadpanned.

“Touché.”

“You’re impossible!” the girl exclaimed.

She was rewarded with a toothy grin. Perfect white teeth almost shone in the dark of the room. Two of them were sharp. Almost like fangs. Hermione gasped.

“No,” she shook her head. “No no no.”

“It won’t change a thing, you know. No matter how many times you say it,” Bellatrix chuckled. She watched the blood leave that pale face as realization hit it. She hadn’t even extended her fangs to their whole potential.

“You tasted my blood,” she whispered.

“Mmmmmh,” Bellatrix purred. The sweet poison still on her mind. The wizard she fed from today tasted like ash after Hermione’s sweet nectar.

“And then you kidnapped me, screaming that I’m yours,” she continued.

“Mmmmmmh,” the witch licked her lips.

“And you have curtains everywhere, you didn’t eat dinner.”

“Actually, I did,” came the dark chuckle and Hermione trembled at that.

“You’re a vampire,” she said quietly and fell on the couch.

“Ta-da!” Bellatrix exclaimed happily. She wanted to keep the girl in dark for a bit longer but… this was fun too.

“I’m your meal,” she said in a whisper and tears started to roll down her face. Hermione wasn’t stupid, she knew there was no way she could fight her off now. When she thought Bellatrix was just a pureblood witch, she had hope. Of course, the woman was known to be a skilled dueler, but her Gryffindor pride encouraged her to fight nevertheless. But now? Everything’s changed.

“Yes and no,” Bellatrix replied. “What do you know about my kind?”

“Not much. You are even rarer than werewolves. You are so rare that stories became myths. There is not much known about your species,” she recalled. She remembered when they briefly talked about vampires during one of their classes but as there was no material, even the teachers couldn’t say much.

“There’s a lot to learn then,” the vampire sighed. It was true that the books about vampires were owned by them. And it was also true that there weren’t many vampires, but it surely wasn’t as rare as the girl thought. The world just didn’t know. When Bellatrix herself turned 25, she searched for a vampire and it didn’t take her that long.

“Just get it over with.” Hermione did the one thing she thought would never happen. She gave up. She knew her dueling skills were nowhere close to the older witch’s, let alone old vampire. She turned her head to present her vein to the vampire and hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much.

Bellatrix took the bait. With few small steps she closed the distance between them and straddled the girl’s hips. She grabbed her neck from behind and pressed her lips to the vein. The girl gasped and trembled beneath her body, but she didn’t pay attention. She inhaled deeply of the scent, could feel the blood rushing through the vein…

 _Shit, what did I do?_ Hermione thought when she felt lips on her neck. She wanted to move, wanted to run away, fight for her life one last time. The lion awakening in her after all. It was too late, though. Bellatrix had her firmly in her grip, her body pressed against hers. She could smell the other witch. The exotic scent. When she felt a hot tongue trailing her vein, she was paralyzed.

Then the vampire growled. A sound Hermione only heard from a wounded animal. The tongue was gone and she heard a whisper in her ear while Bellatrix clutched at her hair and pressed her face to her side.

“No. No, not like this,” Bellatrix whispered, chest heaving. The woman was clearly fighting a big internal battle.

“What?” Hermione replied nearly above a whisper.

“You have no idea what you want from me, you silly uneducated girl,” Bellatrix growled again and left the girl’s lap, leaving the room.

“Wait! What do you mean? Do you want to have me for breakfast or what?!” she demanded. “If I wanted something from you, it would be to set me free!”

Hermione regretted the rebuttal right as it left her lips. The witch was in her personal space again, clutching her neck. She could see her fangs as clear as a day now. They surely were longer than when Bellatrix gave her that toothy grin. Yes, these were the fangs of a predator ready to strike. “ _If_ I did what you asked…. _If_ I sank my fangs into your precious neck…” she growled again, clearly fighting that exact urge. “You wouldn’t be able to _deny_ me. You would actually _want_ me to do one too many things to you,” she hissed and got up.

“What?” the startled girl asked, more herself than the witch.

“Here. Read,” Bellatrix threw a book at her. “And stop testing my patience,” she warned at last before she departed the room for good.

The vampire needed to leave. She prided herself on the control she had over the beast inside her, but that was _before_ this girl waltzed into her life. She felt the pulse of Hermione’s quickened heartbeat, she felt the blood rush through her veins when she had held that little neck.

The girl was even stupid enough to offer it to her. She growled again. The beast wanted to do just that. The beast knew that this was its soulmate. Knew that this was the sweetest blood it ever tasted… the beast wanted to _conquer_ and _devour_ the girl whole.

But Bellatrix didn’t want that.

Not. Like. This.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bellatrix is not really herself, but blame the bond. We will get more into her character later, but she won't be mean towards Hermione. She can't be. Her friends on the other hand... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed Bellatrix's age in the first chapter, cuz I can! (kidding, she was just too young in my opinion)  
> I added 2OO hundred years for good measure which makes her 453 from now on.
> 
> Now go read new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.

Hermione took the book into her room, sat on the bed and observed it. It was clearly a very old book, cover still made from animal skin, pages nearly yellow. At least she hoped it was from an animal skin and not human… the title was “ **What to know about vampires** ” after all. There was clearly a preservation charm on it because it looked fragile, yet it survived the throw without a scratch.

She took in the smell of the book and smiled. She loved a good book. The smell never failed to calm her. The young witch was deadly tired, though. She was curious, but exhausted as well. The whole day finally caught up with her and instead of diving into the book, she fell asleep.

She remembered, deciding she would start to read despite her exhaustion but heard a mild whisper of “ _go to sleep_ ” and her eyes just closed.

* * *

She woke up incredibly well rested in the morning but once her eyes opened and she took in the scenery, she got up from the bed and panicked. _Where am I?_ “Harry? Ron?” she called out. She only calmed down when her system booted up and provided all the missing information.

She was locked somewhere in a castle with Bellatrix. A vampire Bellatrix. Hermione looked back at the bed and saw the book. She would have to start reading it. First the witch wanted a shower or a bath, though. It was strange, but she didn’t fear for her life anymore. If Bellatrix wanted to kill her, she would be dead by now. She surely wouldn’t wake up among the living.

Hermione decided to have a look in the bathroom to see whether there is a bath or not. She would take the book with her if that was the case. Oh, how much she had loved relaxing in the huge bath for Prefects in Hogwarts. Sometimes she took books with her and studied while wrapped in bubbles and essential oils.

The en suite bathroom did actually contain a bath. A huge marble bath at that. The whole bathroom was also in green marble. Bellatrix clearly being a Slytherin inside and out.

Essential oils were placed at the edge of the bath and Hermione turned the water on. She smelled each oil and poured those that she liked into the bath. She then departed to get the book. The Gryffindor wanted to enchant it to prevent the book from getting wet, but when casting the charm, she found out it was already in place.

Hermione placed the book at the edge of the bath and stripped from her clothes. She still wore what she had yesterday. She must have been way more exhausted than she thought if she had fallen asleep in it.

Once in a bath, the young witch cleaned herself with soap, feeling immediately better. She wondered what her life would entitle now. What did Bellatrix want from her if it wasn’t her head? _Blood._ She thought immediately and shook at the thought.

 _I guess I better learn something about her then_. She leaned on the silicone pillow in the bath and grabbed the book. It wasn’t a really thick book. She would most likely read it all in one go.

She learned few things: vampires were nocturnal, hunters by nature, had stronger senses, could smell blood from a great distance like sharks, _needed_ blood to survive, were stronger than humans and were faster as well.

Hermione kind of knew all that, but she saw Bellatrix walking in daylight. She listed through the pages until something caught her eyes. “ _Vampires and their ‘meant-to-be’_ ” was a title of the chapter. Bellatrix had screamed that Hermione was hers. She made it clear she didn’t want her dead either. Could Bellatrix think that this ‘meant-to-be’ is Hermione to her?

_Vampires are wicked creatures, impossible to tame, impossible to domesticate. That is until they meet their ‘meant-to-be’ or a soulmate, if you may. This person of either magical blood or human for the humankind vampires, has a special place in the creature’s heart._

Hermione read the first paragraph and didn’t like at all where this was heading.

_This person is destined to be a vampire’s soulmate already before being even born. Their blood is stronger, the amount of blood running through their veins is doubled and it is said to have the best taste for their vampire. Their blood production works differently and much faster than usual._

Hermione surely didn’t like where this was heading now. Doctors often said that if she were born as a muggle, she would have to take pills to stop her bleeding wounds. The blood just kept pouring out. When she was little and visited muggle doctors with her parents, they called her mom to speak with her. Hermione was just outside the consulting room so she overheard: “we’ve studied your daughter’s blood under the microscope and we’ve never seen anything like it…”

She always assumed it was because of her magic. Now she was not so sure…

_A vampire can feel when their ‘meant-to-be’ enters the world and once their soulmate reaches adulthood, they are drawn to them. The push grows only stronger, the older their witch/wizard gets. Vampires are hunters, it’s in their blood to hunt them down. Some vampires even go mad in the search for their ‘meant-to-be’. They can feel the bond. They have the urge to protect their soulmate as there will always be only one. There were some reported cases of vampires dying after their soulmate did._

Now Hermione felt very uncomfortable because she was sure Bellatrix got this wrong. Hermione couldn’t be her soulmate. She felt nothing towards the vampire and now she feared for her life. Bellatrix would surely kill her once she realized that.

_Unlike vampires, their soulmates have no idea about this bond. If it wasn’t for the hunter inside the creatures, they might live their life without ever realizing they are special to someone. The bond does however start to work both ways right after the first bite. That act usually ends up in sex. The pair can’t get enough of each other._

Hermione threw the book away in shock. “Oh no no no,” she shook her head. “Hell no!” _You_ _have no idea what you want from me._ Her mind reminded her of Bellatrix’s words from yesterday. She surely didn’t need that.

The young witch left the bath in a hurry and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She stormed outside her room to search for Bellatrix. She would give the witch a piece of her mind! Except, she didn’t find her in any of the common areas which left her with the last choice – Bellatrix’s bedroom. _Well…_ she sighed and knocked. She only heard a grunt at first so she knocked again. “Open the door, Bellatrix!” she yelled. Another grunt, this time louder and the door opened without anyone on the other side. Hermione took that as an invitation.

She stormed inside and saw the witch in bed. The room exactly the same as hers. She was not here to explore, though. “This is _not_ happening!” she shouted.

“Okay,” the older witch rolled her eyes and yawned, clearly not even caring what Hermione’s problem was now.

“We are not having sex! We will _never_ be having sex!” Hermione shouted and blushed just at the thought.

Bellatrix left the bed and went to her liquor cabinet. She would definitely need a shot of firewhiskey to have this conversation so early in the morning. “Want some?” she asked the girl.

“What? No!” Hermione replied, startled. The older witch had night gown on that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Her breasts full, nearly popping out of the laced V shaped cleavage, her curves hugged by the satin material. Hermione flushed at the sight.

“Pity, pity,” Bellatrix replied and downed the shot.

“You shouldn’t be drinking,” the young girl murmured.

“And why is that?” she sighed.

“I don’t know… something about you being a vampire maybe?”

“I can drink alcohol, I can even eat human food up to some degree. The blood is to keep me alive. Think of it as a special diet, if you may,” the witch shrugged.

“Bloody diet,” Hermione murmured.

“You get the point,” the vampire winked. She felt much better after the shot of firewhiskey and finally took in Hermione’s presence. The girl came into her bedroom wrapped in just a towel and claimed that sex would _never_ happen. Bellatrix chuckled. She already knew she did affect the Gryffindor, if the blood rushing to her lower parts was any indication.

“What are you laughing at?” Hermione demanded.

Bellatrix downed a second shot of firewhiskey and lurched forward into her personal space again. The older witch seemed to be doing that a lot lately, invading Hermione’s space.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you come here, in just a towel, demanding how we won’t ever happen, while _soaking wet?_ ” Bellatrix drawled, drying a streak of water with her thumb from Hermione’s shoulder to prove her point.

“I … I am…” the girl stuttered. “I am not wet,” she whispered the last word as if it was obscene. The blush only proving the vampire’s point.

“I said _soaking_ wet, pet,” she chuckled. “It’s perfectly natural, you know. You see something you like and desire and your body responds to it.”

“I don’t desire you!”

“Your body says otherwise,” Bellatrix shrugged. “I was actually referring to the water at first, but since you got all flushed again…” she grinned.

Hermione huffed and left the room. Bellatrix was absolutely impossible to deal with! She went to dress herself and hoped the other witch would do the same.

Now, in her room, she checked the wardrobe and saw it contained her clothes. She would have to question Bellatrix about it. She should really just make a list of questions by now.

Dressed in jeans and a sweater, the girl stormed back to the other bedroom to find the vampire tucked in bed again. She stopped in her tracks after she closed the door behind her. _How can she be sleeping again?_

“I thought we finished our lovely conversation for the day,” Bellatrix growled after a moment of silence, not even turning in bed to face the younger witch.

“How can you be sleeping again?! I didn’t think you even needed to.”

“Of course, I need to sleep. Your body regenerates the same as your mind during slumber. Drinking blood does not keep me awake. It’s not cocaine,” the vampire snorted. “And since you’ve learned by now that I operate better at night, I gather you figured I usually sleep during the day.”

“Oh,” Hermione scratched her arm. Something she did every time she was caught with a lack of knowledge. “Aren’t you afraid? I mean… I could very well hurt you while you sleep.”

Bellatrix started to laugh. She laughed so hard that she had to get into a sitting position to let it all out. Hermione was throwing her a look. She wasn’t _that_ incompetent, okay?!

“That was a good one, pet,” the vampire replied, still between chuckles.

“What?! You think I can’t kill you while you sleep? That’s child’s play,” she scoffed. The Gryffindor knew she stood no chance while Bellatrix was awake but while asleep? It would be incredibly cowardly, but it would surely get the job done.

“Oh my, so keen on killing me,” she tsked. “Should I break it to you gently or would you prefer the hard way, pet?” she drawled while studying the girl. Sometimes the know-it-alls were actually quite kinky. She knew that very well from her own experience after all.

“I could kill you,” Hermione stubbornly retorted, ignoring the other comment whatsoever.

“Actually, you couldn’t, even if I were in a coma, completely defenseless. The killing curse doesn’t work on me, it stings but doesn’t do much harm beyond that.”

“What?” Hermione gasped.

“I’m not immortal by all means, but it surely is very hard to kill me,” she grinned. “If you bothered to finish the book and not stop at what got you all flustered, you would learn that.”

“I didn’t get flustered!” she defended.

“Oh? Sorry, I must have gotten that wrong then,” she flashed her a toothy grin again and saw the girl fixed her gaze on her fangs.

“I didn’t,” she murmured. “And we will not engage in such activities! I am supposed to be with Ron, not with you.”

“Would it help if I killed the oaf?”

“WHAT?! No! A thousand times no!”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes, annoyed. “You and him are not happening, pet. Me and you, on the other hand…” she licked her lips.

“ _We_ are _not_ happening! Harry and Ron will come find me and then I will be with Ron! Don’t think for a moment I will not leave the first chance I get,” Hermione threatened.

“You don’t get it, do you? Even after I gave you a book to understand the bond between us, you don’t get it,” the vampire sighed. “Aren’t you supposed to be the brightest?” she mocked.

“I am! That’s why I’m telling you that I’ll be leaving! The book actually specified that I will not be affected by the bond until you bite me! And I will not let that happen,” Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

“Actually, you are mistaken, my little lioness,” Bellatrix got up from the bed and reached her soulmate’s personal space again. Hermione noted that the witch did not change into a more suitable robe.

“No, I am not. You lack the knowledge now. I read the book.”

The vampire chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re trying to educate me,” Bellatrix purred and then circled the girl. She pressed herself against the girl’s back and placed her head on Hermione’s shoulder. “You don’t know it all after one book, though. There are many… This particular book was more to learn about my kind than the bond itself. There are books focusing solely on that. And don’t forget, I have sisters, pet. They lived with their respectful ‘meant-to-be’ for way longer than you were even born so I know a thing or two,” she smirked and flung her arms around Hermione possessively. “So, let’s sum it up, shall we?” she pressed her lips to Hermione’s ear shell.

The younger witch thought she would be completely repulsed by their position, thought she would feel uncomfortable… but she didn’t. Her body was reacting to Bellatrix’s every touch. Goosebumps appeared on her whole body when the vampire gave her yet another ghost-like kiss. Tension had built bellow her stomach. She wasn’t frightened even though she should be. Beside the fact that Bellatrix was a deadly creature, she was mad on her own volition quite enough. Yet, Hermione didn’t jerk away from her touch, didn’t jerk away from her lips.

“See, pet?” Bellatrix cooed. “Any other witch would be fighting me head and toe to get away from this position. To get away from _me,”_ she specified. “Yet, all I get from you, is arousal.”

That word snapped Hermione from her trance and she tried to get away this time, but to no avail.

“Hush now,” the vampire tightened the grip. “I already told you, it’s only natural. Or didn’t you feel this way about your Won-Won?” she teased. _Bellatrix couldn’t know about Lavender, could she?_ “You’re an open book, pet. I can hear your thoughts screaming at me,” she chuckled. “Which is why I also know that you, in fact, did not feel the same way about him. Tell me, did you think the attraction would just magically appear? Did you think you would wake up one day, suddenly being attracted to the ginger boy?”

“Shut up,” Hermione hissed. This is actually what she thought. They had been friends since childhood. She was sure that she would get attracted to him later… that’s what Ron was hinting at anyway.

“Or did you think he would never find out about the fact that you actually felt more aroused from his sister?”

“I said shut up!” the Gryffindor yelled and wiggled herself out of vampire’s grip. She turned around to face her, the threat plastered all over her face.

“Yet the truth is, the ginger girl never got you as worked up as I do, isn’t it?” Bellatrix grinned.

Hermione fished out her wand and sent a silencing spell towards the older witch. She didn’t want to listen to a word she said. The dark witch however dodged the spell without much of a sweat and invaded Hermione’s personal space again, this time from the front so Hermione could see the spark in her eyes. The smirk on her face.

“And this is exactly what I meant, pet. The bond is already working, surely not to its full potential, but affecting you nevertheless. Don’t forget, it’s a two ways street. If we hadn’t found each other then yes, you wouldn’t be affected. You wouldn’t know. That is not the case anymore now, is it? Like it or not, I am what you want. You were born for me, but I was chosen for you. You won’t find anyone as attractively pleasing to your eyes as me, you won’t find anyone affecting your body as I do. Girls or boys, it doesn’t matter. There is no one better for you than I am. Which means that you will want to come back to me.”

Hermione swallowed. Hard. She had her eyes on girls sometimes, but she didn’t think it was because of her sexuality. She was just enjoying women’s beauty, but everyone does that, right?

Thinking about it, browsing all the faces she knew, there was no one as attractive as Bellatrix. The older witch was correct in that. _So what? She’s attractive. Many people are and I wouldn’t sleep with them. She’s a horrible woman!_

“As lovely as your little reassurances are, pet,” she stroked Hermione’s cheek with her thumb. “You’re forgetting that unlike all those other attractive people, we share a bond. So, if you flee, I will find you. If you run away, I will chase you. And if someone is stupid enough to try and stop me from getting back what’s _mine,_ I will kill them.”

“No!” Hermione shrieked.

“Yes, pet,” she whispered. “I will do everything to get you right back where you are now and please know that I will succeed. I’ve tasted your blood which allows me to find you rather quickly. And since I’m this horrible woman, I will kill everyone standing in my way.”

“You cannot do that!” the girl sobbed.

“Watch me,” Bellatrix shrugged.

“No! I will not allow it!”

“Then don’t make me. Just stay here. It’s that simple, really.”

“I will never let you bite me, Bellatrix!”

“We will see,” the vampire made her way back to bed and showed Hermione out of her room with a wandless spell. She was rather tired and another argument with her soulmate about things that are destined to happen, whether she likes them or not, was something she didn’t fancy right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, but Im back. Im also overwhelmed by your feedbacks! Thank you, guys :) Ya'll totally make me keep going

Hermione huffed and turned to leave. “How rude,” she scoffed. It was still early in the morning, she should eat some breakfast and study. She wouldn’t neglect her studies just because she couldn’t return to school in order to help her friends. Obviously, she didn’t have much time to study when they were on the hunt, but now? Now she had all the time in the world. Bellatrix made it clear that Hermione couldn’t leave, or her friends would pay with their lives…

She went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. The vampire didn’t eat much so she figured this was all for her. Too bad everything was filled with gluten. She has had a strong allergy since she was a kid and apparently even the magical world didn’t know how to fix it. She would have to opt for some fruits for now.

She found a gluten free yogurt and picked some berries. This would do.

Once her bowel was full, she took it and headed to the library. She was impressed the first time she saw it, hoping she would have the possibility to close herself in there for days. Or weeks. Well, months…

The smell of books greeted her right after she opened the heavy wooden door. The library was probably the biggest room in the whole castle, having two floors and a tower. After a quick look, she gathered that there were books older than Hogwarts. _All the knowledge that lays here._

She grabbed a book and sat at the alcove. She could feel the magic shimmering around the window, but it didn’t hurt her in her current position. She placed the bowl next to her and opened the book. She had to study if she wanted to take her exams. This war would surely not last forever and Hermione wanted to get back and finish school as soon as possible.

She was so consumed in the book that she didn’t realize evening was slowly approaching. Sure, her stomach growled a few times by now, but she didn’t pay it any attention. The book on “ _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ ” was too good to stop reading. She was making notes and trying the spells as she read.

“Swifter movement with your wrist,” Bellatrix advised. The dark witch was leaning on the door frame, watching Hermione.

“I didn’t even hear you coming,” she replied and put down the book. She had been trying to get this spell right for the past half hour. “And the book says…”

“I don’t care what the book says. Swifter movement. Try it,” the older woman didn’t let her finish.

Hermione huffed. She decided to try it only to prove Bellatrix wrong because the book specifically said to move the wrist gently. Her eyes widened when the spell she had been trying to summon for so long suddenly came to life.

Bellatrix just chuckled.

Hermione huffed in frustration again and grabbed the book, furiously eyeing the page. “ _Repeat this incantation accompanied with a gentle movement of your wrist,”_ she read out loud. “There! Gentle movement!”

“I know what it says, pet,” the vampire chuckled again. “Books don’t always have the answer.”

“Yes, they do!”

“Clearly,” she teased. “Why are you studying anyway?”

“Because I need to be prepared for the exams. Obviously,” she rolled her eyes.

“What exams now?”

“Any exams!” Hermione yelled. Education was very important to her.

“And when do you think you’ll be taking said exams?”

“I don’t know. When the war is over?” she replied, but it ended more as a question.

“I am pretty sure you will be pardoned from school when the war is over, sweet-thing.”

“I am going back to school,” she growled. “No matter what, I am going back.”

“Interesting.”

“Hardly. There’s still so much to learn.”

“Mmmh,” Bellatrix nodded and went over to where Hermione sat. “Which you will need why again?”

“Are you seriously asking me why I need education?” she laughed. The concept of not finishing school hilarious.

“I suppose not. You can’t learn everything from a book, though.”

“That’s why I need teachers, hence the school.”

“Because only teachers can teach, is it?”

“Yes.”

“And what about life? Who will teach you about life? Teachers?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Life itself will teach me I suppose. Which means I will learn myself of that matter.”

“Now that we settled that; I can teach you. I can teach you everything.”

“Pardon?” she laughed. Surely the dark wicked witch wasn’t suggesting educating her, was she?”

“Well pet, clearly your lovely books don’t always provide everything you need to know and since you’re insisting on not letting me bite you, you are _not_ going back to school. You are _not_ going anywhere.”

“You can’t keep me here as a prisoner! I need to go back to school!” she got up abruptly.

“No, technically you need all the information and lessons the school provides. Then you only need to take your exams to graduate. I can be here for the first part. Then you can take your exams and finish your oh-so-loved education.”

“This is mad!”

“Is it? I let you study. You will find any book you desire in this library. And when you struggle with some simple spell, as you were when I walked in, you ask me for help. It’s that simple.”

“Like you could teach me light magic,” she huffed.

“You’d be surprised,” Bellatrix shrugged.

“Oh, I really would be! You’re a Death Eater and a creature of the night on top of that. Please tell me how you can use light magic,” Hermione laughed.

“Oh pet,” she sighed. “Do you think I was born this way? Do you think they allowed Dark Arts in Hogwarts back then more than they do now? The answer is no. Of course I can’t really summon light magic, but I can help _you_ summon it. I remember the spells. And it’s not like I need light magic. My way is much more fun.”

“And you would do that?” the girl asked unsure. “And your way is not fun. It’s wicked,” she added for good measure.

“When I am here and have nothing better to do,” she shrugged. “It’s not wicked. It’s efficient.”

Hermione squeaked inside. Bellatrix would provide knowledge and experience. Everyone knew she was one of the best duelists out there.

“Thank you,” Hermione said genuinely. “But I will not learn Dark Arts.”

“No biggie,” the vampire shrugged again. “I am pretty sure we will talk about that later. I don’t think you could say no to knowledge, sweet-thing. There are many things in these books… some very,” she paused, searching for the right word. “ _Tempting.”_

But it was a biggie for the girl. Knowledge was everything.

“How can you be sure you will know every spell to tutor me to perfect it? I mean… there are a lot of books in here. And I know the line between light and dark. I don’t want to learn your wicked ways!”

“Yes, there is. And I’ve read every single one of them,” she informed her. Hermione looked at her in awe. It would take her _yeas_ to read all of them, and she was a fast reader. “For now maybe,” the vampire shrugged. “We will talk again when you run out of your light magic books. Or when you see something that really catches your eye, because then you’ll place that spell in a grey category and then it’s a very small step, pet.”

“You’re wrong,” Hermione deadpanned, addressing the latter part of their conversation first. She just couldn’t take it anymore. She would _not_ betray her friends and everything she believed in. “And how old are you exactly?” she asked, remembering Bellatrix said she read all these books. _How come I didn’t think of asking before?_

Bellatrix smirked. “Oh, I was turned when I was like 25,” she replied and decided to drop the subject of Dark Arts for now. She knew the girl would come to her sooner or later with a spell that surely wouldn’t fit in the ‘light’ category. She was just like her at that age after all.

“Okay and how long have you been 25?”

“Hmmmm, let me think. For 428 years, give or take a few.”

“What?!” the young witch all but shouted.

“I mean, what did you think? Aren’t you supposed to be smart?”

“There are no books on vampires,” she said through gritted teeth, angry at the insult of her intelligence. “You’re bloody ancient!”

“Excuse me?” Bellatrix scoffed. “Hardly really. There are much older creatures, pet.”

“This is highly inappropriate! You should let me go!”

“Not this again,” she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You are OLD! Soooo old!”

“And you are annoying.”

“And I will be even more, so you better just let me go.”

“Or you will just give in eventually,” Bellatrix said and gave her a toothy grin. As anticipated, Hermione looked at her fangs. They were fascinating. _Wait. Fascinating? Hardly!_ Hermione thought. “Mmmh, maybe even sooner than I myself thought,” she purred.

“Not going to happen!” she replied and her stomach growled again.

“What did you eat today?” Bellatrix looked at her with furrowed brow.

“I kinda lost track of time. Had this yogurt for breakfast,” the younger witch shrugged.

“Only yogurt?! That won’t just do. You need to eat.”

“I ate,” she rolled her eyes.

“Not nearly enough. You’ll need nutrition and energy.”

“For what? Besides the obvious, that is.”

“You’ll need to eat properly for when I’ll be feeding on you, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix smirked.

“Not going to happen!”

“We shall see. Let’s make you some dinner.”

“You can’t use what’s in the kitchen,” the witch informed.

“Why?” she replied, curious.

“I am gluten intolerant.”

“You’re what?”

“Ugh. I can’t digest gluten. It’s a common thing, but unfortunately there is no potion, nor a spell. Believe me, I tried to search for cure. Muggles don’t have one and neither do we.”

“And where is this gluten?” Bellatrix asked.

“In almost everything. There are gluten free products, though.”

“Boring,” the vampire rolled her eyes and took Hermione’s hand.

“I am sorry I bore you with my diet! And what are you doing?!” she scoffed and tried to wiggle from Bellatrix’s grip.

“Just hush!” she said and tightened the grip. With her free hand she broke the skin on her own finger with a nail and then on Hermione’s wrist.

“Ow! Stop whatever you’re doing!!” the girl shrieked.

“Be still!” the vampire hissed.

“No! I won’t let you do whatever ritual you’re trying to perform!” the young witch shouted, trying to set herself free again.

Bellatrix just rolled her eyes and pressed her injured finger to Hermione’s cut. Their blood mixed and when the vampire was sure she got enough of her red liquid into the girl, she kissed the cut to get some saliva on it and released her. The beast inside her got very hungry after getting a taste of the sweet nectar again. The witch needed to be extra cautious now in order to protect the girl. If it was up to the beast in her, she would just jump at her, rip her neck open with her fangs and devour her whole.

“What did you do?!” Hermione shouted, trying to observe her wrist that was now healed. “What did you do, Bellatrix?!” she asked again. She hated how little she knew about vampires. She was clueless in basically everything.

“You can eat gluten now,” the witch informed, unamused.

“What?” she asked confused, rubbing her wrist now.

“You can eat gluten. I don’t know what exactly you don’t understand about such simple statement.”

“How? I mean… what did you do?” she was getting frustrated. “Give me a book about your kind if you won’t ever explain anything!”

“Fine,” Bellatrix rolled her yes. “My blood has healing power for you. It’s a perk of the bond. Only a drop of my blood will fix everything. Such as your gluten intolerance. If you had any other health issues, consider them gone now.”

“That’s impossible,” she breathed out.

“Go eat something with gluten and tell me.”

“I am not going to try it! The allergic reaction is _very_ unpleasant and dangerous in the long run!”

“You’d be dead by now if I didn’t feel the need to protect you. Why would I lie? I fixed your problem. Go try and see for yourself.”

“Are you seriously saying that my lifetime intolerance disappeared just like that?”

“Yes.”

“They why does no one know about this?” she questioned. It still sounded fishy.

“Know what exactly? Where do you want to begin, pet? Know about vampires? Know about their bonds? Know about their powers? You surely realize what a stupid question you just asked.”

Hermione scoffed. She didn’t ask stupid questions!

“Well I still think our medicine would know that vampire blood has healing powers, don’t you think?”

“No, because no one wants them to know.”

“We still know about unicorn blood and I surely would rather kill a vampire than a unicorn!”

“Haha, you’re so cute,” Bellatrix laughed. “You wouldn’t kill a fly…”

“I would surely kill you,” she stood her ground.

“No, you wouldn’t,” the vampire blew her a kiss. “Besides, it only works between soulmates. I mean, I suppose no one really tried it any other way, but I doubt it would work. As I said, perk of the bond. Can’t have damaged goods now, can I?” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re twisted.”

“Why? Because I just healed you? Oh yes, bad vampire, bad!” the witch mocked.

“That’s what you say! Who knows what you actually did.”

“I. Fixed. Your. Problem,” she hissed, getting tired of the attitude. Especially this hungry. She again invaded Hermione’s personal space, their noses nearly touching. “I’d start to behave if I were you. The bond prevents me from hurting you, makes me protect you and want you, but I can always _fight_ it.”

“You can’t…” Hermione’s breath hitched from the close proximity. She cleared her throat and tried again. “You can’t hurt me. You’d be miserable if I were in pain,” she said quietly.

“I am willing to risk it. So far I’m the only one miserable here, am I not? Doesn’t sound fair.”

“I am miserable!” Hermione gasped.

“Because you clearly enjoy it! I healed you and what do I get? One bitching mudblood!” the vampire sneered. She was starting to get really hungry and therefore frustrated because the vein full of deliciousness was presenting itself to her hungry eyes.

Hermione gasped at the word and tried to hex the older witch. She would _not_ be talked to like that. Her stomach growled at the same time and Bellatrix laughed. She blocked the hex and gave a toothy grin. “What happened, pet? Did I hit a nerve? Did I hurt your feelings?” she said in a high pitched voice.

“Go to hell,” the witch replied and tried to hold back tears. She was used to being called that, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Especially from someone that was supposed to love her.

“Gladly. But don’t forget I’ll drag you with me.”

“No! You hate who I am. You hate my blood! Just let me go,” she nearly sobbed.

“On the contrary, I love your blood. I can’t say I hate it after tasting it,” she smirked. “Quite the opposite, in fact. You’re a very delicious mudblood.”

“Fuck you,” the young witch sneered.

“Such language,” Bellatrix replied, pretending to be offended. “Tsk tsk.”

“You just called me mudblood. You’re the one to talk.”

“Are you putting mudblood into a swear word category? Interesting.”

“It is a nasty word and I hate it! The meaning is nasty!”

“No, it is who you are.”

“I’m a muggle-born, not a mudblood!”

“Tomatos, tomatoes,” Bellatrix shrugged. “Even though this conversation is lovely, I need to go,” she said and paused. “Unless you want me to bite you, that is,” she added at last.

“Never! Especially not after you insulted me.”

“Fine. Eat dinner and see you later then,” she rolled her eyes and departed the library.

“Wait, where are you going?” Hermione asked when she exited the room as well.

“Well aren’t you a curious little thing,” she laughed. “I’m hungry so I’m going on a hunt.”

“What? I thought…”

“What did you think? That I’ll starve myself to death?”

“Well… no? I don’t know.”

“No, sweet-thing. I still need to eat even though now the blood tastes like ash after tasting yours.”

“Oh.”

“Jealous?” Bellatrix grinned.

“What?! No!” Hermione gasped.

“Mmmmh,” the witch replied, amused. “Well then, I am going out and you are going to make some dinner for yourself. We could of course share the table, but I’d have to be fast and bring my dinner home which I never do.”

“Gross!”

“Ha, we’ll talk about that when it’s _you_ on the table,” she winked.

“No, no no and no! Not gonna happen! EVER!”

“You’re so cute, pet. I will definitely throw this conversation in your face when you’re _begging_ me to bite you,” she said and kissed Hermione’s cheek. Then she apparated from the house, leaving the young witch standing alone, shock on her face.

“Begging you to bite me? Begging you?!” she laughed loudly into the empty house. “NEVER!” she shouted for good measure and then touched the spot where Bellatrix kissed her, still feeling those lips lingering on her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix came back from her hunt sated and checked the kitchen to see if her pet obeyed the subtle command and ate something. She was pleased to learn that Hermione made dinner before she went to bed. _Good girl._

The vampire then checked her mail, wrote to her sister and finally sat down in her spacious armchair that was placed near the window in her bedroom. She grabbed a book, magicked herself some fire whiskey and enjoyed the calm night.

That was until she was disturbed by very loud thoughts from her meant-to-be. She tried to sort through it and realized Hermione was having a nightmare. The girl was somewhere in the dark, watching as her friends got killed by Death Eaters. She screamed and cried, trying desperately to do something, but she couldn’t.

Bellatrix rose from her chair and ran to the other room. She found Hermione in bed, panting, but so far still asleep. She could wake her up, but she preferred Hermione asleep right now. She wasn’t annoying like that after all.

And so she sat on the dressing cabinet and penetrated the girl’s dream.

**Bellatrix appeared next to Hermione, shielding her from any danger. “Bella!” the girl shouted, her eyes all puffy from the endless crying.**

**The vampire looked in front of the girl and saw the young Weasel dead on the floor and some Death Eater coming for Hermione. She then decided to kill everyone present on the scene. Everyone was potential danger to Hermione after all. She was shooting avada kedavra left and right until there was no Death Eater to kill anymore. Bellatrix knew she was in Hermione’s dream. She wouldn’t probably kill everyone if it was real, but the young witch didn’t need to know that.**

**“You’re safe,” she turned to the shaken girl and cupped her cheek.**

**“They’re all dead,” she kept crying, but buried her head in the crook of Bellatrix’s neck.**

**“You are alive, that’s what matters to me,” she replied truthfully.**

**“You came…” the girl whispered.**

**“I told you I’d protect you no matter what.”**

**“You killed your people…”**

**“They wanted to hurt you.”**

**The girl then looked up with big eyes, as if not believing what had just happened.**

**“Thank you,” she whispered and placed her head back on to Bellatrix’s chest.**

The vampire didn’t comment on it anymore. She however decided to have some fun. They were in a dream land after all and so she returned there with a smirk on her face.

**“Let’s get you home, pet.”**

**The girl nodded, not being able to look around and see all the bodies. Bellatrix apparated them straight to the luxurious bathroom and started to disrobe the young witch.**

**“You’re all covered in blood and cuts, sweet-thing. Is anything aching right now?”**

**Hermione nodded, but didn’t elaborate any further. She had a haunted look in her eyes.**

**“Hmm, well, give me your wrist then. You know the drill,” the vampire winked and cut her own finger.**

**Hermione chuckled and raised her wrist. She felt relief right after the vampire finished. Hermione was certain she had a broken rib and some other internal injuries which were now healed and the pain gone. This was much better than any healing spell. Episkey always left her with the aftermath of the injury and she could feel it long after it was physically gone.**

**Bellatrix kissed the cut on her wrist as always to heal it, but this time she lingered with her lips a bit longer than usual. The girl took a deep breath. It felt good. Those lips felt good and she saw the vampire smirk.**

**“Don’t read my thoughts!” she immediately gasped.**

**“Don’t have to, sweet-thing,” she purred and kissed the wrist again. As anticipated, Hermione’s breath hitched. The older witch smiled and straightened herself to look deeply into brown eyes. “Tell me to stop,” she said and leaned in to kiss her.**

**Hermione thought she wanted to say something, but she didn’t because honestly, who was she kidding? And so Bellatrix kissed her. The kiss was possessive and hungry and she melted. _Why didn’t I let the vampire do this long ago again?_**

**Bellatrix pressed their bodies together and broke the kiss only to suck on the girl’s pulse point. She extended her fangs and trailed them over the pulsing skin, making Hermione shake with anticipation and arousal.**

**“I’m gonna bite you, sweet-thing,” she purred.**

**“Y-yes,” she replied, breathless.**

“Wake up, pet!” Bellatrix came over to the bed and shook her lightly. It was a very good discovery how the young witch reacted to her in dream land. It really wouldn’t take long in this reality… Of course, she could give her a glimpse of how the bite would feel, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her. Not so soon anyway.

Hermione was suddenly awakened from her slumber by a hand on her shoulder. She stirred and found the vampire sitting on her bed. _Merlin, she’s beautiful. No! It’s just because of the dream. Calm down, Hermione._

“What are you… ehm, what’s going on?” she asked once she gained some composure.

“Well, you were panting and distraught. I thought something happened so I sprinted here. Thankfully it was just a nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” the girl asked and blushed.

“Well, wasn’t it?” the vampire smirked.

_It could be perceived as a nightmare in a way… oh wait, I did have a nightmare!_

“Yes, a nightmare. I do have them sometimes.”

“Mmmmh,” Bellatrix purred. “Well, I’ll be leaving now since you’re obviously okay,” she announced. “Unless you want me to stay,” she pouted.

“What? No.”

“Are you sure? That nasty nightmare could come back.”

“I-I don’t think so,” the young witch stuttered.

“Didn’t you just say you have them often?” the vampire smirked and Hermione didn’t like it one bit. It’s like the older witch knew what she was dreaming about.

“I’m awake now so it will be fine.”

“It’s like 3am, pet. You should go back to sleep.”

“Oh. Well, then I guess I will try.”

“Want a kiss goodnight? To keep the monsters away?” Bellatrix gave her a toothy grin and Hermione blushed again. Those lips that enveloped hers completely, those fangs that trailed her skin…

“No?” she said when she gathered herself a little, but it still came out as a question.

“You’re not very convincing, pet,” she whispered to Hermione’s ear and the girl shivered.

Voice of reason however won at the end. “The only monster here is you.”

“You might be surprised,” the vampire chuckled and got up.

“Why don’t you just bite me, Bellatrix?” Hermione asked before the older witch reached the door. This question had been bothering her for some time and after this dream, she couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Pardon?” she turned around to face her.

“Why don’t you just bite me? Why go through all this when you claim everything will be amazing after the bond works both ways?” Hermione pressed. Of course, she didn’t want to be bitten. She didn’t want this with Bellatrix of all people. She didn’t want _anything_ with the vampire, but she was curious for the witch’s reasoning.

“I think the book made it pretty clear, pet. Or am I wrong?” Bellatrix asked and sat at the dressing cabinet again.

“Ehm, no? It made clear what would happen, but not why would you rather go through this trouble than just be done with it,” she shrugged.

“Consent.”

“What?”

“Ugh,” the vampire huffed, frustrated. “I wouldn’t force you. Not only will you want me to fuck you, but you will always have the _need_ to be near me. You will want to be bitten repeatedly. My happiness will be your goal at least until it settles a bit. The first few months are supposed to be the worst. For you. You would die for me without a second thought.”

“Okay,” she nodded, consuming the information. “But that still doesn’t explain what’s holding you back now. You are known to be a cruel, vile woman. What are you waiting for then?”

“Do you want to be bitten?”

“No!”

“Then I won’t bite you,” she shrugged and magicked herself some firewhiskey. “Look…” she sighed and gulped the glass in one go. “I’m just not a fan of basically raping someone, okay? I would never do that. Yes, you would want it after I’d bite you, because that’s just how it works, but I would know that somewhere deep inside you might not be okay with the idea. I would live for the rest of my life with the thought that I might have forced you. Think of me what you want, but I am _not_ okay with that.”

“So you really want me to fall in love with you without the bond?”

“You don’t have to fall in love with me. Acceptance would do I’d say.”

“You won’t get even that! Bellatrix, oh my god, I am _not_ into you. I’m sorry, but I am not.”

“Your body says otherwise, sweet-thing. It’s just a matter of time.”

“No, it is not!”

“Such denial. You’re lucky I find it cute,” she smiled.

“If someone is in denial it’s you! This is not gonna happen!”

Bellatrix got up from the cabinet and sat next to Hermione on the bed. “Not gonna happen,” she repeated and tucked a strand of brown hair behind Hermione’s ear. The girl sucked in a breath. “Not gonna happen,” she said again and caressed flushed cheek. She saw Hermione’s pupils dilate, her breath to quicken… she leaned in as if to kiss her, but her breath only tickled thin lips before she continued to Hermione’s ear and pressed her lips there. “See pet, this is gonna happen. And soon. You’re all flushed and bothered… and before you start, I’m not using any vampire super power. It’s just good old me. Nothing more, nothing less. I won’t do anything tonight, because you still believe you don’t want me to, but you should really consider changing the way you think about me. You will do us both a favor,” she finished, kissed Hermione’s cheek and was gone before the young witch could even blink.

Hermione touched the cheek where Bellatrix planted a ghost-like kiss and released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Surely the older witch was crazy. _Mad._ Hermione might think that Bellatrix was beautiful. So what? There are so many beautiful people. _Not this beautiful, though._ Yes, Bellatrix was definitely divine, but that didn’t mean she should pursue it. Bellatrix was also mad and cruel.

_Yet she’s waiting for your consent._

Hermione wanted to rip her hair out of her skull in frustration. She should focus more on her escape than on Bellatrix’s lips. The longer she stayed here, the more temptation she was facing. Not to mention that her friends were out there, fighting for the greater good while she was having naughty dreams about her captor. Well that just wouldn’t do.

In the other room Bellatrix was laughing manically. Her pet was rather amusing, really. The girl _wanted_ her to kiss her. She didn’t have to be an expert in legilimency to know that. She didn’t need the connection with her mind either. The vampire bet that had she returned to the room now and seduced the girl, she would even be allowed to bite her. The girl’s brain would be in a lustful haze, she wouldn’t even realize. But the older witch hadn’t lied when she said she didn’t want that. She herself was young once and had no say in the matter. She wouldn’t put another human being through that. _Marital right my ass._

She didn’t have a problem with torturing people, didn’t have a problem killing them (except it was boring), but she did have a problem with rape. She would be using sex as a leverage, she would be using seduction and her beauty to get what she wanted, but she would never take it without consent. What was the fun in that anyway?

Rodolphus made her this way. Okay, not entirely, because she never fancied rape, but after he put her through it… well, she sure as hell wasn’t a fan.

Not to mention that Hermione was more in denial than anything else. If Bellatrix was a Gryffindor and fought on her side, they would be doing it 24/7 by now. It’s just about Bella’s history and views and that will be overlooked.

Bellatrix didn’t wish for a mudblood to be her soulmate either, but here they were. Mudblood and a Death Eater. This whole ordeal was laughable really. Her Lord probably wouldn’t share the joke, though. But that was okay, she kept other secrets from him, this would just be another one to add on the list. She was a master at occlumency and he wasn’t even trying since she proved herself long ago.

To keep Hermione away from him would be a piece of cake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cramps and Narcissa

Hermione woke up with cramps and cursed everything and everyone. She was the emotionally oversensitive type during her period so she couldn’t imagine dealing with Bellatrix. The girl was on edge normally around the vampire, let alone now.

She decided to make oatmeal with lots of chocolate for breakfast later and then hope that Bellatrix would sleep all day. Hermione would close herself in her room in the evening and watch some romantic comedies. Because that’s how she rolled.

She basically synced with Ginny when they shared the dorm and usually spent those days with a warm blanket, chocolate and sappy movies. Of course, that was before everything went down with Voldemort, but she missed those days now more than ever. She missed Ginny. She missed Luna. She missed her friends. She even missed Harry and Ron who were always walking on eggshells around her during these days.

 _Of course I’m getting emotional. Surprise surprise._ She rolled her eyes and finally left the bed. Her period hasn’t started yet, but the sentiment was there. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and dressed up.

She made the oatmeal with magic because she was too exhausted from the world’s problems to cook. Of course she could ask Kreacher, but she just didn’t want deal with him today. Preferably at all.

She made her way to the library and continued where she’d left off yesterday.

Her stomach growled before lunchtime and she couldn’t ignore it today. She always had an appetite during her period. She huffed and made her way back to the kitchen. Hermione really missed Hogwarts now. The food was always served and she had an enormous variety to choose from and could eat whatever she wanted. Now though? Here? She would have to figure out _what_ she wanted to cook and then she would _have to_ make it. _Well, that’s just not fair! Life’s not fair!_

She was rambling under her breath and making a lot of noise with the pots. She searched through the cabinets creating havoc and then placed the pot on the stove with a loud bang and was annoyed by the sound herself.

“Can Kreacher be of any service, mistress?” Kreacher appeared in the kitchen, looking slightly distressed.

“I don’t know what to cook! I don’t know what I want to eat! I just know I definitely want to eat _something_ ,” she shouted in reply.

“Kreacher can make you lunch. You will wake up Lady Black with all this noise!”

“Well… thank you,” she replied and calmed herself.

“Crazy little mudblood,” the house elf murmured, but loud enough that Hermione heard it.

“Now that’s just not fair!” she sobbed. “I didn’t do anything to you!” she started crying.

The house elf was watching her with big eyes. He didn’t understand what was happening. The girl always fought back or talked back… she never cried. He was getting disturbed by the display of emotions.

“What would missus want for lunch?” he tried to change the subject.

“I said I don’t know!” the girl sobbed even more.

Kreacher decided to prepare all the food possible because he knew Lady Black would not be happy if she saw the mudblood in tears. And that Kreacher was the reason. Apparently.

Just as he feared, the vampire stormed into the kitchen with a very displeased, yet concerned look.

“What happened?!” Bellatrix demanded. Kreacher just shrugged his shoulders. He frankly didn’t know what happened. “Why are you bleeding? Where did you cut yourself?! Show me!” the vampire continued, facing Hermione and the house elf was now completely lost.

“What? I didn’t cut myself,” she informed the older witch.

“Yes, you did! I smell blood. Your blood. It woke me up, I might add.”

“Oh….” Hermione replied when it all clicked.

“What oh?! What does oh mean?” she demanded.

“I’ve gotten my period.”

“Oh,” Bellatrix sighed. “I didn’t realize that’s still a thing.”

“Still a thing? What do you mean?”

“Well, I kind of thought women evolved from that…” she admitted.

“I wish,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“How long?” the vampire asked.

“How long what? How long before we evolve? No idea.”

“Haha,” she rolled her eyes in response. “How long before it finishes? For how long do you usually have it?” Bellatrix asked and kept her distance. Not that it helped… the beast inside her had one too many ideas of what to do after smelling the blood of their meant-to-be.

“Oh. I don’t know, five to seven days. Depends,” she shrugged.

“Are you sure? Seven days and we’re good?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, see you in seven days,” she replied and apparated from the kitchen.

Hermione sat at the table for a long time after Bellatrix left. She was shocked.

First, she didn’t realize what this would mean for the vampire. Obviously her blood would cause some issues…

Second, she didn’t know what to make of her disappearance. _Where did she go? Why did she go? What am I supposed to do here alone? If I could at least write to my friends…_

* * *

It was on the sixth day in the evening that the floo in the living room came to life. Hermione heard it from the library and all but ran to the living room. Her period ended yesterday so she was very happy to have Bella back. She even wanted to let her know yesterday that it was safe to come back, but didn’t know how.

“Bella?” she called from the hallway.

She was slowly going mad. She needed company. _Any company_ apparently. She hadn’t seen Kreacher the whole week, but every meal was always ready for her in the kitchen. That was nice and she wanted to thank the house elf later when she saw him.

She also needed guidance on some spells she was trying to learn. That honestly wasn’t all that important, though. She just needed some human interaction, human contact. She’d started to talk to herself by the fifth day and she was absolutely horrified when she caught herself doing that.

“Bella?” she called again when she made it in front of the living room. Hermione understood why there was no answer when she finally entered the room.

There was a member of the Black family, but it wasn’t who she was expecting to see. There, in front of the floo, stood proudly the youngest sister, Narcissa.

Hermione gaped at her at first. Then she closed and open her mouth again, but no sound came out. To be honest, she was terrified. Narcissa was looking at her with eyes so cold, she trembled a little. Her face showed absolutely no emotion and her white pupils were unnatural.

“Ehm, Bella is not here,” she managed to say at last.

“And where is she?” Narcissa replied, eyeing the girl from head to toe.

“I don’t know. She left six days ago and I think she will be back tomorrow.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah,” Hermione fidgeted and hoped the woman would just leave. Now.

“She still hasn’t bitten you I see,” Narcissa informed. It wasn’t a question.

“No,” the younger witch replied nevertheless.

“Why?”

“I don’t know?” she replied, but it ended up as a question.

Narcissa slid her expensive looking gloves from her hands and sat down in the armchair.

“Try again,” the woman pressed.

“Bella says she doesn’t want to do it against my will.”

“That’s never stopped her before.”

Hermione shrugged at that sentence. She was very uncomfortable in her presence. And here she thought Bella was her biggest problem.

“How do you know she didn’t bite me? Will it be visible? How do you even know I’m her meant-to-be to begin with? I could very well be her prisoner. Which I am, by the way.”

Narcissa chuckled, but it was a cold, disturbing laugh and Hermione wished the older witch would just go back to her face of indifference.

“I can feel she didn’t. I wouldn’t be able to drink your blood if she claimed you. Since that didn’t happen, nothing technically stops me,” she explained. “To your other question, no, it won’t be visible. Although more often than not we have to convince our soulmates to let us heal the marks. And your last question is rather dumb, but I will answer anyway. I’ve seen my sister’s prisoners. I’ve seen how they slowly fade away. Mentally and physically. You are way too healthy for being her prisoner. There is not a single cut, scar nor absolute horror in your eyes. You are not a prisoner. No matter what you believe. Which leaves us with the only other logical explanation, you are her soulmate. You wouldn’t live a day if you weren’t.”

“Are you here to drink my blood?” Hermione asked quietly. She figured out the fact that Narcissa was a vampire very soon after her arrival.

“And go against my sister? Are you mad?” she chuckled again.

Hermione just shrugged again. What did she know about their bond and such? Maybe sharing was part of it.

“I came here to speak with Bella. We are sisters, Miss Granger. I knew about you right away.”

“Wait, you said you wouldn’t be able to bite me if Bella claimed me. Does that apply to any vampire?”

“Yes. Once you are hers, no other vampire could drink from you. It’s also a reason why you are locked here. It’s for your own protection. Although I can’t say mudbloods would often be a target.”

“Thanks for the input,” she rolled her eyes. Narcissa however abruptly got up and pushed her to the nearest wall by her throat.

“You will watch your manners with me, silly girl,” she growled. “Maybe Bella tolerates this kind of behavior, but I will not. Do you hear me?!” she squeezed the throat even more.

Thankfully Hermione nodded and apologized so she released her. The girl stumbled to her knees, touching her throat and coughing. Pathetic. Narcissa really didn’t want to go against her sister in any way and she had a feeling Bellatrix wouldn’t appreciate that she taught the girl a lesson.

Just when she wanted to leave and turned to the floo, Bellatrix appeared in the green flames herself.

“Cissy?!” she growled and looked at Hermione.

“I came looking for you, dear sister.”

“And why did you feel the need to damage my pet?!” she barked and knelt next to the distressed girl.

“I didn’t. We simply talked.”

“You do realize I feel her emotions, don’t you? I know when she’s scared and I also know when someone is choking the life out of her! That’s why I came.”

“I am sorry, Bella,” Narcissa averted her eyes. “It was not my intention.” And it really wasn’t. She didn’t realize her strength would be dangerous to the girl.

She watched as Bellatrix helped Hermione to the couch and then received a very deadly look from her sister. Bellatrix made her way to her and grabbed her by her own throat. She was powerless against her maker. “You will never touch her again, am I clear?!” she said through gritted teeth, sharp nails slicing her skin.

“Yes, Bella. I am sorry. I forgot she can’t take our strength before the bite,” she choked.

Bellatrix growled and released her. “You are leaving. I don’t want to speak to you right now.”

Narcissa wanted to fight for her sister’s affection, but she knew Bella needed time to cool off. She would try again tomorrow. By owls.

“I really am sorry, Bella,” she whispered and grabbed the floo powder.

A deadly grin split Bella’s face and Narcissa halted. “Well, you didn’t choke me, did you,” she mused. “I suppose you should apologize to Hermione.”

“Bella?” she asked, shocked.

“You heard me,” she smiled, showing her teeth.

Narcissa had to swallow the lump in her throat. She was Narcissa Black! She didn’t apologize to mudbloods and Bellatrix knew this very well. This was the punishment for her actions.

“I am sorry,” she said without even looking in the direction of the girl.

“And now like you mean it. Don’t test me, Cissy,” Bellatrix barked.

“Hermione, I am sorry. I didn’t wish to cause you any harm.”

“That’s better,” Bellatrix smiled. “What do you say, pet? Is she forgiven?”

Hermione turned her head to look at Narcissa standing in the floo and winced at the pain this motion caused her. Narcissa’s face showed no emotion whatsoever. She wasn’t sorry and they both knew it. Hermione knew she had to be the bigger person here, though. If she caused any bad blood between the sisters now, there was no way she would ever be part of the family. Part of Bella maybe, but not part of the family. It’s not like she _wanted_ it, but apparently they were destined to be together and so she would have to face Narcissa every now and then.

She nodded.

Bellatrix seemed pleased and Narcissa gave her a short curt nod before the green flames ate her whole.

“Well, that was entertaining,” Bellatrix chuckled and sat at the armrest behind Hermione’s head. “I flooed here ready to murder anyone who’s trying to hurt you and I find my dear sister.”

“Glad you had fun,” she whispered because she couldn’t really talk, her neck was all swollen from the assault.

“I didn’t have fun, pet. I was terrified because I knew you were supposed to be at home and suddenly someone was harming you. In my fucking house,” the vampire explained and stroked brown curls. “And I know you’re still in pain. Do you want a potion?”

Hermione shook her head a little. She didn’t think she could do with potions anymore since Bella showed her a much better way.

“No? Well we need to stop the swelling, sweet-thing.”

“Blood,” she managed to choke out.

“Blood? What of it? You’re not on your period, anymore. I’d know,” the older witch asked confused.

“Yours.”

“I haven’t had a period in over four hundred years,” she replied and eyed the girl. “Oh,” she said when she finally understood. “You want me to fix it with my blood, is that it?” she smiled like a cat getting cream.

Hermione nodded again.

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely…” she chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a surprisingly long chapter considering it's full of nothing
> 
> also, thank you so much for the feedbacks. They give me life :)

Bellatrix woke up around 5pm and grumbled. She usually slept much longer, but Hermione usually went to sleep around 10pm and that didn’t give them much time to spend together. The vampire had to sometimes run some errands during the day anyway, so she didn’t mind all that much. She might even be more active during the day and sleep during the night. It’s not like daylight would kill her.

She went to the library and found the girl curled up on the alcove with a book in her hand. Bellatrix smiled and kissed her cheek, noting that Hermione did not push her away, but even leaned into the kiss slightly. Whether the young witch was aware or not remains to be seen. “Slept well?” she asked her.

“Surprisingly yes,” she nodded and lowered the book.

“Good. Is your throat okay?”

“Yes,” she nodded again.

“Splendid!” Bellatrix smiled.

“I want to write to my friends,” Hermione said determined, out of the blue.

“Pardon?” the vampire asked. Surely, she’d misheard.

“I want to be able to write to Ginny at least! Obviously, I can’t write to Harry since I don’t know where he is, but I want to have someone to talk to!” she stood up and lifted her chin, challenging her.

“No.”

“Bellatrix!” she shouted.

“Where did Bella go?” the vampire teased.

“Bellatrix clearly ate her,” Hermione scoffed. “I want to let Ginny know that I’m okay and that I miss her. I want to talk about things. You can’t keep me here isolated forever.”

“Watch me,” she shrugged. Of course, she knew Hermione was right. She knew it, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid the ginger mouse would help to take Hermione away from her.

“Why?!” Hermione fumed. “Why are you like this? Just when I think we’ve made progress; you turn into this psychopath! You can’t keep me here forever, Bellatrix! You just can’t!”

“Why can’t you write to her? Because it’s not safe!”

“For who?!”

Well, that was a good question. A question that Bellatrix didn’t want to answer.

Hermione sighed after a moment of silence. She conjured a glass of firewhiskey and handed it to the older witch. “I just want someone to talk to, Bella.”

“You can talk to me.”

“Not about everything. And not when you’re not here. I won’t write anything about you to her. I would even tell her to just use the owl I sent to reply. I won’t give her the address. I don’t even know the address, after all.”

“It’s dangerous,” she replied and gulped the liquid. She really appreciated this gesture, even though she knew what Hermione was trying to do.

“Writing?” the girl chuckled. “I don’t think writing is dangerous, Bellatrix.”

“Written information can be _very_ dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands.”

“Yes, that’s correct,” she admitted. “But I will not write anything about you, about us, nor about our location.”

“What will you write about if not about us then?” she winked and Hermione growled.

“Fine. I will probably write I am with you and that despite that I am safe.”

“I don’t like this.”

“I don’t like many things lately.”

“Really? Can’t imagine what’s not to your expectations. Endless amounts of knowledge, great company, one pretty great tutor…” Bellatrix listed.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe your sister choking me?”

“She apologized.”

“If you call that an apology…” Hermione shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t want to cause any bad blood between you.”

“I’m sorry she did that. Cissy is…” the vampire paused. “Well, she’s very focused on tradition.”

“How come she’s a vampire? Does that run in your family? Is that the infamous Black madness?”

“So many questions, pet,” Bellatrix shook her head. “I turned her,” she said at last and shrugged.

“You did that to her?! Why?” Hermione wanted to know. She sat down on the couch and waited for Bellatrix to start talking.

The vampire summoned the bottle of firewhiskey and refilled her glass. Clearly it was story time.

She offered Hermione a glass too, but as always the young witch refused. “Well, suit yourself,” she said and sat next to the girl on the couch. “I’ll place it on the coffee table so you’re free to pour yourself some anytime,” she winked.

“No, thank you.”

“Afraid you’ll get drunk and jump at me?” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Hardly,” the brunette laughed. Her cheeks got a little pinker, though.

Bellatrix smiled at that and sipped from her drink.

“So, why?” the girl asked again. She couldn’t imagine why someone would willingly turn into a monster. Or turn your own family. Okay, Hermione wasn’t entirely sure Bellatrix was a monster after the weeks she’d spent with her, but still…

“It’s all connected with the reason why I won’t bite you until you let me,” she started.

“How come?” Hermione asked.

“Will you interrupt me after every sentence, or will you actually let me tell you the history?” Bellatrix hissed.

“Sorry,” the girl apologized and blushed a little.

“I was married once, you see. It was still at a time when marriage had to be consummated. It was still at a time when I had to remain pure for the wedding night,” she sighed, and pain flashed across her face at the distant memory. “So, when my father wanted to do the same to my sisters, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I couldn’t let them go through what I did. I will never forget the pain.”

“So, both your sisters are…” Hermione started and caught herself interrupting the vampire again. “Sorry,” she eyed the sofa.

The older witch chuckled this time. The girl just couldn’t help herself.

“Yes, both my sisters are vampires. It didn’t seem like an option to save one and let suffer the other.”

“Maybe they wouldn’t suffer?” the young witch offered, with a naïve look. “Maybe they would marry someone they loved.”

Bellatrix burst out into laughter at that. “See, this is why I call you mudblood. I don’t mean any harm by it. It’s merely stating a fact,” she said after the laughter died out. “It’s only stating that you are not educated in my society because you simply cannot be. Your parents are muggles. They couldn’t teach you all that stuff. We don’t marry for love. Pureblood families don’t marry for love. They marry to secure their position, to gain even more power and wealth. We don’t get to choose our partner, our parents do. And they never do it out of love.”

“That’s terrible!” Hermione exclaimed. “I still don’t wish to be called _that_ word, though.”

“Fine. You’re a muggle-born. Better?” she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, thank you. What about the Weasleys, though? Didn’t they marry out of love?”

“And where did that get them?” Bellatrix snapped. “Although no, they didn’t marry for love per se. They were lucky that both were from a pureblooded family. If let’s say Arthur wasn’t a pureblood, their parents would never have allowed the marriage. They were blood traitors, but not to this extent.”

“Ron would have married me,” she murmured quietly.

“Hmmm and what a splendid life you would have! Washing dishes, popping out babies and cooking dinners.”

“What?!” now Hermione burst in laughter. “I would work at the Ministry and make a difference in the world.”

Bellatrix chuckled only slightly and shook her head. “You really don’t get it, do you?” she mused. “He is a pureblood, Hermione. They lost their position in society long ago, but it still doesn’t erase the fact he _is_ from a pureblooded family. There are beliefs that can be bent a little, but you working would not be one of them. No, sweet-thing, you would stay at home as every pureblood’s wife is supposed to, and you would make sure your pureblooded husband has a lovely and welcoming home. You might think he is progressive, but he grew up in a huge family. Don’t think for a second he wouldn’t want at least 6 children.”

“Ron is not like that,” she argued.

“Right. Because you know him so well. Because you know everything about him from observing his sister.”

“I was not observing Ginny!” she exclaimed and huffed. Yes, Ginny was always more attractive than Ron to her, but she wasn’t _observing_ her.

“Suit yourself, pet,” Bellatrix gave her a toothy grin. “They find muggles fascinating, don’t they,” the vampire said after a moment. “But it’s more of a hobby for them. Like getting and keeping a pet to study its behavior. It’s not like they would be very keen on mating with them…”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Ha, so even you find it repulsive!”

“No! I find you repulsive right now! The Weasleys are good people. Unlike you.”

“Right. Because they kill for the greater good.”

“They don’t kill!”

Bellatrix burst into laughter again. “So young and naïve,” she tsked. “I could give you a list, you know.”

“I wouldn’t believe you anyway.”

“Oh, you would believe me. You _do_ believe me. But you chose not to,” she winked.

“Whatever,” Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. She wouldn’t let Bellatrix turn her against her friends. Almost a family.

“You may write to your ginger girl, if you’re not only writing to get inappropriate pictures,” she sighed, defeated. “But you should know I don’t think it’s a very good idea.”

“Really??” Hermione beamed. “What inappropriate pictures? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know what you kids do these days,” she shrugged and sipped her drink. “We’ve established you fancy her.”

“Oh my god, you cannot be serious!” the girl laughed. “I don’t fancy Ginny, I don’t want any pictures! I simply want someone to talk to. Other than you.”

“Still not a good idea.”

“I’ll tell her to use your owl, it will be okay.”

“We will see,” she shrugged again. Things would surely _not_ be okay. Bellatrix would have a solid reason to kill them if they formed a rescue party, though. She would still rather avoid it. This letter exchange just wasn’t a good idea.

“And by the way, haven’t you said, repeatedly I might add, that there is no one better for me than you? No one more attractive, no one more fitting, blablabla? So why the hinted jealousy towards Ginny?” she smirked.

The girl had the audacity to smirk.

“Oh, I’m not jealous. If I truly were, she would already be six feet under.”

“You’re joking, right?” she gasped. Somehow, she knew the vampire spoke the truth, though.

“Oh no. You see, you’re _mine_. And as I stated before, I would kill anyone who tried to take you away from me. Whether it’s your friends, family or a lover.”

Hermione swallowed hard. “You can’t do that.”

“We’ve been through this,” she rolled her eyes. “It’s not really a choice, sweet-thing. I would lose my mind if I didn’t know where you are and if you’re safe. The vampire in me has only one goal and that’s you. Everything revolves around you. Your safety is its highest priority because it suffers if you suffer. The possessive nature is just me,” she winked and licked her lips. “I just don’t like when strangers are touching what belongs to me!” she snapped suddenly. Images of people touching Hermione invading her mind.

“No one will touch me, Bella,” the girl tried to reassure her after the outburst, taking pale hand into her own.

“I know. Because I wouldn’t let them.”

“And because I don’t want them to,” she smiled lightly.

“Promise?” she asked quietly.

“Promise. I think we can apply the ‘I’m the most attractive person you’ll ever see’,” Hermione mimicked the vampire while saying that.

“Ohhh, so you finally admit it,” Bellatrix grinned.

“No!” the girl denied, but her thoughts screamed yes yes yes and Bellatrix looked at her knowingly. “Get out of my head!” she shouted, but it had no malice. Surprisingly.

“Can’t. Another perk of the bond.”

“What? Mind reading?” she rolled her eyes.

“Yes. First, I am a very skilled legilimens. Second, you kind of suck at occlumency and third, it wouldn’t help you anyway because the bond really makes the connection much stronger. Even your basic thoughts scream at me.”

“I beg your pardon?! I do _not_ suck at occlumency!” she scoffed.

“You surely don’t excel in it either now, do you,” the vampire chuckled.

“Well then you should teach me!”

“I can teach you, but as I said, it won’t help you with me.”

“Great. That’s just great.”

“It’s okay. I can sort through your mess of thoughts. I usually just focus on those where you fancy me,” she winked.

“I do not!”

“Mmmmh, not at all,” she chuckled again.

“Will it be easier for me once the bond works both ways? Will I also be able to read all your thoughts?”

“I am not entirely sure, pet. Have to ask Cissy. But then again, her meant-to-be is a Veela so it might differ,” she replied thoughtfully. “I am however a big fan of what you just said.”

“What did I just say?”

“You very much hinted that you will let me bite you,” she clapped her hands. Some would find it childish, but Hermione found it cute. And irritating. “And I know I shouldn’t make a big fuss about it since I have known since day one, but you know… progress!” she gave her another toothy smile.

“Haha,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “It was a theoretical question,” she clarified.

“Honestly pet, I don’t care what you say to yourself to help you sleep,” she grinned. “I know I’m right. I’m basically irresistible.”

“And incredibly annoying.”

“Touché.”

“So, Cissy has a Veela as her meant-to-be. What about your other sister?” Hermione asked to change the subject.

“Mudblood,” Bellatrix replied and rolled her eyes. “Now one could say it runs in the family, huh?” she chuckled.

“Muggle-born,” the girl corrected.

“No, you are a muggle-born, he’s a mudblood.”

“Bellatrix!”

“What?” she asked, genuinely confused.

“You can’t keep calling muggle-borns that! It’s insulting.”

“It’s stating a fact,” she rolled her eyes. “Since I already taught you some traditions and rituals, I could consider you a muggle-born. The uneducated filth is however a mudblood and always will be,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hermione gaped at her. There was so much to teach the older woman. So, so much. Now was not the time, though. She closed herself off completely. Hermione would have to be sneaky about it.

“What about the rest of your family? Since you clearly were the first vampire, did you turn your parents or cousins or anyone else really?” she counted to ten and asked. Changing the subject again.

“No. They didn’t deserve it.”

“Why do you make it sound like it’s great?”

“Because it is, Hermione.”

“Care to explain a little?” she encouraged her. They actually hadn’t spoken about what Bellatrix gained from this.

“Fine. Let’s start with the fact that thanks to this ancient magic you get to find someone you truly love and that person loves you back. The bond is born out of love. Not out of power or wealth. I am pretty sure that if more pureblooded families, well the daughters at least, knew about it we would have more vampires around here.

It also gives you immortality if that’s your goal.

You have stronger senses, especially at night. You are stronger in general, as you witnessed firsthand from my sister. She’s not used to holding back anymore. Fleur can take it.

Your magic gets stronger as well. I suppose it has something to do with the stronger senses.

Overall, it’s pretty great.”

“So Volde…” she started to say, but Bellatrix shut her up with a hand over her mouth.

“Are you crazy?!” she hissed.

“Well I didn’t know his name is such a problem for you,” she rolled her eyes.

“It’s not that, you silly girl. He placed a taboo spell on it! He knows every time someone says it and it brings him there. Or us. Or the snatchers. Ever wondered how you got caught? Well, that’s how.”

“Oh,” she just answered and looked down. Hermione wished she could inform Harry and Ron because especially Harry got reckless.

“I thought you knew that.”

“No, we… we didn’t,” she swallowed.

“Well. That explains it. I do however doubt that itty bitty baby Potter would keep his mouth shut even if he knew.”

“He would,” Hermione defended.

“If you say so,” the vampire shrugged. “And to your unsaid question, no, Tom is not a vampire.”

Hermione nodded. She figured that much. There would be no need for certain objects if he was. Thank Merlin that wasn’t the case. He would be indestructible.

“Does he know about you?” she asked instead. Surely the temptation would be too great even for someone who despised magical creatures.

“No.”

Well that was a rather short answer. “That must have taken a lot of restraint to hide such information. Or occlumency.”

“I am one of the best at occlumency. Not that I need to be with him anymore. He trusts me.”

“Hmmm,” she nodded.

“So, as I was saying before. Being a vampire is really not that bad. It’s kind of great really.”

“Except that you drink blood,” Hermione deadpanned.

“And you drink water. Same thing. Both essential.”

“Except that I don’t have to kill anyone in order to drink water!”

“And what makes you think I have to kill someone in order to drink their blood? That would be futile. No, you hunt them down, attack them and obliviate them once you’re done. I don’t know what muggle vampires do and I frankly don’t care.”

“Still…” she huffed.

“Ran out of arguments, haven’t we,” Bellatrix smirked.

“No. It’s just vile.”

“You didn’t find it vile when you knew it was good for you.”

“What are you talking about now?”

“I did give you my blood, didn’t I?”

“Well I didn’t drink it, did I?!

“You could have,” she shrugged.

“Gross.”

“It wouldn’t be if you knew it keeps you alive. You would just roll with it.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh? So, if the only way to get water would be to drink it from someone, you would die of thirst, is that so?”

“But it’s not like that!”

“It is for me. Plus, it really is more like an open French kiss on the neck, pet,” Bellatrix smirked.

“A kiss on the neck? Sounds fun,” Hermione huffed.

“Oh my, you poor thing. Ginger boy was not one for foreplay I see. And yet you wanted to marry him. What were you thinking?”

“We didn’t!... I don’t… never mind, it’s late. I am going to bed!” she replied way too fast, got up and ran to her room with Bellatrix in tow.

“Now that is interesting! You didn’t even kiss and yet you pictured a life with him? Are you serious?” the vampire laughed.

“Get out of my head, Bellatrix!” Hermione shouted and closed the door of her bedroom in Bellatrix’s face. She was so happy the older witch allowed her to write to Ginny because she _really_ needed that right now. She sat at the table and started to write. The letter would leave the mansion tonight with instruction for Ginny of what to do if she wished to reply. Which Hermione hoped she would.

Bellatrix laughed for several minutes and then decided to check the protection around the mansion and garden. There was no way of breaking in unless the Order brought Cissy or Andy, her own blood. Considering neither was interested in their war and they were on Bella’s side, she really doubted it.

After she was done, she decided to go for a hunt. All that food talk made her hungry after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm trying to balance Bellatrix's character and the bond, but I feel like I'm not doing a very good job... she's a softie, isnt she? Well, first of, she didnt spend 14 years in Azkaban so I'd say that helps. And second, the bond is really a bitch!   
> We are dealing with a tuned down version of her from the start so keep that in mind. Altho I surely didnt plan she would be this soft *eye roll*


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Hermione sat at her usual spot in the library. It was around 3pm which meant she had about 2 hours before the vampire got up. She held a book, but wasn’t really paying attention to it. Bellatrix had to apparate away in the middle of their conversation the previous day and Hermione didn’t like it one bit. Bellatrix opened her mouth as if to answer her and then her eyes drifted to her forearm and she said: “Sorry pet, I need to go.” Before Hermione could do more than blink.

Now Hermione tried to contemplate what that was about. It wasn’t the first time. It had happened a few times in the past, but she didn’t pay it that much attention. Now, though…

She knew those were summons from the Dark Lord. She just didn’t know what kind of missions he sent Bellatrix on. It couldn’t be anything big since the vampire came back during the night, but Hermione still wondered. She knew the older witch came back because she herself couldn’t sleep very well, so she heard when Bellatrix dipped her head in her room to check on her. Thinking about it, the vampire always did that when she went away. Whether it was to see if Hermione was still there or to see if she was fine, the girl didn’t know.

She would have to convince Bellatrix to stop serving him, though. How were they supposed to work out if both fought for a different side? It would surely be very inconvenient in the final battle and it would be impossible _after_ the battle because no matter which side won, they wouldn’t be able to be together. Bellatrix would stand trial and probably faced Azkaban and if Noseless won, then a muggle-born like her would be hunted down and killed.

Hermione made a mental note to talk about this with the older witch because she was not sure Bellatrix realized this.

An owl interrupted her train of thoughts. She saw her outside at first, but when she made no move to retrieve the letter, the owl disappeared and flew into the library.

“I’m sorry, I can’t open windows, you know,” she apologized to the bird and smiled when she recognized Ginny’s handwriting. The envelope didn’t have much written as neither knew the address. It simply said **_Hermione Granger_** _._

She opened it and her smile fell. There was only one sentence in the whole letter. Just one.

**_Don’t worry, Hermione, we are coming!_ **

She read again and teared up a little. _No no no. Please no!_ _S_ he didn’t even want to be rescued anymore. She wasn’t suffering. She was cared for. She enjoyed getting to know Bellatrix. And she knew this would only bring trouble and nothing else.

She made her way to one of the towers that overlooked the whole yard and entrance only to find Bellatrix standing there in front of the window.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just kill them,” she said even before Hermione climbed the last step.

“Bella,” the girl breathed out and finally made it to the window herself and pressed her body to the vampire’s side to be able to look out of the window. She looked in the direction of Bella’s stare and saw four members of the Order trying to break in. Kingsley, Lupin and the Weasleys. “Can they get through?” she asked, concerned. So far Bellatrix only observed, but the girl was certain that if they broke into her property, she would hex them right away.

“No,” she replied. “I can still kill them from here, though,” she said and raised her wand. “And I should for waking me up.”

“Please don’t. Bella, please,” Hermione choked.

“Because?”

“Because I’m begging you,” she answered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Let me talk to them. Please.”

“Did you ask them here? Was the whole ‘I want to write to my friends’ about this?! So you can stab me in the back and escape?!” she asked and finally looked away from the Order and directly to Hermione’s eyes, her chin trembling.

“No! Bella no. Please, believe me,” she sobbed and clutched to the older witch. Everything was at stake now. Not only the Order’s lives, but hers as well.

“And why should I do that?!” she snapped. “You told the ginger girl to rescue you, for all I know,” she fumed. “Didn’t count on blood magic sealing this place, did you? Well, too bad! I’ll kill them all and I’ll throw you in the dungeon, at least until I can’t take the misery anymore. Then I’ll probably just risk killing you.”

“You don’t believe that. I know you don’t. I’m your meant-to-be, remember? I wouldn’t do that to you,” she tried to reason with the highly distraught woman.

“Ha!” she cackled. “What a lovely meant-to-be you are! Sending the Order after me. Tell me, were they supposed to kill me as well or just help you escape?” she hissed and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Hermione knew she was screwed. Bellatrix’s mind was spiraling.

The girl took Bella’s face into her hands to ground her a little and looked deeply into her eyes. The fact that the vampire didn’t hex her nor pushed her away was a proof that somewhere deep inside she didn’t believe what she was saying.

“Bella, I wouldn’t hurt you like that. I don’t want to leave anymore. There are things we need to work through, but I don’t want to leave, okay?” she stroked a pale cheek with her thumb and tried not to cry. She couldn’t break down. Not yet.

The vampire had a distant look, clearly going through her own mind, trying to decide where the truth lied.

Hermione wanted to cry just from the torment visible on her face.

“Bella, look in my mind. Search through whatever depths you want and see for yourself. I didn’t ask Ginny to rescue me. I didn’t tell her to send anyone over here to help me escape. I swear to Merlin, Bella,” she kept stroking her pale cheek and encouraged the vampire with her look. “Have a look. I didn’t betray you.”

That seemed to bring the raven-haired woman back to present. She should have requested to read the letter before Hermione sent it, but she didn’t want to invade her privacy like that. It was enough she heard most of her thoughts and could even control them to some extent.

She nodded and opened her mind to absorb Hermione’s thoughts. She saw her writing the letter through her eyes. There was nothing about any escape. Unless they used some sort of a code. She started to spiral right back to her own mind, but Hermione sensed that and pressed their foreheads together. “Feel my emotions, Bella,” she instructed.

And so the vampire did. There was no malice, there was no fear, there was curiosity and warm feelings while writing about her current life events.

The girl was being truthful. She didn’t ask the ginger mouse to send anyone. She only wanted to talk.

Bellatrix withdrew from Hermione’s mind and pulled the girl into a hug. It was somewhat awkward as no one ever really hugged the older witch. She was acting on instinct, most likely provided by the bond. She was just so relieved.

“You’re okay, Bella. We’re okay,” Hermione assured her and tightened her grip around the other woman.

The vampire nodded. “I’m sorry. I just…” she sighed.

“It’s okay. I get it. I didn’t really give you a reason to trust me.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. Can I go talk to them, Bella? Please, let me talk to them.”

“So, you can apparate away once you’re outside? I don’t think so,” she replied and tightened her grip some more, afraid to lose the girl once again.

“Well, they can’t apparate inside the property. I doubt I could apparate outside,” she chuckled.

“Smart girl,” she sighed and released her. This close proximity was doing things to the vampire’s insides that she would rather not name. She needed space now.

“Take my wand if you’re afraid. I won’t leave, Bella. I promise. I just don’t want my friends to get hurt,” she said and offered her wand to the older witch. She felt bare without it, but she was willing to make that sacrifice if it secured everyone’s safety.

“And send you out there defenseless?” she scoffed. “Hardly.”

Hermione looked from the window and saw they all were still trying to break in. “They wouldn’t hurt me.”

“They might if you tell them you’re here on your free will now.”

“They won’t hurt me. I’ll be fine,” Hermione replied and pushed back the comeback of how free will looks a little different.

Bellatrix sighed. The ginger mouse was lucky not to be here. She would pay for the doubt she planted in her mind. She would pay for making her question Hermione.

She would pay the ultimate price.

“Bella?” the girl asked when spotting her face had turned to a frown and then anger.

“Fine fine, go. Take your wand, though. I will not risk that.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she smiled and Bellatrix attempted a smile on her own but didn’t quite manage it. She lifted the house protection so Hermione could go meet them at the gate and remained at her spot, watching.

Everyone halted when the main door opened and Hermione stepped out of it. She made it to the gate and smiled. It was good to see her friends, to see Molly and Arthur who she considered family. The more this hurt her, though.

“Hi,” she greeted them.

“Hermione, we will get you out. Don’t worry. It’s just some very strong magic that seals this gate and the whole property, but we will get you out,” Molly said with concern in her eyes.

“You don’t need to. I am fine,” she replied. “She hasn’t hurt me and she won’t hurt me.”

“It’s Bellatrix, Hermione! Of course she will hurt you!” Kingsley replied.

“She won’t. She let me come here and ask you to stop. I think we all know that she could have just killed you all.”

“Even she is not that powerful,” Lupin scoffed. “What are you trying to tell us, though?”

“Well first of, I didn’t abandon Harry and Ron,” she breathed out, looking at Molly and Arthur. “I… she,” she started, but didn’t want to finish. She was kidnapped at first, after all.

“We know. Bellatrix kidnapped you before anyone could more than a blink. Luna told us.”

_Oh. True. Luna…_

“Yes, well, she did,” Hermione admitted. “But we’ve come a long way since then. And she only did it because there’s a bond between us,” she said carefully. “She didn’t take me to torture me. She just…” _wants me to love her._ Hermione stopped the sentence and finished it in her head instead. “There’s ancient magic at play here. This was inevitable. I am trying to reason with her about her service to You-Know-Who, but it’s a long way to go. Point is, I am fine, though.”

“Are you under Imperius?” Lupin asked and raised his wand to check for himself.

A lot has happened in that moment. Bellatrix revealed herself in the tower by vanishing its walls and screaming Crucio pointed at Lupin. The curse hit him without a question even at such distance and Hermione screamed out from the shock. Lupin went down in extreme agony

“Bella, stop!” she shouted to the older witch after she pulled herself together. To the surprise of all, Bellatrix did stop the torture.

“He wanted to hurt you!” she shouted back.

“No, no he didn’t!” Hermione defended.

“He raised his wand at you! I told you they can’t be trusted!”

“He didn’t want to hurt me, Bella! Just… don’t Crucio anyone else, okay?” she begged, eyeing Lupin who was still pale and lying on the ground.

“Fine,” Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest and disappeared behind the stone exterior of the house again. “They better not try to hurt you, though!” she shouted from the window.

Everyone then looked at Hermione and she just shrugged. What was there to say?

“Sorry,” she apologized after few moments of awkward silence.

“What bond, Hermione?” Molly asked.

Kingsley looked perplexed and asked the same question, then he added: “The distance is too great to cast a curse, let alone to aim it at someone without missing.”

Hermione knew that herself, that’s why she was so shocked in the first place. Yes, Bella told her she was stronger in every way, but she probably didn’t realize how much until now.

“She also made the walls disappear while casting the curse,” Arthur added.

“Well, she’s a powerful witch,” Hermione shrugged. She didn’t want to reveal Bellatrix’s biggest secret. “She’s a Black, you know.”

“Yes, she’s a Black,” Molly nodded. “But this is a bit too much even for the noble house of Blacks.”

“That’s why I am trying to convert her to our side,” Hermione admitted. “I can’t help Harry and Ron anymore, but I can try to take away You-Know-Who’s most loyal servant.”

“You won’t succeed!” Lupin barked.

“Well, Bellatrix stopped when Hermione asked her to, Remus. So far she’s done everything Hermione asked of her,” Molly replied.

 _She did, didn’t she._ Hermione realized that Bellatrix had basically always done what Hermione asked of her. Sometimes there was a bigger fight, but at the end, she let her have whatever it was that she wanted. She smiled.

“I just remembered!” she exclaimed. “You-Know-Who has a taboo spell on his name. You need to tell that to Harry!”

“Yes, we know. That is why no one says his name.”

“And why had no one told that to Harry?!”

“We thought he knew,” Kingsley shrugged.

“Well, he didn’t,” she huffed. “Anyway, thank you for trying to rescue me,” she smiled a little. “But I will stay with Bella for now. She wouldn’t have it any other way anyway.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Hermione?” Molly asked with her motherly expression.

“Surprisingly I really am. It’s complicated, but I am fine.”

“What bond, though?” Arthur asked.

“Ancient,” she replied curtly.

“Is it blood magic?” Lupin asked.

“You could say that,” Hermione chuckled. “It’s unbreakable and neither of us chose it. We will just have to learn to live with it,” she sighed. “As I said, it’s okay, though. Bella’s been really nice all things considered.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Kingsley said.

“I can’t say I do, but I am trying.”

“So, you really want to stay?” Molly said, but it ended as a question.

“Yes. Even if I escaped… what would I do? We don’t know where Harry and Ron are. I wouldn’t be able to help them. I would go back to Hogwarts as that’s the only thing I could do. I am way more valuable here, believe me. For the boys and for the Order, too.”

“If what you say is true, and you could convert Bellatrix to our side then I have to agree,” Kingsley said.

“Just be careful,” Molly added.

“I will,” Hermione smiled.

They all eyed her for a moment and then apparated away.

Bellatrix watched with wide eyes. It was now or never. Either Hermione would turn from the gate and walk back home or she would try to apparate away. _Escape_.

The relieved sigh she released when Hermione turned to the house echoed through the tower.

* * *

“Missed me?” Hermione smiled when she made it to the foyer where Bellatrix was already waiting.

“You came back,” she breathed out, still not quite believing it.

“I did. I told you I would.”

“You’re smart. You must have realized you don’t have many options,” she shrugged, trying to sound like it didn’t hurt her.

“I don’t. But I wanted to come back.”

“You did?” she asked quietly.

“Yes. It’s pretty clear the bond is a thing and I can’t escape it. I can’t escape you,” she sighed.

“Right,” Bellatrix nodded, but she seemed a little sad.

“That’s not the only reason I came back,” she smiled.

“No?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head and went to the living room, hoping Bellatrix would follow. She did. They sat on the sofa and Hermione took the vampire’s hand into her own. “You’re my soulmate, are you not? I know you wouldn’t hurt me and I can’t honestly say that just about anyone. With you, I do _know_ though. I understand it couldn’t have been easy for you considering who I am, but you still didn’t try to hurt me. Maybe at first, but not since you took me here. We are arch enemies, Bella. And yet you didn’t hurt me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. You’re my everything.”

“See? This is exactly why it’s really hard for me to maintain the picture of you as this vile, vicious and dangerous woman,” the girl chuckled.

“I’m sorry?” she laughed.

“No, you’re not!” she laughed too.

“Of course I’m not,” the vampire rolled her eyes, smiling.

“But Bella,” she sighed, getting serious. “If we ever want to work out, you can’t fight for him,” she nearly whispered. “It’s not just about my friends getting hurt, it’s also about what would happen with us when the war is over. I don’t want you to go to Azkaban. I don’t want to be away from you like that.”

“You’re counting on your victory, pet. He has many secrets up his sleeves.”

“I don’t doubt it. Okay, let’s say you win. They will hunt me down and kill me.”

“I won’t allow it!” the vampire shrieked and shook a little.

“I don’t think you could protect me, Bella. I mean, that’s the cause you’re fighting for, after all.”

“I don’t really fight for that,” she sighed. “I am in his debt.”

“Why? What happened? We can protect you. The Order can protect you!”

“Like they protected you?” she snorted.

“I would fight for you, too.”

“You’re a sweet little thing, you. I can protect myself when it comes to it. I am way more powerful than he is. Never tell him that,” she winked. “But I owe him and I don’t take debts lightly. Plus, I am free with him. I can do whatever I wish to.”

“You are not free! Try to introduce me to him. Try to tell him you love me. Do you still feel free?”

“He will never find out.”

“He will if you win. I am still undesired number 2. Harry is first and I am right after him since I’m a mudblood.”

“I will figure this out.”

“Or you could switch sides,” Hermione suggested.

“I could ask the same of you!” Bellatrix deadpanned.

“Right. Because there’s so many muggle-borns among Death Eaters.”

“As many as Death Eaters among the Order.”

“Bella, we can’t do this. How do you imagine the battle will go? I will be killing Death Eaters and you will be killing my friends? Maybe even me, if you miss?”

“What battle? You are not going to any battle!”

“I need to fight!”

“No, you need to be safe! I could never protect you there!”

“Well then you’re not going either!” she demanded.

“I can’t stop, Hermione. I need to be at the battle. I am his most loyal, he would notice I am not there. He would come find me,” she sighed. “He trusts me. He even gave me something very precious to him, as he put it, and I have it in my vault.”

“Is it full of dark magic?” Hermione asked. She needed to protect her mind to the fullest of her abilities right now. She couldn’t keep screaming Horcrux, Horcrux, Horcrux.

Bellatrix suddenly got up, realizing what she said. “I need to go!” she informed Hermione and ran to her room. She’d betrayed her Lord. She just passed information to the enemy. To Potter’s closest friend.

And to think how her Lord was so pleased with her when he gave her the cup. “This is one of the most precious things I own, Bellatrix. I need you to keep it safe. I trust you,” he said. She knew what it was. She knew of his irrational fear of death. The cup was full of dark magic, it was part of his soul. And it was in her vault where she knew no one could access it without her. And now undesirable number 2 knew about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my beta! I know it's not easy... all mistakes are always combined.

Hermione hadn’t seen Bellatrix for two days. She couldn’t stand it anymore. On the evening of the third day it was 7pm and therefore 2 hours after Bellatrix usually woke up. Yet the vampire again didn’t walk out of her chambers.

According to Hermione, this was childish. They needed to talk. Communication was always key.

That’s how she found herself in front of the vampire’s bedroom at 7:30pm. She knocked at first, but hadn’t heard anything. “Bella,” she said and knocked again. There was a grunt. “I am coming in,” she informed and opened the door.

The room was dark and Bellatrix was still in bed, but she sat up when the girl entered her room.

“This is childish, Bella!” she informed the witch and sat on the bed.

“What is?” she rolled her eyes and let the covers fall to reveal her barely covered chest.

Hermione fixed her stare to that area and snapped out of it when she saw Bellatrix’s shit eating grin. “Well, that is for sure!”

“I don’t think my chest is childish, pet,” she purred. “And the way you look at it is also very far from childish,” she smirked.

“Gross,” Hermione answered and looked up.

“Are you calling my well endowed chest gross?” Bellatrix gasped, pretending to be shocked.

“No! Your chest is beautiful … ehm, anyway,” she blushed and turned away from the vampire completely. She was getting distracted.

On the other side of the bed, Bellatrix was very happy her plan worked. She needed to distract the girl. She snuck behind her as quietly as possible and pressed said chest to the girl’s back. “Hello, little one,” she cooed and encircled her with pale arms.

Hermione visibly swallowed. This is not why she came here! Why did she come here again? She had a really hard time remembering now.

“You… I…” she stammered and got lost in the feeling of having Bella so close to her.

“Mmmmh, you _and_ I, pet,” she whispered and stroked the girl’s arms with her own, while her lips were close to her neck.

“Bella,” she breathed out. She had a hard time resisting at the beginning when she was angry with the vampire, let alone now.

“Oh, I’m here, sweet-thing,” she said and moved the brown curls from one side of her neck to the other, exposing it. She extended her fangs and then stopped abruptly. The beast inside was ready to make their meant-to-be _theirs._ It was ready to feed from the girl, devour her whole. And even though Bellatrix knew her delicious witch wouldn’t be as opposed to it as before, she still hadn’t consented to it. She let go of her and leaned on the headrest of the bed.

“What happened?” Hermione turned to her when she gathered herself from the lustful haze.

“Nothing, pet. Don’t worry about it,” the vampire replied and conjured a firewhiskey. The burning sensation should help.

“No, tell me, Bella,” the girl demanded and looked at the vampire with big wide eyes. “Did I do something?”

The vampire sighed. She wanted to kiss the girl senseless when she looked at her this way. Concern overriding her curiosity.

_Silly little thing. You’re afraid you’ve done something when all I wanted to do was attack you._

“We will just have to hold back on my favorite seduction game for a while,” she explained. Well, she didn’t really explain it, but how could she tell her that sometimes the beast inside of her almost won?

“Did I do something?” the girl asked again, uncertain of herself. She could see Bellatrix was fighting inside of her own head, she just didn’t know who the enemy was.

“No, sweet-thing. You didn’t do anything,” she reassured her.

“Was that the problem? Was I supposed to… I don’t know. What was I supposed to do?” she chewed on her bottom lip.

Bellatrix chuckled. This girl would surely be her undoing.

“I doubt you would be able to do anything. I had you wrapped around my finger,” she blew her a kiss.

“I heard your fangs,” she whispered. “I heard and I didn’t jerk away. I should have, shouldn’t I?” she fidgeted on the bed.

This time the vampire growled. The extension of her fangs wasn’t a loud noise, but she was basically next to the girl’s ear.

“Pet, there is something you should know,” she sighed. “It will be harder and harder for you to resist me. Same as it is harder and harder for me to ignore the pull I feel towards you. You’ve read how vampires went mad while searching for their meant-to-be, the longer it takes, the stronger the pull gets. Sometimes it’s complicated. We were lucky in a way that we were around each other. Well, I was lucky, I guess,” she smiled. “But you are drawn to me. Everything you think you dislike about me will turn into ‘it’s okay’. And no, it’s not fair, I’m aware.”

“I didn’t really care that you Crucioed Lupin,” she admitted. “I should have been absolutely mad at you. I would have been two weeks ago.”

“You will be able to overlook many things. Even before I bite you. The bond is stronger than any magic I’ve come across. I still believe it’s some kind of dark magic. You would care if I killed your closest friends, but you would forgive me. How fucked up is that?” she chuckled.

“That is pretty fucked up,” Hermione admitted.

“And what happened now is that the vampire was ready to hurt you,” she said quietly and sipped her drink. “It doesn’t know it would be hurting you. See, you’re its meant-to-be, and you’re supposed to want for the vampire to be happy and sated. Feeding from you is supposed to be pleasurable for you both. But _I_ know that’s not how it works. I lost my better judgement for a moment. I realized soon enough I wasn’t in control, but I can’t risk not realizing soon enough the next time. We will need to keep some distance. The closer I am to you, the harder it gets.”

“I didn’t know that you and _it_ are not one person,” she admitted and her heart swelled. “That must be hard for you.”

“We were fine, pet. We learned how to live in synergy,” she smiled reassuringly. “Until you came along,” the vampire sighed. “Now we just sometimes disagree on certain things.”

“Like when to rip my neck open?” she mused.

“That wouldn’t happen,” Bellatrix chuckled. “It’s not some slaughter, sweet-thing. As I said, it really is more like an open kiss. Granted, there is sharp pain when the fangs penetrate your skin, but it’s a pain that only lasts a second. You’ll enjoy it, don’t worry.”

“I know I’m still here and all, but I didn’t say I’d allow you to bite me, Bella,” Hermione reminded.

“Really? Denial again? I thought we were passed that,” she rolled her eyes.

“I just don’t think I’m ready for such a commitment! Hell, I’m young! Maybe I want to travel and see the world… I don’t know.”

“You can do that once you let me bite you. I can’t send you off somewhere without the bond working properly.”

“So the only way that I can do what I want is to let you bite me? That’s called blackmail, Bellatrix.”

“It’s not. I would go insane here. For real. The further you’re away from me, the more I worry and the more I want you right next to me.”

“And after the bite?” she asked.

“It’s different. I will know about any potential danger before you do. I will also know that no vampire can attack you. But honestly pet, you won’t want to travel after I bite you. I told you the first months are the most intense for you. And we will have eternity.”

“You will have eternity, I’m still just a witch.”

Bellatrix sighed. She feared this conversation, but she knew it needed to be said before she would ever consider biting the girl.

“There’s one more thing you really need to know, pet. One thing that the vampire inside considers absolutely unimportant, but again, I know better,” she informed and sipped the firewhiskey again.

“What is it, Bella?”

“I meant it when I said that _we_ will have eternity,” the vampire started. “You see, I suffer when you suffer. I am hurt when you are. I die if you do…” she said the last part quietly.

“Bella?” Hermione asked, concern written all over her face.

“A lot will change after the bite,” she admitted. “Most importantly you will stop aging.”

“What? Are you saying what I think you are?!”

“Yes, Hermione. You will become immortal as long as I live. I mean, it would be a pretty stupid bond if you were to die on me after few decades, don’t you think?” she chuckled bitterly.

“That’s impossible,” she whispered.

“Well, think about it. I’ll die if you do. Whether it’s from the pain your loss would cause me or because it’s simply destined to happen, I do not know. I do know I would die, though. You can’t expect for vampires to get their meant-to-be and seal their doom with it,” she said carefully.

“I don’t want to live forever,” she teared up.

“There are ways, sweet-thing. If you really don’t want to live even after the bond works then I will happily kill myself and you in the process.”

“You would do that?” Hermione looked at the vampire with eyes puffy from tears.

“I would do that, but I don’t think it will ever come to it.”

“So we won’t have children, will we?” she asked after a moment.

“No. But did you really want them or did you consider it your duty?”

Hermione had to think about that. When she pictured her life with Ron she always saw kids, but that was most likely because he was from a big family and would want them.

“I guess the latter,” she shrugged.

“Hmmm,” Bellatrix nodded. She knew that before the girl did. “I’ll buy you a pet,” she exclaimed happily.

“I already have one.”

“The ginger cat?” the older witch asked.

“How did you know that? Out of my head!”

“Because that’s all you were thinking about when I tried to look for information three days ago.”

“You need to stop doing that,” Hermione said. She was however expecting it and so she thought only of Crookshanks to keep Bellatrix away from the horcruxes.

“This was important.”

“You really need to stop doing that. Especially when it’s important.”

“I can’t always help it!” she snapped. “You’re an open book to me.”

“I know,” Hermione sighed. “Still,” she stood her ground. “It’s why I came here in the first place,” she said. “Before you tried to seduce me,” she added.

“Because you want your cat?” Bellatrix guessed.

“No,” the girl shook her head. “I mean, I do… but that’s not why I came here.”

“So because you realized you stayed even after the Order came to rescue you?” Bellatrix guessed again. She was trying to distract the young witch again. She didn’t want to talk about the cup in her vault. She wasn’t _supposed to_ talk about it.

“No,” she shook her head again. “Although… now that you mentioned it,” she sighed. “I did stay, didn’t I?”

“Yes, pet,” Bellatrix purred.

“I wanted,” she nodded. “I want to stay,” she reassured. “Oh my god, I will let you bite me, won’t I?” she asked and her face got a shade paler as the color drained from it. The realization hitting her hard.

“Eventually,” the vampire nodded.

Hermione teared up and Bellatrix softened. The diversion wasn’t supposed to make the girl sad.

“Oh hush now, sweet-thing,” she sighed and carefully took the girl in her arms. Even the vampire inside understood that tears meant pain and the beast was not okay with that. Her little girl would be safe from any bloodthirst right now.

“I just hoped I have some say in it I guess,” she said quietly into Bella’s neck.

“And you do. More than anyone else ever had,” she reassured.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked and lifted her head to face the vampire. “Did your sisters just bite them after meeting them?”

“Basically. It’s supposed to be a love at first sight, you know,” she chuckled bitterly.

“Well, that sucks.”

“Does it? I think it’s romantic,” Bellatrix mused.

“It might be if both parties are equally interested.”

“And they usually are, sweet-thing.”

“Isn’t your sister a Death Eater?” she asked. “And I remember Fleur was more about the good side. How is that equal?”

“Cissy is not a Death Eater, pet.”

“She was at the Malfoy manner that day…” Hermione reminded. A day when her life turned upside down.

“She was, but only because I was called there and Cissy was with me. How do you know Fleur?”

“She was at Hogwarts for the Wizarding tournament. So was your sister by the way. Now I know why.”

“Ah, yes. Cissy had to be there with Fleur when Fleur’s sister announced she wanted to participate.”

“Okay, so Narcissa is probably not a Death Eater, but she would surely fight for Noseless and not for Harry.”

“Whoa. Cissy is _not_ a Death Eater, period. They stayed out of the war since as you hinted, they would probably fight for different sides. It was a decision they made together. And what did you just call Tom?” she asked, some anger showing in her eyes.

“Well, you forbad me to say his name,” she shrugged. “Does it bother you?” she asked and faced Bellatrix again. She was quite shocked at the anger in her eyes.

“Yes, it bothers me!” she snapped.

“And why is that, Bella?” Hermione asked calmly, but Bellatrix got up from the bed and started pacing. The girl knew the older witch felt like she owes Noseless, but she didn’t know why. And was that everything or was there more to it? “You’re referring to Harry as itty bitty baby Potter or Plotter and you don’t see me losing my mind over it. Of course I don’t appreciate it, but I want to know what makes you react this way.”

“Stop,” she growled.

“Bella, what’s wrong? Why are you acting like this right now?”

“You have _no_ idea how he can be. You have _no_ idea how powerful he is. You have _no_ idea how persuasive he can be,” she spat. “You better show some respect!”

“Show respect to someone that basically goes after a teenager?”

“Plotter is The Chosen One, isn’t he? It’s not Tom’s fault he’s a child.”

“And it’s not Harry’s fault that he’s The Chosen One,” she replied. “It’s not even about Harry, though. If Noseless wins, I’ll be killed Bella. That’s the cause he’s fighting for. That’s the cause you’re fighting for,” she reminded for good measure.

Bellatrix growled again at the hideous nickname. “I told you I am _not_ fighting for that,” she replied, but didn’t stop pacing.

“But you are,” Hermione said carefully. “You are his deadliest weapon, Bella. You fighting for him means you fight for the cause. You fight for my death,” she whispered the last part.

Bellatrix growled again, but this time she jumped on the bed and on top of Hermione, pinning her down. “I. Am. Not.”

Hermione’s heartbeat sped up and she swallowed. Bellatrix was scary like this. “You are,” she replied, no matter her discomfort. She really needed to get her message through. “What is your debt, Bellatrix? Why do you keep serving him even when you know it will be my doom? It will be _our_ doom no matter who wins.”

Bellatrix strangled Hermione’s neck and growled: “You really don’t know when to shut up, do you?”

“Bella, you’re hurting me,” she whispered, choking on air. The grip was similar to Narcissa’s and she was running out of oxygen very fast.

The vampire jerked away to the other side of the bed as if burned. The anger was gone. Now she growled for an entirely different reason. “Shit,” she cursed. “I hurt you,” she whispered and looked so pained, her arms shaking and her chin trembling.

Hermione softened just by the display of turmoil. It was clear Bellatrix didn’t know how to process what just happened.

“It’s okay,” she reassured. It wasn’t, but she needed to comfort the older witch first.

“No, it’s not,” she sighed. “I…” she paused to fish out her wand. “I guess there is no other way,” she said and handed Hermione her curved wand. The girl looked at the piece of wood with questioning eyes. Did Bellatrix want her to heal the ache in her throat or?

“Bella?” she questioned.

“Crucio me,” she simply said.

“What?!” Hermione gasped, despite the pain.

“Use Crucio. I hurt you. You need to hurt me too.”

“That’s not how it works,” Hermione teared up. She could only imagine what kind of childhood this woman had. “Bella, I won’t punish you. I angered you and you slipped. I won’t torture you because of it.”

“You won’t?” the vampire asked, shocked.

“Even if I did know how to cast an unforgivable, I wouldn’t use it on you,” she reassured and moved closer to the other woman. “Why would I do that?” she asked and stroked Bella’s pale cheek. It made her ache to see the usually confident and strong woman crumble like this.

“I deserve to be punished,” Bellatrix simply shrugged.

“No, you definitely don’t deserve that.”

“I hurt you,” she repeated.

“And you realized it. But Bella, even if you didn’t, I would never use Crucio on you.”

“You’re too good for your own good, pet,” she whispered.

“Because I don’t want to torture you for one simple mistake? Hardly. Plus I am fine. Mostly.”

“Let me fix that,” the vampire sighed and took back her wand.

“With a wand?” Hermione asked.

“Well, yes. Unless it’s really bad and you need a potion.”

“Oh,” Hermione averted her eyes. “Okay.”

“What’s the matter, pet?” Bellatrix asked, immediately catching the girl’s disappointment.

“Nothing,” she reassured and smiled.

“Nothing, hmm?” she repeated. “Do you wish to fix everything with my blood, sweet-thing?”

“If you don’t mind,” she murmured. “It just doesn’t leave me with the aftermath of the injury as episkey does.”

“You’d make a great vampire,” Bellatrix smiled and cut her finger open. She reached for Hermione’s wrist, but the girl jerked away. The vampire looked at her quizzingly.

“I don’t like the cut,” Hermione shrugged. The cut was doing things to her insides that she would rather not name. “May I?” she pointed to the injured finger.

Bellatrix didn’t really know what her soulmate wanted to do, but she wasn’t opposed to anything so she nodded. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine that the girl would take her finger and place it in her mouth, lightly sucking to get the blood flowing out. She moaned and she moaned loudly.

“Fuck, pet,” she said breathless.

Hermione released the finger and blushed. She just sucked blood from Bella’s finger. What would people say…

“Hermione, look at me,” Bellatrix demanded and the girl did. “It doesn’t matter what people say, sweet-thing,” she reassured. “Never care what people think about you. Plus, no one needs to know. I won’t tell,” she winked. “And if it counts, I thought it was hot as fuck.”

“Bella!” the girl blushed even more.

“What? It was. Hell pet, I really had a hard time of not jumping on you, you know.”

“So, you liked it? You didn’t mind?”

“Oh, I so didn’t mind, sweet-thing,” she reassured. The vampire knew her girl would be kinky. “Just never worry about what people say, okay?”

“How can I not?” she murmured again.

Bellatrix sighed. She calmed down enough to talk without seeing red now. “You asked me why I am in his service. Well, the debt aside, he lets me be who I am. He doesn’t judge me.”

“Because you’re a pureblood,” she replied quietly.

“Maybe. But he still finds my theatrics amusing. He knows I get the job done without questions.”

“He’s not a good man.”

“No, he’s not. But he is a good company. He’s very intelligent and cunning.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“And he doesn’t judge me.”

“Because he’s like you,” Hermione shrugged. “He would judge me.”

“He’s like me, huh? Well, that’s rich, pet.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes, you did. You hate him. You think of him as this absolute terror. Good to know that’s what you truly think of me,” she said and got up from the bed, masking the hurt.

“Bella no! I don’t think that of you. I know that’s not you.”

“Is it not, though? I do love to torture. I don’t mind killing. I am cruel and wicked.”

“I don’t care,” Hermione shrugged.

The vampire smiled, baring her teeth.

“Fuck,” the girl said. “I really don’t care. How did that happen?” she choked.

“Either you’re darker thank you think or you’re just overlooking things.”

“I can’t be okay with you killing people, though.”

“What if I killed someone that hurt you before?”

“What do you mean? Murder is never okay.”

“So let’s say someone calls you a mudblood. Someone tortures you for it. They hurt you both psychically and psychologically. What would you feel if I killed them? If I killed them for you?”

Hermione looked at Bellatrix. The vampire sat close to her, at edge of the bed again. No one would call her soulmate mudblood without paying for it. She didn’t have a problem with the word as such, she just knew how much Hermione hated it. And no one would _hurt_ her soulmate without consequences.

“I don’t know,” she whispered. _I must be losing my mind._

“Isn’t it romantic?” Bellatrix grinned.

“Yes. No!” she answered and corrected herself immediately. “Bella no, murder can never be romantic. I don’t… I guess I don’t judge you for it, but please don’t kill for me.”

“So you don’t want me to kill for you, but you want me to stop serving my Lord?” she asked, curious. Killing was definitely easier.

“Well, yes?” she said, unsure. “I explained what would happen if you kept serving him.”

“But pet, if I do change sides I’ll be killing in your name.”

“You’re not going to be at the battle!” Hermione exclaimed. “Unless I am allowed to be there if you fight for us.”

“Not a chance.”

“Well then you’re not going to be there either!”

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “I will, as I need to be there. I explained that.”

“You will be sent to Azkaban,” Hermione murmured.

“You really count on your victory, don’t you?” she sighed. “He won’t go down easily, Hermione. He has secrets. It’s hard to kill him.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” she nodded. “Is the cup full of dark magic?” she brought the subject back. That’s why she came to the room in the first place after all.

Bellatrix looked deeply into her eyes and Hermione started to think of Crookshanks again, just for good measure.

“What do you know about the cup?” the witch asked. Surely those kids hadn’t figured out Tom’s biggest secret.

“What do you?” she asked back with the same determination.

“That’s not how we will play this game, pet,” the vampire shook her head.

“It’s not a game, Bella. I need to know.”

“Well, tell me what you know first then.”

Hermione bit her lip. Could she trust the vampire like that? Bellatrix could very easily just apparate to Noseless (yes, Hermione would still call him that as long as Bella kept mocking Harry) and tell him that they were after the horcruxes. It would make Harry’s mission way more dangerous and complicated. If she didn’t ask though, she would never know. The cup could be another part of his soul and therefore it needed to be destroyed.

“This is pointless. We can’t dance around in circles like this,” she sighed. “I’ll tell you. But Bella, you need to promise me you won’t use this information against us. Against _me._ ”

Bellatrix eyed her, thinking about her options. She didn’t have many, though. Meant-to-be comes first. She nodded.

“Please say it. Please say that you promise,” Hermione insisted.

“I promise,” she sighed. She wouldn’t tell Tom anything. Her pet was right that it would most likely jeopardize everything and eventually put her life in danger.

“Okay,” Hermione nodded, but was still very reluctant. Yes, Bellatrix didn’t want to hurt her, but Harry was a different topic. She started to fidget, biting her lip so hard that she almost drew blood.

“Stop,” the older witch shuffled closer to the girl and released the lip with the pad of her thumb. She then stroked a peachy cheek. “I won’t tell him, Hermione. No matter what it is, I won’t tell him. I promise. I’ll make an unbreakable vow if you want me to.”

“There’s no need for that. I trust you I guess,” she sighed.

Bellatrix smiled. “It will be okay,” she said and gave her a ghost like kiss on the cheek. “So, why such interest in the cup?”

“I think we know what his biggest secret is. That’s why I hope we will win and end him once and for all,” she started and Bellatrix dipped her head slightly. _Do they really know?_ The vampire thought. “You know his biggest fear is death, right? He created horcruxes. He split his soul into seven pieces, as far as we know. We already destroyed two. The cup might be another,” Hermione explained and looked pleadingly at Bellatrix.

“I think we underestimated you,” she said at first and Hermione tensed. “Don’t worry, pet. I won’t tell him that you know about his precious horcruxes. I promised,” she reassured.

“I think Dumbledore found out.”

“Ah, the old manipulative bastard,” the vampire chuckled. “And he sent your Chosen One after them?” she mused.

“Not really, but what was Harry supposed to do when Snape killed Dumbledore? He decided to find them and destroy them. Me and Ron decided to go with him.”

“It’s a suicide mission.”

“He’s still alive,” Hermione shrugged. “Right?” she then asked, concerned.

“Oh yes, yes,” she nodded. “Your teenage hope is still alive.”

“Is the cup a horcrux, Bella? And did you know?”

Bellatrix sighed. _Bloody Dumbledore._ “Yes, it is a horcrux. And yes, I knew even though Tom never said a thing.”

“How could you know then?” she asked, shocked.

“Well, have I mentioned I’m kinda skilled at Legilimency?” she smirked. “Add my vampire strength and I can penetrate anyone’s mind without them even noticing.”

“That’s impossible,” the young witch gasped.

“For a wizard, yes. For a muggle vampire definitely. For me though? No.”

“So he doesn’t know that you even know?”

“He doesn’t. I looked in his mind when he was giving me the cup. It reeked of dark magic, I wanted to know what it was. Not that I would mind, I was just curious.”

“Do you know the remaining horcruxes then?” Hermione had to ask.

“Yes. And I’ll only tell you that he didn’t create seven, but only six. I would however count his own split soul as one, though.”

“We need to destroy the cup, Bella,” the young witch whispered.

“Look pet, he is still my Lord. If you tell me all the others are destroyed, and I can tell you that’s very doubtful, as I know for a fact that one is definitely not. I might consider giving you the cup. But until then, it’s not up for discussion.”

Hermione nodded. This was much more than what she’d even hoped for. There were only six. That was good news. One was in Bellatrix’s possession. That was good news too because she had to believe they would destroy it sooner or later. That task would most likely be on her since there was no way Harry could enter her vault, even if he knew the horcrux was there.

Harry and Ron would only need to find three horcruxes then.

Bellatrix could see the wheels turning in that pretty head of her meant-to-be and almost wished she could help her. Only almost, though. There was no way Plotter would destroy Nagini. Tom and the snake were inseparable. He was incapable of any affection, but he probably found a companion in the python.

“Bella?” Hermione asked after a moment.

“What now, sweet-thing?” she asked, amused.

“Why didn’t you turn him? He wants to be immortal, right? Why not become a vampire? He would be powerful _and_ immortal. Isn’t that the answer to all his questions?” she asked carefully.

“He also despises _any_ magical creatures. Vampires are partly creatures. He doesn’t study magical creatures; he doesn’t research them. I don’t think he is even aware of our kind. I might have withheld that bit of information from him,” the older witch winked. “He found horcruxes. I think he was quite happy with those. It allows him to live forever without defiling his blood with a magical creature’s side. Plus, don’t forget about the bonds. There is the bond we have, and there is the bond to the maker. I think he would pass even if he knew.”

“You didn’t tell him on purpose?” Hermione asked, shocked. “And what is the bond to the maker? What does that mean?”

“Yes, I didn’t tell him on purpose,” she nodded. “Well, the maker holds certain power over you. I doubt Tom would appreciate that.”

“Ha, he surely wouldn’t,” the brunette chuckled. “Where is your maker then?”

“Another of Bella’s history lessons, hmm?” she smirked. “Aren’t you tired?” she chided.

“A little. Think of it as a bedtime story.”

“Bedtime story? I was reading those to my sisters some 400 years ago the last time,” she chuckled.

“Didn’t your parents do that?”

“No,” she just said. “Anyway, okay, bedtime story. Shouldn’t you go to your bed then?” she smirked again.

“I’m comfy here,” Hermione shrugged and laid down.

“As you wish, pet,” the vampire smiled. “I don’t know where my maker is,” she started. “I found a muggle vampire in Moscow. It wasn’t that hard to track her down. Muggles are useless. Even vampires,” she rolled her eyes. “I acted like a local. I acted like a muggle,” she scoffed. “Their clothes are absolutely hideous, let me tell you.”

Hermione chuckled at that. “Jeans are fine.”

“Definitely not. Maybe on you, but not on me,” she shook her head in distaste. “So, she didn’t know I was a witch and she didn’t know I wasn’t from Moscow,” she continued only to be interrupted by Hermione again.

“Do you speak Russian then?” she wanted to know.

“I gotta say my sisters didn’t interrupt my bedtime stories like that,” she teased. Hermione’s curiosity showing again. The girl blushed and murmured a quiet sorry. “But to answer your question: yes, I do speak Russian. Now back to the story, shall we?” she asked and the girl nodded eagerly. “So, after a moment she turned me and I vanished. I disappeared from the country before she could order me to stay or something. She probably wouldn’t because as I said, she didn’t know I wasn’t from there, but I surely wouldn’t stick around to risk it. I didn’t tell her my real name nor my origin. She has no way of finding me. That’s why I found a muggle vampire, and far from here. I do hope she is safe and sound with her respectful meant-to-be though. She was a nice woman for a muggle.”

“So a maker can make you do things?” Hermione wanted to know, ignoring the tiny sting of jealousy. Bellatrix’s maker didn’t have a way of finding her though. Clearly there was nothing going on, no need to get jealous.

“Basically. You can’t defy your maker. That’s why it is a little dangerous.”

“So your sisters…”

“My sisters can’t defy me, no. I however don’t command them around. I should have in your case. I just didn’t think they would hurt you.”

“It was an accident, I guess,” Hermione shrugged.

“An accident that shouldn’t have happened. I forgot that Narcissa has been with her meant-to-be so long that she didn’t realize her strength would be deadly for someone before the bite.”

“So I would be okay if she had strangled me after the bite?”

“Yes. The bond counters a vampire’s strength. You’re still just a human. It is unbalanced. Once I bite you, you’ll be able to take my strength. I think the fact that you’re weaker is also a reason why I feel your pain. Why I am miserable when you are. See, I can’t hurt you without feeling it myself. It makes sense since you have no way of defending yourself.”

“I have ways,” she murmured.

“Of course you do, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix chuckled. “But if it came to it, I could crush you like a worm. Even I don’t like the idea of that. I’ve learned how to hold back since I am feeding on wizards and witches, but I don’t lose my temper with them. It could be deadly for you. I mean, you got a taste of it today,” she sighed loudly and averted her eyes.

“Bella,” the girl said gently and sat up. “Bella, look at me,” she urged when Bellatrix was still studying her nails instead of looking at her. After the second plea, she however gave in and met hazelnut eyes. The girl smiled and Bellatrix just wanted to kiss her, hold her and protect her from the mean world. “Clearly the bond counts with fights, right? Otherwise I wouldn’t get any stronger nor be able to take your strength. People fight, you wicked thing. It happens. Especially if we talk about a lifetime, eternity lasting relationship. You are waiting for my consent. It’s not your fault that I’m this _fragile_ ,” she smiled again and stroked a pale cheek. She was losing herself in the black pools of Bellatrix’s eyes, eyes that held so much emotion.

“You need to stop being so soft, pet,” she whispered. “I don’t deserve it.”

“That’s where you’re mistaken. You deserve everything the bond is supposed to provide.”

“You should have Crucioed me. Pain is what I understand. _This_ I don’t get. I don’t know how to act.”

“Well, you’ve got _me_ as your meant-to-be, and let me tell you now that _pain_ is not what I will treat you with. No, Bella. You’ve had enough pain in your life as it is. Don’t expect it from me,” she smiled softly. “I wouldn’t torture you for a simple slip. I wouldn’t hurt you just because I feel like it. Plus, I didn’t mind you strangling me all that much. I…” she started, but couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence. It was humiliating.

“What, pet? Tell me,” she encouraged her.

“I do like the pain,” she blushed and averted her eyes. She’d never admitted this to anyone. No one knew that when pleasuring herself, she had to pinch her nipple really hard to be able to cum. She often bit her lip to the extent of drawing blood. She was a virgin, but she knew what got her going and what sent her over the edge. More often than not it was pain.

“Fuck,” the vampire growled. “Pet, you have no idea what you’re doing to me,” she swallowed hard, this admission making her folds slick with arousal and her fangs to extend. “Don’t feel ashamed, sweet-thing,” she raised Hermione’s chin with her fingers. “I happen to love inflicting it. And I know it will be just the right amount, because first off, I can’t hurt you significantly and second off, I don’t think you’d enjoy being a screaming puddle of nerves from pain. So, it will work out just as it’s supposed to,” the raven-haired witch reassured.

“I don’t enjoy Crucio, no,” Hermione admitted. That was a tad too much pain.

“I wouldn’t use it, sweet-thing. Even if I could.”

“Well, I wouldn’t use it on you either. Just so you know.”

“My perfect soulmate,” Bellatrix purred, taking the girl into her arms again. She wanted to do so much more, but she knew Hermione was not ready yet. She would just have to push aside the beast inside that screamed _take take take_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated as always :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning is weird, but it gets better. And then it gets weird again ;) It's over 6k words (dont hate me).
> 
> I know I promised you Noseless, but he just wouldnt fit here. He will have the whole next chapter. And honestly, once he appears, I think we'll be slowly wrapping it up.

Hermione was awakened in Bella’s bedroom by a very familiar sound, although one that she hadn’t heard in months. She slowly opened her eyes and couldn’t believe them. “Crooks!” she exclaimed happily, petting her ginger cat. When her familiar had enough cuddles and jumped off the bed, Hermione looked around. Bellatrix was not in the bed and most likely not even in the room. That was strange. The vampire was supposed to be asleep.

She got up and followed Crookshanks out of the room, in her PJs. Bellatrix must have changed her magically when she fell asleep last night. The animal led her to the kitchen where she could see his two bowls. There was water in one, but the other for food was empty. The cat gave her a piece of his mind about that, meowing loudly.

“Just wait a second,” Hermione chuckled. “I doubt we have any cat food here, Crooks. I’ll give you some milk for now and ask Kreacher to go buy you proper food, okay?” she informed him. She still couldn’t believe he was here.

When the cat was happily lapping milk and purring, she petted him one more time and decided to see where Bellatrix was. She went to her room to change her clothes and was mildly surprised that the vampire was not in her bed. She hated that she had no way of contacting her. She would buy the older witch a phone if it kept going on like this.

Once dressed for the day, she went to check the living room since there was a comfy sofa, but she didn’t find Bellatrix there either. She huffed and called Kreacher.

“I’ll need you to buy some food for Crooks,” she informed him. “And do you know where Bella is?” she asked the question that was on her mind since she woke up.

“Filthy….” The house elf started, but Hermione was having none of it.

“Yeah yeah, we gathered that. If I remember correctly, Bellatrix commanded you to be nice to me so I would do so if I were you. Or do you wish for me to tell her what you call me?” she scoffed.

“No, Missus.”

“Good. Now, please buy cat food and maybe a piece of some fresh fish, he likes it,” she informed. “And where is Bella?”

“In one of the guest rooms, asleep,” he replied. The mudblood was correct that his Mistress commanded him to be nice and do whatever the filth wanted of him. He didn’t fancy any punishment so he had to obey. Thankfully the young witch didn’t seem to take advantage of that position. He simply couldn’t call her names.

“Thank you,” she replied politely and sat on the couch, dismissing him. Crooks jumped on her lap and laid down right after he finished his milk. She smiled and petted him again. It was so good to have her familiar back. She didn’t dare write to Ginny again so it was good she had someone to talk to. He couldn’t reply, but he would listen.

* * *

It was around 5pm, Hermione read in the living room with Crooks on her lap, and she was nervously waiting for Bella to wake up. First, she was missing her company and second, she had questions. She always had questions.

A smile crept on her lips when she was thinking of the vampire and she couldn’t help it. Her cozy atmosphere was however interrupted by the floo network. She thought maybe one of Bella’s sisters had come to visit again and she wasn’t particularly happy about it, but she would be fine. She definitely didn’t expect Draco and his father to step out of the fireplace a second later.

Crookshanks hissed and ran away, feeling how Hermione tensed and then got up abruptly from the couch herself.

Draco was the worst bully in her year, maybe even in the whole school. No one has called her mudblood as many times as this boy. No one has reminded her how filthy her blood is as this boy. And he’s been reminding her since their second year. She was a child when he first spewed the insult. Ron tried to avenge her as she was too struck by shock and hurt, but he ended up puking the slugs himself. Of course, to the biggest amusement of this boy and his fellow Slytherins. It felt good when she punched Draco in their third year, but it wasn’t good enough for all the hurt and humiliation he has caused her.

“What is such a filthy mudblood doing here?!” he spat once his eyes landed on her.

“Crucio!” Bellatrix yelled and aimed at the boy. Hermione hadn’t heard her coming, hadn’t known she was even awake. Yet, here she was, torturing the boy that has caused the young witch so much hurt.

Hermione saw that Lucius had raised his wand and unarmed him with a quick Expelliarmus before Bellatrix wandlessly used Petrificus Totalus on him for good measure and kept torturing the boy that was writhing on the floor, screaming in agony.

“Bella, stop,” the girl pleaded after few minutes. Yes, Draco was a bully, but she couldn’t watch him suffer this much for so long.

“Not until he apologizes!” Bellatrix replied, focused on her task.

“He can’t even talk like this,” she whispered. She shouldn’t be looking, but somehow, she was unable to tear her eyes away, even if she didn’t particularly enjoy the view.

“Fine,” the vampire replied and stopped the curse. “Are you ready to apologize, Draco?” she asked him in a childish tone. It sent shivers down Hermione’s spine.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he screamed out immediately, choking on sobs.

“And what are you sorry for?” Bellatrix asked. She knew the boy would do anything to stop the torture. He was as weak as his father.

“I’m just sorry,” he said.

“Not good enough,” the older witch spat and raised her wand again.

“No! Wait!” the blonde screamed. “I’m sorry for calling her a mudblood,” he choked out.

“First of all, she’s right here. You can apologize to her,” Bellatrix stated. “And second of all, was this the first time, sweet-thing?” she asked and faced Hermione.

The girl just shook her head.

“That’s what I thought. I think we should teach Draco a thing or two,” she smiled wickedly. “I’ll teach you how to use Crucio, pet,” she said and kissed Hermione’s cheek, encircling her. “He would be a perfect subject. You can learn on him.”

Hermione was too stunned. She wanted to learn every spell and every curse, but not this one. Right? Well, definitely not on a person. Right? Was Draco considered a person? _Shit Hermione. Listen to yourself!_ She scolded herself in her head.

“I can’t torture him, Bella,” she shook her head when she finally found her voice.

“He’s tortured you with his wicked tongue for years. What’s a few minutes?” she cooed.

“Hermione, please don’t. Please don’t do this,” Draco pleaded.

“See, pet? He knows how powerful you are. I guess that’s why he made sure to put you down all the time. He _deserves_ it. Watch my hand,” she instructed and then shouted “Crucio!” again. “The key is to mean it, sweet-thing.”

The boy screamed from the top of his lungs and just watching him was becoming unbearable for the girl. “Bella, stop. I can’t torture him,” she pleaded when Draco all but pissed himself from the pain. “He’s not a good guy, but he grew up in a pureblood, obsessed household. Maybe he would even be good if he hadn’t heard ‘mudbloods are the filth of this world’ since he was a child. He’s spoiled and he’s a brat, but I won’t torture him,” she stated and lowered Bella’s arm that held the wand, stopping the curse.

Draco looked up from the floor with eyes puffy from crying, his body still twitching from the pain and murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ towards the girl. Hermione understood there and then that she had made the right choice. “I really am sorry I made you feel that way,” he added when he gathered enough strength.

“A little too late!” Bellatrix spat, feeling the hurt the blonde boy caused her soulmate over the years. Hermione didn’t show it, but it was there. _My brave lioness._

“Bella, no,” the young witch whispered. “He’s had enough, you wicked thing,” she said into her ear so one else could hear. “Let them leave.”

And Bella had a really hard time saying no to whatever Hermione wanted her to do, or not to do, especially when the girl was this close. Lithe body basically pressed to hers, thin lips pressed to her ear. The vampire was sure the young witch had no idea what she was causing, but she swallowed hard and lowered her wand.

She then stepped away from Hermione and made her way to Lucius who lay motionless on the floor. She only murmured Finite Incantatem and the man stood up, seething. Bellatrix pressed the tip of her wand bellow his chin and narrowed her eyes. “Tsk tsk, careful, Lucius,” she hissed. “You are free to leave now. If you however say even _one_ word about what happened here and who you saw to the Dark Lord, I will personally kill your son. Am I understood?” she asked and pressed the tip of her wand even harder into his skin.

“Yes,” the man choked out.

“That applies to you too, young ferret. You know I consider you family, but since you’re technically not a family member, I will have no problem with killing you if you start to run your mouth,” she said, facing the blonde boy that finally managed to get up on shaky legs.

“Understood,” he replied.

“Good. Now off you go! Move it!” she stepped away from Lucius so he could grab his wand from the floor, on the other side of the room from the impact of the disarming spell and gave him a sly smile. She didn’t even bother to keep the wand aimed at him. They both knew he was no match for her. They both also knew that Bellatrix was very serious. One word would be all it took for her to murder his only son.

They stepped into the floo after each other and were gone before Hermione could even contemplate what had just transpired.

“Now, pet,” the vampire cooed and invaded the girl’s personal space, arms encircling her waist. “Don’t tell me that you didn’t find it at least slightly satisfactory to see the bully get what he deserved.”

 _‘Yes’_ was Hermione’s immediate thought. She was however _better_ than that! She started to shake her head, but Bellatrix was already smirking at her.

“That’s all I need, pet,” she kissed her cheek. “No need to vocalize it,” she winked and turned away to leave the room.

“But it doesn’t mean it’s okay!” Hermione tried to argue. She couldn’t just Crucio everyone that did her some injustice.

“It does to me,” the vampire just shrugged.

“You won’t listen to whatever I say on this subject, will you?” the girl sighed.

“Nope,” she gave her a toothy grin. “He’s hurt you. That’s all that matters to me,” she clarified and left the room with Hermione in tow.

“Bella, there will be people that hurt me. It’s a human nature. We are destructive and hurtful. You can’t torture them all for it, though.”

“Watch me,” she smiled again.

“Bellaaaaa,” the girl pleaded. “And where are you going?”

“Kitchen. I want to have fries,” she shrugged. “And pet, remind me to seal the floo network later so we won’t get these unpleasant visits anymore.”

“Fries?” Hermione raised her eyebrows and chuckled. “As in French fries?” she asked for clarification.

“Yes!” Bellatrix exclaimed happily. “Kreacher!” she called once they made it to the kitchen.

“Missus?” the elf appeared with a slight pop.

“Get us some fries. And ketchup. And mayonnaise. Maybe a barbecue sauce?” she asked Hermione. The girl only nodded, flabbergasted. “Great. So, all of that,” she instructed, and the elf left with another pop.

The vampire sat at the kitchen table and studied her nails for a moment, not noticing the awestruck face of her meant-to-be, still standing next to the table.

The elf reappeared with everything his Lady ordered and placed it on the table. “Is that all, Mistress?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied and he apparated away again. When she put the first fry in her mouth, she realized Hermione was not doing the same. She looked up from the fast food and questioned: “Are you not gonna sit down and eat?”

The girl closed her mouth and joined the older witch at the table. She carefully took one fry and eyed Bellatrix suspiciously. After a moment the vampire couldn’t take it anymore. “What?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Hermione replied quietly. “I just didn’t think you could eat fries I guess,” she shrugged. “Or that you even would to begin with. Plus, you just tortured someone. How can you have any appetite?”

“I like fries,” the vampire admitted. “Don’t tell my father,” she winked. “Eh, I’ve done worse,” she just shrugged.

“Is your father still alive?!” Hermione gaped. “I don’t want to know what kind of worse you’ve done, do I?”

“Thankfully no,” the raven-haired woman chuckled. “And I guess you don’t, pet.”

“So…” the girl started, but wasn’t sure of how to ask.

“Just get it out,” Bellatrix gave her a toothy grin and grabbed more fries.

“You can eat everything then?” she asked.

“Pretty much. I just need to get blood faster than usual in order not to get sick.”

“Do you feed every day?”

“Do you eat every day?”

“Obviously,” the young witch replied.

“Well, that’s your answer, is it not?” Bellatrix winked.

“Right,” she murmured, feeling somewhat stupid. “So, you go out and drink from someone every night?”

“Yes, little one. I told you I need blood to function. And sleep. I need my sleep, too.”

“And do you have one person to feed from or several?” she questioned. The girl didn’t like either option. The first would mean some familiarity and the second would mean Bella was seeing more people. And people could be infectious! _That_ was definitely the only reason why she didn’t like it. Then again, Hermione guessed it was better to feed from several than to have one person. Someone familiar. Someone known. Someone that would happily offer their necks to _her_ vampire. That made her skin crawl.

“Look at that,” she grinned. “I definitely like the fact that you would rather risk my safety with all those infectious people than me feeding from just one person. Because that would mean intimacy, wouldn’t it?” she smiled.

“I told you to stay out of my head!” Hermione hissed.

“You’re jealous, pet. I don’t really need to have a connection with you to hear and see that,” she winked.

“I am not jealous,” Hermione murmured and crossed her arms over her chest. Why would she be jealous?! She didn’t want to be bitten.

“No?” the vampire mused and got up at the speed of light. She was behind the girl in no time. Bellatrix leaned down to whisper into Hermione’s ear and ran her hands over the witch’s. “So, it doesn’t bother you that I sink my fangs into someone else’s neck?” she purred. “That I usually have them pressed against the wall, feeling their every heartbeat?” she continued and encircled Hermione’s neck with her hands. There was no strength in it, though. It wasn’t supposed to harm the girl. “Doesn’t it bother you that I feed on _other_ people, sweet-thing? I already told you it’s more like a French kiss,” she said and pressed her lips to the girl’s vein.

“STOP!” Hermione shrieked. It wasn’t about the ministrations, though. No. It was solely about the fact that the words made her skin crawl and her intestines twist. _No one_ was supposed to be this close to Bella. _Her Bella._

“And sometimes they beg me for more, pet,” she continued, smirking. “I hear their thoughts too, you know,” she cooed.

“Bellatrix, stop right now!” the young witch commanded, feeling the sting of jealousy way too hard now.

“Not until you admit that you’re jealous,” she replied, but withdrew her lips from the girl’s neck. Her scent invaded her senses completely by now, the blood rushing behind such a _thin_ layer of skin was too much of a temptation.

“FINE!” she just yelled.

“I think I’ll need words, sweet-thing,” she said, smirking.

“No.” Hermione refused to voice it out loud.

“You know, sometimes they even want to take things further,” Bellatrix started and massaged the girl’s shoulders. “I told you it’s quite arousing and they…” she started, but was interrupted by the girl’s growl.

“Enough,” she said. “Fine, I am jealous! Are you happy?!” she fumed. She couldn’t believe what she was feeling _and_ the fact her bloody soulmate made her say it out loud.

The vampire chuckled. “Well, if it helps, they do _nothing_ for me,” she reassured. She could feel her meant-to-be was distressed. Sure, partly because she realized she was jealous, but partly because she was _hurt._ “I only want you, sweet-thing. You know that, right?” she asked gently.

The girl shrugged.

“Hermione, look at me,” she said softly and moved her chair to be next to Hermione’s and sat down. Again, she didn’t need to have a connection with her to see the girl trying to hold back tears. She repeated her request and added a little more edge to it, manipulating the girl’s mind as well. When the young witch looked up, she raised her hand and stroked a peachy cheek. “Now now,” she smiled. “Come on, little one. You know better than that,” she smiled again. “You’re my meant-to-be. Do you think I want anyone else? Do you think I would even allow anyone to touch me?” she asked. “They taste like ash compared to you. They even smell like it. I only feed on them to survive, but I don’t enjoy it. And to answer your question, I don’t have _one_ person to go to. I feed on anyone that’s around. It doesn’t matter since none of them are you. No one will ever compare to you. They all taste the same and the taste is very ashy.”

“I’m sorry,” the girl apologized. “I didn’t know my reluctance is causing you this.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I made that choice.”

“But _you_ are paying the price,” the girl looked down again. “I think you should bite me. Now.”

“Oh, pet,” Bellatrix cackled. “Do you really want me to?” she asked amused. Of course, she wanted to hear those words with every fiber of her being, but she knew they were not coming from the right place.

“Well, not really, but I don’t want you to suffer either.”

“It’s fine, you know. It’s just a few weeks out of hundreds of years,” she smiled reassuringly. “And it’s not like I would be suffering. It doesn’t have a taste anymore, but it’s not hurting me or anything.”

“Are you sure?” the girl asked.

“Positive,” the vampire nodded.

“Okay,” she said and breathed a relieved sigh. Hermione knew the bite was inevitable and approaching rather fast, but she still wasn’t there yet. “I couldn’t fight when you told me to look up earlier. I physically couldn’t. I just had to raise my eyes. What was that?” she asked.

“That was another thing you’ll most likely hate,” the vampire sighed. “I can manipulate your mind to some extent. I can command you to fall asleep, I can command you to look at me when you don’t want to… it depends. I don’t think I can make life decisions for you, but I wouldn’t even try. The first night I brought you here and gave you the book, you were absolutely determined to read it, but I knew you were exhausted both mentally and physically, I needed you to go to sleep so I commanded it to your mind. You were out before you knew it.”

“Bella, no. Please tell me you’re joking,” the girl teared up again.

“I am not joking, pet. I would however never abuse that power. I’ve used it twice on you so far, never with intention of hurting you. Quite the opposite. I think this is for _my_ protection.”

“For your protection?!” Hermione burst out in laughter.

“Let me finish, sweet-thing,” the vampire smiled. “For my protection of your safety. See, I told you it will get intense the first months after the bite. You won’t really know what’s good for you and what is not. You will however think you know better than me.”

“Concerning my life, I surely will!” she scoffed.

“Again, let me finish!” she hissed. “You won’t know when it comes to _us._ When it comes to the bond. And when it comes to _biting._ You will become somewhat addicted, pet. You will want me to feed on you constantly. And while your blood is reproduced fast, it’s not a 24/7 kind of feast for me. I can still overdo it and put your life in danger. And _you_ won’t know,” Bellatrix sighed. “Even when you will have zero energy, will be nearly drained, you will still _beg_ me to bite you again. It’s then when I’ll need to use this skill to make you fall asleep to regenerate your system,” Bellatrix informed. “And it won’t be easy for me either, sweet-thing. I will always want to bite you, especially if you’ll be begging me to do so. It will always be hard for me to ignore your pleas. So, it is for _my_ protection of _your_ safety. I’ll need to keep an eye on you and once I know you’ve had enough, I will need you to stop begging me so I will _command_ you to stop,” the vampire explained. “For example, if I just fed on you and you’d still be in a delirium, begging me to bite you again and drink more, I’d need you to stop. It’s essential, pet. Forget what you think you know about yourself because many things will change. You’ll be very _needy_ and I wouldn’t be able to ignore you if you were insistent.”

“Fuck,” the girl breathed out.

“We will be doing that a lot too,” Bellatrix grinned and the girl blushed. _So cute._

“For how long will this last?” she asked after a while.

“It will be unbearable the first few days, then it will be just hard for a few weeks. I’d say you’ll be able to function as you were used to after two or three months. With the constant need of being with me, though. You should be your independent self after a year or so, give or take a few extra months.”

“I still don’t like that you have the ability to change my mind.”

“As I said, I wouldn’t abuse it, sweet-thing. Don’t forget I feel what you do. If I changed something significant and you would be miserable because of it, I’d be miserable, too. It wouldn’t make sense. I’ll just need it to take care of your basic needs, really. The first few days you will think that sleep and food are absolutely unimportant so I’ll need to have some upper hand.”

“That sounds somewhat terrifying.”

“I told you this bond must be some kind of dark magic,” the vampire smiled. “It will be fine, pet. We will be fine. I promise to take care of you.”

“I know,” Hermione murmured. “You got me Crooks back,” she smiled. “How did you do that, by the way?”

“Took him from the Weasels, of course.”

“Bella,” the girl sighed. “I’ll need more than that?” she smiled. “The Burrow is one of the best places when it comes to protection, I mean… Harry was staying there, so…” she informed. “And you can begin with how did you even know he was there.”

“Curious little thing, are you not,” Bellatrix chuckled.

“You’re no better,” the girl murmured.

“Touché,” she gave her a toothy grin. “Don’t you want to go to some more comfortable room, though?” the older witch asked. They were still sitting at the kitchen table, the fries long cold.

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded. She didn’t mind as the kitchen was spacious and surprisingly modern, but the couch would surely be better.

Bellatrix sat down on the couch in the living room and lit the fire with her wand. Hermione laid down and placed her head on the vampire’s lap. She was getting sleepy. The older witch smiled adoringly and caressed the girl’s hair.

“So, I knew where the cat was from you. I looked into your mind to find out before I went to fetch him. And before you get all mad, that information wasn’t really locked behind metal doors in your mind, was it?” she winked. “And while the Weasels did set up some protection, it surely wasn’t enough for me. You see, they’re not really that smart.”

“Bella,” Hermione said with a warning.

“Fine fine,” she sighed. “The location of The Burrow is well known, you gotta admit that _that_ is definitely stupid.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that.”

“Good girl,” she cooed and absolutely _loved_ how the praise got a blush out of the girl. “So, I apparated there and while no human is allowed to enter the property, they didn’t count on animals. Stupid,” Bellatrix scoffed. “I transformed into a snake and crawled in without even setting off any kind of alarm,” she scoffed again. How these people were supposed to protect their Chosen One was definitely beyond her. “Of course, the window was open so I crawled _into_ the house. Even if they didn’t leave the window open for the animals to go in and out as they pleased, I could have opened it myself.

Once I was in, I transformed back to my human form. Again, no alarm. You know, Tom could have sent Nagini in there. That’s why I say they’re stupid. When you make advanced protection, you count on animals.”

“I guess that’s true. I never knew they didn’t,” Hermione shrugged.

“Well, they didn’t so there I was. Famous Death Eater in the middle of their living room,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Your cat was laying on the sofa so I didn’t even have to look for him. I apparated him here, as that once again didn’t set off any alarms, and then crawled out of The Burrow in my snake form. Easy peasy.”

“They will be looking for him,” Hermione sighed.

“They won’t. I left a note.”

“You left a note?” she chuckled.

“Yes. I wrote ‘ _Hermione wants her cat back’,_ ” the vampire informed.

“So, you just completely dismissed their protection, stole my cat and left them _that_ note?” Hermione burst in laughter.

“They’re incompetent,” the older witch shrugged.

“That’s too funny,” the girl still laughed. “Thank you, though.”

“Eh,” the vampire shrugged again as if it was nothing.

“Don’t dismiss that, Bella. It’s great to have him back.”

“I understand,” she smiled, but a shadow crossed her face.

“What was that?” Hermione asked and caressed the vampire’s cheek with her hand.

“Nothing, pet,” she reassured.

“Right. Definitely nothing. I can’t hear your thoughts, but I can read you, Bella.”

“You can, can’t you,” she cackled.

“Do you have a pet? If so, where? Do you want to go see it? Is that why you’re sad?”

“So many questions, I’ll have a headache,” she teased.

“Ha, you can’t!” Hermione exclaimed. “Right?” she turned serious.

“No, I can’t,” Bellatrix reassured.

“So?” she asked. She was getting sleepy, but she was very comfortable on Bella’s lap. And clearly there was more to this and Hermione wanted to learn everything about her soulmate.

“I did have a pet, but it’s a story for another time, sweet-thing.”

“Which pet?” the girl asked.

“A dragon,” Bellatrix smiled.

“You had a pet dragon?” Hermione raised her eyebrows.

“I did. He was the best pet I’ve ever had.”

“Don’t dragons live for like a very long time?”

“They do.”

“What happened?” Hermione asked, concerned.

“As I said, that’s a story for another time. I will need to go out and feed soon. I had fries after all.”

Hermione nodded. She was quite tired anyway. “Why weren’t you in the bed when I woke up?” she asked quietly, the question that had bothered her since the morning.

The vampire sighed. She enjoyed holding her meant-to-be, having her close. She even enjoyed the _cuddles_.

But she had a beast to tame.

“Well, how do I put this?” she asked herself aloud. “I stayed for a while, but I got hungry. And you weren’t helping that… I had to leave in order to keep you safe,” the vampire explained and looked down, ashamed. The turmoil got even louder when the girl sat up. Bellatrix took it as a rejective gesture.

“Bella, look at me,” the young witch said gently.

The vampire just shook her head, not averting her eyes from the floor.

“Bella, I don’t have a way of how to _command_ it to you so you’ll just have to obey me, okay? Look at me,” she repeated.

The raven-haired woman didn’t _want to_ , but Hermione hadn’t run away yet. Maybe she wouldn’t tell her how utterly _disgusting_ she was, so she looked up and met hazelnut eyes that were full of affection and tenderness. She swallowed.

“Why are you ashamed, Bella? What for? For the fact that you kept me safe? Once again, I might add.” Hermione said softly and stroked a pale cheek with the back of her fingers.

“I wanted to bite you and feed from you, pet. And it would have been so easy…” she swallowed again. “You trusted me enough to fall asleep next to me and look where that got you.”

“Where it got me?” she repeated. “I’ll tell you where it got me. It was a place where I had a nice sleep while someone held me. You held me even though you knew it might turn difficult. Because you did know that. And when it did turn difficult, you left. You didn’t hurt me. Didn’t even attempt to. You left to keep me safe and while I missed your body next to mine, I can’t say you betrayed my trust in any way. I’m still here, unbitten and breathing. Am I not?” she asked and Bellatrix reluctantly nodded.

“You just don’t understand how much I had to control myself not to bite you,” she whispered and looked down again. “How much I _wanted_ to.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the lioness reassured. “Actually, it only shows how strong you are. I am not sure I would be able to resist chocolate if I smelled it and had it in my hands.”

“Chocolate junkie,” Bellatrix snorted to lighten up the mood.

“I am,” the girl smiled and nodded. “See? You are so strong, Bella. I adore you.”

“Don’t say that,” the vampire shook her head and closed her eyes as if that admission hurt her.

“I will say that as long as you need me to for you to start believing it. You’re pretty dope, you know,” she chuckled.

“Pretty what? What does it mean?” she looked at Hermione again.

“Right, different generation,” the girl smiled. “It just means that you’re amazing.”

“Am not,” the vampire blushed, not being used to getting compliments at all.

“Yes, you are and apparently I’ll have eternity to convince you of that.”

“You will have eternity, but I won’t let you convince me of such nonsense.”

“Watch me,” Hermione chuckled, using a phrase Bellatrix has thrown one too many times at her.

“Oh, I am watching you, little one,” she breathed out. “My perfect soulmate,” she purred.

“I’m not perfect,” the girl whispered, getting somehow lost in the woman sitting so close to her. Messy black hair partly covering those _beautiful_ deep eyes, high cheekbones and full lips… oh Merlin, those plump red lips. Hermione bit her own.

“Pet,” the vampire half moaned, being very aware of the change in atmosphere. “You are perfect to me,” she whispered. She wanted to kiss the girl senseless. She wanted many things at the moment, all involving thin pink lips. She wouldn’t take the first step, though. She couldn’t.

“Bella?” the young witch breathed out and leaned closer.

“I’m here, pet,” she reassured, already getting aroused from the blown pupils of her meant-to-be.

And then Hermione kissed her. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat and she was sure the girl released one of her own. The brunette tasted her lips tentatively and tangled her hand in black curls. And Bellatrix wanted to hold back. She wanted to hold back so desperately, but she couldn’t. She was never one for patience.

She pinned Hermione to the couch with her body and devoured her mouth with her tongue. The girl clutched to the older witch like her life depended on it and she started to tremble with anticipation. Bellatrix moaned when feeling the tremors of her meant-to-be and her fangs extended of their own will. She had to steady herself.

The vampire broke the kiss, to the biggest protest of the girl beneath her. “Oh, hush, sweet-thing,” she chuckled.

“Your fangs,” the young witch whispered when she noticed them.

“I got carried away,” she explained and caressed a peachy cheek with her thumb. “It happens when I get aroused. I was fighting it for a while, but then I tasted you and you were so willing, pet. I lost it.”

Hermione didn’t reply, instead she lifted her hand and trailed her thumb over the left fang, fascinated.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and growled. “Pet, stop,” she breathed out.

“Sorry,” Hermione pulled her hand back and blushed.

“They’re sharper than they look and I wouldn’t be able to hold back if you drew blood,” she explained. “And I surely don’t need you to keep arousing me, you tease.”

“Why not?” the girl smirked. She never thought she would be content with losing her virginity on a couch, but Bellatrix changed everything.

“Do you really want me to keep going? To continue where we left off?” she asked for clarification. The vampire knew it was impossible tonight, but wanted to see the girl’s reaction.

“I… I think so.”

“You _think_ so,” Bellatrix repeated and laid down on the girl, placing her head on her chest. They would not go any further tonight. “See pet, you should really _know_ when it comes to this.”

“Well, I don’t know because I’ve never done this before,” Hermione admitted.

“Wait,” the older witch raised her head and looked deeply into hazelnut eyes. “Are you telling me that you’re a virgin?”

“Y-yes?”

“Fuck,” the vampire growled and got up completely.

“Bella?” Hermione teared up.

“Oh, pet, no. No tears, little one,” she kneeled next to the couch and dried the tears with the pad of her thumb. “That’s like the best information you could have given me,” she admitted.

“I don’t think so,” Hermione shook her head. This was _not_ a big deal.

“You’re telling me that no one has touched you and that I’ll be the first. Of course, that’s the best information! You’re pure and you’re mine. You haven’t been anyone else’s but mine,” Bellatrix clarified, her breathing shallow. She was a possessive witch and it was ten times worse when it came to her soulmate.

“I am yours,” she nodded.

“You are. You are perfect.”

“I’m not perfect. Can we continue where we left off then?” she asked. Sure, the mood was a little bit disturbed, but she was sure Bella could fix that in a heartbeat.

“No, sweet-thing,” the vampire shook her head. “I wouldn’t be able to just fuck you without biting you, little one. I am hungry. I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I wouldn’t be able to even before, let alone now when I’ve learned you have the blood of an innocent.”

“The what?”

“Let’s say that I’ll go half mad when we will first do it. There is nothing better than the smell and taste of _that_ blood. I am making it very gross to you, am I not?” she chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’ll just leave it at the fact that you make me crazy in many ways.”

“So, you don’t want to…” she trailed off.

“I _so_ want to, but I would bite you in a matter of seconds. I can barely hold it together now and we’re not doing anything inappropriate,” she winked. “Tell me one thing, though. How come you’re still a virgin? Someone this pretty and smart surely had many suitors.”

“Not really?” she said. “A mudblood, remember?”

“I will kill everyone that ever called you that,” the vampire seethed.

“It’s fine, Bella,” she smiled. “I thought that Ron would be the one, but he got that hideous girl in the sixth year to make me jealous and then everything went kind of downhill. We didn’t even have time for that, let alone thoughts.”

“Oh, he surely had thoughts,” Bellatrix cackled.

“You’re awful!” Hermione laughed. “But then we went on the horcruxes hunt and we had Harry and… I don’t know. It just didn’t happen.”

“Well, I’m glad because I would probably have to kill him if he touched you. I would kill anyone that has touched you.”

“A little possessive, are we?” Hermione chuckled. How she came to like this trait of the older witch was beyond her, but here she was. It made her feel wanted and special.

“About you? Always.”

“Well, no one has touched me, Bella.”

The older witch growled again. That admission was music to her ears. Her fangs extended again and she had to get up. “I need to go sate the hunger, sweet-thing. Or I can’t promise you anything, let alone safety.”

“Guess I’m sleeping alone tonight, am I not?” the girl mused.

“Mmmmh, unfortunately. Sleep tight, little one,” she kissed the girl’s cheek and apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments are amazing and I try to reply to every and each of them. Thank you!
> 
> also, there's finally Bellamione fb group! https://www.facebook.com/groups/398716687931372


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the biggest chapter. Not the longest, mind you, just the biggest (I wrote this note when it had about 5k words and the final count is over 7k which also makes it the longest. Oh well…). There is not much to tell now. Obviously, the bite and obviously the smut. Obviously, some ending. But this was the gamechanger. We already know shit will change when Bella finally bites her ;) What I’m saying is that we’re slowly wrapping it up.
> 
> I should prolly add trigger for child abuse in this chapter so this is your warning.

Hermione was studying in the library, with Crooks purring right next to her, when she heard a terrible scream. She placed the book carefully on the alcove and then ran to Bella’s bedroom. It must have been loud if she heard it all the way in the tower.

She entered Bella’s bedroom, ready to murder anyone that made her vampire scream that way, but she was met with darkness. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Bellatrix panting on the bed, tossing around.

She didn’t think about what she was about to do. She just couldn’t stand the way Bellatrix was hurting. She climbed on the bed and shook the woman slightly. “Bella, wake up. It’s just a dream. Wake up.”

She was pinned on the bed with her hands above her head and a wand pressed to her chin in a matter of seconds. The vampire had a pained expression and was ready to strike.

“Bella, it’s just me. It’s me,” the girl whispered. “You had a bad dream and you screamed in pain,” she continued and swallowed. Bellatrix looked dangerous with her fangs extended, pupils blown wide. She had a distant look in her eyes and Hermione was not sure the vampire even heard her. “Bella, come back to me. Please?” She trembled. “It’s me. Your soulmate.”

“Fuck,” the older witch growled when she came to her senses and released the girl from her grip, getting up from her body as if burned and lying next to her. “NEVER do that again. Do you hear me?!” she hissed.

“You had a bad dream,” Hermione tried to reason.

“I could have killed you!” the vampire shrieked.

“But you didn’t,” the girl reassured and leaned closer to the other woman, stroking a pale cheek.

“Hermione, no. You don’t understand. I could have slit your throat with my nails or my dagger, I could have simply murdered you with my wand. Or worse, I could have ripped your neck with my fangs…”

“You said that wouldn’t happen,” she whispered with a light smile.

“In order to feed from you, no. In order to kill you, yes.”

“I’m sorry,” the girl apologized. “I just heard you scream and I thought someone was hurting you.”

“No one can hurt me, pet.”

“It surely didn’t sound like it.”

“It was a memory,” the vampire sighed. “My only nightmares are usually memories. But you can’t barge in here and wake me up, sweet-thing. I could have…” she swallowed.

“You were screaming in pain,” the girl replied and pressed herself even tighter to the other body, only now realizing Bellatrix again wore a night gown that covered little to nothing. “I can’t stand that sound. I will always wake you up.”

“No,” the vampire shook her head. “You cannot do that, Hermione. Even after the bite, you cannot do that. I could kill you if you wake me up while I am still half in the dream world.”

“You didn’t kill me,” the girl repeated.

“I wasn’t far from it.”

“I can’t hear you scream like that and do nothing, Bella.”

“You will have to learn.”

“No. Bella, I can’t ignore that sound! Maybe I won’t try to shake you or something, but I will wake you up. Don’t even try to tell me otherwise.”

“I see you truly belong to Gryffindor, my brave lioness.”

“That has nothing to do with it,” she blushed.

“It has everything to do with it. If I told someone in Slytherin that I’d kill them if they woke me up, they just wouldn’t wake me up. They would mind their own business.”

“Not true. No one would be able to stand that pained cry.”

“You might be surprised.”

“What did you dream about anyway?” Hermione looked up into Bella’s eyes.

“As I said, it was a memory,” she replied and was ready to drop the subject.

“You screamed so much,” the girl whispered.

“Well,” she sighed, stroking brown curls.

“Tell me?” the girl pleaded.

“It was nothing, really. It was a memory of my parents introducing me to Crucio for the first time. I was five, I think.”

“WHAT?!” Hermione shrieked in utter terror and raised her head to look at Bella.

“I grew up in a different household, pet. In a different time as well,” the witch just shrugged.

“What did you do that they used _that_ curse on you? On a five year old child!”

“I think I started to ramble at dinner. That was not suitable for a young pureblood girl.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. That admission made her speechless.

“Pet, you need to understand that things were different back then. You also need to understand that I am from a very powerful and famous family. Me and my sisters were conditioned to behave properly, to present ourselves accordingly…”

“I never thought a parent would use that curse on their children.”

“They didn’t use it as much on my sisters. You see, I was the one that had to behave and set an example for them. They copied everything I did,” the vampire chuckled. “So, if I misbehaved, my father Crucioed me in front of them. To teach them that misbehaving had consequences.”

“Absolutely dreadful,” Hermione scoffed.

“It was better than when he tortured them. I usually volunteered for the punishment because I couldn’t watch them being tortured. That was worse than any Crucio ever performed on me.”

“Bella,” the girl choked. She pressed herself into the vampire’s side and stroked a pale cheek with her thumb. She always thought that Bellatrix didn’t really have a great past, but this was definitely beyond what she could have imagined.

“It’s fine, you know.”

“Never,” she shook her head. “Why didn’t you fight back? When you were older at least?”

“Well, parents were the authority. It’s not like you could just Crucio them back. Of course, I tried,” she smirked. “But my punishment for that was watching Cissy and Andy getting tortured. I couldn’t stand that. I never tried anything again.”

“Oh Bella,” Hermione breathed out and kissed her softly. She was aching for the older woman. She also understood all the rebellion.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, something clicked one day,” Bellatrix admitted. “I was already an adult and we had a disagreement with Father about my wedding. He tortured me. And I felt something changing in my brain. I absolutely disassociated from my feelings. I didn’t have them and I still don’t. I feel nothing towards anyone but you. I care about my sisters, but that’s the maker’s bond. I haven’t felt anything ever since something clicked in my brain that day. Nothing but anger.”

“How is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“I don’t know,” the vampire shrugged. “I just… I don’t feel the hurt. Emotionally anyway.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better. I can’t imagine what kind of trauma you had to face if you disassociated from your feelings, Bella.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“You just said you still don’t have them.”

“I didn’t until I met you.”

“At least that’s something the bond fixed.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say so,” she chuckled. “I feel things towards you, pet, but no one else.”

“I guess I’m fine with that,” Hermione shrugged.

“Oh, are you now?” Bellatrix smirked.

“Shut up,” she murmured into Bella’s neck. “You’re warm. How come you’re warm?”

“Would you prefer me cold? I think I can make it happen with a spell.”

“No!” Hermione shrieked. “Definitely warm,” she said and nuzzled her nose into the nape of the vampire’s neck. “It was just a surprise, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m not dead, pet,” Bellatrix chuckled.

“Good.”

“And you should go, sweet-thing. What time is it anyway?”

“No,” she said. “I’m perfectly fine here, thank you. It’s around 2pm.”

“So, I can still sleep for a few. And would you be perfectly fine with my fangs in your neck?”

“I don’t know. Probably not perfectly fine anymore.”

“So hush, off the bed, you little tease!”

“A little tease?!” Hermione gasped and slid off the bed. “You wear _this_ thing again, that leaves very little to imagination and _you_ accuse me of being a tease?!”

“I always sleep in this, sweet-thing. Maybe if you weren’t so adamant on spending your days in my bed, you wouldn’t even know,” she winked.

“I am not!! … I … you’re so frustrating!” Hermione shouted.

“I bet it must be _very_ frustrating to get sooo flustered by good old me,” the vampire smirked. “But you don’t have to fight it, pet. Just come back to bed and I’ll make it all go away,” she cooed. “Well, after some hours,” she winked.

“You’re absolutely impossible!”

“Whatever fuels your fire,” the vampire blew her a kiss. Then her smirk dropped and she looked at her forearm where the hideous mark was. “Shit,” she hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

There was another intake of breath and Bellatrix shuddered. She changed magically into her robes and turned to Hermione. “You need to stay here today until I tell you otherwise, am I clear?”

“What? Where?”

“Here. In this room. I need to go,” Bellatrix said and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione gaping after her.

* * *

“Bella,” Voldemort greeted her when she entered the study.

“Tom,” Bellatrix nodded her head in acknowledgement. It was rare for him to come to her home, but it definitely wasn’t the first time. “Nagini,” she greeted the python as well. She knew he likes it.

“I had to come myself to inform you of the newest events and ask you to go on a mission. You see, I sent Lucius here, but he didn’t deliver any of the information I asked of him. Sometimes I wonder why I still keep him alive,” he said with a sigh.

“That was my fault, My Lord,” she replied. “I was in a foul mood. Let’s say, I didn’t give him much chance to talk.”

“A-hah,” the man smiled. “Well in that case, he may live a little longer.”

“Have a seat,” Bellatrix motioned to the table and chairs. “Would you like something to drink?”

“A glass of Dragon Barrel Brandy would be nice, if you have any,” he replied and sat at the table.

“Kreacher!” Bellatrix called the house elf. “Get us two glasses and a bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy.”

“Yes, Madam,” he said and apparated away.

Bellatrix sat at the table and wondered what was so important that made Tom come himself. It must have concerned Plotter.

“The boy broke into the Ministry some months ago. I do not know why,” Voldemort started when Bellatrix poured them both a glass of the brandy. “Now, he’s tried to break into Gringotts. Again, I do not know why,” he sighed and Bellatrix tensed. There was only one reason why he would do that. A reason no one knew about. Only herself and her soulmate. Now apparently, also Harry Potter. She started to seethe. “I suppose you don’t know any more than me and so I need you to find him, Bellatrix.”

“I suppose he didn’t want to take some galleons from his vault, did he,” she joked to create a diversion.

“I don’t think so, no,” he chucked bitterly. “Is the cup I gave you safe?”

“Yes, My Lord,” she replied. It was safe after all. In the vault. In a place where Potter tried to break into. Hermione must have told him….

“Good, very good.”

“I wouldn’t disappoint you, Tom.”

“I know that, Bella. You’re the only person I can count on.”

The door to the study opened and Crookshanks ran in, followed by Hermione. “Come here, you stupid cat!” she hissed and froze when she realized who was watching her closely from the other side of the room.

The cold eyes of Noseless however didn’t distress her as much as the betrayed look on her vampire. _What did he tell her?!_

“Sorry, I …” she said and turned to leave in the direction that her cat took.

“Oh no, stay, mudblood,” Voldemort hissed. He got up from the table simultaneously with Bellatrix and Hermione froze in her place. “I am sure you came to tell me where your precious boy is, didn’t you?” he barked.

The girl shook her head.

“No?” he mused. “Well, then…. Crucio!” her shouted and hit the girl with the curse.

She screamed and fell down to the floor, her legs unable to hold her.

Bellatrix shed tears from the pain she felt through the bond, but didn’t make a single sound. She couldn’t. Good thing she was used to not showing pain after all.

“Tom,” she breathed out when she’d gathered herself enough and magically dried her tears. He stopped the curse and looked at her. “I kidnapped her to turn her to our side,” she started. Unbeknown to Voldemort, she also started to heal the wounds and took care of the pain the girl felt. Wandlessly. “Plotter won’t figure out much on his own, and if we could convert her to our side, she would be a valuable addition.”

Voldemort eyed her, trying to break through the barriers in her mind, but without any success. Bellatrix was always guarded beyond his abilities.

“I appreciate the gesture, Bella,” he stated. “I am sure you had your reasons for doing this. I, however, will never teach and welcome a mudblood among us.”

“But…”

“No buts,” he hissed. “You need to kill her. She better be dead before I visit next time,” he instructed and with a last disgusted look towards Hermione, apparated away with the snake.

Bellatrix all but ran to the girl on the floor to look for any damage, but saw she’d patched her up just fine with her wandless spells.

“WHAT were you thinking?!” she barked when she knew the girl was not in danger anymore.

“Crooks ran away and I…”

“And you what?!” she hissed.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed.

Bellatrix ached to see her meant-to-be like this, it was nearly unbearable when he tortured her… but then again, was Hermione really her unconditional love?

“You should be because now I have to kill you,” she barked and got up.

Hermione got on her legs as well and gasped. “I thought I came first…” she murmured.

“Oh yeah, yeah, you did. Until you stabbed me in the back!” Bellatrix shouted and backed the younger witch to the nearest wall. “HOW did you tell him?!” she screamed right into her face. “Was all of this just an act? Just a distraction?! You claiming you want me, so I don’t watch out?!” she continued and the hurt on her face made Hermione ache more than the stones of the wall pressing into her spine.

“Tell who what?” she swallowed.

“Plotter, of course! How else would he learn about the cup, hm?!” she barked and her fangs extended. She was overwhelmed with emotions.

“Bella, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the girl whispered. “I do want you. There is no act.”

“No, you don’t. I get it now. You used the bond to fool me. I thought for a second that maybe, maybe you did want me for who I am, but that was wishful thinking, wasn’t it? You fooled me into trusting you and the first chance you got, you stabbed me in the back.”

Hermione cried. She cried because hearing that confident, absolutely no fucks given attitude kind of woman saying those things… _believing_ those things, made her heart shatter into tiny pieces.

“I want you, you wicked thing,” she reassured and kissed her. If she was about to die, she would do it with dignity. She would fight. Kissing an angry vampire was surely a death wish, but she couldn’t help it. Bella was hurting and the girl didn’t know how to make it better.

Hermione trailed full lips with her tongue and then did that on each fang before diving into Bella’s mouth, tasting her. The vampire growled and pressed the girl even harder to the wall while reciprocating the kiss with full ferocity.

Her fangs slid against the witch’s tongue a little and blood poured out of it. Bellatrix moaned in pleasure at the taste.

“Fuck,” she growled when she realized what happened and withdrew from the sinful mouth, panting hard.

“One step at a time, shall we?” the girl chuckled, holding the older woman’s face.

“Your tongue… I’m so sorry,” she started to spiral again.

“I don’t care. I didn’t mind. Barely noticed to be honest.”

“Pet…” she breathed out.

“I want you, Bella. I really, really do. You’re all I think about lately. I don’t want to be away from you. I don’t know what he told you that made you react that way, but _this_ is not an act. You’re my soulmate, dammit. You say you’re hurting when I am, but Bella? I’m hurting too when you are. I don’t feel it, but I see it and it hurts.”

“So, you didn’t tell the Flash Scar about the cup?” she asked, trying to steady her breathing and ignore everything Hermione just said. She didn’t do feelings. Didn’t know how to process them.

“I wouldn’t even if I knew how,” she reassured. “I didn’t tell him.”

“Why was he in Gringotts then? Trying to break into my vault?”

“He did?” the girl asked, quite shocked. “I didn’t tell him. I swear. I didn’t write to Ginny again either,” she clarified. “Ha!” she exclaimed happily. “Gryphook was captured with us and then saved by Dobby. I guess he must have told Harry something and helped him to get in,” she beamed when she figured it out. “You did freak out when you found out we had the sword. Harry might have put two and two together. He’s not as stupid as you think.”

“Perhaps,” the woman sighed. “You’re really proud of yourself now, aren’t you?” she chuckled.

“Yes! Because I didn’t tell him and you needed proof.”

“Sorry,” she sighed again.

“Bella?” the girl asked.

“Yes?”

“Did you really believe that I managed to use the bond against you like that? That I _would_?”

“Yes,” she only said.

“Okay, listen to me very carefully now,” Hermione said and looked deeply into black eyes. “I know you’ve been through so much and you don’t have a single reason to trust anyone, but Bella, I am not just some random person. I am your meant-to-be. I can’t hurt you even if I wanted to. And I don’t. I so don’t want to see you in pain _ever_ again. You’re the strongest and brightest creature I’ve come across and I will make sure you’re not hurting ever again. You deserve love, you know.”

“Stop,” she shook her head, trying to untangle herself from the girl.

“No, I will not stop,” the younger witch declared and held Bella’s face in her hands. “I will stop regarding anything else you ask of me, but not _this._ You deserve _everything_ good that’s in this world. You deserve love, you deserve happiness… you deserve someone that will make you smile. I don’t care that you’ve murdered people. They probably weren’t that good themselves. You. Deserve. To. Be. Loved.”

Bellatrix didn’t reply. Her chin trembled and she started to cry, overwhelmed. She was ready to murder the girl minutes ago because she believed she was betrayed. She believed this _sweet_ creature betrayed her. She was so stupid.

“Oh, come here, you wicked thing,” Hermione said and hugged the woman, placing a soft kiss to her temple. “I won’t torture you with words anymore,” she chuckled and held the vampire close until she calmed down while trying to contemplate what Noseless’ visit meant for them. What would happen now. He will expect her to be dead…

The moment was however interrupted by Noseless himself. Somehow, he apparated into the room with the snake again.

“Well, isn’t this beautiful,” he spat. “I came back to inform you that you need to kill the mudblood right away. She could be dangerous,” he sneered. “And what do I come back to? I can’t even say it,” he hissed. “You disgust me, Bellatrix. How could you ever let such filth touch you?” he hissed. “But maybe there’s an explanation?” he suddenly cocked his head. “Did you invent a new way of torturing and killing them?”

“No, My Lord,” she replied and untangled herself from Hermione. Magically drying her tears once again before she turned to look at him. She didn’t move away from the girl, though. She was shielding her with her own body.

“You don’t get to call me that!” he spat. “Crucio!” he sent a curse aimed at the vampire before she could react. It hit her and she screamed in pain. Alongside Hermione. Bellatrix didn’t fall to the floor like everyone else, she just lost all color from her face and screamed, leaning away from the girl.

“Stop that, you horrible man!” Hermione cried out when Bella clutched the table to steady herself. To her surprise, Voldemort did stop. He stopped to turn his attention to her, though.

“Hermione, isn’t it?” he hissed. “I like to know their names when I kill them,” he laughed and raised his wand to strike. “Make it cozy there for your friends. They will be joining you soon.”

Voldemort started to shout the killing curse, but Bellatrix raised her own wand and started to duel him. There was no way she would let him harm the girl. She couldn’t kill him, she knew that. There would be no point in displaying her power to him when the horcruxes were still out there. She would just need to engage him long enough before apparating Hermione and herself away.

He was still trying to aim at the girl and was getting frustrated when he couldn’t overpower Bellatrix. Then he turned to Nagini and used parseltongue. Bellatrix didn’t catch what he hissed, she just saw the snake started crawling away from him and towards Hermione.

The girl saw it, too. Nagini was too fast and Hermione was still just a student, she didn’t know any snake destruction spells. Voldemort didn’t let Bellatrix take a break to solve the situation either. Hermione was on her own. She cast Avada Kedavra, but that didn’t hurt the snake at all. She lost all hope. She would die and this foul creature would be her undoing. When she braced herself for the inevitable, something shiny grabbed her attention in her peripheral vision. She saw the sword, grabbed it and with one swift motion chopped Nagini’s head off.

She didn’t expect the snake to just vanish into black smoke that turned into the shape of Voldemort’s head.

She also didn’t expect Bellatrix to jump through the unnatural black smoke, grab her arm and apparate them away.

They landed somewhere outside in the snow, in complete darkness, in front of some generously built house surrounded by spruce trees.

“You’re okay,” Bellatrix breathed out and hugged the girl. “You’re okay, you’re okay,” she chanted.

“I’m fine, Bella,” she reassured. “Where are we?” she looked over the older witch’s shoulder and couldn’t see a single light coming from any house. They were completely alone. She also realized she was still holding the Gryffindor’s sword.

“In Lapland,” the vampire replied, still clutching the girl tightly. “This is a safe house. No one on Earth knows of its existence. Not even my sisters.”

Hermione nodded. They were safe then.

“So, Nagini was…”

“A horcrux, yes.”

“And I killed it…” she swallowed.

“No, you _destroyed_ a very dark magic, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix released the girl from her arms to look her in the eyes. “Nagini lived unnaturally long and had zero soul of the creature it used to be. It was just a horcrux. Nothing more.”

“The sword…” she whispered and looked at it.

“Can destroy the darkest of magic, yes. It was supposed to be in my vault.”

“It just appeared,” Hermione replied, not believing it herself.

“Well, I didn’t place it in the vault after you first brought it to Malfoy Manor. I took it to the castle and enchanted it. It was supposed to come to you if you thought that _something_ was trying to kill you.”

“Why? Did you know this would happen?”

“Oh no, pet,” Bellatrix chuckled. “The sword is the only weapon that can kill me. It was supposed to protect you from me.”

“Bella, that’s…” she swallowed again and dropped the sword. Suddenly it felt too heavy.

“No need for such dramatics,” the vampire grinned. “You would still have to try pretty hard to stab me with it so pick it up, sweet-thing.”

“I wouldn’t stab you!” Hermione shrieked. “I can’t believe you did that,” she breathed out. “Enchanting it, I mean.”

“Yeah well,” she shrugged. “I didn’t know how long you’d be pushing my buttons and I knew I would snap eventually. Thankfully, you never pushed enough for me to want to kill you.”

“You said you physically can’t.”

“I can’t, but if you felt scared for your life, I needed you to have some form of protection.”

“But normally you have it in your vault?”

“Yes,” Bellatrix nodded. “Let’s get you inside, pet. You’re freezing.”

“Bella,” Hermione whispered and made no motion to move. “The cup…” she swallowed. “We need to get the cup,” she clarified.

Bellatrix looked at her and sighed.

“Harry can’t get it from your vault and even if he got it, he doesn’t have the sword anymore. _We_ need to destroy it.”

“Hermione,” the vampire groaned.

“Please,” she breathed out. “Please, send someone there and get it. Bella, it’s essential. We can’t let him win. He turned against you the second he saw me there. How do you think I’ll survive if he wins?”

“Fine, fine!” she barked the second word.

“Please,” the girl repeated.

She then just saw Bellatrix apparating away with a pop and being back five seconds later with a cup in her hand.

“How?” Hermione looked at her in awe.

“I can apparate straight to my vault,” the vampire shrugged.

“But that’s…”

“Impossible?” Bellatrix finished, smiling.

“Yes. Same as international travel without portkeys!”

“And yet here we are. With the cup from my vault,” the older witch grinned.

“But…” Hermione huffed in frustration.

“Pet,” she sighed. “I am a Black, a Death Eater and a vampire. Your standard rules don’t really apply to me,” she said gently and stroked a peachy cheek that was now very cold from the outside temperature. “And we should really head back inside. You’re freezing.”

“You’re not a Death Eater anymore. I mean, you won’t fight for him, will you?” she looked pleadingly into black eyes.

“I suppose I will not. Still a Black and a vampire. That alone serves me quite right.”

The girl nodded. “You should destroy the cup,” she suggested.

“I can’t do that,” she shook her head.

“You can,” Hermione reassured. “And you should. Hell, he just Crucioed you! He deserves to feel some pain.”

“Does he now?” Bellatrix smirked.

“Yes,” the girl replied without a second thought. If someone deserved pain it would definitely be Noseless.

“Maybe he’s just very misunderstood,” she cocked her head playfully.

“No, he’s not. You are, but he’s not.”

“Then I guess you should be the one that inflicts the pain, don’t you think?” the vampire smirked and gave her a ghost like kiss on the cheek.

“Bella, I just killed…”

“Destroyed,” the vampire corrected immediately.

“Okay, destroyed one horcrux. Me and him are even. It’s your turn.”

“Pet, I can’t,” she shook her head again, the playfulness gone.

“Yes, you can,” she said steadily and grabbed the sword from the snow. She placed it in Bella’s hand while taking the cup from the other. She created a boulder with magic and placed the cup on it. Then made her way back to the other woman and took her face in her hands. “It’s for all the things he’s done to you. I bet it wasn’t the first time he’s tortured you. Your debt, whatever it was, is fully paid.”

The turmoil in Bella’s head was killing the girl. The older witch looked between the cup and her eyes repeatedly and couldn’t move.

“Bella, please help me destroy him. He wants me dead. If he wins, I’ll die,” she breathed out and that sentence managed to snap Bellatrix out of it. The vampire screamed, untangled herself from the girl and cut the cup in half with one swift swing of the sword.

There was a lot of black smoke in the shape of Voldemort again. It had three heads this time and Hermione rushed to Bellatrix who sank to her knees and sobbed. She sat in the snow and hugged the older woman from behind. Then she murmured constant reassurances while rocking them slightly.

“I’m so proud of you, black kitten,” she said at last.

“Don’t you ever call me that again,” the older witch chuckled.

“But…” Hermione pouted.

“No.”

“This is not fair! I didn’t veto _any_ of your nicknames for me.”

“Because you love them all,” she turned her head and winked.

“I do not,” she lied.

“Oh? Which one don’t you like then? Hmmm?”

“Well… I mean… There definitely is….”

“Is there now?” she smirked.

“Shut up,” Hermione said and buried her head in black wild curls.

“Atta pet,” the vampire cooed.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Bellatrix calmed herself enough to leave the place where she openly declared her service to Voldemort was no longer valid. She felt strange, but somehow lighter. It was like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. The fact that Hermione held her and only reassured her with thoughts was definitely helping plenty. Then the girl started to shiver and this time it wasn’t from arousal as much as the fact she sat in snow in a place where the temperature was far below zero.

“Come on, little one. Let’s get you inside,” she kissed a peachy cheek and helped Hermione get up. They started to walk towards the house when a flicker of green light illuminated the sky. Hermione immediately raised her wand, bracing herself for the worst. “Easy, sweet-thing. It’s not Him. It’s the Northern Lights,” she explained.

“A what?”

“Right. We don’t get those in UK, do we,” Bellatrix smiled. “It’s a pattern of colors caused by solar wind, it’s also called auroras or polar lights. I don’t presume you’ve heard of those either.”

The girl shook her head and once she realized they were not in danger; she was able to enjoy the spectacular view above their heads.

“Well, I freaked out myself the first time I saw it here,” the vampire chuckled and hugged Hermione from behind. “We will have to watch them tomorrow, though. You’re freezing, pet.”

“But it’s so beautiful,” Hermione breathed out, not being able to tear her eyes away.

“It’s a very frequent occurrence here, I promise. One of the reasons why the house has so many huge windows. We can watch them from inside. From in front of the fireplace.”

“The windows will be behind the curtains, Bella. You don’t enjoy daylight,” Hermione mused and started to walk towards the house.

“No curtains here,” she clarified. “It’s Polar Night.”

“Again, a what?”

“Right. There is very little to no sunshine here during this time. It’s just night all day long. I’m sorry.”

“No daylight?”

“None.”

“That’s…”

“Sorry, pet. This is the only safe house I have. Obviously, there are many estates, but He knows about most of them, my sisters know about _all_ of them, except this one. There are no people here for miles. Obviously, it’s still enchanted and under a glamour. Muggles don’t see it. I’ve never met one here, though. It’s too far North, there is nothing around here. They would die.”

“It’s okay,” the girl reassured. “It looks magical actually.”

“It is,” the vampire smiled gently.

“I guess it will take some ‘getting used to’ as the human body is designed to expect sunshine, but you are the meant-to-be of a nocturnal creature. Maybe you’ll take it better than expected. I truly hope so.”

“Bella, it’s fine. Really,” the girl reassured her again. The curtains were usually closed at the castle anyway. She opened them only in the library so she could read sitting at the window, but most of the windows in the castle were shut down.

They entered the house and Bellatrix lit the fire with her wand immediately. Of course, they could have used a drying and warming spell, but if she was honest, a warming spell never worked as good as fire.

She turned on the lights and the cabin came to life. The walls and interior were made of wood and the whole room felt very cozy.

“Wait, shouldn’t we keep the lights off? What if someone sees us?” Hermione asked when she finally got rid of her soaked jeans.

“Enchanted, pet. We will be fine. We just can’t apparate around because He surely has his ways of finding people. And He does want to find us. But when it comes to light and fire, we can do as we please.”

“Didn’t you just say that there’s absolutely nothing around here?” she questioned and stripped from the pullover and t-shirt.

“Yes?” Bellatrix asked, unsure.

“I mean, what about food?”

 _Shit._ “Well, your food is covered. I’ll tell you tomorrow. And mine… I’ll figure something out,” Bellatrix replied and realized she’s very well fucked. She never stayed here longer than few days. She could have also apparated to the nearest village that was about 100 miles away and just feed from a muggle. As much as it was disgusting, there were no wizards or witches up here so she couldn’t be picky. Now, though? Apparition was not an option. Could she feed on animals? She’d never tried. It disgusted her. She guessed it was possible, though.

“Bella?” Hermione asked when she saw the turmoil in the other woman again.

“All good, pet. We’ll be fine,” she reassured. There were reindeer here. She could try that. _Yucky._

“Okay,” Hermione nodded, not at all convinced. She stood in front of the fireplace in her underwear and slowly started to warm up. She was somewhat aware that she had barely any clothes on, but she couldn’t be bothered because she was _freezing_.

Bellatrix smirked and then swallowed. Her meant-to-be was perfect. Absolutely innocent and so, so cute. She had to cover the view if Hermione was supposed to stay innocent a little longer, though. She summoned a fluffy warm blanket and wrapped it around the girl. “You know, it doesn’t help much if you stay nearly naked when you’re cold,” she kissed her cheek and wrapped her hands around the younger woman, placing her chin on her shoulder, absolutely content.

“I wanted the fire to have no barrier,” she explained.

“Oh? Is that how it works?” Bellatrix cooed.

“Well, to be honest, not really. This blanket and your body are much better.”

“I’m glad,” she replied quietly. Bellatrix already changed magically to dry clothes, but only because of Hermione. She didn’t feel cold temperatures nor snow and she couldn’t get ill.

They stared into the fire, in each other’s arms and both were trying to sort through the whole day and its events. To think that Crooks had started it all… if he hadn’t run with a bezoar in his mouth that she needed to complete her potion, Hermione wouldn’t have tried to catch him and wouldn’t have stumbled into the study.

_Crooks. Shit. Crooks!!!_

“Pet, what is it?” Bella asked when she felt her soulmate getting distressed.

“Crookshanks!” the girl sobbed. “He stayed there! He…” she choked.

“He will be fine, little one. Kreacher will take care of him,” the older witch reassured.

“But if Noseless…”

“He didn’t do any harm to him.”

“How can you know?” she turned to look into black eyes, crying.

“Because he was too busy trying to catch us,” she replied. “When you killed Nagini, he fell. I had about a second before he would realize what happened and who did it. So, I jumped across the room and apparated us away. Of course, he knew I would do that so he tried to catch us, but he was a second too late. However, he left the castle with that maneuver.”

“But what if he came back when he found out he didn’t catch us?”

“He couldn’t have,” Bellatrix smiled gently. “The castle is protected by blood magic and most importantly, it’s protected by one handy spell that allows only people with good intentions to enter,” she explained while stroking a peachy cheek with her thumb. “The Death Eaters were often entering the castle to seek council, advice or simply to make plans for next mission. None of them ever wanted to harm me, though. If that was the case, they would be met with a brick wall and wouldn’t be able to enter the castle through any way. So, He couldn’t have come back there. Crooks is safe.”

“Okay,” Hermione breathed out and hugged the older witch. There was only so much that she could take in one day. “He’s safe,” she repeated.

“Yes. He’s safe and so are you.”

“I am,” the girl nodded. “How you could have apparated both of us to a different country while trying to shake off Noseless is absolutely beyond me, though.”

“Well, I said I am quite powerful, didn’t I?” she chuckled.

“I guess it still just surprises me just how much.”

“You asked me before if I feel Crucio. Now I know the answer since I felt it when He did that to you,” Bellatrix said after a moment. “While it is a torturing spell so there is no reason why I shouldn’t feel it, I believe I’ve never felt it to the full potential after becoming a vampire. Everything is multiplied when you’re a kid so I always thought I just made it worse in my head, but when He tortured you…” she swallowed. “I’ve never felt such pain, little one. I am so sorry I didn’t kill Him right there and then.”

“It’s good that you didn’t. It wouldn’t help anything,” Hermione reassured. “It was not your fault.”

“It was my fault. I didn’t trust you. I should have stopped him.”

“And you did. If you were in as much pain as I was, I don’t think I would be able to form a sentence. And you did. And you stopped him. You were so brave.”

“Brave?” Bellatrix repeated and untangled herself from the girl to look at her. “I was everything but brave. And I wanted to _hurt_ you when he left,” she whispered, ashamed.

“Understandable,” she nodded to which Bellatrix raised her eyebrows and took a breath to say something. “Let me finish,” Hermione chuckled. “I think I would have wanted to hurt you too if I thought you told him that we were chasing the horcruxes. We made a promise not to tell and if I thought that promise was broken, I think I would have wanted to hurt you too.”

“Still, you can’t justify that.”

“I just did,” Hermione shrugged.

“Oh, my my,” Bellatrix grinned. “Still, I should have protected you better.”

“Bella, stop torturing yourself, will you?” she said and kissed her softly. “I am fine, you are fine, Crooks is fine. I’m not even freezing so much anymore. Hot tea should do the trick,” she smiled gently. “Plus, I only felt the pain when he was inflicting it. Right after he stopped, some warmth spread through my body and made the pain go away. It was like a touch of velvet.”

“Right, I can make you hot tea,” she nodded. “I healed you wandlessly,” she explained and closed herself off. If she wasn’t supposed to torture herself over things and blaming herself, what was she supposed to do then? 

“You know, I am perfectly capable of making one myself,” she smiled. “So, I’m gonna do that and you can make the bed. How does that sound?”

“Bed. Right. Okay,” she murmured.

Hermione looked at her and sighed. “Bella, look at me,” she whispered and the vampire pretended she didn’t hear her. “Bella,” Hermione warned. “We’ve talked about this, haven’t we?” she asked and was pleased when the vampire reluctantly met her eyes. “That’s better,” she smiled softly. “Please, stop blaming yourself for everything bad that has happened in this world,” she said. “If you desperately need to take the blame for something then start with how happy you make me. How you make me feel safe, protected. How you make me feel special and wanted. How you make me feel taken care of. If you need to blame yourself for something, blame yourself for all the things I just said.”

“Do I really make you feel that way?” she asked uncertain.

“Well, wouldn’t you know if I lied?”

She just nodded. “You’re perfect.”

“So are you. And before you start, no I’m not just saying that and yes, I really do mean it.”

“Well,” Bellatrix only replied and fidgeted a little.

“So, point me to the kitchen so I can make my tea and you make the bed while I’m at it,” she gave her a ghost like kiss on the cheek and smiled reassuringly. Bellatrix explained the way to the kitchen and started to make a place for Hermione to sleep. It wasn’t a bed. It was a mattress on the floor, right in front of the fireplace. She needed the girl to be warm and she couldn’t provide that herself because she would really need to keep her distance.

Bella just finished magicking fluffy pillows and the warmest duvet when the girl came back with a cup of tea in her hand.

“Do you like this?” Bellatrix asked.

“It’s amazing!” Hermione beamed and yawned. The whole day finally catching up with her and wearing her down.

“Good,” the vampire smiled. She enchanted the fire so it would last throughout the night and keep the house warm and cozy.

“What kind of spell did you place on the floors? My feet were warm even though I don’t have socks, let alone shoes,” Hermione asked when she made her way to the bed.

“Simple warming spell,” she smiled. “I like my feet warm.”

“Same,” the girl grinned and finished her cup of tea.

“You need to eat something,” Bellatrix informed.

“I’m not hungry, Bella. I don’t really eat that much. Especially if there are exams or anything else that occupies my mind.”

“Well that’s not healthy.”

“I couldn’t stomach food right now after everything that has happened today. Plus, I had a pretty big lunch.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Well,” she sighed. The vampire inside her wasn’t happy that their mate didn’t eat properly, but they both knew it was a lost fight tonight. “Good night then, pet.”

“Will you stay?” she asked.

Bellatrix sighed again. She really had a hard time saying no, especially when Hermione asked with those big pleading eyes of hers.

“But only until you fall asleep, sweet-thing,” she replied and made her way to the mattress.

“Okay,” she pouted, but didn’t insist on anything else.

The vampire laid on her back next to her and Hermione immediately leaned on her body. She threw a hand over Bella’s stomach, leg over hers and buried her head in the nape of the older woman’s neck.

“I love you, Bella,” she breathed out before sleep completely claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Neville. You can surely help the boys in the castle, tho!
> 
> So, that was it. What did you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, there is one scene with Narcissa and Fleur. I didn’t plan it, didn’t even think I’d write it, but you guys asked. It’s very brief, but it’s something :) and no, I really don’t think there will be more of the pair in future chapters.

Bellatrix stared at the ceiling for a long time after Hermione fell asleep. Surely, she’d misheard. Right?

Of course, Hermione was her meant-to-be, there was no doubt about that anymore, but ... could the bond work this way before the bite? Bellatrix didn’t think so, but she didn’t have any other explanation. Maybe only the fact that Hermione didn’t know what she was saying, and she definitely didn’t _mean_ it. Yes, that must have been it.

She turned her head to look at the girl that was sleeping half atop her. Hermione looked so content. And the vampire melted a little, but the beast inside had other plans. _Take!_ It screamed. Bellatrix knew it was the hunger talking. She had a sip of brandy with Him, so she needed blood. She untangled herself from her soulmate, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the bed.

She took a deep breath to shut the beast up and made her way to the cellar. She would take some food out for Hermione’s breakfast. Considering the younger witch didn’t eat anything for dinner, she would definitely be hungry in the morning. Bellatrix took some cereals, jam and cookies and climbed back upstairs to the kitchen.

She placed it all on the kitchen counter and rubbed her forearm that was burning. _He_ was calling. _He_ was looking for them.

Well, that was expected. That’s why Bellatrix apparated them here after all. She just didn’t foresee the fact that while there was enough food for Hermione, the vampire was lacking in this department.

The fact she had a human drink before they left didn’t help either. She would get sick much faster than usual if she didn’t get blood. The vampire was however not desperate enough to go hunt a reindeer yet.

When she was certain Hermione had everything she needed for breakfast, she left the kitchen and chuckled bitterly. _Father must be turning in his grave now._ It was her first year at Hogwarts when she in fact befriended a muggle-born. The girl didn’t fear her like everyone else. She didn’t whisper behind her back like everyone else. She didn’t walk on eggshells around her like everyone else. She was just _there._ And while Bella’s parents had taught her, she’s superior because she’s a pureblood, she couldn’t see why she shouldn’t talk with this girl from Gryffindor. So, she did.

Until the first holidays when she went home and told her parents at dinner. He tortured her for the longest time, his disgust converting into the curse. He forbade her to ever speak to that filth again. Bellatrix. Was. Better.

And she cried herself to sleep that night. Why couldn’t she just make friends with people she wanted? With people that didn’t fear her last name? It was too much to take in for a child.

When she was leaving to go back to school, her Father cornered her and spat that if she talked with that filth again, there would be consequences. And Bellatrix surely didn’t want to face them.

She had to hurt the girl in order to keep her safe. The girl just didn’t understand why Bella didn’t, couldn’t, talk to her again so she kept trying. Bellatrix had to put a mask on, brace herself for the first time ever and do what was necessary. It was for the greater good, but she carried the guilt until she just didn’t care about anything and anyone anymore.

Of course, it backfired. People were now even louder with their whispers. No one ever had the guts to say it to her face, though.

Which brought her back to Earth because she knew Hermione didn’t have that luxury. She could imagine how the Slytherins treated her. Could imagine how hard it must have been. She would protect her no matter what now. Her brave lioness. “Fate is a funny thing, Father. Don’t you think?” she cackled, amused. “I hope you see this, daddy dearest and I hope it’s eating you alive. I wish you happy rotting,” she said to the silence in her childish voice.

She made her way to the living room and checked on the girl. She did that every night. She didn’t even know why. Maybe the vampire wanted to know that her meant-to-be was still there and that she was breathing.

Now they however had a little argument inside the older witch’s head about whether to bite her right now or not. Obviously, Bellatrix was voting for the latter, but the beast inside was getting louder and louder, driven mad by hunger.

The woman sighed. They’ve already been through so much. Surely, one small hunger wouldn’t jeopardize _everything._

The dark-haired witch turned on her heel and left the room. She would just try to sleep it off. How hard could it be?

* * *

It turned out it was pretty hard. She woke up feeling sick. She groaned and got up. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

The vampire made her way to the living room in hopes of finding Hermione. The girl was seated on the couch with a book in her hand.

“I see you found the library,” Bellatrix mused.

Hermione looked up and smiled. “I did,” she nodded. “Are you okay, Bella?” she asked as she appraised the older witch’s appearance. She had dark circles under her eyes, looked a shade paler and kind of sick.

“I’m fine, sweet-thing,” she reassured. She would definitely need to hunt a reindeer today.

“You’re up pretty early and you don’t look…” she bit her lip in thought, trying to decide how to finish the sentence without offending the vampire. “Healthy,” she decided to say.

“I’m fine,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Okay,” Hermione replied, not a tad convinced. “I found some food on the kitchen counter for breakfast. Thank you.”

“Good, did you like it?” she asked, happy to drop the subject.

“It was nice,” she admitted. “You said you would explain about the food today,” she blushed. She couldn’t think of anything else since she woke up. Where did the food come from if there wasn’t anything around?

“I did, didn’t I?” the older witch smirked. _Curious little thing._

“Yes,” Hermione nodded eagerly.

“Well, then I guess I’ll take you to the dungeons,” she smirked.

“Okay,” she replied. Funny how she would have been absolutely terrified at the beginning if Bellatrix only suggested that and now, she was following the vampire curiously.

“Ta-da,” Bellatrix exclaimed, showing Hermione the cellar after casting Lumos and leaned on the door frame. Hermione entered the cold stony room and saw it was full of racks with food, wine and some spirits. She also sensed a preservation charm.

“Just out of curiosity, how long has this been here exactly?” she motioned to the food.

The vampire chuckled. “Exactly a few weeks,” she laughed. “I re-stocked it when you entered my life.”

“When you kidnapped me, you mean.”

“Tomatos, tomatoes,” she teased.

“Ha, funny,” she laughed. She was however relieved to hear the food had not been here for centuries. She looked around a bit more and noticed the walls. “Why are the walls black as if burned by fire?”

“Because they were,” the vampire shrugged.

“Is that some kind of preservation method?” she chuckled.

“No.”

“Okay, so they were burned because?” the girl pushed, seeing the shadow crossing Bella’s face.

“It doesn’t matter,” she huffed.

“Well, I think it matters to me. What happened?” Hermione asked gently and made her way back to the older witch.

“The food is fine,” she replied.

“Yes, the food is fine, but you’re not,” the girl replied. “That’s why it matters.”

“I burned it, okay? It was me.”

“I figured that much, you wicked thing,” she chuckled and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Now will you finally tell me what made you do it?” she asked and stroked a pale cheek.

“I just…” she sighed and swallowed, determined not to say a thing. She couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes, though. Nor lie. “I just didn’t think I’d ever get a meant-to-be,” she admitted quietly. “I bought this house soon after I became a vampire. I knew I was destined to meet my true love and I didn’t know what it would be like, what would they need…” she chuckled slightly at the memory of her as a newborn vampire. “I knew humans needed food, though. I stocked it up. When no one appeared for about 50 years, I burned it all. Then Andy got a meant-to-be and I got a new flicker of hope so I restocked it again. Burned it after 100 years, give or take a few.”

“Okay, that’s understandable, I guess. Two fires. Okay.”

“If you’d just let me finish for once,” the vampire rolled her eyes, but smiled and Hermione blushed, pulling the vampire closer to let her know that she was here now. “You see, both of my sisters already had a meant-to-be, yet I was so old and got nothing. I didn’t even feel as if you were to be born yet. I restocked it again when Cissy told me she felt her meant-to-be entered the world. Just in case. Obviously, nothing. And I’d already done some shady things back then. I’ve killed, I’ve tortured. After about 250 years I came back to this place for the last time and burned it all again. I’d decided that I was too damaged. I mean, who would love me?” she whispered the last part. “I stopped believing that I would ever get a meant-to-be. Monsters like me don’t get happy endings.”

“You’re not a monster,” Hermione replied and kissed her again. The admission pained her.

“But I am,” Bellatrix argued.

“You’re not. You got a meant-to-be, did you not?”

“Fine, but still…”

“Nope. I know what a monster looks like. It’s nothing like you.”

“You still don’t know half the things I’ve done, pet.”

“I don’t care,” she shrugged. “And I’m here. I will always be here, as long as you want me.”

“I will always want you, sweet-thing.”

“What if I murdered someone?” Hermione teased.

“You’re kidding, right?” Bellatrix laughed. “Pet, if you murdered someone, I’d most likely fuck you into oblivion.”

“Well, that’s fucked up, Bella,” she chuckled and tried to control her raging libido. “But I guess I’m here for it.”

“Sex next to dead bodies, blood still flowing on the floor. Which means only my feet would get dirty because I’d take you on a table,” she mused.

“Stop! Oh Merlin, stop,” Hermione laughed, not as repulsed by the idea as she was supposed to be.

“Getting horny?” the vampire smirked.

“Not really, but I’m not disgusted either! And I should be.”

“Maybe just until the first time we do it,” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Be quiet, you wicked thing,” she chuckled and kissed the older witch, getting lost in red lips.

Bellatrix pulled her even closer, but then hissed when there was a soft click and her fangs extended. “Fuck this,” she murmured and pushed Hermione gently away from her.

“Really? A kiss got you worked up like that?” the girl grinned. It was always Bella that made _her_ flustered.

“Something like that,” she replied and turned to leave the cellar’s door frame.

There was no smirk, there was no inappropriate comeback and there was no pushing Hermione against the wall. The girl furrowed her brow.

“Did I do something?” the younger witch asked when they reached the living room again.

“What?” the raven-haired woman turned to face her meant-to-be.

“Well, did I do something? Usually you don’t let me walk out that easily,” she smiled softly. “Especially if you’re interested in… well, you know,” she blushed.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, sweet-thing,” she reassured and smiled. There was no way she would tell the girl how much she wanted to rip into her neck and feast on her.

“Bella,” she sighed. “You’re hungry, aren’t you? What did you eat?”

Right, her meant-to-be was a know-it-all, of course.

“It’s okay. I’ll sort it out.”

“And if you won’t?”

“I will,” she growled, leaving no space for further argument. Apparently, hunger made her snappier.

Hermione wanted to say something about how they would figure it out, but Bella hissed again and palmed her forearm.

“What is it?” she asked and lifted said arm. Having no patience to roll up that _stupid_ sleeve that hugged Bella as a second skin, she murmured a simple spell and the sleeve was gone.

She eyed the Dark Mark and ran her fingers over it. It was hot, as if burning.

“Bella?” she lifted her gaze back to onyx eyes.

“He’s calling,” the vampire shrugged. “Pretty intensively. That’s why I don’t want to risk apparition, it might take me to Him instead. You don’t know the pull.”

“Does it hurt?” she asked, still softly palming the Mark.

“Like a motherfucker,” Bellatrix chuckled.

The girl nodded and lifted said arm to her lips. She planted kisses all over the Dark Mark. “Wish that would help,” she sighed. “Can’t you get rid of it, though?” she asked with eyes full of concern. Her vampire was hurting and she was _not happy_ about it.

Bellatrix had to gather herself a little before replying. She didn’t deserve this softness. Didn’t deserve such a soft soul to begin with. “Well, it’s a brand. Getting it is painful and getting rid of it even more so. Now it’s burning because He wants to find us, He’s trying to summon me. Getting rid of it would be much bigger pain, though.”

“Well, then I hope he will stop soon,” she sighed and stroked Bella’s cheek with her thumb. She could see there was more the vampire wasn’t telling her about why she looked nearly sick, but she also knew Bella wouldn’t tell her if she didn’t want to. Hermione leaned in and kissed her softly before giving her a sad smile and leaving the room.

“He will,” Bella said to the empty room which reminded her that she needed to inform the Flash Scar that they’ve done his job and destroyed two horcruxes. She connected to Cissy’s mind.

* * *

Narcissa laid on her expensive couch with Fleur leaning with her back on her, being comfortably placed between her legs. They both had their own books and read through them. The vampire however felt her mind being penetrated and allowed the connection because no one other than Bellatrix was able to do this.

She got the message and placed her book on the coffee table nearby. “Ma Chérie, Bellatrix just asked me to deliver a message to the Order. Do you still have your connections to the ginger family?” she asked and stroked Fleur’s blonde hair.

“Oui,” the blonde replied and turned to face her soulmate.

“We need to inform them that two horcruxes were destroyed. Bellatrix said to deliver the message to the Potter boy, but I don’t know where he is and I don’t wish to know. She listed the rabbit family as a second option in case we couldn’t contact the Chosen One. Surely the Weasleys are capable enough to pass the message.”

“The rabbit family?” Fleur chuckled.

“That’s Bella’s term. However, it’s true that they do have seven children, darling. It’s inhuman.”

“Very,” the younger woman chuckled again. “Horcruxes?” she asked then. “Isn’t that a very dark magic?”

“Yes, it is. My sister is known for the likes of it, I suppose she also knows how to destroy it. However dangerous that might be,” she replied and pinched her nose. She decided it was probably better not to know in which business Bellatrix got involved this time.

“Does this have to do anything with the fact we were supposed to be more careful? And were supposed to multiply our protection against the Dark Lord?”

“I think so, my love. I think…” she paused to really think about it one more time. The conclusion was however the same. “I think my sister changed allegiance.”

“Because of Hermione?” the blonde lit up with adoration for the eldest vampire and her meant-to-be.

“Well surely not because of the Dark Lord,” Narcissa chuckled. “It looks like the brat with no manners got her way, yes.”

“Don’t call her that,” Fleur kissed her softly. “Your sister would hex you.”

“Knowing Bellatrix, she would do more than just a simple hex.”

“And I can’t have that!”

“The girl is a brat, though.”

“She is not. Don’t be jealous,” the blonde chuckled when she realized what this was about.

“I am not!” Narcissa pushed Fleur away and crossed her arms across her chest, annoyed at how easily her meant-to-be could read her.

“Not at all,” the girl smirked. She knew the maker’s bond was strong. She knew Narcissa would do nearly anything to obey and please her maker. Unless it concerned herself. The soul bond was still much stronger than the maker’s bond.

“Should I go with you to the Weasleys, ma petite?”

“There’s no need, my love. I can take care of myself,” the Veela smiled reassuringly.

“That you can, my dear,” Narcissa smiled lovingly. A smile reserved only for Fleur.

* * *

Hermione went to pick up a few books from the much smaller library of this place and took them with her to the living room. The couch in front of the fire place was her absolute favorite. They magicked away the mattress as Hermione wasn’t freezing to death and therefore would be sleeping in a bedroom today and placed the couch closer to the fireplace instead.

After few hours she finished one book about the history of the wizarding world and the clock above the fireplace hinted it should be evening already. She placed the book next to her on the couch and stared into the fire.

It was a strange day. She tried to be in the same room as Bella, but the vampire just got up and left after few minutes, making up some lame excuse. Bellatrix did remind her to eat lunch, but otherwise she buried herself in books in the library. It was just strange and Hermione was missing the contact, missing her presence.

Her train of thought was interrupted by said vampire. Once again, the girl didn’t hear her enter the room, she noticed only when the older woman sat down on the other side of the couch. Not right next to her, no. On the other side of the couch. She imagined that any other day the vampire would have a glass of firewhiskey in her hand, but today she didn’t. _I can eat human food, but I need to get blood faster in order to not to get sick_ , Hermione remembered. And there was no blood around here. Bellatrix couldn’t drink firewhiskey. Just when she was about to say something, the vampire beat her to it: “we really need to work on your defense and offence,” she said dryly.

“Okay?” Hermione replied. “Now?”

“Now.”

“I might not be the best dueler, but I think I’m doing okay.”

“What you think is not correct,” the woman snapped.

“Could you drink my blood without biting me?” she asked out of the blue, shocking the vampire.

“What?” she looked at her with a questioning gaze. Bellatrix thought she’d created enough diversion from the girl’s thoughts, but apparently not.

“Just asking,” she shrugged. _For later._

“I guess? Not sure how it would work, though.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“So, your defense is catastrophic and your offense even worse,” the woman changed the topic back to a safer subject.

“I just killed a snake!” the girl huffed.

“With a sword,” she reminded.

“Well, I tried the killing curse, but that snake happened to be a horcrux!”

“Pet, that curse wouldn’t have even killed a bug,” she chuckled, some playfulness coming back to her. ”Even though it’s easier to kill someone than to torture them, it’s still not Lumos,” she blew her a kiss.

Hermione only huffed and sulked more. Yes, dueling was not her strongest suit, but she was still alive, wasn’t she? Clearly, she was doing okay considering half of the wizarding world was after her.

“Stop pouting and let’s go train. There are some coats with sheep wool in the closet, get yourself one and meet me outside,” she smiled.

Bellatrix was proud for coming up with that solution because she would distract herself by teaching her meant-to-be _and_ Hermione really needed a training. Yes, that would work.

Hermione joined the vampire a few minutes later and couldn’t help but appreciate the contrast of the white landscape and her black goddess.

“What?” Bellatrix asked, cocking her head.

“Nothing,” the girl smiled. “Just appreciating the view.”

“Ah. Well, yes, it is quite charming here,” she nodded and looked around, soaking it in.

“Yes, the landscape is beautiful, too,” Hermione grinned and her smile widened when she saw the vampire blushing a little.

“Ehm, so I magicked a training dummy here,” Bellatrix motioned with her hand, trying to change the subject once again. “Show me your best.”

Hermione shrugged and then got into her fighting stance. “Expelliarmus!”

“Please, don’t tell me this absolutely boring and basic spell is your best,” she rolled her eyes.

“It’s a good spell.”

“No, it is not and it will get you nowhere.”

“It works fine for Harry!” Hermione huffed.

“Does it? Because we all know he only uses that. We all are trained to cast the counter spell in any duel with your Plotter.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, no one will expect it from me then!”

“Naivety doesn’t suit you, sweet-thing.”

“Confringo!” Hermione shouted and hit the training dummy that burst in flames.

“Hmmm, if we fancy a fire spell then I suggest Fiendfyre,” Bellatrix gave her a toothy grin.

“That’s a dark spell.”

“It’s a powerful and beautiful spell.”

“Powerful and beautiful _dark_ spell.”

The vampire sighed. “Well, I guess you wouldn’t be able to cast it anyway. You’re not powerful enough,” she shrugged.

“I am!” Hermione shouted. “I just… fine, show me,” she relented. She had wanted to learn this spell ever since she came across it in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, but she knew it was _wrong._

Bellatrix grinned. Yes, she wanted to teach the girl proper Avada Kedavra and Crucio today, but this was fun, too. The vampire raised her wand and suddenly a fire dragon the size of an actual living dragon came to life. It spread its wings and flew across them, the heat licking at Hermione’s skin.

“You are in control of the beast, sweet-thing. That’s absolutely essential. _You_ control it. If you fail, it will burn everything in its path,” she explained while letting the dragon fly around them.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yes. Now you try,” she said and the fire dragon vanished.

Hermione nodded, determined. “What form will it take?”

“It differs. I suppose it works the same as the Patronus charm.”

“Just on the other side of the barricade,” Hermione chuckled.

“Touché. Go on,” she urged and explained to Hermione how to cast it.

It took the girl three tries. Bellatrix corrected her stance and the motion of her wrist. Fiendfyre wasn’t the easiest spell by a long shot. She was so proud when a huge burst of fire sprang from Hermione’s wand on the third try and shaped into the form of a huge serpent.

“Now don’t let it spread uncontrollably.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?!” Hermione barked, being a little scared of burning the whole place to the ground.

Bellatrix leaned on Hermione’s back and encircled her hands around her waist possessively. “Magic is emotion, pet. It comes from deep within. Reach to the roots, calm your racing heart and control your snake.”

Hermione didn’t know _how,_ but she did exactly what Bellatrix said and soon the snake was facing them, but not attacking, not out of control and not burning anything in near proximity. Only a few trees didn’t make it. That was success, right?

The vampire had to ignore the pull she felt towards her girl once again, though. She had to release her from the embrace and step aside. She also had to fight a lot with the beast inside because she did not want her fangs to extend and for Hermione to hear it. No, she would _ignore_ that delicious neck vein. She just had to put some distance between them.

“Well done, pet,” she said proudly when the fire snake died out right after she stepped aside from the younger witch. _Did I multiply the girl’s magic? I need to ask Cissy about it later._ “Quite surprised about the shape, to be honest.”

The girl beamed at the praise and smiled widely. “You seem to have some spell over me,” she winked teasingly. “I mean, a snake?! Seriously?” she chuckled.

“Hmmmm,” Bellatrix smiled weakly. “Okay, give me your best Avada Kedavra now.”

“What?” Hermione gaped.

“Don’t be so surprised,” the vampire smirked. “That’s why we’re here, pet. You need to learn how to bloody attack properly.”

“How to kill you mean?!”

“Tomatoes, tomatos,” she shrugged.

“That’s not just this easy!”

“It is. You know the spell, now the movement is this,” Bellatrix said and showed it to the girl, hitting the dummy without a question. It shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. She magicked a new one in its place.

Hermione huffed.

“It’s just a training dummy!”

“And an unforgivable spell!” the girl crossed her arms across her chest.

“Well if you want to learn Crucio then I’d start with this one. See, Crucio is a bit trickier.”

“I _don’t_ want to learn Crucio!”

“No, of course you don’t,” Bellatrix smirked.

“I don’t.”

“Hmmmm,” she smirked even more. “Even if you don’t, you need to learn this one, pet. We’re at war.”

“We’re not part of it anymore.”

“Listen, sweet-thing, I _need_ you to be able to protect yourself. Sometimes Expelliarmus just doesn’t cut it. I’ll sleep easier at night if I’ll know that it will be a tad harder to hurt you.”

“Avada Kedavra,” Hermione shouted and pointed at the training dummy. It only shook a little.

“Atta pet,” Bellatrix gave her a ghost-like kiss and stepped aside again, just to be sure. “I told you it’s not Lumos,” she gave her a toothy grin. “Try again. And harder, will you?”

Hermione huffed. She was usually good with spells in the classroom. Well, with Light Magic spells at least. “Why isn’t it shattered yet?!” she choked after few more attempts.

“Because you have this stupid idea that you’ll be sent to Azkaban or something,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “It won’t happen, okay? First of all, we’re in the middle of nowhere and you’re entitled to learn a spell or two and second of all, even if you killed half of the wizarding world and they came for you, they would have to fight _me._ I’d kill the second half if they tried to take you away from me. So, again, let go! There won’t be any Azkaban. Mean it, at least a bit.”

“I’m just learning this to _know!_ I won’t be using it! Just so you know,” she furrowed her brow and tried again. The dummy cracked.

“Sure, pet,” Bellatrix grinned. “MEAN it, would you?”

“I am!” she screamed at Bellatrix and then cast the spell. Finally, the dummy exploded after the green light hit it.

The vampire clapped her hands in excitement. “No dementors, see?” she cackled.

“Shut up,” Hermione smiled. It was a strange spell. It made her feel powerful. Even fearful. When she learned how to cast the Patronus charm, she was filled with joy. The spell itself required it after all. It was cute. _This_ , though. _This_ made her feel all kinds of things and she would be lying to herself if she said it didn’t feel good.

“Okay, try it again,” the dark witch instructed. “I know you’re exhausted, but try.”

Hermione cast it twice and both times the dummy exploded into tiny pieces. She’d mastered the spell.

“Good,” the vampire smiled proudly. “Now try it on me.”

“WHAT?!” Hermione gasped.

“It can’t kill me,” Bellatrix shrugged.

“Well I will not risk that, will I?!” the girl shrieked.

“You’re so cute,” she grinned. “Come on, go on,” she motioned with her hands to her chest.

And Hermione would have gotten distracted by that in any other scenario. But not when her soulmate was asking her to try an unforgivable, the killing curse on her, though!

“Hell no,” she said and tucked her wand back to her sleeve to show the vampire she really had absolutely no intensions of trying that.

“I’m kinda immortal, remember?” she cackled.

“What if I can kill you, hmm? Ever thought of that?!” Hermione huffed. “What if as your meant-to-be I can actually kill you?! What if my killing curse actually does the job?!” she said loudly.

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Yeah, _thinking_ won’t really cut it here. Even if you were one hundred percent sure, I wouldn’t aim at you, let alone if you just _think_ that it shouldn’t be a problem!”

“Aww, look at that,” the vampire grinned. It was easier to play it this way than to actually admit to herself what Hermione was saying. Mostly because of the masked feelings behind her words than the actual possibility of being killed like that.

“This doesn’t work with horcruxes, though, does it?” Hermione asked and magicked away the training dummy. She was done with training for today.

“No,” she replied shortly. “Same as it wouldn’t work on Him if all horcruxes weren’t destroyed.”

“He would just come back again, wouldn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Does it still hurt?” the girl eyed the vampire’s forearm.

“Yes, but it’s okay.”

“I wish he would stop. He can’t find us! Stupid man.”

“He is quite determined,” she chuckled bitterly.

“One more horcrux and he will be gone.”

“Yes, sweet-thing.”

“But wait, Harry doesn’t know that,” she froze. “He doesn’t know it would be safe to kill him!”

“He does.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“He does,” the vampire sighed. “Plotter needs this information so I made sure he got it.”

“What? How?” Hermione asked perplexed. She was getting a little bit cold now that she wasn’t throwing spells and no fire dragons nor snakes kept her warm, BUT this was way more important. How come she didn’t think of it right after they destroyed the cup?

“I have a mental link to my sisters. Especially to Cissy,” the vampire started. “I had to learn occlumency mostly because of her prying mind,” she chuckled.

“You can communicate with them even at such a distance?”

“Yes. Maker’s bond,” she shrugged. “However, it really is much easier with Cissy since she is very skilled in both occlumency and legilimency. I just tell her what I need her to know through the link.”

“And you told her that Harry needs to know something?”

“I told her specifically what he needs to know and Fleur still has some connections to the Weasels. The message was passed. Cissy has informed me of that much.”

“I should have thought of that. How come I didn’t think of that?” the girl sulked. She was the _brain_. “What happened to me? Of course, Harry needed to be informed!”

“It’s the bond, pet. It works to some extent even before the bite. My happiness and needs come first,” the vampire explained. “Your brain now doesn’t have time to dwell on little things.”

“These are not little things!” she exclaimed, horrified. “Will my brain just turn off after the bite or what?!”

“For the first few days, yes. It will turn into mush.”

“But that’s horrible! My brain is the only thing I have!” she teared up. She was determined to let Bellatrix bite her basically right now, but she _needed_ her brain for fuck sake.

“Pet, you have way more than just that pretty brain of yours, you know that, right?” Bellatrix replied and really, really wanted to go closer and hug her and kiss her _and bite her_. No, she didn’t want the last part. She did, but no. That’s why she had to keep her distance.

“Not really, no,” the girl huffed.

_Dammit._ The vampire came closer to her meant-to-be after all and took her face in her palms. _That_ was safer than hugs and warm bodies pressed together, scent invading senses and neck so, so close.

“You are so beautiful, sweet-thing. Such a pretty girl. You’re smart, yes. And it’s sexy, yes. But also, you’re so attractive and kind, selfless and mine. I don’t care that your brain won’t work. I’ll take care of you.”

“I know you’ll take care of me,” she swallowed.

“I will. Starting right now because you’re cold again and exhausted from all the training. You should eat some dinner and rest for the rest of the day.”

“Okay,” Hermione chuckled and leaned in to kiss the older woman. She however lingered, tasting full lips, then teasing them with her tongue. And Bellatrix growled. Hermione tangled her frozen hands in black curls and deepened the kiss.

She heard the click of certain fangs and found herself on her back in the snow. Bellatrix was however not on top of her. The vampire growled almost animalistically and her chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“Bella?” she asked and got up.

“Sorry,” she huffed. “Let’s just go inside,” she said and started to walk towards the house.

“You’re starving,” the girl observed.

“I’m fine!” she snapped for like the millionth time that day and disappeared into the house.

Hermione made her way inside and looked for the older witch. _This_ couldn’t go on. She however didn’t find her anywhere. It was like catching smoke.

“Bella, come here,” she asked pleadingly, standing in front of the fire place to warm up a little. “Please,” she added. Suddenly the dark witch emerged from the shadows and she looked so pained. Hermione gathered it was a combination of her hunger _and_ the turmoil inside her head that was very much visible.

The girl was trapped between the vampire and the fireplace in no time. It didn’t look like Bella was even aware of her surroundings nor about what she was doing. When Hermione didn’t have any space in which to move, the vampire stroked her cheek and the girl shook. This look would probably haunt her forever. Bellatrix then placed her hands on the girl’s waist and was now eyeing the vein on her neck. Hermione swallowed. _There must be a way!_ She thought. “Bella?” she asked when she heard the click of her fangs.

Her nails dug into the girl’s skin and she drew blood. The vampire growled, an animalistic, pained cry. “Shit,” she hissed and woke from her trance. “Heal it. Heal it right now and get away from me,” she said and jumped away from the younger woman. “Heal it!” she barked again until Hermione did as instructed.

“Drink from me, Bella. Just don’t bite me, but drink from me,” the Gryffindor said. Seeing the older witch like this definitely pained her.

“No,” she growled.

“Yes, drink from me.”

“NO!” she shouted. “It would be too dangerous! I don’t know what precisely counts as a bite for the bond to start to work. I will not risk that!” she panted, clearly pained.

“Bella, you’re starving.”

“I’ll live,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, see? I don’t think so,” Hermione replied and summoned one of the daggers that was on display in the living room.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Bellatrix shrieked.

Hermione just sighed and cut her forearm with the dagger. She made a solid cut so Bella was hopefully able to drink from it without biting her. Bellatrix was however shaking her head.

“So, I’m just gonna sit down and you know, probably bleed to death since it won’t stop,” she shrugged and sat down on the couch. “It will start making a mess pretty soon too since you know, I happen to bleed a lot,” she informed the vampire that was now kneeling in front of her on the floor, eyeing the cut hungrily.

“Hermione,” the vampire panted hard. “I might accidentally bite you,” she growled and picked up the bloodied dagger from the floor. She eyed it for a second before bringing it to her lips. Bellatrix licked the blade and moaned at the taste. Hermione whimpered at the sight.

“Well, just knowing that you wouldn’t do it on purpose is enough for me. Drink up,” she encouraged and her breathing became shallow just from the show Bellatrix put into licking the dagger.

The vampire prided herself in her self-control, but she could hold back only so much. Having her meant-to-be offering blood. The wound fresh and bleeding…

She took the arm in hers and looked at Hermione. When the girl gave her an encouraging smile, she dove in.

She couldn’t hold back the moan. Not by a long shot. The sweetest poison was flowing into her mouth and she couldn’t get enough. This would definitely be her personal brand of heroin. It would be her undoing. Yes, she’d tasted Hermione’s blood before, that’s why they were in this mess after all. She just never had this much and offered so willingly.

She closed her eyes, painfully pushed back her fangs and lapped everything Hermione had to offer. She sucked and licked, she moaned and groaned. She couldn’t control the emotions Hermione was supposed to feel without the actual bite, but she heard the girl was breathing hard. She _felt_ her arousal.

The vampire was already _sated_ yet she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She wasn’t hungry anymore, she didn’t feel sick nor exhausted, but she didn’t stop. She didn’t stop until the blood wasn’t really flowing into her mouth anymore. Suddenly she had to suck hard to get some more. Only then had she opened her eyes and saw that Hermione was now laying on the couch, her eyes closed and face paler than usual.

Shit.

Of course, she’d overdone it. Of course, she drank more than she was supposed to.

Of fucking course.

“Pet, can you hear me?” she asked, leaning over the girl, checking her pulse.

There was no verbal response, but she could hear a weak “ _yes_ ” in her mind.

She sighed in relief. A whole night’s sleep should do the trick then. Bellatrix carried the girl to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. She magically changed Hermione’s clothes and then joined her while changing herself, a pretty steady repetitive “ _stay_ ” sounding in her head. The vampire chuckled.

“Alright, needy one,” she reassured and stroked the pale cheek of her meant-to-be. “You’re crazy, you know?” she said and kissed said cheek. “That could really have gone in many ways, and most of them were _wrong_ ,” she sighed. “I’m sorry for drinking too much,” she whispered and pouted. She was better than that, dammit! How come she didn’t stop?! And how come Hermione was out so soon? The vampire realized she didn’t have dinner. Again. “See? This is why it’s important that you eat,” she murmured and cackled when she heard “ _you too_ ” in her mind.

“My perfect girl,” she purred. “Now sleep. You need to rest,” she said with a little bit more edge to it and gave her a goodnight kiss. Bellatrix could finally sleep next to her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, if you're on fb, you're more than welcome to join the [Bellamione Land!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/398716687931372)
> 
> also, if you want to talk, find me there as Alice Cliff :)
> 
> happy holidays, guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope this over 10k chapter will make it up to you ;)

Hermione woke up next to Bellatrix after a slumber she hadn’t gotten in years. She had her head buried in Bella’s neck, her arm draped over the vampire and their legs tangled. Hermione inhaled the older witch’s scent and smiled. She planted open mouthed kisses on her neck and heard the vampire purr.

“What did we say about waking up a sleeping vampire, pet?” Bellatrix said after a moment, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

“That I shouldn’t shake you. I’m not shaking you,” Hermione grinned.

“Cheeky this morning, are we?” she chuckled and pinned the girl beneath her body in no time, hands above her head, lacing their fingers. “Do you have a death wish, sweet-thing?”

“I could think of few,” she replied and bit her lip, her eyes widening with arousal. Bellatrix was positively glowing. She was more beautiful than ever.

“Fuck,” the older woman groaned.

“That would be one of them,” the girl blushed.

“I didn’t bite you,” Bellatrix contemplated. “I would know if I did. So…”

“I don’t think so, no,” Hermione smiled. “But I have eyes. Do you have any idea what it’s like to wake up next to you? You’re so beautiful. Now more than ever and I didn’t think that’s possible.”

“That’s the effect of your blood,” she replied quietly, studying brown orbs.

“I like that effect,” she said and studied pale skin. If felt like Bellatrix was shining in the moon light. Like her skin was made out of silver. It wasn’t, but Hermione was mesmerized nevertheless.

“What you did yesterday was dangerous,” she said, studying Hermione in return.

“Right. Because starving yourself wasn’t.”

“I could have bitten you. Even if accidentally.”

“And you didn’t,” Hermione shrugged.

“Pet,” the vampire sighed and laid next to the girl again, releasing the wrists that she held above her head.

“And you should have told me. I would have offered it to you way sooner than after it was almost too late. I’m your blood bag, remember? It’s my duty,” she smiled.

“My what?” Bellatrix looked at her quizzically.

“Right, it’s a muggle thing. Basically, they keep their blood in bags in the hospitals.”

“That’s twisted!” the vampire chuckled.

“It’s not twisted,” Hermione gasped. “They keep it for surgeries and so on. It’s quite handy.”

“Definitely twisted. Didn’t know muggles were so _wicked,”_ she smirked.

“You’re wicked!” she replied laughing and kissed Bella. “My wicked thing,” she murmured against plump lips. “And I have new nickname for you!” Hermione exclaimed happily. “You didn’t like black kitten and I agree, you will however like black mamba because that’s so fitting,” the girl thought aloud, observing the mass of black curls that framed Bella’s pale face. They were shining in the moon light like a snake skin.

“Black mamba?” the vampire asked quietly.

“It’s a snake. The fastest snake actually. Absolutely deadly, but very beautiful. A very territorial creature, too. You’re my black mamba,” Hermione smiled.

“Is it a black snake?”

“Ironically no,” the girl chuckled. “Mostly light grey, just like your pale skin, but its mouth is black as coal. You see what you’re facing only when it’s too late. As I said, a very deadly and beautiful creature. Just like you.”

“I might be deadly, but…”

“You’re way more beautiful than you’re deadly.”

“Excuse me?!” Bellatrix gasped, pretending to be hurt by that admission.

“Oh hush, you’ve very, very deadly!” she reassured, laughing. “But also very, very beautiful. You know that, right?”

“You should get some breakfast,” the vampire replied instead and got into a sitting position, facing the window and not Hermione.

“Bella?”

“You really need to eat! I drank your blood. A fair amount at that,” she replied casually.

“Bella, look at me,” the girl demanded softly.

Bellatrix fixed her jaw. Who the hell did the girl think she is? How dare she call her words like beautiful when she’s anything but.

“How did you learn about the snake?” she asked instead, still not facing the younger witch.

“Muggle parents,” Hermione murmured, afraid of the reaction, which Bellatrix immediately sensed. “I was attending muggle school before I got my letter from Hogwarts. We also had books about different animals in the muggle world. My mom always said I was special when my magical abilities made themselves known, but I was raised as any other muggle girl,” she said quietly.

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Bellatrix reassured. “If you’d introduce me to them. I understand if you won’t,” she also replied quietly. Something about being older and a former Death Eater… “And even though you were raised as a muggle girl, you are a bright witch. Plus, you’re _my_ muggle girl, so.”

“Of course, I’d introduce you, wicked thing!” the girl reassured and crawled to where Bellatrix was sitting to hug her from behind. “It just won’t be possible,” she murmured and the pain she felt in her chest made itself known once again.

That caught the vampire’s attention more than anything else. “Why? I could wear some more proper clothes I guess.”

“It’s not about you, Bella,” the girl choked on air. “You’re perfect. It’s just that…” she swallowed. “They are muggles, so…”

“Yes, they are, but they gave birth to you. For me. I should say thank you.” Hermione smiled at that and Bella turned in her arms to face her. “What are you not telling me, sweet-thing?” she asked softly. Hermione’s chin trembled and it was breaking Bella’s heart. All she could do was to dry her tears with her thumbs.

“Well, they are muggles and I am their daughter, undesirable number 2,” she started. “As awful as it is to say it, Harry doesn’t have parents to worry about and Ron’s family are all witches and wizards. They could protect themselves. They knew the risks, they knew there was a war,” she swallowed. “But my parents,” she sobbed. “Well, they wouldn’t know what was coming. I had to… I had to protect them,” she cried. “I obliviated them. They don’t remember having a daughter. They wouldn’t recognize me even if they saw me standing in front of them,” she said at last and broke fully into tears.

“Oh pet,” Bellatrix replied and pulled the girl into her arms. “You did good, sweet-thing. We couldn’t find them. You protected them,” she reassured and her heart was aching just from the pain Hermione felt. The vampire never realized how much the girl had to sacrifice.

“Really?” she sniffled, pulling the older woman even closer.

“Yeah. See, you saved them. You thought ahead and saved them.”

“They went to Australia,” she nodded. “We were all supposed to go during the holidays,” she admitted and cried some more.

“Ah, well, that explains it. We couldn’t find them anywhere on our continent nor in Europe so the search party stopped. We had more important matters at hand,” she reassured and stroked brown locks. “I will bring them back, little one. I promise. When the war is over, I will bring them back.”

“Really? You would do that?” Hermione looked up with puffy eyes.

“Of course, sweet-thing. As I said, I owe them a thank you,” she smiled.

“But you couldn’t find them before…” she swallowed.

“Na-ah, wrong. I wasn’t assigned that task. It wasn’t _that_ important.”

“So…”

“So, I will find them. Once He’s gone and it’s safe, I will find them,” she reassured and kissed her forehead. “You wanted to travel if I remember correctly,” she smirked. “Australia sounds fun.”

“They won’t know me, but at least I will get to see them. Thank you, Bella,” she said softly.

“They won’t know you only until we return their memories.”

“But that’s …”

“Let me guess, impossible?” Bellatrix smirked.

“As a matter of fact, I was about to say ‘very complicated’,” Hermione replied.

“I’m happy we moved from ‘impossible’ to ‘very complicated’! Yay!” she chuckled.

“Shut up,” the girl murmured and buried her head in Bella’s neck and wild curls.

“You would get bored if I stayed quiet,” she mused and stroked her back. “Will you finally get that breakfast now?” she asked.

“Well that depends,” Hermione smirked and looked at the older woman. “Will you finally accept that you’re beautiful?”

“This is blackmail,” she gasped.

“I learned from the best,” the girl grinned.

“Haha,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Let’s go grab some breakfast for you, shall we?”

“Are you accepting that you’re beautiful?” Hermione grinned and laid down on the bed.

“No?” Bellatrix simply stated. “I’m not beautiful. Not like you say anyway.”

“Well then I’m not really hungry.”

“Hermione,” the vampire warned.

“What? I thought we’re lying to each other now,” she smirked.

“My appearance has nothing to do with your health!”

“We both know that’s not true,” she replied. “Just accept it. I’ve accepted I’m your meant-to-be, you need to accept that you’re beautiful. Actually, absolutely breath taking, if you ask me.”

“I’m not,” she murmured.

“Yes, you are. I don’t want you to accept that you’re beautiful in general. Not yet. Just accept that you’re beautiful to _me_. Baby steps, you know,” she said and sat on the bed, next to the vampire.

“And then you’ll go eat?”

“If you convince me that you’ve _accepted_ it, I will. Just saying it won’t do the job.”

“I don’t remember you being so difficult!”

“I’m difficult?” Hermione burst into laughter. “What would _you_ be then?”

“Absolutely delightful and charming,” she replied with a toothy grin.

“And beautiful.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes.

“Did I hear correctly?!” the girl smiled with a spark in her eyes.

“To you only!” Bellatrix corrected.

“I’ll take that,” Hermione kissed her softly. “We’ll work on the ‘I’m a beautiful goddess’ part later. I’m starving.”

“Are you now?!” the vampire huffed, getting up from the bed and pulling Hermione with her. “You could have saved this for after breakfast instead of getting stuck on such non-sense!”

“Your self-worth is not a non-sense!” the younger witch defended.

“Oh? Good to know. I’m happy you’re ready to admit that you’re more than just a brain then,” she gave her another toothy grin.

Hermione eyed the fangs and then snapped out of it. “I’m very hungry,” she exclaimed. “I would answer, but unfortunately my vampire would get _really_ grumpy if I didn’t eat, so if you’ll excuse me,” she laughed and ran from the bedroom. Unfortunately, she still didn’t know this house much and since no light was turned on, she hit the wall pretty soon. She groaned.

Bellatrix cackled right behind her. “Need help, sweet-thing?” she teased.

“Should have cast Lumos,” she murmured.

“Or just turn on the lights,” Bellatrix shrugged. “I suppose this is fun too, though,” she teased.

“No, it’s not! My nose hurts.”

“Poor baby,” Bellatrix murmured and kissed said nose while wandlessly healing it with Episkey.

“This sucks!” she huffed.

“I thought I displayed pretty graphically yesterday what ‘sucking’ means,” Bellatrix chuckled and enjoyed the blush she got out of the girl.

“Shut up,” she murmured and finally made it to the kitchen with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

“Bella?” Hermione asked in the late afternoon when they were back in the living room, in front of the fire place, with mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows in it. Of course the vampire eyed the drink at first, but relented when she took the first sip. “I thought you wouldn’t mind a muggle drink since you’re so keen on fries,” the girl grinned while giving her the mug.

“Hmmm?” she raised her eyes from the hot chocolate that she’d already finished.

“I have some questions,” the girl informed.

“Naturally,” the vampire mused.

“Do you, like, shine or something in direct sun?”

“Do I WHAT?” she burst into laughter.

“I read it in a book,” Hermione shrugged. She only saw Bellatrix very briefly during sunshine and the vampire was covered in clothes from head to toe.

“Which book?”

“Ehm, I may have asked Kreacher to bring me all the books he could find about vampires. Since there was little to nothing, I guess he grabbed some muggle literature as well,” she shrugged.

“And vampires shine in muggle literature during daylight?” Bellatrix laughed.

“Apparently.”

“Okay, I’m gay, but not glitters kind of gay,” she snorted. “I mean, what the hell is that?!”

“I don’t know! I didn’t really see you outside in direct sun, did I?” Hermione rolled her eyes at being questioned like that. “You should burn for all I know.”

“Would you like that?” she smirked.

“Of course not!” Hermione replied horrified.

“Good because I don’t burn,” she winked. “Nor shine!” she made a disgusted face at the idea. “Direct sun irritates me a little and I might get sick if I stayed outside too long, but it’s nothing a drop of your blood couldn’t fix,” she winked again. “I am a vampire witch. I think my magic just balances it. I know muggle vampires can’t face direct sun.”

“So, you know other vampires?” the girl asked, chewing a marshmallow. “Apart from your sisters, of course.”

“Well, not really,” Bellatrix said after a moment, browsing through her memories. “My maker was a muggle and she couldn’t go out during the day. I’d say that applies to all of their kind. I’ve only encountered a few muggle vampires and all of them were out during the night. I’m not sure if I’ve met any other vampire witch or wizard. Then again, who knows if I would know if they were magical beings. Well, probably yes. The magical aura is quite strong,” she contemplated. “So, I suppose I haven’t really met any other vampire witch or wizard, apart from my sisters.”

“You totally just rambled,” Hermione grinned. “Adorable.”

“ADORABLE?!” Bellatrix shrieked. “I am NOT adorable!” she repeated and leaned over Hermione, straddling her and placing a hand around a peachy neck.

“So adorable,” Hermione grinned and made herself at home beneath the vampire’s body. There was no malice in Bella’s eyes, nor in her voice. Those black orbs were soft and the older witch had a small smile tucked at the corners of her lips. She probably didn’t even realize.

“You are not supposed to relax when I’m threatening you!” she sneered.

“Oh, you’re threatening me? My bad, I’m so scared. Please don’t hurt me, Bella,” she teased, smiling like an idiot.

“Why do I put up with you?” the older witch mused, releasing her hold from the girl’s neck.

“Because I happen to have pretty delicious blood,” Hermione winked.

“Pfff,” Bella scoffed. “I should have killed you.”

“You should have because now you have to put up with me _forever,_ ” she grinned, kissing pouty lips.

“Good,” the vampire kissed her back softly.

“Why did you choose to become a vampire? Not the reason, but the creature itself? Did you know about the meant-to-be?”

“Of course, I did,” Bellatrix replied and placed her head on Hermione’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

“So, you wanted to get a meant-to-be?” she asked softly.

“Who wouldn’t want to be loved, pet?” the vampire replied and lifted her head to look into hazelnut eyes. “Unconditionally at that.”

“Fair,” the girl nodded.

“Vampires are powerful, generally unknown creatures and they get their meant-to-be. Sounded pretty good to me.”

“Even I want to become one,” Hermione chuckled. “You make it sound so good.”

“Hush!” Bellatrix laughed. “You’re my little one. No way you’d become a vampire.”

“Can you just turn everyone? Do you have to? Are vampires born?”

“And who rambles now, hmm?” she smirked and kissed the girl’s nose. “Every vampire is supposed to turn one human, wizard or a witch into a vampire in their life. You can make more, but you _must_ turn at least one.”

“Does it hurt? Did you just wake up with fangs?”

“It’s a very intense change. You feel it in every fiber of your being. My magic intensified. I could feel it, it became nearly reachable how much it extended in my being,” Bellatrix recalled. “It stayed that way, by the way. And to answer if it hurts… well, that depends. It hurt when all my scars were healed. It hurt when my nails became claws. It hurt when my fangs grew. And it hurt every time they extended for the first few weeks. I was so overcome with hunger that I didn’t care. I _had to_ feed many times a day. The fangs were extended most of the time.”

“That sounds terrible,” Hermione breathed out.

“Compared to everything else I endured; it wasn’t that bad. Honestly, the worst was probably the new, additional second voice in my head. The creature’s side. Sometimes it could get loud. It surely was very loud in its starvation at the beginning. I just fed and it was screaming at me to drink _more more more._ Those were a pretty unpleasant few months. Then we reached some sort of synergy.”

“Okay, I think I do not wish to become a vampire anymore,” the girl chuckled.

“You couldn’t, sweet-thing. I’m afraid it would be a lot of pain for you and you wouldn’t be able to turn anyway. You’re a meant-to-be. Your vampire would be robbed of their soulmate.”

“But what if the vampire that wants to turn me doesn’t know I’m a meant-to-be?”

“Oh, they would know. You are still unbitten so in theory they could attack you and drink from you, but they wouldn’t be able to turn you.”

“Narcissa said that she could have drunk my blood because you didn’t bite me yet,” Hermione nodded.

“DID SHE TRY?!” Bellatrix shouted and got up abruptly.

“No! Bella no, it was in theory. She just commented on the fact I am not bitten yet.”

“Oh, okay,” the vampire nodded and sat back next to the girl. She would kill Narcissa if that was the case. Sister or not.

“Could she do that? With the maker’s bond in place?” Hermione thought aloud.

“Yes. I didn’t think of forbidding it. I should have thought of that! I just didn’t think my sister would do that. But I should have. I…”

“Bella?” Hermione smiled and stroked her cheek. “Nothing happened. She actually said something about not being stupid. She wouldn’t drink from me, little mamba.”

“Little? When did I become little?! How long is that snake of yours?”

“The longest poisonous snake in Africa. Happy?” Hermione laughed.

“Well, it’s good to know it’s not the size of some worm,” Bellatrix shrugged.

“Have I mentioned how absolutely _deadly_ it is?” she grinned. “It bites and bites, injecting more and more poison into your body until you’re done.”

“So you die right away when it strikes?” the vampire smirked.

“Not right away. You have about 8 hours. You will however be paralyzed within five minutes. It’s a nasty snake!”

“I like it,” Bellatrix nodded.

“I knew you would,” Hermione smiled. “My questioning hour is not finished yet, though,” she grinned.

“Of course it’s not,” the vampire rolled her eyes playfully.

“Does the maker’s bond overpower the soul bond? Is it more than me?”

“Nothing is more than you,” Bellatrix said seriously.

 _Not even Noseless._ Hermione thought.

“Yes, not even Him.”

“You need to stop doing that, Bella.”

“I _can’t_ help it. You’re an open book. I’m catching your thoughts like a spider web catches flies. It’s natural, sweet-pea.”

“It’s not _natural_ ,” Hermione said through gritted teeth. “You can’t live inside my head!”

“I try not to, but I hear your thoughts when they are strengthened by emotions. Now it was disgust.”

“But every thought has its emotion!”

“Touché?” Bellatrix grinned and kissed Hermione’s wrist. “I can promise to try, but I can’t help it. We’re connected whether you like it or not.”

“So will it multiply even more when you bite me?” the girl furrowed her brow.

“No,” the vampire shook her head. “Don’t forget how the bond works. I feel it completely. I think I reached the peak when I drank your blood yesterday. It’s _you_ who will change after the bite.”

“Will I be able to read your thoughts then?”

“I don’t think so, but you don’t need it. I’m the predator here.”

“Especially then I should be able to read yours and not the other way around! You can kill me without knowing my thoughts,” Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

“That’s where you’re mistaken, pet,” Bellatrix said softly and straddled Hermione, taking her face in pale hands. “My main goal is to _protect_ you. Never to hurt you. Definitely not to kill you. So, when you feel like you’re in danger, the creature makes me stop whatever it is that I’m doing that makes you feel that way. Because I feel it and I don’t like it.”

“Still,” she huffed.

“I know I know. A dark magic kind of bond, remember?” she smiled softly and a little sadly. “I wouldn’t abuse it,” she said and hopped off the warm lap and leaned on the arm of the couch, facing Hermione.

“I know that, Bella,” the girl nodded, missing the weight immediately. “It’s just hard to come to terms with the fact that nothing is private.”

“That’s not true. Most of the thoughts are private. I am not trying to penetrate your mind. I am trying to stay away from it, but when you feel strongly about something, I feel it, I hear it.”

“So you don’t hear _every_ thought?”

“No. Not at all. Now you just laced it with so much disgust that it screamed. I’m also right next to you.”

“Is close proximity also a factor?”

“No,” Bellatrix gave her a toothy grin.

“Hush then!” Hermione chuckled. “You heal the wounds with your saliva, don’t you?”

“You’re not just a pretty face,” the vampire winked. “Smart girl.”

“That’s why the _mudblood_ scar disappeared when you licked it, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she sighed. If she regretted something, it would be carving that horrid word into the girl’s forearm. “I’m…” she coughed. “I’m sorry I did that,” she said quietly.

Hermione looked deeply into onyx eyes and softened. She knew how hard it was for Bellatrix to admit her mistakes. Mostly because she just didn’t think she’d done something wrong. This was a huge step.

“I’m not gonna lie, Bella,” she started as quietly. “It was bad. If it wasn’t me, your meant-to-be, that person would carry that horrid scar for the rest of their life. But I know how hard it must have been for you to apologize so thank you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I forgive you.”

“You do?” the vampire furrowed her brow.

“Yes. It’s not even there anymore, is it?” the girl smiled, showing her flawless forearm. “I guess we wouldn’t even be here if you didn’t do it, would we? Wasn’t that the moment that made you, ehm, lose it?” she smiled gently.

“Yes,” the raven-haired woman admitted. “I did lose it when I tasted your blood. When I smelled it, I just thought that one taste can’t do any harm,” she cackled. “And here we are now.”

“Here we are,” Hermione nodded.

“Come here,” Bellatrix said and opened her arms into which Hermione immediately fell and laid on top of the vampire. “I wouldn’t change it, you know,” she said softly, stroking Hermione’s back.

“You could have someone better than a mudblood,” she said quietly.

“Hardly,” she scoffed. “You were born for me, remember? Clearly it was supposed to be like that. You’re _my_ muddie.”

“Can we not add this nickname to list of what you call me?” Hermione tensed.

“Of course, pet,” she replied and kissed the girl’s crown.

“Bella?” the girl asked again.

“What do you want to know now?” the vampire chuckled, amused.

“You promised to tell me about your dragon. And you know, your Fiendfyre is a dragon so…”

“So you’ve been wondering about my pet dragon ever since you saw the fire dragon,” Bellatrix finished for her.

“Basically,” the girl admitted with a light blush.

“Aren’t you tired, though? It’s a long story. And it contains the reason why I served Him,” she admitted.

That got Hermione’s attention and she lifted her head to look at Bellatrix. “I’m widely awake,” she stated.

“Are you now?” the vampire grinned. “Well, I guess I would have to tell you eventually, wouldn’t I.”

“You don’t _have to,_ ” the girl whispered.

“You’d die of curiosity.”

“Probably.”

“Therefore I have to,” Bellatrix winked, but Hermione couldn’t see it since she again placed her head on Bella’s shoulder.

They laid like that for a long time. The vampire was stroking Hermione’s hair and held her close, thinking of where to start. The Dark Mark was still burning, a constant reminder that she still was a Death Eater and she supposed the girl deserved to know why. It really never was about the cause. Sure, mudbloods weren’t her favorite by all means, but she wouldn’t go as far as to kill them just because they were born.

For her it was a question of a caste, really. Bellatrix, as a pureblood witch from a wealthy and famous household, was at the top of the food chain. Halfbloods were bellow and mudbloods were down there, in the _mud._

Did she believe muggle-born kids stole magic from wizards? No. Of course not, that was non-sense. Magic is not something you can just _steal._ Magic could be bent, multiplied, suppressed, but definitely not _stolen._

But she knew that now. She wasn’t a stupid kid anymore. She’d travelled the world, met many creatures, magical same as non-magical. Of course, she didn’t fancy the latter, but she was too old to believe non-sense like kids could steal magic from wizards.

So she never fought for _this_ cause. It just happened that she _loved_ the Dark Arts and He was able to provide her with protection. He even encouraged her to use it and helped her master it. He was a powerful wizard without question.

Just when Hermione figured she wouldn’t get any information on the matter today, Bellatrix took a deep breath and started to tell the story.

“I got my dragon when I was about 200 hundred years old,” she stated. “Got him as an egg. The hatching was a very slow and nearly painful process because you need to keep it warm and safe and…” she huffed and Hermione grinned into her neck. “So anyway, I was his mommy. And you should have seen him, pet. He was perfect. Such a smart creature! And absolutely beautiful,” she smiled softly at the memory of him.

“What did he look like?” Hermione asked.

“He was black as a night without the moon illuminating the whole sky. The tips of his scales were bloody red, though. I don’t know to this day what breed he was. I only know his element was fire. I never saw a similar creature. His egg was red as well, which was rare of its own accord. He was perfect,” Bellatrix smiled that soft smile again. “And then the Order killed him.”

“What?” Hermione lifted her head in confusion. This is not how the story was supposed to go.

“Well not while it was still a little baby dragon,” she corrected. “It was some decades later. We became one. We were wreaking havoc left and right,” she smirked. “Did I mention he was absolutely majestic? And then one day they just killed him and me nearly with him. If I wasn’t a vampire, I’d be dead.”

“But… but why?” Hermione tried to figure out.

“Why? I don’t know why!” she snapped. “I was just flying across a lake, minding my own business and then there were these two Longbottom idiots and they dared to aim at us and killed my baby when we were above the shore! Those fucking idiots! I tortured them, pet. I fucking sucked them dry and yet I couldn’t find out _how_ and _where_ they learned that spell. It’s not easy to kill a dragon, mind you. It requires _dark_ magic,” she sneered. “What does that tell you about your precious Order, hmmm?”

“So that’s why they didn’t find a single drop of blood left in their bodies,” the girl murmured.

“They really shouldn’t have done what they did. I brought them to madness for it. But they deserved much more pain than what they got. I just lost my mind and I was hungry. The rest is history.”

“You never went to Azkaban for it, though. How?” she asked, uncertain.

“That’s when Tom comes into the picture,” Bellatrix replied, but she was still tense. “And the Longbutts wouldn’t be sent to Azkaban either! Even though they used a very dark and twisted spell. It was for the greater good, though, wasn’t it?” she barked.

“So what did Noseless do that you didn’t even stand trial?” Hermione asked instead. She needed more information to come to some logical conclusion for all of this. Surely the Order didn’t decide to just kill an innocent creature. Even though its innocence might have been questioned considering it was _one_ with Bellatrix.

“Don’t call Him _that,_ ” the vampire said through gritted teeth and pushed the girl away from her. The older witch couldn’t stand Him being called this disrespectfully when she was remembering how He saved her from Azkaban. “Tom made someone else take the blame,” she explained. “The Order thought I died with the dragon. Mister Longbutt killed my baby pet and Lady Longbutt stupified me at the same time. So, we fell from the sky. He would have crushed me with his weight if I were a mere human. But unfortunately for them I wasn’t. I paid them a visit that very evening. They drew their last breaths two days later,” the vampire hissed, still full of grief and anger for her dear pet. Hermione could read that much.

“So You-Know-Who made someone else take the blame? But I know you did it. You’re known for that crime, Bella,” the Gryffindor replied, choosing not to call him Noseless again and anger her soulmate even more. She would however never show him enough respect in calling him by his name. Family name nor his pseudonym. Plus, there still was the taboo spell on that.

“Only among the Order and they had no grounds on which to make their accusations. If they said anything, they would admit the crime,” the woman sneered. “I was still kicking their dead bodies because my dragon didn’t deserve it, pet. He really, really didn’t. I would have tortured them for many more hours if the hunger didn’t get the best of me. So I at least kept kicking them, hoping they could still feel it. I used the Cruciatus curse as well, but they were already very dead. Their bodies weren’t even twitching anymore. I sank to the floor, grieving my companion, spitting venom at least verbally, at the dead wretches. It was then that Tom appeared. He said he had been watching me for a very long time and He would be honored to have me in his ranks. He spat at them for killing my pet. Said how barbaric such action was, said how He wants to get the magical world rid of this barbarism and the Order. The Order was the real poison. He said I’m wasted potential. Said that He liked me and saw a lot of Himself in me,” Bellatrix said proudly which made Hermione’s stomach turn. Bella was _nothing_ like him. “I knew I’d be sentenced to Azkaban,” she sighed. “Well, if they caught me,” she smirked. “And I knew I couldn’t go there. I wouldn’t be able to feed on dementors. I wouldn’t die, but I would probably go insane from hunger. Of course Tom didn’t know any of that. He just said it would be a waste if I were to rot in a cell. He said I should be free. He said He would make it happen in exchange for my service and loyalty.”

“And you accepted,” Hermione stated and leaned back on the vampire, missing the warmth.

“And I accepted. I was broken and angry and He was the first person that didn’t fear my name, the first person that actually _wanted_ me around. He liked me. Me! And He was always honest with me,” she replied and snaked her arm around Hermione’s back to hold her closer.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Hermione murmured.

“Excuse me?!” Bellatrix hissed.

“Have you ever wondered why they attacked you?” she asked and lifted her head to look at the vampire.

“Because they felt like it!” she sneered.

“Okay,” she said. “So to sum it up, you were wreaking havoc left and right with your dragon for decades, yet they never really cared. Then suddenly they killed your dragon, almost alongside with you and then Noseless came to offer you the chance to become a Death Eater.”

Bellatrix just shrugged, looking perplexed and a little angry at the horrid nickname again.

“And you think that was an accident?” Hermione asked carefully, quietly.

“What do you mean?” Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

“You just confirmed that the Order didn’t really attack you before,” she started and really feared where this was going.

“They however knew of my passion for Dark Arts. They were watching.”

“Yes, but they never even approached you until that day, correct?”

“Yes. Where are you going with this, Hermione?”

“I just…” she swallowed. “I just find it hard to believe it was a coincidence that they attacked you, killed your dragon and two days later Noseless came and offered you a way out of Azkaban in exchange for your service,” she whispered.

“I am sure you are _not_ suggesting what I think you are,” the vampire growled. The only person in her life that she thought was always honest with her, liked her for who she was and never lied to her, surely couldn’t have betrayed her like that and lied to her right from the start.

“No, I guess I am not,” she said when she saw the pained expression. She promised not to hurt the vampire and this would do a _lot_ of damage.

“Don’t lie to me, pet,” Bellatrix hissed.

Hermione looked up into onyx eyes and bit her lip in frustration. Maybe it was better that Bellatrix didn’t see it for what it was. Maybe it would be the breaking point. Maybe not knowing was a blessing. “Don’t worry about it,” she said after a moment. “And don’t look into my head!”

“Well, don’t make me and say it aloud then.”

The girl sighed. Why such a stubborn witch was her soulmate was beyond her. She wouldn’t drop the subject until she got answers. And knowing her, she would go to any length to get them. “He set you up, Bella. He tipped them off and….” she swallowed the rest of the sentence.

“NO!” the older witch screamed and untangled herself from the warm body. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! Tom _saved_ me from Azkaban! Someone else took the blame because he _made it happen_!” the vampire shouted and paced the living room, breathing heavily.

“Maybe he was the one that sent you there in the first place,” Hermione chipped in, wishing she could hold the woman and comfort her. Wishing that she would let her. “It just doesn’t add up. No one cared until that day. You could have done whatever you wished until that day. You were wreaking havoc left and right and no one cared until that day. Then suddenly, when absolutely nothing significant happened, they killed your dragon and nearly you with it. And suddenly, there he was. A salvation. A savior. He didn’t want anything but your loyalty in return. It’s very hard to believe it was a coincidence, Bella.”

“I need to go,” the vampire just said and apparated away.

“NO! Bella, no!” the girl shrieked and tried to stop the other woman, but it was too late. She sank to the floor, broken and desperate. She didn’t know where her soulmate went, didn’t know if she would ever come back… she just knew how pained she looked before she disappeared.

* * *

“Hello, Tom,” Bellatrix hissed, eyeing the man from head to toe. “You have been very persistent in calling me lately so here I am,” she said calmly, even though her breathing was very uneven. “Crucio!” she screamed before he could more than greet her back. She took his wand for good measure, even though she knew very well how skilled at wandless magic he was.

He tried to resist the curse, but had no chance against her. It actually made Bellatrix even more angry and she screamed from the top of her lungs while watching him squirm on the floor.

There were others in the room, but they all fled after seeing the woman _dared_ to curse the Dark Lord himself. They didn’t even _think_ of trying to defend him. No, when you met Bellatrix Black in all her fury, you just hoped it wasn’t aimed at you and you ran for your life.

“Stop!” Voldemort shouted and after few more seconds the raven-haired woman lifted the curse. “How _dare_ you curse me?!” he spat when he caught his breath. “How _dare_ you, after everything I’ve done for you?! After I’ve saved you?!”

“Saved me?” she cackled. “Tell me, _Noseless_ , how come the Longbutts knew where to find me, hm? What did I do to them that they decided to end me? _Where_ did they learn the curse? We both know it’s not exactly easy to kill a dragon,” she sneered.

“Ah, I see you finally figured it out,” he laughed. “Took you long enough indeed.”

“Crucio!” she screamed again in agony. So, it was true. He did set her up. Hermione was right. Her little girl was right. Bellatrix trembled with rage. She should lift the curse before he turned into vegetable state, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. Sure, it took time before people went mad from the pain, but her Cruciatus happened to be one of her strongest suits.

She was only mildly distracted by Hermione. The girl was screaming for her. She was filled with despair, she feared for the vampire’s safety. _Well, that’s cute._ Bellatrix chuckled and lifted the curse to let him catch a breath before she would strike again.

And then she felt pain. She looked at her forearm, but only saw the Dark Mark, no trace of any cut. _Hermione._

She stunned the Dark Wizard just to be sure and apparated back to Lapland. She found Hermione on the floor, with a dagger in her hands and a deep cut in her forearm. The girl was shaking from how hard she cried.

“I’m here, little one,” Bellatrix immediately reassured and knelt in front of her. “What is it?”

“I… I didn’t know how to… how to summon you,” the girl sobbed. “You looked so pained. I didn’t know… Bella…” she choked on air.

“Oh,” the vampire breathed out and hugged her, holding her close. She was grateful that she fed yesterday and had a rather fair amount of Hermione’s blood because the cut was irritating her nostrils.

And libido at that.

“Are you okay?” the older witch asked when the girl calmed down in her embrace.

“I am now. I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go together, shall we?”

“Where?” she asked uncertainly and untangled herself from the vampire. Bellatrix was clearly still distressed, but not as much as before. That was good. Hermione just tried to figure out what helped the older witch to calm down when it clearly wasn’t her soulmate.

“You’ll see. Are you ready to apparate?”

The girl nodded and so Bellatrix did just that. They landed in front of Voldemort, lying on the floor, stunned.

“Finite Incantatem,” the vampire murmured and he started to move again.

“Ah, you brought the mudblood with you. How beautiful,” Voldemort spat, eyeing Hermione from head to toe. The girl’s wounded forearm caught his attention. “You know Bellatrix, you need to do more than that,” he pointed at the cut, “to kill a _mudblood._ I would think you’d know by now, considering how many you’ve already killed, but then again, you seem to have lost your brain lately,” he mocked.

“Shut your mouth you foul creature!” Hermione hissed and pointed her wand at him before she thought better of it. _No one_ would mock, terrorize or hurt her soulmate anymore.

Bellatrix chuckled next to her. So that was the famous Gryffindor fire.

“You dare aim at me, you filthy little girl?!” he spat. “You’re nothing more than a silly little mudblood. You are _nothing.”_

Now it was the vampire’s turn to get even angrier than she already was. “Crucio!” she spat in his direction.

Hermione watched curiously how the darkest wizard of their time wriggled on the floor, hissing in pain. Not quite screaming, but some pained sounds left his mouth nevertheless. And she felt _nothing._ She should stop Bellatrix, this wasn’t right. No matter who was at the receiving end of the vampire’s wrath, this was _wrong._

But Hermione couldn’t bring herself to stop her. She even agreed with that new awfully quiet voice in her head that said _he deserves it._

Bellatrix lifted the curse after long minutes, looking curiously at her meant-to-be. She lowkey thought the girl would try to stop her. She thought that Hermione wouldn’t be _too_ convincing, but that she would at least try. And yet the girl didn’t.

The young lioness was actually watching him squirming in pain the whole time. Not only did she not attempt to stop her, she didn’t even avert her eyes.

 _Now’s the time._ Bellatrix thought and circled the girl. She stepped behind her and gave a ghost-like kiss to the pulsing vein on Hermione’s neck while the pathetic excuse of a wizard gathered himself.

“Oh pet,” the vampire cooed. She pressed her body even tighter to Hermione’s and placed her head on the girl’s shoulder.

And Hermione? Well, Hermione nearly forgot how to breathe. Goosebumps erupted all over her body and she swallowed. Sure, she was now used to the close proximity, but the air was filled with electricity. Bellatrix’s hand snaked around her waist possessively and all she wanted to do was sink to her knees and worship her goddess.

“I’ll teach you how to torture properly, my sweet-thing,” the older woman whispered to her ear. “You’ve watched me, you know the movement, you know the spell…”

Hermione fixed her jaw and watched the hateful look on that unhealthy looking face of Voldemort. She shouldn’t do this. She shouldn’t _learn_ Crucio, but then again, she shouldn’t have learned Avada either. And she felt Bella’s magic enveloping hers, she felt the _pull._

“Like the mudblood could cast such spell,” the man laughed. He still probably didn’t get who’s in charge here.

“You do wanna prove him wrong, pet, don’t you,” the vampire cooed. “We both know you’re powerful enough,” she whispered and gripped the girl’s waist harder. Hermione whimpered.

“How’s mom and dad?” Voldemort mocked and the girl lost the fight.

Bellatrix knew that as well and she unapologetically sank her teeth (not fangs, just teeth) into the girl’s neck right when Hermione shouted “Crucio!” and aimed at the Dark Lord.

The girl whimpered and moaned when the older woman eased the pain with her tongue and tried to hold the curse in place despite the wetness that pooled between her thighs.

Voldemort laughed on the floor, even though Bellatrix registered slight pain in his features when she finally looked at him. She got distracted by Hermione’s arousal and clearly the girl got distracted, too. The curse was lifted.

“Okay, pet, good,” she said an octave lower than usual and the lioness shivered. “Now you just make him feel what you want. Could be thousands of needles, could be his blood boiling, could be flesh eating bugs… get creative,” she kissed a peachy cheek. “Or it could be all of the mentioned pains combined, that’s my personal favorite, but let’s not overwhelm you from the start, little one.”

She’d held Voldemort down with her magic from the start, but the torture performance was solely on her perfect girl. Of course, he didn’t feel much on the first try, especially considering he was powerful enough to cast it aside with the weaker wizards, but that was over. If Hermione was anything, it was _determined._

“Did you get a new pet, Bellatrix?” he mocked, looking at Hermione. “I suppose you did since your dragon is _dead,_ ” he taunted.

The raven-haired woman was ready to break the ‘spell’ she had over the girl and torture the man into a vegetable state for this, but Hermione beat her to it. “Crucio!” she screamed and this time he was knocked even further to the floor by the impact.

Hermione had her jaw tightly fixed, determination and hate screamed from her eyes and her wand performed such strong Cruciatus that even the vampire herself would be proud of casting. And the lioness did it for _her._ Bellatrix mewled.

“Lift the curse, sweet-pea,” the vampire instructed after a bead of sweat broke out on Hermione’s skin, and the girl obeyed. “You need to let him breathe for a little while so he doesn’t pass out right away. That would be no fun,” she pouted.

“How _dare_ you, mudblood!” he spat, clearly agonized this time.

“Again,” Bellatrix breathed out and Hermione just cast the unforgivable without a second thought.

It was a strange feeling. Definitely more powerful than when she practiced Avada Kedavra on the training dummy. Sure, the killing curse made her feel powerful because one simple incantation could take a life, but now… now she watched one of the most powerful wizards squirming on the floor. She could make him feel the pain she felt. Make him feel the pain of everyone he ever killed, or tortured or molested. And she did. She let the curse fill her entire being and she projected it on him.

Bellatrix watched the scene absolutely mesmerized. She didn’t let go of the girl, she still held her by the waist, head on her shoulder. She was breathing through the curse with her. She _felt_ the girl’s magic. She _felt_ how her lioness operated with the magic inside her, how she let it expand, fill her and then release it and it made her proud. And yet this pathetic existence on the floor thought that she _stole_ it. A pathetic existence that was about to pass out any second from the power of the curse.

“Lift it, little one,” she instructed again. Hermione did. She was breathing hard, new drops of sweat appeared on her forehead and she surely must have been exhausted.

Voldemort panted even harder, his mouth dry and neck sore from the screams. Bellatrix left the girl’s warm body much to the protest of them both and made her way to the man on the floor. She stepped on his chest with her right foot, the heel of her shoe pushing into his chest and she scowled. And for the first time in her whole existence he looked at her with fear in his eyes. “I must say you don’t look that good without all those horcruxes, Tom,” she sneered. “Without me doing your dirty work.”

“You _loved_ it,” he said dryly.

“I did,” Bellatrix nodded. “You however made the fatal mistake of making me choose between you and the girl. I will always choose _her._ And with that I officially withdraw from your service,” she said and pointed her wand at the Dark Mark. It would hurt like a motherfucker and no one has been able to do this, but _she_ was Bellatrix Black, ancient vampire, apparently a goddess as her meant-to-be tended to say.

He bared his teeth in a twisted smile, knowing it was impossible to get rid of his mark.

His smile however faltered when he saw the black ink being sucked by Bellatrix’s wand out of her skin, blood replacing it while the woman let out a pained cry.

A cry that made Hermione jump and twitch. Cry that she _never_ wanted to hear again. And _he_ made Bella do it. _He_ has hurt her once again. Well, that just wouldn’t do anymore.

“Crucio!” the girl shouted one more time, to the surprise of both Voldemort and her soulmate.

Bellatrix stepped away from Noseless with her forearm covered in blood and rushed to the girl. _Poor thing must be so exhausted_.

“Lift the curse, sweet-thing,” she said gently, trying to decipher the girl’s energy. “You must be exhausted.”

Hermione just shook her head. She risked a glance at the vampire’s forearm and added extra pain to her curse after seeing all that blood. _He_ deserved to _die._

“Okay,” the raven-haired witch sighed. She understood very well when you just _needed_ to get something out of your system. “Then let’s focus on his screams, on his body, on everything that could give us a clue about when he’s about to pass out. As I said, it’s no fun when that happens,” she winked.

“We don’t need him awake, though.”

“No, we don’t. We’re done here,” Bellatrix nodded. “But you tell me when you think he’s about to pass out, hmmm? I promised to teach you this curse properly and this is definitely part of it.”

Hermione nodded and paid better attention to his cries and screams. She noted there was a wet patch on his dark robe in the crotch area and she scowled. _Oh look, that almighty invincible dark wizard needs to take a piss just like the rest of us._ Pathetic.

“I think he’s about to black out,” she said uncertainly.

“Very good,” the vampire cooed and kissed her cheek. She expected Hermione to stop, but the girl didn’t. Voldemort passed out, but the girl still kept the curse in place, jaw fixed and eyes full of hate. She was sweating by now, panting hard and yet she hasn’t lifted the curse. “That’s enough, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix said, but Hermione still didn’t lift the curse. While the vampire understood it was important to get things out of the system, she also knew you couldn’t do it in spite of your own health. “Enough, Hermione,” she said with a little more edge to it.

The girl lifted the curse and looked at her as if slapped. She was clearly in some sort of a trance before. The unforgivables could do that to you. That’s why a killing spree usually took so many lives.

Bellatrix threw Voldemort’s wand back at him with words of “enjoy the fucking battle” and apparated herself and Hermione back to Lapland.

The girl sank onto the edge of the bed in their bedroom and looked at her own hands as if they belonged to someone else. She dropped her wand to the floor and went awfully quiet.

The vampire knelt in front of her and took those trembling hands in her own. She kissed each of them with care and asked: “What’s wrong, sweet-thing?” She had an idea, but she wanted the Gryffindor to say it. She was however met with silence. “Is the problem that you just tortured someone or that you actually _liked_ it?”

“I’m a monster,” Hermione breathed out.

“Am I a monster?” Bellatrix asked.

“No! You’re just my Bella.”

 _My Bella._ The vampire softened even more. She liked the sound of that.

“Well, then you are not a monster either, little one.”

“You don’t understand,” the girl started, sounding absolutely horrified. “I _liked_ every minute of it. It made me feel so… so…” she was looking for the right word.

“So ecstatic? Powerful? That you’re more than just a mere human?”

“YES!”

“Don’t you think we _all_ feel that when we cast it? So, I’m asking again, am I a monster?”

“You’re not a monster,” she murmured.

“Then again, you are not one either,” Bellatrix replied and kissed those hands again to show the girl that she was not afraid of them.

“I just…” she sighed. “That feeling should be forbidden, that’s all.”

“It probably should,” Bellatrix nodded and smiled softly.

“So I guess I can say goodbye to my light magic, can’t I? Bye Patronus, bye Episkey, bye my beliefs,” she started to hyperventilate. “I traded you for two unforgivable curses. Doesn’t matter how good they felt. Actually, that feeling just makes it worse.”

Bellatrix spread the girl’s legs and moved closer to her. She pressed her body to Hermione’s so close that she could feel the girl’s warmth on her stomach even through all the clothes and she took that furrowed face in her hands. “You’re thinking too much,” she said and kissed the Gryffindor’s collarbone. “You didn’t trade anything. You can reach your light magic just as same as you reached the darker one.”

“We were always taught that Death Eaters couldn’t use light magic. You said it yourself after all.”

“I don’t remember you becoming a Death Eater, sweet-pea. I’m pretty sure _Noseless_ wouldn’t agree either if he had anything to say on that matter,” she chuckled. “Or do you think this is how he’s recruiting his people? By getting tortured to the verge of death?” she laughed.

“Well, no,” Hermione chuckled.

“No indeed,” Bellatrix smiled. “I said I can’t use light magic because I haven’t in centuries. I didn’t need it. However, I healed your nose just this morning, didn’t I? The magic is there. It’s just a little rusty, but it’s there.”

“But… the Patronus charm…”

“The Patronus charm lives from happy memories if I remember correctly. Do you think I don’t have them?”

“Of course, you do.”

“Well, I didn’t for a long time, but now you’re here,” she said and averted her eyes, deciding it was more important to study the bite on Hermione’s neck.

And the girl smiled at that, the implication not lost on her. “So if I wanted to cast Patronus or Episkey, I could?”

“Mmmmh, although I doubt you would ever need Episkey again. You have me. I won’t let anything happen to you,” she said and placed her head to Hermione’s chest. The girl hugged her and held her even closer by instinct.

“And if something happened, I could always have your blood,” she said, content.

“Mmmmh,” the vampire purred.

“Show me your arm, Bella. It looked so painful what you did,” she said after a moment of silence.

“It’s healed, sweet-thing.”

“I doubt that! I saw the blood.”

“Well, I bleed,” she chuckled. “But the wounds were sealing as I was getting rid of it. It’s just dried blood, nothing more.”

“Promise?”

“Very much so. Your arm is what we should talk about.”

“My arm is fine,” Hermione huffed.

“No, it’s open.”

“Oh,” the girl replied when she observed it. She forgot all about it. “I just didn’t know what to do to call you back,” she murmured and hugged the woman even harder now that she had her. “Just calling, more like screaming in my mind didn’t help and I didn’t know what to do. I can’t lose you,” she choked.

“You’re not losing me, pet,” Bellatrix reassured and kissed her collarbone again.

“I need a way of contacting you, Bella. It’s driving me insane that I don’t know if you’re safe or if you’re even in the same house as me. I just…”

“You just need to know,” she chuckled, but not in a bad way.

Well, there was a way, but…

“Yes. I will get you a phone if it keeps going like this,” she huffed.

“A what now?”

“Little electronic device that can connect calls and messages!”

“Muggle device.”

“I don’t care! I need to know where you are and that you’re fine. I don’t really have a connection to your mind, do I,” she huffed again, frustrated.

“I’m always fine,” the vampire reassured.

“Bella,” she warned.

“There is a way,” she sighed. “But…”

“No buts, tell me. What do I have to do.”

“Just withstand a bit of pain,” Bellatrix replied. “Well, a lot.”

“Okay, do it,” Hermione replied, determined.

“You don’t even know what it would be, pet,” she chuckled. “I would need to brand you…”

“Is it something like the Dark Mark then?”

“Identical, yes. But we would place more information into it. You would know when I’m near, you would know if I were in danger, it would also help you to apparate wherever I would be or make me apparate to you.”

“Okay,” Hermione nodded. “I’m down for it.”

“Pet,” the vampire sighed. “It’s _dark_ magic. Blood magic actually. You would know all the above because it would burn if I were away. Not much, mind you. Just to let you know that we are not in the same house. It would surely burn if I were in danger, though.”

“And it would take me to you.”

“Well, yes,” the vampire nodded.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Bellatrix chuckled and brought Hermione’s head down to kiss her. “You’d be _branded_ , pet.”

“Well, don’t you always say that I’m yours?”

“Oh, you are _mine._ ”

“Might very well make it official then,” she shrugged.

“My brave lioness,” she purred. “It hurts…”

“Will the pain kill me?”

“No, of course not,” Bellatrix replied horrified.

“Well then,” Hermione shrugged, ready to get whatever Bellatrix had in store for her.

“Okay, my eager kitten. If you still feel the same tomorrow, I’ll brand you,” she kissed her chin. “You still need to figure out the shape and where you want it, though.”

“Fangs on my neck would be nice,” she mused. “But too telling I suppose. I’ll think about it.”

The vampire growled. Her meant-to-be was a _tease._

They stayed in this position for a long time. Bellatrix’s head on Hermione’s chest, arms encircled around the other’s back. They were _content._

“I just tortured someone,” the girl said after a while, still trying to come to terms with it.

“Mmmmh, and you looked so sexy while doing it,” the vampire purred.

“That’s twisted, Bella,” she chuckled.

“Oh don’t play coy with me,” she smirked. “I saw the look you gave me when I tortured him.”

“In my defense, you looked absolutely divine! _How_ was I supposed to resist that?! And you did it only because he insulted me…”

“Right, because you _didn’t_ look absolutely _divine_ , huh. And didn’t cast it the second time for the same reason,” the vampire smirked.

“He was just cruel for no reason,” she huffed.

“Well, to be honest, pet, he was on the floor, overpowered by two witches. I expected more bite.”

“Me too… I killed his snake,” she said quietly.

“Destroyed a horcrux,” Bellatrix corrected. She would _not_ let Hermione spiral with this one.

“Okay, destroyed a horcrux,” she smiled. It did sound better like this. “Still.”

“Well, I was holding him down a little with my magic. I guess he didn’t appreciate it, but couldn’t do much about it.”

“You were?” Hermione asked.

“Mmmh, I didn’t want him to hurt you. I know you can take care of yourself; I know that you’re powerful enough, but… I just didn’t want to risk it. He’s dangerous even without his wand.”

“Oh, Bella,” Hermione purred and it sent a wave of arousal to the vampire’s core.

They held each other in silence again, but Hermione’s mind was spiraling. She was tired after the day they had, but also so content. Bellatrix held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. The vampire was again on her knees to show the girl that _she_ held all the power. Thinking about it, Bellatrix hadn’t done anything to intimidate her in a long time. She even held back from biting her when she was starving. She didn’t use her seduction game to get what she so desperately wanted, nor the power over Hermione’s mind. No. She just suffered in silence.

And Hermione was overwhelmed by feelings. It was clear as a day that Bellatrix really wouldn’t hurt her. She protected her even in spite of her own health and happiness. _You come first._ She was a fool. She _loved_ the vampire. She’s known for quite some time now. She fell in love with a Death Eater. A very sexy Death Eater, but the enemy’s most loyal servant nevertheless.

And she was okay with it.

Bellatrix treated her better than anyone else, really. She didn’t mock her, belittle her. Didn’t constantly judge her for wanting, _needing_ to know more, needing to be the best all while still challenging her. _Teaching_ her spells and curses, reassuring her that she _could._

Yes, they have come a long way, but thinking of it, Bellatrix wasn’t _vile_ even at the very beginning. She was teasing, seducing, _torturing_ her with _words_ about unconditional love and affection, but she hasn’t _hurt_ her. Even when the older witch’s beliefs were surely still very much in place.

Hermione guessed that the vampire side prevented all that, but nevertheless, she wasn’t hurt. She wasn’t in pain as everyone would assume. She herself assumed that much when the woman kidnapped her.

And then Hermione learned that Bellatrix was actually _human._ Obviously not in the magical sense, but in the emotional one. She wanted to be loved and cared for. Well, didn’t we all? And Hermione needed to tell her that it has happened. That her wait wasn’t fruitless because she _loved_ her even without the bond in place. And she was ready to take the next step.

The vampire untangled herself from the warm body and looked at the girl with big black eyes. She _felt_ what Hermione was feeling. She must have been mistaken, though. She was sure of that.

“Bite me, Bella,” the girl whispered, looking pleadingly into onyx eyes, cupping pale cheeks in her hands. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, if you're on fb, you're more than welcome to join the [Bellamione Land!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/398716687931372)
> 
> and yes, I just did that - end it like this *devilish smirk*
> 
> also I know the reason why bellatrix served him is not really that great, but I came up with it at the very beginning and clearly didnt get any better idea, so...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I should probably say that if blood is not your thing, you should probably skip this chapter. I know you’ve made it this far and you’re aware Bella is a vampire, but still… just saying.
> 
> I wrote this super vanilla smut and I had to do something about it. (Talking about the second part. The first stayed vanilla *eye roll*). Like, I was ready to sell it over to Frozen fandom (the most vanilla ship I could have think of). The start is still very much vanilla, but THAT had to END.
> 
> Okay, chill, it’s not that bad, I can surely do worse, but you know… consider yourself warned.

_“Bite me, Bella,” the girl whispered, looking pleadingly into onyx eyes, cupping pale cheeks in her hands. “I love you.”_

* * *

“W-what?” the vampire stammered.

“You wanted acceptance. Not even love for the bite to happen, just acceptance,” Hermione sighed, aching for the vampire. Bellatrix really didn’t believe someone could love her without some twisted dark bond in place. “But I happened to fall in love with you. I was stupid for not realizing it sooner. I knew it was there, I just didn’t label it and for that I am sorry because you nearly starved yourself. I love you, Bellatrix Black, god damn me, but I do. And I _want_ you to bite me.”

“But…”

“No buts. You gave him up for me, Bella. You. Gave. Him. Up.”

“Well, he wanted to hurt you,” she murmured.

“See? How could I _not_ love you? How? You treat me like I’m the most precious thing in the world, you…”

“You are,” Bellatrix interrupted.

“Well, you are to me too.”

“You saw my darkness and my demons. You can’t possibly…” she swallowed. Yes, okay, Hermione was supposed to love her, but she was supposed to do that _thanks_ to the _bond_.

“I did, but not because you unleashed them on me. I love your darkness and your demons. I love all of you.”

“Hermione,” the vampire breathed out, her chin trembling.

“Bite me, Bella,” she all but whimpered.

“You’ll stop aging.”

“You don’t say. You mean that I won’t die in few decades while you will still keep going? Shocking.”

The vampire groaned.

“I’m not mocking you, love,” Hermione reassured, smiling. “But if you’ve changed your mind then of course you don’t have to bite me,” she sulked.

“If I’ve changed my mind,” the vampire repeated and chuckled, the idea absurd. “I just want you to be one hundred percent sure.”

“I am.”

“You know what else will happen after I sink those fangs in your neck,” she swallowed. Hermione was still a virgin after all.

“Mmmhm. I’m ready. Take me, Bella. Make me _yours_ ,” she pleaded.

The vampire growled at that and they both heard the click of her fangs extending. Bellatrix threw Hermione on the bed with one quick motion and was on top of her in no time. The vampire buried her head in the crook of a peachy neck, inhaling deeply, tickling the skin with her breath, but not biting down just yet.

“Bella, _please,_ ” the girl whispered.

The raven-haired woman looked into hazelnut eyes once more and Hermione only mouthed ‘please’ with eyes so big that the vampire nearly got lost in them. Yes, of course she wanted this to happen. She’d wished for it from the very beginning, but she was uncertain if now was the time. Hermione could very well still be high from the Crutiatus curse. She’s seen it happening many times before with herself.

“Please please please,” the girl chanted.

 _Definitely high._ The vampire thought and looked into the Gryffindor’s mind, but saw no haze. Her brain functioned; it was just covered in desire. These feelings were true then.

“I won’t be able to stop, pet. If I start, I won’t be able to stop. If you decide in the middle of things that you _don’t_ want this, I don’t think I will be able to pull away,” she swallowed. She needed one last confirmation that they were truly on the same page here.

“Bella, what part of ‘I love you’ and ‘I want this’ didn’t you get?” the girl smiled gently and kissed her softly on the lips. “I know you wanted me to think about the brand and I will. This, however, is not something I need to think about. It’s not just spur of the moment. I know what I’m doing. I’m not high from the torture or something. Yes, I can see how it can be addicting to use dark magic, but I am completely sharp in my head right now. I _want_ you and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner,” she rambled and then traced the fangs with her tongue before kissing those soft lips.

The vampire groaned and any resolve was gone. She kissed her back passionately, gripping the pillow not to hurt the girl. It was definitely much harder to hold back when being completely overpowered by lust.

Bellatrix broke the kiss when she snaked her tongue into the willing mouth and pierced it with the fangs. Hermione could feel the metallic taste, but she wasn’t repulsed by it as the vampire thought.

The older woman traced her lips over her jaw and to her neck, inhaling deeply. Hermione’s vanilla scent was laced with her arousal and Bellatrix moaned. She sat up, to the loudest protests from the girl and grinned.

“Come here,” the vampire cooed, beckoning with her finger. When the lioness also sat up, Bellatrix took her hand and guided the girl to her lap, resulting in Hermione straddling her. The older woman smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, pet,” she breathed out and kissed her sweetly.

“If I’m not allowed to tell you that I love you before the bite, you are definitely not allowed to call me beautiful,” she murmured and blushed.

“Touché,” she smiled, observing the soft features. “No going back now, little one. You’re _mine_ and I’m gonna seal the deal. I’ll show the whole world just to whom you belong to.”

The girl just nodded eagerly.

_Very well then._

Bellatrix magicked away Hermione’s clothes which had the girl gasping. “Don’t be surprised,” she chuckled. “We don’t want to ruin that turtleneck with your blood now, do we?” she smirked and started kissing the peachy neck.

While she was definitely hungry for the girl, she couldn’t prevent some blood from being spilled. The pressure in her jugular was too big to lap it all. The collar of her shirt would definitely get some on it if she still wore it. And while the vampire would never say it aloud, she’d grown fond of that turtleneck.

“Well you’re still dressed,” Hermione murmured, sounding a little annoyed by the fact.

“It’s not such a bloodbath, sweet-thing,” she flashed her a toothy grin.

“You took away even my underwear, so…” she replied and bit her lip.

“I’m afraid your underwear might also get ruined, even though for a very different reason,” she winked and decided to quiet the girl with a kiss. She snaked her hands around her lioness to pull her even closer, their bodies tightly pressed together. She raked her nails from shoulders to Hermione’s bottom and broke the kiss to move to her neck instead.

She traced the jugular from bottom to top with her nose, followed by her tongue, mapping it. The blood rushing through the vein was a sensation she loved nearly as much as the bite itself. And the girl moaned.

Bellatrix placed her hand to the right side of Hermione’s neck to steady her and bit down on the left side, sinking her fangs deeply into peachy skin for the first time. And oh boy, did she completely lose herself. While sucking at her skin like a wild animal had its charm, it was absolutely _nothing_ compared to this feeling. If she was protective over the girl before, she didn’t know what she became right now. The girl tangled her fingers in black curls and Bellatrix thought she would pull her away, but she only pushed her even closer.

And Hermione was breathless. The sharp pain was immediately washed over with absolute euphoria. Time and space became irrelevant, her whole universe shrank only to her vampire.

Bellatrix was all she cared about at the moment. Bellatrix and her fangs deep within her neck. Bellatrix and her hands holding her close. Bellatrix and her muffled sounds of pleasure.

Hermione’s magic expanded in her being and the light bulb exploded after it was released. She however cared not because Bellatrix was still holding her, feeding off of her, moaning and sucking. She could destroy the whole house for all she cared.

She thought she loved the vampire before, how absolutely foolish of her. She had _no_ idea what that word meant until now. She was ready to kill anyone who would only looked the wrong way at her soulmate. Anyone that dared to breathe Bella’s air.

But most of all, she was just so _happy._ Right here, right now, in Bella’s arms because that’s where she belonged. That’s where she wanted to be. Only here and nowhere else.

And the vampire withdrew. She sobbed at the loss.

“No no no, Bella, more. You must be hungry. Feed,” she instructed, clutching the vampire with her eyes still closed. She tried to relive the feeling, but it was fruitless. Bella’s fangs were gone and her happiness with it.

“I can’t drink everything in one go, can I?” the raven-haired woman mused, admiring those two red spots and licking two streams of blood that flowed from them to Hermione’s shoulder.

“You can. You should. _Please,”_ she whined. She wasn’t far from crying. That traitorous tongue driving her insane all over again.

“No, sweet-thing,” she shook her head. The wounds were still bleeding a little, but she had a feeling her meant-to-be didn’t want them healed. “There are some other juices I really _need_ to try,” she whispered to her ear. “Right here,” she breathed out and palmed the girl’s mound.

Only now Hermione realized her clit throbbed almost painfully and she was dripping. She was never this wet in her life. Yes, of course, she didn’t have that many opportunities, but her body was reacting to the vampire’s basically since day one. And yet she never felt such overwhelming _need._

That possessive hand didn’t take any action to relieve her of the ache, though. It just held her, stating very silently just whom she belonged to. _Like I didn’t know._

“Bella, please,” she whimpered.

“Anything you want, little one,” the vampire cooed, kissing every inch of peachy skin.

“Bite me again.”

“No,” the vampire chuckled. _Oh_ , she would bite her again. She would bite her very, very soon because she officially became an addict and Hermione’s blood was her _drug._ But she could be patient, despite her newfound addiction.

“Why not?” the girl choked and actually teared up.

Bellatrix looked at her then and softened. How she got such beautiful soul as her meant-to-be was beyond her. The girl was sporting the cutest of pouts at being denied, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were nearly black from the arousal, the hazelnut brown only enveloping the blackness at the very edge of her pupils.

“Because we need to take care of something else,” she replied and the hand that still held the girl’s pussy now moved and swiped through wet folds. She purred at the feeling and started to slowly circle the pearl on top of her prize.

Hermione was again reminded just how much she was _aching_ for the vampire there. “More,” she whined and kissed the woman. She didn’t really know what she was asking for, but she just knew that she needed _more._ She hoped Bella would know what that entitled.

The vampire was a little shocked at the kiss considering her mouth was still full of the metallic taste, but her meant-to-be seemed to pay no mind to it. The girl just wanted to be as close to her as possible in every possible way. _Very well then._

The plea was still in her head when she neglected the clit and started to circle the girl’s opening. She broke the kiss to look into the hazelnut eyes, but Hermione had them closed, too lost in the feeling. Too lost in her.

The vampire sank her fangs in the girl just below her collarbone at the same time as pushing two fingers inside of her, with an enchantment in place on her claws. As anticipated, she was met with resistance, but pushed through the hymen nevertheless, soothing the burning pain with the bite.

Hermione moaned and whimpered, not being able to pay attention to the pain between her legs when she felt those heavenly fangs inside of her again. The feeling of utter bliss came back and completely washed over her. Bellatrix started to move the fingers and while it was definitely a strange sensation, it wasn’t as painful as the first thrust.

The vampire withdrew her fangs and the girl sobbed; her happiness once again gone. “It will only be better from now,” Bellatrix promised and pulled the fingers out completely to bring it to her lips. It tasted of blood, but hella more of _Hermione._ She growled low in her chest, eyes rolling in the back of her skull.

She pushed the girl to the bed, laying on top of her, kissing her fervently. Hermione even forgot to complain about the bite ending abruptly once again. Her body was on fire, her lower stomach full of butterflies and her beautiful goddess atop of her, kissing her with all her might. The metallic taste strangely didn’t bother her. Nothing could bother her if it was served on Bella’s tongue, apparently not even her very own essence.

A tongue that had left her mouth and trailed her jaw to the neck. She was _hoping_ the vampire would bite down, she wished for it with every fiber of her being, but the older woman just smirked and kept going lower.

Bellatrix all but nipped at rosy nipples and continued her descent. She was aware she was neglecting that area, but she had a different goal in mind right now. Couldn’t lose herself up there.

She inhaled deeply of Hermione’s arousal when she finally got to where she was heading and mewled. The mild smell of blood was driving her slightly insane. She kissed the pearl on top and then plunged her tongue inside the soaked entrance.

And then she did lose it.

The growl that erupted from her chest was all but animalistic. She gripped Hermione’s hips, drawing blood from her claws and began her feast. Her tongue cleaned the walls perfectly from any trace of blood, her nose brushing the neglected clit and she nearly forgot that this was supposed to be about her meant-to-be. The girl was however shuddering, panting hard. Bellatrix released her iron grip on the slender hips and reached for the hard nipples that begged for attention, holding the Gryffindor down with her elbows.

She started to thrust her tongue in and out, making sure to stimulate the erected clit with her nose, rolling the nipples between her fingers, sometimes pulling at them and slowly bringing the girl to madness. When Hermione was close to release, the vampire pulled out from the hot core, released one nipple and using that hand to push two fingers to where her tongue had just been while enveloping the pearl with her lips. She gave Hermione time to adjust to the penetration, but didn’t register any pain through their connection. She started to move slowly at first to give her time to get used to it, but picked up the pace rather quickly.

Hermione started to see stars.

Just when the girl thought this couldn’t possibly get any better, Bellatrix proved her wrong. Her breast was once again neglected so the other woman could lock her bucking hips securely down with said hand, her over sensitive clit got neglected too and she whined in protest, but it was cut short when the vampire sank her fangs into the inside of her thigh and started to suck her blood while still thrusting with her fingers deep inside her.

Hermione had to bite down on her forearm to stop the screams. It took only few thrusts and the brightest white light completely blinded her vision and all that built up tension in her stomach released. Muscles Hermione didn’t know existed contracted from all the pleasure and she saw not only stars, but all of the galaxies. The vampire moaned with her, still feasting on her thigh, but slowing down the movement of her hand. Hermione’s hips were bucking violently, but Bellatrix’s grip was absolutely unforgiving, not allowing one single motion. The girl was certain that she passed out for a moment.

When she came back to her senses, Bellatrix was lying next to her, holding her and stroking her hair. She felt weak, but more alive than ever.

“There you are, little one,” the vampire said, her voice raspy. “I was afraid I drank too much. Again.”

She took few deeps breaths and forced her brain to function again. “You could have drunk it all,” she whispered and closed her eyes.

“Now why would I do that?” she titled her head.

“I don’t know. I’m just saying that you could have if you wanted.”

“Oh no, I’m keeping you alive now that I finally have you,” she said and kissed her cheek, knowing the girl was drifting off.

“Your clothes,” the lioness murmured almost inaudibly.

“Are intact,” Bellatrix replied, not knowing what she meant.

 _“And still on”_ Hermione replied in her mind, the lack of energy catching up with her.

“Does it bother you, sweet-thing?” the vampire chuckled and got a weak “ _yes_ ” as a response. “Well then,” she mused and magicked it all away. She didn’t change into her usual night gown, just undressed herself completely. Hermione whimpered weakly when she finally felt all that skin and then couldn’t keep even her mind up anymore. “Good night, little one,” Bellatrix said followed by a good night kiss.

* * *

Hermione woke up energized. She had no idea what time it was, but she felt like she’d slept for a week straight. Her vampire was sleeping soundly beside her, arm over her taut stomach, head on her shoulder and the girl cheered inside. Her very naked vampire.

She placed her free arm to her neck to feel those two spots left there from Bella’s fangs. The butterflies in her stomach flapped their wings all over again just from the feel of it. She traced her arm lower to the collarbone, but couldn’t reach the bite as black curls with a pale face rested on it. She internally squeaked nevertheless; she could _feel_ it anyway. Her hand traced even lower to appreciate the last bite mark and the young lioness bit her lip when slender fingers met the slight disturbance on her skin.

Images of last night flashed in front of her eyes and the butterflies started to flap their wings like their life depended on it. And Hermione guessed that it did. She was Bella’s now. Well, she was hers even before, but now it was official and proper. She belonged to the vampire and the vampire belonged to her.

She would move mountains and slay thousands of dark wizards or monsters for the older witch. She would slay a dragon. Okay, no, she wouldn’t slay a dragon. She would get Bellatrix a _new_ dragon. Yes, she definitely needed to do that because she wouldn’t forget the look on Bella’s face when talking about her pet dragon. Hermione realized the older witch didn’t mention his name. Well, a discussion for another day she guessed.

She turned her head to look at the vampire and beamed. She couldn’t see much of anything other than the mass of black curls, but she didn’t care. The Gryffindor just didn’t know when she got so lucky. How such a beautiful creature could ever want her was definitely beyond her, but she guessed it didn’t matter anymore because the one thing she knew for sure was that Bellatrix _did_ want her. The soreness between her legs she’d never felt before was a bright example and reminder of that. And right now she wanted nothing more than to repay the favor even though she didn’t know how.

“Go back to sleep,” Bellatrix murmured, interrupting her train of thoughts.

“Not a chance,” Hermione smirked. “I love you so much, Bella,” she said, not being able to hold it back.

“You do, hmm?” the vampire smirked. _Twisted bond, twisted._

“Yes,” she replied and lifted the Slytherin’s head to kiss her. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” she said after the kiss and she meant every word.

“Pet,” the older woman choked. Technically she knew the bond was sealed and therefore Hermione had all these feelings, but it didn’t make it any easier to hear them with that brutal honestly in her voice.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Hermione reassured. “Just let me show you,” she said and flipped them with ease, surprising them both. Clearly her only ability was not just to withstand the vampire’s strength, but her own strength had multiplied too.

And the look she got in response to that took her breath away. The vampire looked so vulnerable; she even saw a flick of fear in her eyes. “Bella?” the girl asked, concerned. “Don’t you want me to touch you?”

“You don’t have to,” the older woman whispered when she found her voice.

“That’s good to know,” Hermione smiled gently. “But I want to. I want to make you feel how you made me feel.”

“Oh, I felt that, pet,” she admitted. “Every bit of it,” Bellatrix licked her lips that still had fragments of Hermione’s taste on them.

“So you don’t want me to…” she trailed off and studied the black orbs.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to,” the vampire swallowed. “I just haven’t let anyone touch me in… well, centuries, really.”

“What?” the girl asked, shocked. “I thought you’ve had… well… _lovers,_ ” she spat the last word with venom, the very idea making her skin crawl.

“And who’s possessive now, hm?” the older woman smirked and kissed that thin line that formed on soft pink lips. “I’ve had some women in my bed, yes,” she nodded. “But I have never let them touch me. I fucked them,” she started and Hermione growled at that. “Oh my my,” Bellatrix grinned and kissed the girl again. “So, I did _things_ with some women and bit them when they were orgasming. Same thing I did with you, by the way,” she added and regretted it when her lioness scoffed. “Don’t be silly, my sweetest-thing,” Bellatrix chuckled. “Their orgasm sent me over the edge same as yours. But those women? It was never as good as with you. I feel your mind, I feel your body, I feel _you._ You’re mine, little one. I don’t even remember their faces. I would never forget yours and that’s the difference.”

“You promise?” Hermione whispered with big wide eyes. She looked like a kicked puppy.

“Very much so, sweet-pea,” Bellatrix reassured and kissed the pout off of the girl’s face.

Hermione placed her head on Bella’s shoulder and just enjoyed the vampire’s presence for a moment, weighing her options. She wanted nothing more than to make love to the vampire. Okay, she might have wanted to be bitten a little bit more, but this was a very close second. If Bellatrix was not up for it, though, she would understand. Not everyone was as lucky as herself after all, having their first time with their soulmate.

“Bella?” she asked for the millionth time.

“Yes, my love?” the vampire replied automatically. The word just _slipped._

“How long since you have let anyone to touch you?” Hermione asked and raised her head to look into onyx eyes. She beamed at the word Bellatrix used, but decided it was best not to tease her for it.

The vampire swallowed. “Since my wedding night,” she replied so quietly, eyes full of emotions. Hermione was close to tears just from the display of it. She should have seen this coming. _Stupid._

“I understand,” she replied. “We don’t have to if you don’t want me to.” Of course, Hermione wanted to taste the vampire, she wanted to show her how much she loved her with ways that words just couldn’t express, but if it would only trigger said vampire then she was content with just watching the beauty without touching it.

“It’s not that I wouldn’t want you to, little one. I’ve just never trusted anyone enough to…” she swallowed.

“Do you trust me, Bella?” she asked and kissed the vampire’s cheeks, eyelids and nose. Peppering the pale face with butterfly kisses, hand stroking her cheek.

“I do,” the vampire replied truthfully, her heart swelling with love from those light kisses. She trusted Hermione with her life.

“I won’t hurt you, wicked thing,” she reassured. “I would never hurt you,” she breathed out into her ear and continued with kisses all over the porcelain skin. She traced kisses to Bella’s chest, a place where she has been losing herself more often than not and took the dusky nipple into her mouth.

The vampire arched and tangled her hand in brunette locks, keeping her right where she was.

Hermione released the nipple and kissed the valley between breasts, making her way to the other. “You can stop me whenever, Bella. Command it to my mind if you need to. I just want to make you feel good and happy so if you don’t feel that at some point, stop me,” she said quietly, but determinedly while still stroking a pale cheek with her thumb.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Bellatrix replied, her voice hoarse. Her meant-to-be was the softest soul she’s ever came across. Her hands and lips were nothing like Rodolphuse’s and it’s not like he would bother with any of this in the first place. She didn’t feel even the slightest string of panic when Hermione started to caress her body, the love and care visible in every single act.

The girl nodded and enveloped the neglected nipple with her mouth while stroking the other with her fingers. She’s never done this, but she was a girl herself. A quick study, too.

She moved even lower, reluctantly letting go of the cheek, stroking the strong body. She kissed Bella’s navel and looked up, silently asking for permission. The vampire was too lost in the sensation and only opened her eyes when Hermione stopped her ministrations.

The girl was smiling at her, chin resting at her navel, hands on her hips and eyes so full of love and tenderness. “Go on,” she rasped out, guiding her head even lower with the hand still tangled in brunette locks.

And Hermione obeyed happily. She parted wet folds with her tongue and moaned at the first taste. It was tangy and rich and so Bellatrix. She would even say sweet.

She lapped enthusiastically, teasing the wet opening, but not dipping in. Instead she moved to the upper part of Bella’s pussy and stroked the pearl with her tongue. The vampire bucked and moaned at that and Hermione decided to set up a camp right there. She tried different pressure, different motions, studying how the older woman reacted, reading her body. When Hermione was certain she knew what got her vampire to react the most, she kept stroking the clit like that.

“Oh sweet Merlin,” Bellatrix moaned, gripping Hermione’s hair almost painfully. The lioness whimpered from pleasure and extended her hand to Bella’s mouth, pleading in her mind for the vampire to bite down on her wrist. The older woman groaned. Never ever had she been pleasured while feeding on someone. The girl would be her undoing, she was certain.

The older witch took said wrist in her hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it first, but sank her fangs deep inside in a matter of seconds.

The girl whimpered and shuddered, moaning into her clit with all her might. The vibrations did funny things to the vampire’s insides. When the blood started to pour in her mouth, she nearly lost it. The angle wasn’t however ideal and some blood got spilled. Neither seemed to care much.

Hermione was in utter ecstasy. Somehow this was even better than when Bellatrix was pleasuring her. _This_ was her purpose. Eating Bellatrix while the vampire ate her. She chuckled.

She wanted to slide one finger into the soaked opening, but was afraid to do so. She felt euphoric, but didn’t forget that Bella trusted her not to hurt her.

The vampire released the wrist, her mouth full of blood, the wound still bleeding. Blood was smeared on the peachy wrist, but she was too lost in pleasure to care. “Use your fingers, pet. Gently,” the raven-haired woman breathed out as if reading Hermione’s mind. Well, she probably was.

The Gryffindor was happy to oblige even if sad that she lost contact with the fangs. She smeared her blood over the older witch’s breast and belly while moving the hand between the vampire’s legs and gently pushed one finger in, trying to spot any discomfort on Bella’s features. When she saw none, she started to move the finger. Gently.

“Pet, I appreciate the care and all, but I can take more than that,” the vampire chuckled, but it died right after Hermione pushed another finger inside of her. Her back arched and the girl had to pin her down with the other hand.

Bellatrix was close.

All the blood that her meant-to-be so deliciously smeared over her body, the wrist still bleeding fresh red liquid pumping into a place no one had dared to touch for centuries all while that delicious smart mouth was lapping at her clit like a starved animal, had her senses in overdrive rather fast.

And then it was all too much and she exploded, white light overtaking her, pleasure she never felt before accompanied it.

It took minutes before she was able to gather her thoughts. A solid few minutes. The girl reduced her to a shaking puddle of nerves. Well, wasn’t that humiliating.

When she opened her eyes and looked at her meant-to-be smiling at her from her side, her resolve however softened. As it always did. And then she started to shout: “You’ve done this before, you lying brat!”

“I haven’t!” Hermione defended, not even slightly terrified.

“You’re lying! How could you be that good the first time, hmmm? Who was it? The ginger mouse?! I’ll fucking _murder_ her.”

“I swear I haven’t!” Hermione chuckled. “I was very much a virgin, wasn’t I? Didn’t you _feel_ that, Bella?” she asked and kissed the vampire’s nose.

Okay, she did feel that.

“Maybe she just didn’t repay the favor!” the vampire tried.

“Or _maybe_ I can just read you that well and I’m a fast learner.”

“And you’re still bleeding,” Bellatrix observed when she looked at the bitten wrist, creating a diversion, but also being actually worried now that her brain functioned again. _How could I be so careless?!_

“I don’t care,” Hermione replied, kissing the pale neck.

“Well, I do. Give me the wrist.”

“If you want it, come get it,” she smirked and sat up to run away. The blood loss however caught up with her and she felt light headed.

The raven-haired beauty pinned her down to the bed, hands beside her head and glared at her. “Hermione, even though your blood reproduction system is fast, it’s not _this_ fast. I’ve had a lot of your blood in just few hours ago, even more so now and you’re still bleeding because I didn’t find it important to seal the wound. That I am sorry for. My pleasure shouldn’t come before your safety, it won’t happen again. However, when I tell you to do something concerning your safety, just do it.”

“I am perfectly safe, thank you. Bite me? Bella please,” she pouted.

“Which part of ‘your blood is not fully regenerated didn’t you get’?” the vampire sneered.

“I don’t care,” the girl whined. “Bite me, please. You only bit me on the wrist. That doesn’t even count! I want a proper one on my neck,” she pleaded. “Or my thigh if you’re up for it,” she winked suggestively.

Bellatrix sighed. So, this was her life now, huh. Saying no to the most beautiful girl in the whole universe while wanting nothing else than just to say yes and do what the girl was asking. Safety first, though. Safety first.

The vampire leaned to kiss Hermione’s cheek and then made her way to the wounded wrist. The girl cheered inside, without a doubt thinking the older woman would just continue drinking. Bellatrix however did none of that. Instead she gathered enough saliva and planted an open mouthed kiss on the wrist, licking it with her tongue and healing it completely before doing the same with the cut on her forearm from the previous evening.

When the girl registered what Bellatrix actually did, she pouted again. “Well that’s not fair!” she teared up.

“I’m not gonna apologize for not letting you bleed to death!” the vampire barked.

“It wasn’t bleeding that much,” Hermione murmured. “Fine then. You were supposed to bite my neck anyway,” she said and moved her head to the side, presenting the pulsing vein with two red dots.

The vampire sighed again and released the Gryffindor’s hands. She laid next to the younger witch and cast tempus to know what time it was. The only clocks were in the living room and kitchen and she didn’t fancy a trip there, something told her Hermione wouldn’t be pleased.

It was 5am. They should get back to sleep. The girl definitely needed more slumber. It was foolish to drink from her so soon. She was just too far gone to notice. Thankfully she didn’t drink that much. It mostly just spilled around or was smeared on her body. Goosebumps erupted all over said body when she realized the blood was still very much there.

“Bellaaaaa,” the girl whined, head still pushed to the side.

“Keep going like that and I’ll heal it.”

“You wouldn’t!” she gasped and covered the bite with her hand, protecting it.

“Go to sleep, pet. It’s still too early,” she said softly.

“I’m not sleepy. I just want you to bite me,” the lioness pleaded once again.

“You wouldn’t know you’re sleepy or on the verge of death even if you haven’t slept in a week and bled to death.”

“Now that’s ridiculous! I know everything. And I know you should bite me. Please please please,” she chanted.

Yes, this was ridiculous indeed. “Sleep, Hermione,” Bellatrix said with the edge to it, commanding it to the girl’s mind.

The lioness was asleep before she could protest. Her body was exhausted and weak, her mind just didn’t catch up on that information.

Bellatrix rubbed her temples.

_Andy? How long before the girl will be back to herself? Before we can have some normal conversion?_

She asked her sister through the mind connection they had. Andy was usually awake during the night because her meant-to-be worked the night shifts and was therefore used to the regime.

_Oh Bella, it will feel like forever. It will get better, though. Just don’t argue with her about pretty much anything the first few days at least. It would be absolutely pointless._

_That’s just great._ The vampire sighed.

_Congratulations, by the way!_

_Hmmm, congratulate me if I don’t kill her during those first days._

She replied, but knew there was no way she could do it. This couldn’t be worse than when Hermione was so in denial, right? No, scratch that, that period was absolutely entertaining. It couldn’t be worse than seeing the terror in her eyes, though. Yes, it couldn’t be worse than the first hours she brought her to the castle. She tried to act brave, but her eyes were giving her away.

This couldn’t be worse than being called _vile_ and _horrible_ and _mad_.

Plus, she had the upper hand. She would _allow_ Hermione to be bitten when she knew there would be no harm. Then she would just _command_ her to go eat or sleep. They could do this. _She_ could do this.

Bellatrix Black finally got her meant-to-be and she would be damned if anything came between them.

And with that she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is as submissive as Bella will ever get! Gosh, what did I do… this is NOT how it was supposed to go. There was supposed to be destroyed furniture and shit!! Oh well… The animalistic vampire will make a comeback, I promise. She must.
> 
> Also there’s a shift in Hermione’s behavior because of THE BITE. So, she will get really OOC for a while. On the other hand, there’s not much to tell now. I do have few scenes planned, but now we’re really wrapping it up :)
> 
> And ofc, fb love: [Bellamione Land!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/398716687931372)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one big struggle. I can prolly live with the first part, but I have no excuse for what follows. It doesn’t flow. And I’m sorry that my head’s not there to fix it

Bellatrix woke up first this time. She immediately found that Hermione clung to her like a tick. Her cute little parasite. Quiet parasite. _Splendid._

The vampire intended to keep it that way because the change from an intelligent young woman into a _brat_ was not her favorite. Thankfully Hermione would be asleep until her body regenerated enough.

She carefully untangled herself, kissed a peachy cheek and went to the bathroom. She was still covered in Hermione’s blood after all. It’s not like she minded, not at all. It just irritated her nostrils and libido. All she wanted was to devour the girl. Again.

She stepped into the wooden bathroom with a huge window and decided to take a shower. Normally she preferred baths, but there was something special about the water mixing with the blood, turning red and disappearing down the drain. Obviously she would happily bathe in Hermione’s blood, but that would mean the girl had bled out. And that idea made her cringe. _Great, so I can’t even think of her being dead without losing my mind._

The vampire guessed she would have to kill some half-blood for a bloody bath, aka bloodbath then. She smirked. It surely was very tempting to have a wizard bleeding out into her tub while making out with Hermione. Or feeding on her. Preferably both.

Suggestion for another day.

Today she just entered the shower with her hair up in a bun and turned the water on, watching with mild amusement how it slowly turned red, dripping over her body and into the drain. She captured some on her fingers and brought them to her mouth to get fragments of the taste. She groaned. Obviously it wasn’t as good as the real deal, but it served as a reminder, just enough.

Bellatrix spent a rather fair amount of time in the shower, making sure she got all the blood off her body, while trying to drink it a few times. She wasn’t in a rush after all.

The vampire felt panic through the bond when she was nearly finished. _Hermione._ It was gone as fast as it came though and she felt a lithe body pressing against her back in a matter of seconds. Peachy arms encircled her and a kiss was planted on her neck.

“I thought you were gone,” the girl murmured against her shoulder, hugging her tighter.

_Oh, so that explains the panic._

“I am not, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix replied, happy her meant-to-be realized that before she spiraled into the debts of her own mind.

“Mmmmhmm, I saw the lights from the bathroom and heard the shower,” she explained while wandering with her hands, kissing every inch of pale skin she could reach. It didn’t take long for one hand to start massaging a supple breast and the other to dip below the patch of trimmed black curls. Hermione gasped at the wetness she found there. “Oh Bella,” she breathed out and started to circle the erected clit lazily, copying the motions she had done with her tongue.

“Well, I was washing your blood off of me. It’s…” she started to say, but stopped to moan when Hermione applied more pressure. “An aphrodisiac,” she finished, slightly breathless.

“You’re an aphrodisiac,” Hermione murmured into the pale neck and bit down, soothing it immediately with her tongue.

“Biting now, are we?” the older woman chuckled, her hips bucking into Hermione’s hand.

“I thought it’s only fair,” the lioness replied, nipping at pale skin, planting open mouthed kisses.

The vampire was getting closer and closer to release. She turned her head as much as she could to kiss Hermione hungrily, a pale arm tangling in the girl’s hair, keeping her just where she was. The kiss turned sloppy as Bellatrix moaned more than breathed, as her fingers pulled at brown hair making Hermione wince from the pain and more wetness pool between her legs, as she came undone in the younger witch’s arms, her moan was swallowed by swollen pink lips.

When the raven-haired woman gathered her bearings, she turned around to face her incredibly smug mean-to-be that was moaning around her juice covered fingers that were placed in her mouth. Even despite that, Hermione was sporting an ‘I totally just fucked you so good’ smirk and that was unacceptable.

“Oh, you’re smug,” Bellatrix commented and switched their position so Hermione’s back was pressed to the wall, facing her.

“You’re just so beautiful when you cum,” the girl replied and blushed, quite aware of the predator’s gaze roaming all over her petite body.

“Am I now?” she said in her lowest voice, the tone dripping sex. She smirked and sank to her knees, kissing Hermione’s abdomen and then her thighs, hands roaming over her ribs and breasts, scratching while tracing back down, drawing a few droplets of blood.

The vampire lifted one of her legs to hook it over her shoulder, opening her completely and Hermione blushed. Technically, she knew Bella had already seen everything, but she couldn’t help it.

“And who’s beautiful now, hmmm?” the vampire cooed, kissing her inner thigh, inhaling deeply of her arousal. “Spread for me like this. You know, sweet-thing, now your cheeks have almost the same color as your open cunt,” she said and kissed her folds.

Hermione whimpered and blushed even more.

Satisfied, Bellatrix dipped her head in and let her skillful, Slytherin tongue do the work. The girl bucked and all but screamed, biting her own forearm to stifle her moans. _Well that just wouldn’t do._

The vampire stopped her ministrations, blowing air on the sensitive bundle of nerves and commanding: “give me that hand, pet.” The girl whimpered at the loss of that delicious muscle stroking her clit, but obeyed. “Good girl,” Bellatrix purred and Hermione’s hips bucked from just the praise. _Interesting._ “I want to hear you scream, little one. See, I love when you _beg,_ but even more when you scream my name.”

“Bite me, Bella,” she choked out pleadingly.

 _And here we go again._ To be honest, the vampire didn’t want anything more than that. And Hermione was technically good to go.

“Bossy,” she replied and sank her fangs into the inner thigh without any warning. The girl gasped at the sharp pain she wasn’t prepared for, and her velvety walls clenched around nothing from the sensation. The feeling of utter bliss and happiness washed over her again, the bite giving a purpose to her existence. She tangled her hands in dark curls, massaging the scalp, and tried not to fall apart.

Bellatrix retreated after her fix and started to suck on the girl’s clit instead. Her mouth was still full of blood and when the tastes mixed, she nearly lost her mind. Again.

And Hermione nearly lost hers when those heavenly fangs left her body. Again. She didn’t have much time to delve on it though, because Bellatrix sucked her clit into her mouth and plunged two fingers into her as a bonus. As if the previous sensations alone weren’t driving her insane enough.

She held onto Bella’s head for dear life and just as the vampire wished, she screamed her name when she toppled over the edge. Her vision blackened for a moment and her knees gave up, but Bellatrix held her without a question. The vampire stood up and caressed her neck, murmuring how perfect she was.

“Bella?” the lioness asked after few seconds.

“Yes, sweet-thing?” the vampire chuckled. _What do you want to know now, little one?_

“Would you _please_ bite me again?” she asked very politely. Changing tactics. Demanding surely wouldn’t work now.

“I would,” the raven-haired woman nodded, but Hermione’s excitement froze upon seeing _that_ smirk. “In few hours,” Bellatrix finished in a high pitched tone.

Her smirk grew even bigger after seeing the _pout_ Hermione formed on her beautiful face. “But…” she sulked.

“No buts,” the vampire said resolutely. “Except this one,” she grinned and squeezed the firm buttocks.

 _Okay, well two can play this game._ Hermione grinned internally and started kissing the older woman with renewed fervor. Bellatrix however repaid her kisses with even bigger passion and greater hunger, her dominance established. The girl trailed kisses over her jaw, nipping at her neck, even sucking while playing with dusky nipples. One of her hands traveled lower and started to tease Bella’s clit. The woman huffed, the sensation on the brink of pain.

Hermione carefully pushed two fingers inside the vampire’s core, still mindful of her long celibacy. Sure, she wanted to get back at Bellatrix and she wanted to manipulate her into doing what she wanted, but she surely didn’t want to _hurt_ her in the process.

After setting a steady pace, she added a thumb to the pulsing clit and the older woman nearly lost it. And then the girl husked into her ear: “bite me or I’ll stop.”

Apparently two couldn’t play this game.

Bellatrix pushed her to the opposite wall with her vampire strength and was pinning her to it with her body, hands above her head in a deadly grip a second later. Hermione was certain that had she not been bitten, her ribs would probably be broken.

“Don’t be mistaken for a second, pet. I am in charge here. I could make the bite hurt like a motherfucker,” she bared her teeth. “But we wouldn’t want that, would we, sweet-thing?” she asked in her childish tone that still sent shivers up and down Hermione’s spine and not precisely in a good way. She shook her head, chest heaving. She definitely wouldn’t want the bite to hurt.

Bella’s eyes were black, her claws drawing blood where she was gripping the girl’s wrists. Hermione understood just then and there that she played with fire and she could still get burned. She completely forgot about that fact after the months of tenderness, softness. She grew bold. She was stupid.

“I didn’t think so either,” Bellatrix snarled and released the girl. Yes, she could have bitten her again because there was still enough to drink without hurting her, but she was aware that Hermione would make the exact same request after the second time. And then again. And again. She had to discipline her. “Well, I believe we’re done with showering for the day. Gather yourself and meet me in the kitchen. You need to eat,” she said and walked away.

Boundaries. They needed to set boundaries.

* * *

Bellatrix had been pacing the kitchen for a good ten minutes now. Okay, it probably took time to finish the actual showering since Hermione didn’t get to do that unlike herself, then get dressed and come there, but the _despair_ and _self-loathing_ she felt that accompanied that surely wasn’t part of the plan. Those emotions weren’t hers. She knew that much. And so she found herself storming to the ensuite bathroom after precisely eleven minutes.

And the sight made her heart nearly stop.

Hermione didn’t move an inch from the shower. She just sank to the floor, hugged her knees and cried.

The vampire swallowed, nearly tearing up herself. _I hurt her._

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” she asked gently and sat beside her, soaking her clothes without a single care.

“I angered you,” she sobbed. “I just want to make you happy; I’m supposed to make you happy and instead I angered you,” she choked on air. “I’m useless. I’m so sorry you got someone this useless as your meant-to-be,” she cried.

And now a single tear rolled down a pale cheek because she definitely didn’t intend _this._ And it hurt her to hear such awful words coming out of that soft creature that her soulmate was.

“Look at me, little one,” she started quietly, afraid that her voice would do even more damage. So far the girl was hugging her knees, avoiding her eyes like they might burn her. And maybe that was the truth.

“I don’t want you to send me away,” she sobbed even more.

“Away?” the vampire asked confused. “Hermione, look at me,” she said with an edge to it and the girl raised her puffy eyes unwillingly. “I am most certainly not sending you _anywhere_. Sweet-thing, what would I do without you, hmm? _Why_ would you _ever_ think that?” she said, trying to understand. “You know, someone once told me that couples fight. Especially those in a lifetime, eternity lasting relationship,” she smiled weakly, reciting Hermione’s words, but it looked like the girl didn’t acknowledge it at all. “Do you know who that _someone_ was?” she asked.

The girl just shook her head.

“It was you, Hermione. That someone was you,” Bellatrix replied, shocked.

“Oh,” the girl replied and searched her mind for such memory. She didn’t find it, though. Her sharp brain was one big mush. “I don’t remember that.”

“You don’t remember that?” the vampire repeated, alarmed.

Hermione just shook her head again and shrugged.

Multiple red flags flashed in the older woman’s head at the reply and lack of acknowledgment, but first things first. “Let’s get you dry and warm, hmm?” she said softly, getting up and offering her hand to the lioness that had at least stopped crying.

The vampire dried her clothes with magic while drying the girl with a towel. She felt it was more appropriate. It showed care. Right? She then summoned one fluffy bathrobe and dressed Hermione in it. The girl was apathetic.

She sat her on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her, between her legs. Bellatrix looked up and saw the despair in hazelnut eyes. It was breaking her heart. A heart she believed was so black from all the things she’s done that it couldn’t and shouldn’t be breaking because of anything or anyone. And yet here she was. Kneeling in front of her meant-to-be, dried tears on her pale cheeks and heart filled with worry.

“I am not going anywhere, pet. And neither are you,” she whispered, voice raspy. She had to swallow to get a grip on herself. “You’re my _everything_ , you know that, right? You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. No, scratch that, you’re actually way more than that. I didn’t dare to even wish for someone like you.”

“But I –“

“Na-ah, sssh,”she shook her head right away, placing a finger over soft pink lips. “You will anger me many more times, Hermione. It happens. And I shouldn’t have lashed out. But as you once said, couples fight.”

“But your happiness should be my priority,” the girl murmured over the finger, once again ashamed that she’d jeopardized it.

“Actually, _your_ own happiness should be your priority. I’m just happy that you’re here. That’s all I need,” Bellatrix replied and caressed a peachy cheek with the finger she previously used to shush the girl.

“Still…”

“Nope,” the vampire gave her a toothy grin. “I need you to be you. That’s the person I fell in love with. Not a version of Hermione that would do _anything_ to please me. I like the challenge, sweet-thing.”

“You fell in love with me?” the girl asked, shocked. Obviously she knew Bellatrix fancied her, maybe even cared. Okay, she definitely cared, but love?

“Well, duh,” the vampire chuckled, masking the emotions she wasn’t that ready to face just yet with such reply. “Let’s get you some breakfast, hmm?” she smiled and felt the panic in Hermione.

“O-okay,” the younger witch answered, biting her lip.

“What is it?” the vampire searched her eyes for any clues. Hermione started to fidget a little, the turmoil showing on her face. “Out with it!” she demanded.

“I just… I can’t stomach food right now, Bella. My chest is so tight…” she swallowed.

“Well I won’t force it down your throat if that’s what you’re afraid of,” she replied, taken aback.

“No!” the lioness reassured quickly, seeing the hurt on the other woman’s face. “It’s not that. I know you wouldn’t do that. It’s just…” she sighed and scratch her arm.

“Hermione,” Bellatrix warned, losing patience.

“Well I already angered you once today, I just didn’t want to disobey you again so soon,” she finished and looked at the wall opposite of her, not being able to face the vampire.

 _Oh, sweet Merlin._ “You know, the Hermione I know kinda thrived in disobeying me,” she winked. “Sometimes I think it was her sport.”

“I really doubt that,” the girl blushed and smiled.

“Well,” Bellatrix smirked. “You need to put yourself first, sweet-thing. If you know that you can’t stomach food right now, just tell me. I wouldn’t eat human food if I knew I don’t have access to blood either. I would wait, so that’s what we will do. How about some reading in the living room while just lying next to each other until you’re better?”

“That sounds nice,” she nodded. Everything sounded nice if it meant close proximity to the vampire. Well, except the food right now.

“Doesn’t it,” the vampire smirked.

* * *

Hermione chewed on the French toast she made after Bellatrix insisted she ate something. She wasn’t in the mood for food, but the physical obstacle was gone so there was really no excuse. She devoured the meal after the first few bites. Apparently she was hungry.

“More?” the vampire asked, observing her closely from the couch.

“No, that’s enough, thank you,” Hermione replied. She was hungry, but 2 pieces of toast filled her completely.

“Fine, at least you finally ate something.”

“I’m not much of an eater,” she blushed.

“Yes, you told me and I told you that we would change that. You can’t starve.”

“I’m not starving,” she rolled her eyes. “I just sometimes forget, that’s all.”

“Good thing I’m here to remind you.”

“If you say so,” she shrugged.

“Hermione, you need to eat,” she sighed. “Merlin, I can’t believe I need to teach you that!”

“I am eating!”

“Hardly,” she scoffed. “A meal now and then doesn’t count as eating.”

“Do you want me to turn fat? Is that what fuels your fire?” she fired back and crossed her arms over her chest.

“First of all, I wouldn’t care. Second of all, I don’t want you to turn fat, I just want you to be healthy!”

“I am perfectly fine, thank you.”

“No, you’re not. Your skin lacks color when you starve and your hair could surely be stronger too. My blood can fix it and did fix it, but not in the long run. You need to eat. Period.”

“That’s mean!”

“Hermione,” the older witch sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine, let me try another way. Do you remember how I looked when I was starving the first few days we came here?”

“Of course, it was terrible and you are not allowed to do that ever again.”

“Well, sweet-thing, your body feels the same when you don’t provide it with enough nutrition and vitamins, it’s just not as visible as it is in my case. It also takes time before you can see the first signs. But my point is that food for you is as essential as blood is for me. I truly hope we won’t need to have this conversation again.”

“I am eating, Bella. It’s fine.”

“No, what you were doing wasn’t called eating. More surviving or so. I don’t want you to eat the whole Abraxan, but you need to have some regime, even if it’s with small portions.”

“Would that make you happy?”

“That would make me _very_ happy.”

“Fine.”

“Pet, I’m not trying to torture you so stop acting like it.”

“I know! I said fine. I will eat regularly. Happy?”

“Incredibly,” she answered and gave her a toothy grin. As anticipated, the girl fixed her gaze on the sharp fangs that the vampire extended for show and her pupils dilated. “See something you like, little one?”

The brunette just nodded, her breathing shallow.

“Well, come and get it,” Bellatrix cooed.

As if shocked by lightning, Hermione got up from the arm chair, threw the empty plate on the conference table and straddled the vampire without a question. Bellatrix chuckled at that, amused.

The lioness then trailed her finger over one of the fangs while looking into black eyes. The sharp tip pierced her skin and the raven-haired witch suspected it wasn’t really an accident. She moaned when the girl placed the injured finger on her tongue and her breath hitched. Bellatrix pushed the fangs back in and closed her mouth around the finger, sucking at it while looking back intensely into hazelnut eyes.

“What a little tease you are,” the vampire breathed out when Hermione pulled the finger out.

“That was absolutely unintentional,” she smirked.

“Was it now?” the vampire purred and extended her fangs again, getting closer to the peachy neck with two dots on it. “I suppose I can reward you since you’ve been such a _good girl,_ ” she drawled, enjoying the goosebumps that erupted on Hermione’s skin and the whimper at the praise. “My my, you really are a teacher’s pet, hmmm?” Bellatrix observed and planted an open mouthed kiss on the girl’s jugular, just below the existing proof of the previous bite.

“I like praises,” the girl blushed.

“I noticed, sweet-thing,” the older witch replied into her neck, switching from kisses to light nipping. “And no, it doesn’t bother me,” she reassured when she caught the thought in the girl’s mind. Then she bit down into that delicious neck and devoured her whole.

* * *

Bellatrix conjured a glass of firewhiskey in her post coital bliss and a blanket to cover them both. Hermione was safely tucked in her arms, asleep. She did a number on the poor girl this time. Well, she was frustrated, okay?

She should probably heal those scratch marks on her back, though. The bites as well, but she didn’t think Hermione would appreciate that.

The bruises on the peachy neck should however be healed. Maybe she went a little too far with choking the girl, but then again, Hermione _liked_ it. And the lioness couldn’t even beg for another bite when her lungs were getting half of the needed amount of oxygen. One hand gripping her neck while the other pumped into her with no mercy. When the vampire bit her below the collarbone, the girl spasmed and orgasmed like never before.

It was no wonder that she collapsed, really. The vampire sipped her firewhiskey and mused.

They needed to talk about the memory loss, though. She didn’t like that one bit. That shouldn’t have happened. Sure, she could contact one of her sisters, but she wasn’t in a mood for lectures. They both enjoyed mocking her for knowing more than her. Maybe it was because she did exactly the same thing to them back then, but that still didn’t justify it! The difference was that _she could_ do it because she was the oldest. And their maker.

Hermione stirred beside her and pressed herself even tighter to the other woman. Bellatrix smiled and her thoughts focused solely on Hermione again. It was worth the wait. The girl was worth the wait. They had something deeper now, something more meaningful. Sure, it would have been so much easier if she just bit her right away, but it would have been a lie.

She wouldn’t have gotten to know the girl like she had. Yes, they surely had time for that, but it wouldn’t be the same after the bite no matter what, if her behavior now was any indication.

No, Bella was the luckiest to get this girl. All other meant-to-bes sucked compared to her perfect lioness. She has won the lottery. Beauty and a beast. Because that’s what she was, she was a beast. But Hermione loved her nevertheless. The girl _loved_ her.

It would surely take time for the vampire to truly believe it, but the sentiment itself was enough to keep her going. It was enough to endure these few days of one bratty girl with an enormous bite kink. Bellatrix didn’t appreciate what Hermione tried to pull in the shower, but she didn’t appreciate her own reaction either so they were probably even.

“What are you thinking about?” the Gryffindor smiled and started to lazily draw nonsense patterns on a toned porcelain stomach with her finger.

“You,” the older woman replied with a smile.

“And I was thinking about you,” she also replied with a smile.

“You were sleeping, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix chuckled.

“And dreaming about you,” the lioness pouted and finally opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at her soulmate. Black curls were tussled, pale cheeks still flushed and those heavenly fangs extended. She whimpered at the sight and intended to let the vampire ravish her again, but Bellatrix stopped her with a sweet kiss and then placed the brunette’s head back on her chest.

“We need to talk, Hermione,” she said quietly, but steadily.

“I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done!” the girl’s head shot up and she looked desperately into onyx eyes.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, pet,” the raven-haired woman reassured, overwhelmed by Hermione’s panic.

“Oh, okay,” she replied and placed her head back down. “Are you ready to brand me?” she asked hopefully.

“In time,” the vampire hummed. There was no way she would let Hermione make such decision now. “So, you remember about the brand?” she asked.

“Of course, I do. You told me to think about it.”

“I did,” the older woman nodded, recent memory was intact then. “What more do you remember?”

“What do you mean? I remember everything,” she furrowed her brow and decided to continue drawing nonsense patterns on porcelain skin.

Bellatrix decided to change tactics. “What if I say that I killed Hairy Plotter?” she asked and Hermione shrugged. “The youngest Weasel boy?” she tried again and got the same reaction. “Hermione, those people are your best friends!” she shrieked, getting beyond frustrated.

“I can’t say I remember,” the girl shrugged again. “You’re all that matters.”

“NO no no and no! This is so wrong,” she huffed. “ _What_ do you remember, Hermione?”

“Well, as I said, I remember everything important that concerns you.”

“Me? Just me and nothing else?” Bellatrix raised her eyebrows in shock.

“Why would I need to remember something unimportant?” Hermione looked at her, equally confused.

“Because memories shape you! _You_ are who you are thanks to the life you’ve had and you can’t just forget about it,” she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose and gulping the full glass in one go. “This shouldn’t have happened. This shouldn’t have happened,” she chanted, horrified. “I must have done something wrong.”

“Bella,” the girl smiled gently and caressed a pale cheek when her vampire started to spiral. “The memories are there. I know they are. I just can’t reach them at the moment, but they are not lost,” she reassured and kissed her. “You’ve done nothing wrong, my black mamba.”

“I think there are many people that would beg to differ.”

“Well, I don’t care about them,” she simply shrugged again and placed her head back to Bella’s chest.

“I’ve killed, Hermione.”

“Wicked.”

“And tortured people to the brink of insanity.”

“I bet you did,” the girl mused. “Do you regret any of it?”

“No.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want you to live your life with regrets,” she replied steadily and kissed pale skin below the collarbone.

“This is… pet, you need get your memories back.”

“I will. I think they’ll start to come to me in the upcoming days.”

“Do you promise? Do you truly feel like your memories are there, just unreachable now?”

“You can always look into my head, you know.”

“What? No. It’s enough that I feel your emotions, pain and strong immediate thoughts. I wouldn’t violate your privacy like that.”

“Well it wouldn’t be a violation if I’m offering, would it?” she smiled.

“You _hated_ this part of the bond. Absolutely _loathed_ it actually,” Bellatrix replied, shocked once again.

“Why would I hate it? I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” she planted an open mouth kiss on a pale neck.

 _Just few more days of this. Just few more days._ The vampire repeated in her head and hugged the girl closer to protect her from everything and everyone. She was too precious for this mean world. And she was now more vulnerable than ever.

“I wouldn’t hurt you. Ever.”

“I know,” she reassured again and kissed the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, it's not my best work so I just ended it and tried to move on :D Let's hope next chapter will be better


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted more info about the dragons here so there is some. Ofc, I took precisely zero ideas from the canon. My world, my rules. That concerns the dragons too. Fancy lizards (yes, JK, you did that) are not my idea of a dragon ;)

It’s been few days of sex and bites and sex and bites. True to her word, Hermione has started to get more and more memories, slowly becoming more and more the girl Bellatrix fell in love with.

Don’t get the vampire wrong, sex and bites were great too, but whiny and needy Hermione was a different topic. Bellatrix however discovered her new favorite position – choking the girl with her cunt.

She rather often tied the girl to the bed and climbed up to sit on her face. The Gryffindor truly had a talented mouth.

And Hermione would never complain about that position because even though she couldn’t talk, she had her alabaster beauty in all her glory right in front of her eyes. Eyes that she never closed when having Bellatrix riding her face. She tried to soak it all in, but always felt like it was never quite enough.

Eyes pitch black with arousal, cheeks flushed, red lips swollen from previous kisses and fangs extended for show. Those two sharps objects always got the girl going and the vampire was _very_ aware of that. Wild black curls descended to her breasts, dusky nipples begging for attention that Hermione _craved_ to give, but couldn’t due to her restrained hands, and toned stomach contracting from the workout and pleasure. Two milky thighs gripping her head, almost making it impossible to hear the sounds of pleasure Bellatrix voiced, but only _almost._ Thankfully the vampire was rather loud.

Sometimes the vampire looked back into her eyes and the brunette blushed, despite the fact that she was just pleasuring the other woman in the most intimate of places with her tongue. That didn’t fluster her as much as the returned lustful gaze.

And the occasional praise.

She never would have guessed how one simple “ _you’re such a good girl”_ could make her feel. Add the naughty smirk because Bellatrix knew very well by now what the praises were doing to her and a few strokes of long fingers over her clit and her eyes were rolling to the back of her skull in no time.

But that wasn’t before the vampire’s back arched, head fell backwards and all her muscles spasmed from the overwhelming pleasure. More often than not she covered Hermione’s chin and neck with her juices and more often than not, the vampire cleaned it with her tongue a few seconds later, before biting down and drinking Hermione’s sweet nectar mixed with her own essence.

They laid next to each other in a post coital bliss, Hermione wrapped in Bellatrix’s arms, head on her shoulder. She was clingy, yes. But she knew the vampire wouldn’t have it any other way. When they got too rough, Bellatrix didn’t even let her leave the room alone, instead she held her close and reassuringly stroked her back. Not that Hermione had any energy left to leave the bed or whatever surface they decided to defile.

The lioness completely lost track of time. She didn’t know whether it was morning, afternoon or evening, but she didn’t care much. It wasn’t important. She could decipher it by the meals that the older woman insisted she eat, but again, time wasn’t really important to her anymore. She did eat the meals without complaints now. It made Bella happy and she had to admit that she did have more energy than before.

The Gryffindor listened to the quickened heartbeat of her soulmate from previous activities and tried to figure out how to make her even happier. They couldn’t have sex 24/7 (well, according to Bellatrix). The vampire also refused to drink from her all the time. So that left her with two fewer options.

_How to make Bella happy without sex and bites? Hmm._

“Bella, how does one get a dragon?” she asked after a moment. The older witch was so happy when talking about her pet. Right?

“You can’t just get a dragon,” the raven-haired woman chuckled. “It’s illegal.”

“Yet you had one,” Hermione pointed out.

“Touché,” she smirked.

“So, how did you get him?” she asked again.

“Black market,” she sighed. “In Romania,” she added.

“Hmmm, and do they take gold or do you have to bring a liver or something?” she smiled, but was actually quite serious since she had no idea how the black market worked.

“Well that very much depends on what you want, sweet-thing. Why are you asking exactly?” she narrowed her eyes.

“Just curious,” Hermione shrugged.

“Curious about dragons?”

“They’re fascinating, aren’t they?” she replied. She may have been a little scared of them, but she surely found them beautiful. Just like her Bella. Although she wasn’t scared of the vampire anymore.

“That they are,” Bellatrix purred.

“Sooo,” Hermione furrowed her brow. “There are four types of dragons, right?”

“Four elements, four types of dragons, yes.”

“And you had a fire dragon.”

“I had a fire dragon.”

“You don’t have to repeat everything I say!” Hemione huffed.

“You don’t have to -“ Bellatrix teased, but stopped when the girl started to tickle her. “Fine fine,” she laughed. “I had a fire dragon, yes.”

“Can you just choose?”

“Well, yes and no. It’s not just some pet store that you could walk into and get your favorite breed of kneazle,” she smirked. “The dragon chooses you. Actually, to be more exact, the element chooses you.”

“The element?”

“Yes. I think you would have an earth dragon, pet,” she smiled fondly. “There are reservations you should visit before actually trying to buy a dragon. They have all four types of dragons – fire, air, water, earth. You try to get close to all of them, 3 elements will try to kill you, the last remaining is your type of dragon. Of course, you might have an idea what’s your strongest element from your magic, but sometimes people get surprised.”

“So you were in this reservation and did that?” Hermione lifted her head, searching for onyx orbs.

“Yes, it was rather pleasant. Even though the water dragons tried to drown me. They were the most aggressive,” she chuckled. “Water and I are not very good friends.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?!” the lioness gasped.

“Well, you want to get a dragon, so…”

“Right. Okay. So once you know what element you need, you go to the black market?”

“Once you know, you spread the word. They don’t have eggs on a shelf, as I told you.”

“This is so complicated and frustrating,” she huffed and placed her head back onto an alabaster shoulder.

“It can be, yes. I was lucky that they had the egg. They just needed to transfer it to me. No one wanted to hatch him as he was unusual.”

“Right, you said that. Poor thing. I would totally hatch him.”

“He would probably eat you,” Bellatrix chuckled. “You’re an earth dragon kind of girl.”

“Maybe I’ll have water dragon, you never know,” she smirked just to tease the vampire.

“That would be inconvenient,” she cackled.

“Would it try to hurt you?” Hermione furrowed her brow. Thankfully she wasn’t asking for herself. She didn’t want to get a dragon, but she should know if Bella’s dragon would try to hurt her.

“At first maybe,” the vampire nodded. “But as I wouldn’t be its master and you would train him, he would stop. He would understand I am not there to claim him.”

“That’s amazing,” she breathed out. “Ehm, can they… can they breed? Fire and water for example.”

“Big no,” she answered. “The element is crucial for their reproduction. Basically the fire dragon could burn the water dragon and the water dragon could drown the fire dragon. It’s like breeding a thestral and a unicorn. Both are different types of animals. Dragons are still dragons, but the element is what differentiates them and you can’t intermix that.”

“But maybe your dragon was a mix between fire and air. Those two could make it work. That’s why he was so special,” she thought aloud.

“Maybe pet, maybe,” the vampire sighed and stroked chestnut hair. Her dragon was gone, but Hermione was very much present and she needed a constant reminder of that. “Now, why were you asking all that?”

“Just curious,” Hermione lied.

“Even though I believe that, I think there’s more to it,” she smirked.

“Well, I thought I’d get you a dragon,” she murmured. “For your birthday or something.”

“Oh sweet-thing,” Bellatrix purred and kissed the crown of her head. “First of all, dragons are bloody expensive. You better be a Black to be able to get one. Second of all, it’s dangerous, I would never let you go alone to those parts of the world, let alone to that market. And third of all, it’s still _illegal_.”

“But he would make you happy,” she pouted.

“You make me happy.”

“I just think you should have another chance. You looked so happy talking about him. When you weren’t sad that he’s no longer with us, that is,” she murmured the last part.

“It’s a lot of work, too. And I already have my hands full with you,” she smiled.

“Drama queen,” Hermione huffed with a smile. “I should be a Black, by the way.”

“What do you mean?” Bellatrix furrowed her brow.

“You said I better be a Black to be able to get a dragon. Well, I should be. We should get married.”

“I beg your pardon?” she sucked in a breath. Marriage was surely something she didn’t want to repeat.

Hermione looked up into black eyes and saw the flicker of fear. “I don’t…” she swallowed. “I don’t mean we would actually do it,” she backed away a little, seeing the shadow that crossed Bella’s face after mentioning a marriage. “But what will we say to people? I don’t know about you, but I am not planning on leaving your side anytime soon. Won’t that be a little suspicious, odd even? I don’t want anyone to know that you’re a vampire. People fear power and you already have enough of it without them knowing you’re basically a goddess.”

“I am not a goddess,” she rolled her eyes.

“Shh, I’m talking,” Hermione laughed, kissing the pout off Bella’s lips. “As I was saying, I am not planning to tell them you’re my vampire so I’ll need to tell them _something,_ ” she sighed. “And I know you most likely don’t want to marry me and that’s fine, but we’ll need to come up with a story that doesn’t concern a meant-to-be and a soul bond,” she added to reassure the vampire. Hermione had always known she wasn’t worthy to marry Bellatrix. She’d even banished the thought of marriage whatsoever, but clearly the bond and her mushy brain brought it back to the front of her mind and even made her say it.

“Why wouldn’t I want to marry you, little one?” Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

“Well, I’m … ehm, I’m a muggle-born,” she shrugged as if it didn’t hurt her. As if their different upbringing didn’t pain her mind more often than not.

“You are MY muggle-born,” the vampire hissed. “We’re way past that, pet, are we not?”

“I don’t know. You may drink my blood in order to survive, may sleep with me behind closed doors, but parading me around could be a different thing.”

That had the vampire hovering over the girl in no time. She leaned on her elbow and locked eyes with her, searching brown orbs. “Hermione, I would fuck you in the middle of Knockturn Alley if it was up to me,” she said in all seriousness. “Do you truly believe that I am drinking from you just to survive and that I touch you only because no one sees it?” she asked quietly, placing her free hand over the girl’s heart.

“Well,” the lioness swallowed. “You are way out of my league and I’m a muggle-born as a bonus so I would really get it, Bella.”

“I’ll ask again, do you truly believe that?” she had to swallow the lump in her throat to voice the sentence. She however couldn’t stop her chin from trembling.

“I don’t,” she reassured the vampire quickly when she saw the pain. “But it could be a possibility,” she murmured.

“No, Hermione, it couldn’t,” the older witch breathed out, voice raspy from trying to hold back tears. _So I am still that monster to her._ “I’d marry you. I’ll marry you if that’s what you want to prove to you that your status doesn’t bother me,” she sighed, defeated.

“Bella, I don’t need you to marry me. Especially not against your will,” she reassured and stroked a pale cheek. She saw how those black eyes watered at what she’d said. It pained her so much. _I promised not to hurt her and I did just that._ “I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier. I know you’re not _that_ person anymore.”

“Do you, though?” she asked with the smallest voice Hermione’s ever heard her using.

“I do. Oh god, Bella, I do,” the Gryffindor replied. “I’m so sorry.”

The vampire nodded and placed her head onto Hermione’s shoulder. “I’ve just been married already, you know. I’ve been there and done that and it was not pleasant. But I’ll do it if it makes you happy.”

“You make me happy,” she smiled and lifted the vampire’s head again. “We have more than just some official paper and empty promises, don’t we?” Hermione said and kissed her because she had a feeling that words weren’t cutting it. “I love you. And I want to scream it to the whole world. I want people to see that this is not a joke. That _we_ are not a joke. I just don’t know how to do that without actually getting married.”

“Pet, who are these people again? The world doesn’t care about us, believe me.”

“Well, my friends for example? The Order?”

“I can only imagine how good that will go,” the vampire sighed and laid back down on the bed.

“What? It will go fine, they’re my friends.”

“They are friends of Hermione goodie two shoes, they are not friends of Hermione Death Eater lover,” Bellatrix replied and placed her head on Hermione’s shoulder as if afraid that the girl would run away after she said it out loud. As if the lioness didn’t realize who she shared a bed with.

“Bella, it will be okay,” she reassured and stroked black curls. “Plus, you’re not a Death Eater anymore.”

“I am not part of the Order either.”

“Yet,” Hermione smiled.

“No, never. I will not be part of their shitshow.”

“I respect that,” she nodded. “It will however be fine. I’ll just say we’re together now. Without any labels such as marriage. Even though we are so much more than that. But then again, we will always be more than any pacts known to humankind.”

“Hmmm,” the vampire purred. She had a feeling things wouldn’t go as smoothly as Hermione imagined because the Order respected only those that played by the rules, but she wouldn’t say anything. She would just make sure to be there when her little lioness decided to tell said _friends_. She would slaughter them all if things got ugly. She wouldn’t let them hurt the girl.

“And for the record, I don’t want to marry you for the money! You get to keep all of it and I’ll get a job.”

That had the vampire cackling. “Oh pet pet pet,” she snorted. “You wouldn’t have to move a finger. I’m more than rich.”

“Precisely, _you_ are, not me. Marriage wouldn’t change that. I’d marry you because I love you, not because you’re filthy rich.”

“Marriage would change that, but that doesn’t matter. You can take whatever you want as it is.”

“Well, I don’t want to take anything.”

“Pet, even though I admire the fact that you’re in this for the love and not for the galleons, my vault is your vault. My properties are your properties. I love to take care of you in all ways.”

“Ehm, thank you, Bella,” she blushed. “I am still getting a job, though.”

“Yes, I figured. I’ll kill the minister of magic so you can replace him,” she smirked.

“You’re joking, right?” Hermione laughed, but had a feeling that Bella would actually do that.

“Not really.”

“Please don’t kill the Minister,” she chuckled. “Not yet at least,” she mused.

“Not yet, hmm?” Bellatrix smirked. “Well, sweet-thing, we don’t have forever. I mean, we do, but not in the same country surrounded by the same people. We don’t age. And even though everyone here believes it’s thanks to merlin knows what rituals in my case, they won’t be as easily fooled in yours.”

“So we will have to move eventually?” she asked for confirmation.

“Yes. While you’d be the Minister, we would place some charms and enchantments on you so you would look older, but eventually we would surely need to leave.”

“Is that why you’ve traveled so much?”

“Part of the reason, yes.”

“And the other part?” she smiled.

“Of course you’d want to know,” the vampire chuckled. “Getting to know the planet, creatures, cultures and placing different investments. I don’t work and I’m not planning to.”

“Pfff, you would work for me! I would totally make you the Head of the Interrogation Department,” Hermione replied. “You would get to torture people to get information and the ministry would pay you a loooot of money for it. Almost as much as they would pay me, their Minister,” she grinned.

“Oh my my, where is the Hermione goodie two shoes again?” she smirked and looked up.

“No idea. Do you miss her?” the lioness smirked.

“Oh no. Even though it was so much fun to _corrupt_ her.”

“I-I think there are still ways to corrupt me?” she blushed.

“Mmmh, plenty,” Bellatrix purred and kissed her roughly. “I am however surprised you know about the Interrogation Department,” she replied once she broke the kiss and studied hazelnut orbs.

“There is no such department, I made it up,” she smiled. “To keep you occupied, you know. By doing what you love. Sounded good to me.”

“That’s so sweet,” she replied with big eyes. Hermione would let her, no, pay her to torture people. She melted a little. “That department however exists, sweet-thing.”

“What?”

“Mmmmh, I’ve had the pleasure myself,” the vampire replied with her best fake smile.

“Bella?” Hermione asked with a furrowed brow. There was no such department in the ministry. Right?

“And they do precisely what you described I would be doing,” she kissed a peachy jaw.

“That’s… what?” she asked again, lost for words.

“I believe Mad-Eye ran the interrogations. He tried to crack me too, but you know… something about being a powerful goddess and all that,” she grinned.

“Please tell me they don’t use _pain_ to interrogate the subjects.”

“Well pet, I would tell you that so you could sleep easily, but I’d be lying.”

“But they are the ministry! The Order! We don’t … we only … light magic?” she stumbled.

“Baby girl, I told you before, the Order is not just white, same as all the Death Eaters are not just black. The colors blend. Especially on your side,” she winked.

“At least you don’t pretend how good you are when you’re killing left and right,” she murmured.

“It’s a war, pet,” she sighed. “And you can’t win a war by stunning your opponents and chatting over tea,” she clarified and kept kissing Hermione’s jaw while holding her neck with her hand, stroking the other side of the girl’s face with her thumb.

“Well, they made us believe it’s the only way. Otherwise we would turn dark.”

“Of course they did. Who would otherwise sign up for their suicide mission to destroy Noseless, hmm? If you didn’t believe in the greater good, you would never have done it.”

“We would have.”

“Really? So if your precious Order told you that to achieve such victory, they would have to kill and torture the same way that we do and that the mission might cost you your life, would you go?”

“I-I think so,” she stammered. “Noseless’ cause would still cost me my life one way or another so I would at least fight against it.”

“That’s my brave lioness,” the vampire purred and looked up.

“The Order should however be prosecuted for their crimes. If they would send you to Azkaban then they should very well face the same charges and fate.”

“Yeah, that’s not how it works. I’m the bad guy,” she winked.

“You shouldn’t be so sexy then,” Hermione grinned.

“I think that being _bad_ is what makes it sexy,” she drawled, rolling the words on her tongue.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she blushed. _If Bella’s bad then why is she so sexy?_

“So the danger and flicker of hope that I might _hurt_ you just the right way has nothing to do with your attraction, hmm?” she purred and nipped at her neck. Her claws pierced the skin at Hermione’s hip and the girl whimpered.

“Nope, not the slightest idea of what you’re talking about,” she breathed out, tangling her hands in black curls.

Bellatrix chuckled and then placed her head back onto Hermione’s shoulder. She could feel the girl’s arousal and the _need_ to feel her fangs, but that was precisely why Hermione woke them up two hours ago. Even though Bella would _love_ to fuck her and drink from her, the Gryffindor didn’t have enough blood to spare. “Of course not,” she smirked. “Now go back to sleep, sweet-thing. It’s 3am.”

“But-“ she pouted, beyond frustrated at being denied after how worked up the vampire had gotten her once again.

“ _Sleep,_ ” the raven-haired woman commanded and the girl grew limp.

* * *

Hermione woke up few hours later, head on a porcelain shoulder and opened her eyes only to face the huge window. It was still dark outside and it still looked cold. She wanted to see the vampire cast her Fiendfyre, though. And they should definitely try to cast the Patronus charm. She was curious what shape Bella’s animal would be. Would it be a dragon again? That would surely be absolutely breathtaking.

Only then did she register that the vampire was stroking her back and held a book in her free hand.

“Morning,” Hermione greeted.

“Morning, pet,” the older woman replied and placed the book next to them on the bed.

“How long have you been up?”

“No idea,” Bellatrix replied.

“Could we go outside?” she asked and yawned. “To cast some charms and spells, you know.”

“Oh my, it only took you about ten days to finally want to leave the bed,” the vampire grinned.

“Oh yeah, blame it on me! Of course!” she scoffed, but it held no malice and she was smiling.

“Who else would I blame?” the vampire wiggled her eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Hermione bit her lip, pretending to think about it. “Maybe the absolutely breathtaking goddess that shares the bed with me?” she grinned.

“Who else is in this house?!” the vampire gasped.

“Bellatrix!” she burst into laughter. “ _Obviously_ I’m talking about you!”

“That is _obviously_ some mistake. It’s just good old me here.”

“That’s what I said. My breathtaking goddess.”

“It seems like I drank too much of your blood and you’re delusional.”

“Clearly you haven’t drank enough if your brain can’t see how breathtaking you are. It _clearly_ doesn’t work properly and that happens only when you’re starved.”

“You’re a little chatter box today.”

“And you’re impossible.”

“Finally something that we can agree on!” the vampire cheered and clapped her hands.

“UGH!” Hermione grabbed the pillow next to her head and screamed into it. She then lowered it back to its place and looked at the vampire. “Bellatrix, you’re the most beautiful creature I have ever met. Period. I am not going to argue about it with you again.”

“Definitely severe blood loss,” she commented, observing Hermione like a doctor observes their patient.

“Yes, definitely. On your part, though!” she fired back and got up. “Well, get your wand and let’s go outside,” the lioness ordered.

“Bossy,” Bellatrix replied playfully, but made no move to get up. She just turned to lay on her back. “We can go outside, sweet-thing, but not before breakfast.”

“Oh. Sorry. Are you hungry?” the younger witch asked concerned and climbed back to bed, straddling the vampire.

The raven-haired woman chuckled and sat up so she was pressed to Hermione’s body. “ _Your_ breakfast, little one,” she breathed out and kissed her softly. Then she leaned back onto the bed, considering this conversation finished.

Hermione’s hungry eyes trailed her naked body and stopped where their laps met, licking her lips.

That alone made Bellatrix wetter than she already was. “Oh Merlin, you’ll be the death of me,” she groaned. “ _Proper_ breakfast. Food and all that.”

“I feel like eating out this morning,” the Gryffindor smirked, already descending down the bed to lay between alabaster thighs.

“Pet,” the vampire groaned again when gentle fingers gripped her hips and a hot tongue entered her velvety channel. “You’ll still eat that breakfast,” she breathed out accompanied by the loudest moan when Hermione hummed her approval straight into her core.

“I’m starting with dessert,” she replied and reattached her tongue to the other woman’s pussy. If _this_ was how her blood tasted for Bellatrix then she really got it. She wouldn’t want to stop drinking it either.

* * *

“You’re a terrible influence,” Bellatrix accused during breakfast.

“What did I do?” she gasped from the stove where she finally served her scrambled eggs.

“Well, you’re distracting me, for a start! And you make me drink from you like you’re some bottomless bottle of fine wine!”

“Oh, I make you, hmm?” Hermione grinned, taking the plate to the table where the older woman currently pouted. “So, you were basically _forced_ to sink your fangs into my neck this morning, weren’t you?”

“Yes! That’s precisely what happened.”

“Funny, that’s not how I remember it,” she smirked and blew air on her fork to cool the eggs a little. “All I remember is how you fucked me wildly and then whispered into my ear that you were gonna bite me whether I liked it or not,” she winked and tried to calm her raging libido. Just the memory of their morning was making a mess of her underwear. Again.

“See?? Bad influence, just as I said.”

“Okay, is that what we’re playing at now?” she asked. “Very well. I’ve been so _bad_ , Bella. Punish me?” she smirked and took a mouthful of eggs.

“That’s not what-“ she groaned. “Terrible influence, terrible!” she crossed her legs and prayed to the universe for her pussy to stop pulsing with need and to push _that_ image out of her head. Hermione gagged, on her knees, hands tied behind her back… NO!

“Well, you can’t crucio me, but clearly daggers work,” she swallowed the food. Teasing Bella was definitely her favorite sport. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

“TERRIBLE!” she shrieked and stormed off to take a cold shower. It didn’t really have an effect on her since she didn’t feel cold, but hopefully she would calm down enough before actually going with that plan and hurting her meant-to-be. Drawing more blood was definitely _not_ what they needed, no matter how hot that would be. Hermione also really needed to finish that breakfast first. _No distractions._

Hermione finished her breakfast in silence, smirking the whole time. This was a payback for how worked up Bellatrix left her during the night and then ordered her to sleep. Yes, the girl woke her up about two hours before to ease the ache between her legs and the vampire didn’t hex her into tomorrow, but STILL!

When she finished breakfast and washed the plate, Bellatrix entered the kitchen. Her hair still wet, but perfect nevertheless.

“Feeling better?” she grinned.

“No,” the vampire scoffed.

“So sorry to hear that,” she teased. “You know, it’s not fair that your hair is always this perfect! _How_ do you do that?” she asked. Having pretty wild hair herself, she always wanted to know what kind of magic Bellatrix used.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know?” the older witch grinned.

“Just tell me,” she pouted.

“I invented a spell for that. Obviously.”

“You did?” Hermione gaped and blinked in surprise.

“It was one of the first spells I ever created.”

“Teach me?” she asked, perplexed. It wasn’t easy to create a spell. Not easy at all. There were actually only few magic architects that could do it. Okay, Snape clearly created at least one, but still. It required a lot of power and knowledge.

“Maybe,” the vampire replied casually. “If you’re _good,_ ” she teased.

“Oh, I can be good. I can be very good!” she replied and her breath hitched.

“Didn’t you claim to be bad just few minutes ago?” the dark witch narrowed her eyes, smiling playfully.

“Ehm, nope,” Hermione denied and shook her head.

“Wow, such blatant lie. I really should punish you, pet,” she blew her a kiss.

“You can punish me by not telling me the spell right away, but only in the evening,” she suggested.

“Choosing the punishments now, are we?” Bellatrix cackled and cornered the girl. “No no, sweet-thing. If I were to punish you for being a lying brat, I think it would entitle a gag in your mouth so you couldn’t keep lying, rope around your hands so you wouldn’t get to touch me and a blindfold over your eyes so you wouldn’t even get to look at me. Still sound fun?” she winked.

Hermione swallowed hard, audible to both of them. Goosebumps erupted all over her body and she whimpered. Just from the image, just from the words. Merlin knows what it could do to her were she actually in that position.

“Cat got your tongue, little one?” the vampire smirked and stepped away. “Didn’t you want to go outside?” she taunted.

“O-outside. Yes. Outside,” the lioness stammered, not recovered from the image Bellatrix placed into her head at all.

“Maybe don’t play with fire if you can’t handle it, sweet-thing,” she chuckled and kissed the shock off Hermione’s face. “I’ll wait outside then. Join me when you remember how to breathe again,” she winked over her shoulder and waltzed from the room, very satisfied with herself.

* * *

It took Hermione a moment to recall how to function properly, but the flames she saw through the kitchen window made her snap out of it. Bellatrix cast a Fiendfyre out of boredom. That spell was the reason why the Gryffindor wanted to go out in the first place. Suddenly the vampire’s absence registered in her mind and she just _needed_ to be near her as soon as possible.

She stepped outside and went to hug the vampire from behind. She missed her presence already.

Hermione placed her head onto Bella’s shoulder and encircled her arms around the other woman. Bellatrix purred and the fire dragon roared in the sky. The lioness was mesmerized. And oh so cold. It didn’t matter, though. She only cared about her vampire.

“He’s so beautiful,” she breathed out, watching the flames of destruction.

“Mmmhmm,” the older witch nodded. She however felt the girl shivering and it had nothing to do with arousal. She lifted the curse and turned to face the lioness, trying to detect the problem. It didn’t take long, really. The witch was dressed in only her t-shirt and jeans. Nothing else.

“HERMIONE!” the vampire shrieked when she fully registered the Gryffindor’s clothes. “Are you fucking crazy?!” she gasped and immediately summoned a warm pullover and wool coat, putting it on the shivering form, together with warm socks and shoes. Once Hermione was dressed, she silently cast Focillo to warm her up. “It’s about -15°C!”

“I-,” she bit her lip and blushed. “I forgot. I just wanted to be with you,” she admitted.

“Hermione,” Bellatrix groaned.

“Sorry,” she murmured and hid her face in the crook of Bellatrix’s neck, hugging her.

“It’s okay, pet,” the vampire reassured and hugged her back. “You just need to be careful about these things, hmm?” she said softly. She thought the overwhelming need to be close to her all the time had finally left the girl, but apparently they weren’t there yet. Different rooms for a short period of time was bearable, being outside without her wasn’t. Noted.

Hermione nodded.

They stayed in that position for a bit longer, the vampire trying to warm the girl with her body. She also knew that Hermione was not ready to let go of her yet. Apparently she’d stayed outside far too long without her meant-to-be. Without her needy little thing. To be honest, she didn’t mind. She’d _craved_ love and affection her whole life and now that she was getting it (even though by enormous doses), she wouldn’t let go of it.

“You’ve met many creatures during your travels, right? Which ones don’t you like?” Hermione asked into the pale neck, trying to distract Bellatrix with questions so she wouldn’t let go of her to cast charms and curses.

“Wendigos are not my favorite, but they are manageable. I do hate dementors,” Bellatrix admitted. “They are foul creatures. They attacked me only a few times since I didn’t really draw them in. It’s not like they would have had many happy memories to feed from,” she chuckled bitterly and Hermione was washed over with sadness by that statement.

“You taught me Fiendfyre, I’ll show you how to cast Patronus,” she suggested and lifted her head to look into onyx eyes.

“Or I could just glare at them until they leave me alone!”

“As much as your glare is deadly, I doubt the dementors would piss themselves and run for their lives like most wizards, Bella,” she chuckled.

“No? I must have lost my touch then.”

Hermione laughed. “You’re still as deadly as the plague, my black mamba,” she said and kissed her. “Also still very terrifying!” she added when Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. “Dementors are just another level. Come on, I’ll show you. It’s a handy spell.”

“Right, handy spell,” she smirked. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with you _dying_ to know what form my Patronus will be, does it, sweet-thing?” she teased.

“ _That_ surely has nothing to do with it,” she smiled despite being caught. “It’s for your protection, you know. It would help you banish the dementors should you come across them.”

“Fine, whatever,” she shrugged. It’s not like she could deny the girl anyway. And it’s not like she didn’t want to learn a new spell. She just wouldn’t say it out loud.

“It’s so good to see you excited!” the lioness replied sarcastically with a big smile and rolled her eyes.

She _knew_ Bellatrix wanted to learn the spell because no matter how much the older witch tried to deny it, she was just like Hermione. A bloody know-it-all. _Thirsty_ for knowledge.

She showed the unimpressed vampire the movements and repeated the incantation for good measure. “Just remember, happy thoughts,” the lioness said when only blue sparks flew from the curved wand. She decided to try some of Bellatrix’s tactics. The brunette stood behind her and snaked a hand around her, kissed a pale cheek and then placed her head on Bella’s shoulder. “Happy thoughts, wicked thing, _very_ happy thoughts” she repeated.

As if turning on a switch, the blue creature came to life accompanied by waves of blue lights, running around to protect its creator from the possible danger. When it found none, it calmed down, sat next to them and licked its paw.

“A lioness,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “I have a lioness as a Patronus. Well, fuck me!” she scoffed, but it absolutely lacked any malice. Even her tone was playful. _My protector is a lioness. Figures._

“Well, my Fiendfyre is a snake, so,” the girl grinned. “I’d say we’re even!”

“This is your fault!” the vampire accused.

Hermione’s grin widened. She stepped away from the black goddess and cast a Fiendfyre. The fire snake came to life and warmth spread all around them. “And this,” she pointed to the snake, “is your fault so as I said, we’re even.”

When the magical creatures registered each other’s existence, they started to play. The icy blue lioness running around with the huge fire snake.

“They aren’t attacking each other,” Bellatrix breathed out.

“They’re … friends?” Hermione asked just as shocked.

“Well, they’re us, little one. We feed them. We control them. Seems like they have no reason to attack each other,” the older witch contemplated. She’d also expected a fight.

“They’re beautiful,” the girl breathed out, mesmerized by the display.

“You are,” the vampire replied just as quietly, not tearing her eyes away from the display of raw power and significance.

“You are too,” she smiled.

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hermione had eggs. The cellar is obviously pretty cold and you know - MAGIC.
> 
> And ofc, fb love: [Bellamione Land!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/398716687931372)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, hurt/comfort and knife play in this 10k chapter. Ur welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to point out that the first part is completely Forg’s fault. She wanted this scene of "it would be great if Bella had a nightmare and Hermione comforted her" and I went kinda… ehm… nuts. So, one simple scene turned into 5k of angst and hurt/comfort. Forg, this is for you. I hope I won't disappoint you.
> 
> The second part is all on me.
> 
> Then I suppose I should warn you that there are some depressive and suicidal thoughts. I think it's not that bad, I didnt go too much into detail, but still ... They will resolve it though, dont worry. I'm sucker for happy endings :) It's just for the sake of angst and hurt/comfort. If you ever felt the way that Hermione does then let me tell you that you are valued and you matter. I'm sure there are tons of people that care about you! You're not alone. For example, I care about every and each one of you :) It's not much, I know. But I also know that you surely are surrounded by people that love you. Dont listen to that brain of yours.
> 
> Sorry for so much bla bla in this note! I won't keep you from the story any longer. Take care and remember that you all matter!

_“I’d never marry you, mudblood,” Bellatrix cackled manically, watching the life leaving hazelnut orbs. She stabbed the girl repeatedly, driving her favorite dagger into Hermione’s flesh. She wouldn’t waste precious magic on a filthy mudblood._

_And the girl looked back at her from the floor, hurt and without an ounce of understanding of what’s happening._

_“What are you looking at?” she barked. “You’re dirt. You’re nothing! I would never marry you!”_

_“You said you love me,” she cried as blood spilled from her mouth._

_“I LIED,” the vampire shouted and slit her throat, sealing the Gryffindor’s doom with it._

_Loving a mudblood… how utterly disgusting._

“Bella, wake up,” Hermione had pleaded for good five minutes now. The vampire was trashing in bed, panting erratically. “Wake up, wicked thing,” she said louder and kissed a pale cheek while stroking her hair.

The older witch opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed as if burned, eying the girl on the bed. Then she looked at her own hands, but saw no blood. Hermione was alive, unharmed.

“Finally,” the lioness smiled weakly and sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “I was trying to wake you up for a good five minutes. It was just a bad dream, Bella. Come back to bed.”

“No,” the vampire shook her head. _I’m a monster. You don’t want to be sharing a bed with me. The dream showed me who I truly am. You deserve better._

The girl sighed and got up as well, trying to make her way to the startled woman.

“Don’t come near me!” Bellatrix shrieked and took few steps back, hitting the wall with her back.

“Darling, it was just a bad dream. A nightmare. Nothing more.”

“It could have been a vision!” she said, voicing her biggest fear.

“So I suppose it had nothing to do with your childhood this time, hmm?” Hermione contemplated and tried to get closer to the vampire again. She needed to _ground_ her and their touch always seemed to do the job. “Whatever it was, I am sure it wasn’t a vision and you won’t even remember it in the morning. Well, okay, you might, but please just go back to sleep now,” she pleaded. The vampire was however still frozen in place, chin trembling and hands shaking. Actually, her whole body was shaking like a leaf. “Bella, what can I do? I’d offer water, but I suppose that doesn’t work in your case. Do you want blood? Would it help you to calm down?”

Bellatrix winced. Somehow the mention of blood made the state of the vampire even worse. She looked at her hands again, studied her body, but just like a few moments ago there was no trace of Hermione’s blood.

“Okay, that’s it,” the girl said and took a few fast steps to get to the older witch. She hugged the vampire tight and kissed her temple, stroking her shoulder blades lightly. The raven-haired witch relaxed immediately in her arms, but tensed again just few seconds later and tried to wriggle out of the embrace. “No, you’re staying right where you are until you calm down!” Hermione said determinedly and tightened the grip. “What did I do? Clearly, you’re tense because of me,” she murmured. “Talk to me, Bella.”

“I hurt you,” the vampire breathed out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“No, you didn’t. I am right here and absolutely unharmed.”

“In my dreams,” she choked out. “I hurt you.”

“It was a nightmare, nothing more. I am safe and sound,” she reassured. “Or do you want to hurt me now?”

“NO!” the vampire shrieked.

“Well, that’s your answer, isn’t it?” she replied softly and looked into frantic eyes, cupping a pale face in her hands. “Let’s go back to bed, okay? I’ll hold you so no monsters can reach you. And if they dare, I’ll fight them off,” she smiled gently and kissed her.

Bellatrix nodded and let the girl take her back to bed. She wasn’t convinced. She wasn’t convinced in the slightest. The only monster here was her herself. A monster that would apparently hurt their meant-to-be. She needed to leave.

The vampire laid on her back and Hermione immediately climbed half atop her, covering them both with the duvet. She just needed for the lioness to fall asleep.

“I love you, Bella,” she reassured the woman. “You wouldn’t hurt me so stop torturing yourself with the dream and go back to sleep,” she said and kissed her neck.

_I love you too. And that is why I need to leave in order to protect you._

When Hermione’s breathing steadied and her weight grew heavy, Bellatrix gave it few more minutes to be sure the younger witch was in deep slumber and then she carefully untangled herself and got up. She dressed quickly with magic, checked the storage to see if Hermione would have enough food until she sent one of her sisters to take her somewhere safe and made her way back to the bedroom.

She cried some more when she saw her angelic girl asleep in their bed. Bellatrix stepped closer and stroked her cheek. “I love you, sweet-thing. Please, take good care of yourself for me,” she whispered and kissed a peachy cheek. Then she took a deep breath and straighten herself.

Even the beast inside her was shaken by the image created in the dream so it didn’t protest when she gave Hermione one last look and then apparated away from the living room so as not to wake her up with the loud crack.

* * *

She landed on the porch of Andromeda’s house and the emptiness in her chest became nearly unbearable. She had never left Hermione before without the intention of coming back. Her chest was tight and filled with thousands of needles, but she needed to be strong. She was doing this for Hermione.

Bellatrix opened the main door and sank to the floor right behind it, not able to hold it together anymore.

Andy came rushing to her sister, registering her presence right after she apparated outside. She was however not ready for the picture that greeted her in the main hall. “What happened, Bella?” she asked concerned, kneeling next to her. She hadn’t seen her sister crying in … well, forever. She was not sure if she had ever seen her crying, to be honest.

“I’ll stay here for a few days,” she replied, trying to calm down a little.

“Of course, you are always welcome to stay,” Andy reassured. “Where’s Hermione?” she asked when there was no sign of the girl.

“Lapland,” the vampire murmured. “Far away from me.”

“Alone?”

“Yes Andy, alone!” she snapped.

“Are you out of your mind?!” her younger sister gasped.

“No! I’m protecting her!” the vampire fired back. “I’m doing this for her!” she shouted and winced when panic and desperation came through the bond. Hermione was awake then.

“You need to get back, Bella. She will lose her mind,” Andy replied softly, but steadily.

“She will get over it,” the older woman replied and got up from the floor.

“No, Bella, she won’t. She is still very much dictated by the bond. She will hurt herself,” Andromeda shook her head and got up too. “How long since you’ve bitten her?”

“Days. About three weeks.”

“Oh Merlin,” she gasped. “You need to get back right now.”

“I am not going back to her! I hurt her,” she whispered the last part and had to lean on the staircase railing. Hermione broke into full panic mode. And self-loathing. _Oh no._

“How did you hurt her?” she asked carefully, supporting her older sister. “Clearly, she doesn’t think so, Bella. I can see you’re in mental pain and it’s not coming from you.”

“Fucking bond,” she said through gritted teeth. “Can I just … I don’t know, suppress it?”

“No.”

“Well, I’ll just wait until she calms down then,” she said, breathing heavily and sat on the third stair.

Andromeda sat right beside her. “How do you think you hurt her?” she asked again. She needed to understand what transpired and she needed to get Bellatrix back to her meant-to-be as soon as possible.

“I…” she swallowed. “I killed her,” she said so quietly that without vampire hearing Andy wouldn’t have been able to catch it. “In my dream,” she added. “I killed her because she’s a muggle-born. We had this discussion of marriage and I …”

“You cannot kill her outside of dreamland, Bella. It’s physically impossible.”

“You don’t know that!” the vampire snapped. “I can’t kill her with magic, but that’s not what I tried in the dream. Even though the reason for that was viler than that…” she teared up. “What if I can stab her, hmm? I already cut her with my dagger. The bond didn’t prevent that.”

“The bond doesn’t prevent some cuts, but serious harm is out of question. Once you try to stab her, the vampire inside of you would rather make you to stab your _own_ shoulder than the girl. You cannot kill her, Bella. And you need to go back to her.”

“No, I can’t. What if it was a vision? What if that’s my future?” she said and started to cry again. She finally found happiness and love; she was not ready to give it up. Living without Hermione was one thing, the fact that the girl would be safe and sound kept her going, but to kill her? To resolve them to this fate? No. Hell no. Never.

“Did it seem like a vision? Did you feel like the person that did it? Was it you or was it some twisted version of yourself?”

“It had nothing to do with me. Not anymore.”

“See? Go back then. You’ve bitten her only days prior,” she said and grew serious. “Bellatrix, she will hurt herself.”

“Better than me hurting her,” she murmured back. “I’m a monster. I don’t deserve someone like her anyway.”

“My sweet Bella,” Andy sighed and hugged her sister. “I know everyone made you believe that you’re a monster when you’re anything but. And you’ve changed so much since Hermione entered your life,” she pointed out. “You’ve never acknowledged my husband as a person until recently. You respected him as my meant-to-be, but not as a person. The last time you visited, you even engaged in a conversation with him.”

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Yes, it does,” Andromeda deadpanned. “But fine, have it your way. I’ll show you something,” she said and called to the room on her left: “Ted, could you please come here for a moment?” Sure enough, her husband emerged from the living room after few minutes.

“Oh, hi, Bella,” he greeted the older witch and smiled at his wife.

“Hi,” Bellatrix said back, but didn’t look at him. _What point was Andy trying to make here?_

“Ted, what would you do if I were to leave you?” the younger sister asked her meant-to-be and the older witch understood that _this_ was said point.

“Pack you some lunch?” he answered with a fond smile on his face. “For how long?”

“No no, you don’t understand. I meant if I were to leave you and never come back.”

“What?” suddenly his face lost all its color, smile turned to a frown and he started to panic.

“Shh, Teddy-bear, it was a rhetorical question, I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured and went to hug her meant-to-be, the panic she felt through the bond told her everything she needed to know. She also knew Bellatrix saw it too.

“You promise?” he choked, still shaken up.

“Promise,” Andy replied and turned to Bellatrix. “See that? Even after all these years,” she said.

“Always,” Ted replied and nuzzled into his wife’s neck. “I would rather die than be without you.”

“Yes, Teddy-bear,” she smiled at him and kissed him. “I’ve got you and I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured him again and then turned back to her sister. “Bella, Hermione won’t just calm down. The bite is still fresh, she will hurt herself. _Really_ hurt herself, do you hear what I’m saying? Did you hear what Ted just said?”

“She has hurt herself to call me back before,” she admitted. “But that was even before the bite.”

“That’s great, Bellatrix! So clearly your meant-to-be is already used to going to the extremes for you! Get your ass back _right now,_ ” she growled.

“I ordered her to take care of herself,” Bellatrix opposed.

“That doesn’t work long distance!”

“What?”

“I ordered Ted something once before he went on a business trip,” the younger sister started. “He did it nevertheless. When I asked him about it when he came back, he said that while he felt the order somewhere in the back of his mind, it didn’t prevent him from doing it. We tested it again a few times after. The commands work only with very short distances. Same house, mansion or a castle is not a problem. Anything else might be tricky. Meant-to-bes are needy and eager to please, and hate to disobey so they usually wouldn’t go against our wishes, but they are not bound to them once they are far from us.”

“So you’re telling me that my command won’t stop her from hurting herself?” Bellatrix asked and looked at her sister. She felt through the bond that the girl already got to where Ted mentioned before. She got suicidal.

“YES,” Andy and Ted replied in unison.

“Shit,” Bellatrix replied and apparated back to Lapland.

* * *

Hermione all but fell to the floor, next to the bed and hugged her knees. She ran through the house in search of the vampire, but she knew it was pointless. Bellatrix left her. She _left._

Hermione heard her mutter the words and wanted to press her body to the older woman, but the slim frame never made it back to bed. And Hermione understood there and then that it was a goodbye.

That Bellatrix had chosen to live without her. That she chose to leave.

Even an ancient twisted bond couldn’t keep the vampire here. Couldn’t make her love Hermione. And if even Bellatrix wasn’t able to love her then no one would.

Not that it really mattered.

The Gryffindor cared only about one person and that person left. She couldn’t make her stay. She _failed._

She had eternity in front of her. Eternity without Bellatrix. She wasn’t scared of the word anymore, not after the bite, maybe even a little before. She wanted to spend all the time in the world with the vampire, but now that the older woman decided Hermione wasn’t worth it, well, it kinda changed everything, didn’t it?

What was the point anyway?

Hermione hugged her knees even tighter and decided that there was no point indeed. No point whatsoever.

She failed Bella. She failed the Order. She failed her friends.

She abandoned them and the fight to be with the older woman after all. She only had the vampire left and she was fine with it. Hermione didn’t regret that decision, no. She would have made it again and again if presented with the same choice. But it surely didn’t make the Order happy. Her boys wouldn’t be happy either after the Order told them that they tried to rescue her, but failed because she didn’t want to go…

Her parents didn’t even know she existed and her friends most likely forgot about her or just didn’t want to have anything to do with her.

And now Bella was gone too. No one would miss her.

The girl took her wand into her hands and looked at it. She didn’t see a companion. Not now. She saw a weapon. _Could I avada myself? No, probably not._ She sighed. She wasn’t about to live a life without Bella, though. And really, clearly she was unlovable after all. Silly little mudblood.

She figured she could cast Sectumsempra. That should work. Her heart was bleeding, her body should too. It was poetic, right?

She swallowed and took a deep breath.

_There is no point, Hermione. Not without her and she doesn’t want you. No one wants you. Crooks. Well, he’s a cat. He doesn’t really care either, does he._

She eyed the tip of her own wand with blurry vision. She didn’t even realize she had been crying.

_Well, here goes nothing._ She took another deep breath and aimed the wand at her heart.

“Drop the wand, little one,” Bellatrix said softly. She’d apparated in front of the house and ran inside. She found Hermione in the bedroom in a matter of seconds. Thankfully.

The girl in question lifted her eyes to look at the vampire, but it was like she didn’t even see her. Hermione had a distant look. One that Bellatrix knew very well herself.

“Drop the wand, Hermione,” she repeated and made her way to the Gryffindor. Bellatrix sat beside her and swallowed. It hurt her beyond measure to see her meant-to-be like this. It hurt even more knowing that she was the cause of it. Again.

Hermione dropped it and hugged her knees again, placing her head down.

“You can’t kill yourself, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix breathed out, trying to summon some strength. “It would kill me,” she whispered. Honestly, just the idea that this soft soul would hurt herself was killing her.

“Ah, right. The bond. Sorry, forgot,” she mumbled, voice stripped of any emotions. “I won’t kill myself and you in the process then. You can go if that’s all,” she replied stoically. The Gryffindor didn’t want to live without the vampire, but she couldn’t kill her soulmate either. She would have to figure out a way. Or maybe just give up whatsoever and apologize to Bellatrix that while she didn’t want to kill her, she didn’t want to live even more.

“That’s not what I meant,” she breathed out, trying to hold back tears. “And I’m not leaving,” she reassured and touched the girl’s shoulder. The lioness however tensed and tightened the grip around her knees, closing herself off even more. Just like a snake in pain.

“Oh. Well, just give me few minutes and I’ll go then,” Hermione replied. Maybe she would splinch during the apparation and the problem would be solved. Or not. She surely wasn’t anywhere near ready to apparate, though. The chance she would get splinched was pretty high.

_No no no no no,_ Bellatrix screamed in her head.

“Hermione, come here,” the vampire said softly and opened her arms. “Come here,” she repeated with an edge to it and the girl had to obey. Bellatrix knew she needed to bring her back to reality and ground her there.

The lioness climbed into Bella’s lap and it felt so natural. Straddling the vampire just felt _right._ Being in her arms felt like home. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck felt heavenly. She felt safe. This is where she belonged. Or so she thought until now.

“Now now,” the vampire purred and stroked her back with one hand while pressing the girl tightly to herself with the other. “You’re not going anywhere either, sweet-thing. I’ve got you,” she said and turned her head to kiss Hermione’s forehead.

“You left,” she choked, the emotions finally catching up with her. She fisted the blouse beneath the corset as if she wanted to punch her in the chest and push her away, but the fight died out in her.

“I know, I’m so sorry, my love.”

“Are you about to leave again?” she asked into the crook of Bella’s neck.

“No, never.”

“Not even during sleep? Or in the morning? Or whenever you just look at me and realize I’m worthless?”

“You’re not worthless,” the vampire replied, fresh tears running down her cheeks. “You’re everything but worthless, little one,” she reassured and tightened her hug. She was sure that if Hermione wasn’t bitten, she would be breaking her ribs.

“Was it because…” _I’m a mudblood. You don’t love me. I’m not worth your time._

“Stop,” Bellatrix choked. “Stop that, pet,” she breathed out, her own chest as tight as a virgin ass. “I left because I was so scared of hurting you. I thought you’d be better off without me. No matter how much it was hurting me.”

Hermione nodded, but didn’t comment on it and she wasn’t calming down either. The vampire could feel that much.

“Fuck,” she groaned. “Pet, Hermione,” she corrected because any nickname wasn’t suitable for what she wanted to say. “Hermione, I love you. I do. And I’ve done something horrible to you in the dream and I was so scared it was a vision. I was scared it was our future. I was scared that I would kill you just like in the dream and so I left. I didn’t want to see it fulfilled. I am still scared of that, but losing you this way terrifies me even more. I love you so much that it made me leave you in order to protect you. From myself.”

“Bella,” the girl lifted her head and looked into onyx eyes with tears in her own. “You wouldn’t hurt me like that. You…” she choked.

“No? Isn’t that what I just did, though? I know what you were ready to do,” she looked down and more tears spilled from her eyes.

“Is that how you killed me in the dream? By not killing me at all?”

“No,” Bellatrix shook her head. “I very much killed you,” she swallowed.

“Well I’m still alive, am I not? It was a nightmare, nothing more. It was not a vision; it was not our future. Unless you want it to be.”

“I don’t!” she shrieked. “Do you believe me that the dream was the only reason why I left?” she heard herself asking. She could feel the girl wasn’t convinced.

“I’m trying,” she sighed.

“Pet, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. How can I to prove it to you?”

“Brand me,” the lioness said determinedly. “If you don’t want to leave then brand me.”

“Hermione,” she sighed. “Fine, I’ll brand you. Not now, though. You are distressed and exhausted. I wouldn’t feel content with branding you right now. We will do it in the morning, little one. First thing. Okay?”

“Promise?” she asked.

“Promise,” Bellatrix replied. She wouldn’t be as stupid as to leave again and she did promise the girl that she would brand her. The vampire surely wouldn’t do it now, though. She didn’t think Hermione would change her mind, but what if? She wouldn’t be able to live with herself. “You can…,” she swallowed, mustering courage for what she was about to suggest. “You can look into my head, if you want. I’ll lower all the walls so you can browse through whatever you wish to see. To prove to you that I love you and to show you that my departure had nothing to do with you,” she said. “Well, it had everything to do with you, but not in the way you think,” she smiled weakly.

“Bella,” the girl cracked and cupped the pale face, looking deeply into black orbs. “Just the fact that you even suggested it and would go through with it, is enough for me. I don’t want to violate your mind like that. Keep your pretty thoughts in that pretty head of yours,” she smiled and kissed her. “There are still forces out there that might be trying to get into your mind and I am not giving them a free pass, wicked thing. Just promise me you won’t ever leave me again.”

“I promise,” she nodded and hugged the girl.

“I mean it,” Hermione warned, but finally fully relaxed in the warm embrace. “I’d very much rather be dead than without you so even if you fulfil the dream, which I doubt, please don’t hesitate and most importantly don’t leave.”

“Hermione,” the vampire groaned. The pain and hurt from dream Hermione flashed in front of her eyes and she sobbed. “I don’t deserve you.”

“And I don’t deserve _you_ so once again we’re even,” she lifted her head to look into black eyes again. “You’re my _everything,_ Bella. Don’t you get it?” she asked and stroked a pale cheek still covered in tears. “If you truly love me, don’t you ever leave me like that again,” she breathed out and joined their foreheads.

“I do love you, sweet-thing,” she whispered back. Not because it would be dirty and she was afraid to say it aloud. No. She whispered because it felt more intimate than half the things they’ve done. She whispered because it was something precious shared between just the two of them. She whispered because Hermione was so close that she could read the words from her lips with her own. “So much,” she added against thin lips and then kissed the girl. Gently, softly, reassuringly. There were no teeth, there was no nipping. The fangs didn’t even extend.

“I love you too,” the lioness whispered back when they parted because she needed to reassure the vampire of that. She knew Bellatrix never truly believed her and she would try every day to change that.

“Let’s get some more sleep, my love,” the vampire said, peppering her peachy face with butterfly kisses, trying to kiss away the pain and tears. “Hop off,” she smiled. “Get to bed.”

The lioness however made no sign that she was about to move and instead doubted things again. _What if she leaves during my sleep?_

_Fine._ The vampire got up with Hermione in her arms to which the younger witch gasped, and placed her on the bed. “Pet, let go. Of course I’m coming to bed,” the raven-haired woman reassured, trying to untangle herself.

She was beside the girl in no time after Hermione finally released her from her grip. They laid on their sides, pressed together and facing each other. Then the lioness undressed the vampire with a wandless spell so they were both naked and were it in any other situation Bellatrix would chuckle, but instead she sucked in a breath. They were looking deeply into the other’s eyes and stroked each other’s cheek.

“I love you,” Bellatrix said. Apparently she couldn’t stop saying it now that she let it out. “And I’m not leaving. Ever again.”

“I love you, too,” Hermione replied. _Bite me._

The vampire groaned. “Pet, you’re exhausted…” she replied weakly, but in truth she wanted it probably as much as the girl if not more.

“I know, but I …” she swallowed.

“I know,” she nodded and leaned in to kiss her. While kissing, Bellatrix moved and laid atop her, lacing their fingers on each side of Hermione’s head. She broke the kiss and looked into hazelnut eyes.

“Please,” the lioness breathed out, barely a whisper.

A soft click was heard and the girl moaned. Bellatrix kissed the corner of her mouth, her jaw and then finally her neck. Mapping the oh so familiar vein with her tongue, enjoying the anticipation.

They were both exhausted and Hermione surely wasn’t fully recharged, but they _needed_ this.

Bella needed to feel her meant-to-be, she needed _reassurance_ that Hermione was still here. Even after all the fuck ups she’d made.

And Hermione just needed to feel her vampire. She needed to know that Bella was here. That she loved her. That she’d _stayed._

The vampire sank her fangs deeply into the awaiting flash and moaned. How could she think that she could ever be without the girl was beyond her. How could she think that she would be able to hurt her…

She poured all her love into the bite, she poured in it all that she couldn’t voice.

Hermione didn’t only feel happy this time. She felt _so_ loved and cared for. She felt warm all over her buzzing existence, butterflies tripping over each other. The amount of love was almost overwhelming. This was the best bite she had ever experienced so far.

* * *

Hermione woke up half atop of the other witch, leg over both of the vampire’s, arm over her chest. Bellatrix wouldn’t be able to escape this even if she very much wanted to.

Which she didn’t.

“Wake up,” the younger witch whispered, feeling Bellatrix stirring. “The brand won’t create itself, you know,” she grinned, nipping a pale neck.

“I see you didn’t change your mind,” the vampire replied, voice hoarse from sleep. She was already half awake when her lioness started to tease her.

“Nope,” she smirked.

“Can I have a coffee first at least?” she teased.

“You don’t drink coffee!” Hermione huffed. “Is that your way of asking for my _delicious_ blood?” she smirked.

“No,” Bellatrix chuckled. “It’s my way of saying that it’s too bloody early and I just woke up.”

“But…” she pouted.

“I’ll brand you, pet. Give me five minutes. It’s not the easiest spell, I’d very much like to get it right.”

“If someone can get it right, it’s you,” she smiled and kissed plump lips.

“Undoubtedly,” the vampire smirked. “It’s gonna hurt, little one.”

“Not as much as your absence,” Hermione shrugged.

_Well, fair point._

“So, have you thought about where you want it and what you want it to look like?” the raven-haired witch asked, stroking the lioness.

“Of course,” she replied. “It would be funny to design it like the Dark Mark just to fuck with everyone’s head,” Hermione grinned.

“Naughty,” she laughed. “Imagine, you would have one while I don’t.”

“Imagine their faces,” she smirked and the vampire chuckled.

“We’re not doing that, sweet-thing,” she replied with a smile on her face.

“I know, I know,” the Gryffindor sighed, but also with a smile. “I want it on my neck. That hasn’t changed. On the other side of where you’re biting me.”

“Pet,” the older witch groaned. “That’s gonna hurt _a lot_ AND everyone will always be able to see it. You can’t hide this kind of a brand with a simple glamour.”

“I want everyone to see it. I’m yours.”

Bellatrix’s fangs extended with a soft click and the vampire switched their position so Hermione was under her. The older woman attacked pink lips, careful not to pierce any skin with her fangs. It was nearly impossible, though. _That_ one word was driving her crazy with need. _Mine mine mine._

“Bella!” Hermione moaned. “You’re distracting me. Stop distracting me,” she said when the vampire moved her onslaught to her jaw and neck.

“I’m distracting?! What would you be then?!” she barked. “You can’t just say _that_ and expect me to stroke your back and read you fairytales or something.”

“What did I say?” she asked innocently. “That I’m yours?”

The vampire growled again. “Do you have _any_ idea how much I want to fuck you right now?”

“What’s stopping you?” Hermione asked and bit her lip. She completely forgot about everything and anything.

Bellatrix chuckled at that. “What is stopping me, pet? What a splendid question. I’ll tell you precisely what’s stopping me. You,” she smirked.

“M-me? I’m not stopping you. Take me. Please.”

Oh, so the girl had the audacity to beg _._ _Great._

“And look at your pout the whole day because I didn’t brand you? I don’t think so,” she tsked.

_Ah, the brand. Right. I wanted the brand._ “And who says you can’t brand me after _?_ ” Hermione asked.

“Well, sweet-thing, you know what happens when I fuck you,” she grinned. “I drink from you. And I drink from you a lot because I simply can’t stop.”

“Yeeees,” the girl whined.

“But _someone_ wants a brand. And I am not giving you one with severe blood loss.”

“You’re a bloody tease,” she sighed and tried to cross her legs, but the vampire was comfortably settled over them.

“Says you,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Of course she wanted nothing more than to have her way with the girl, BUT she knew very well how stubborn and persuasive her meant-to-be could be. And she _promised._ Maybe Hermione wouldn’t care as much now about the promise being broken, but she would surely care when she came back to her senses. The vampire could even hear it in her head as clear as a day: _you promised to brand me and you didn’t. Promises can clearly be broken and therefore you’ll leave me even if you promised you wouldn’t._

“I want a black mamba guarding the Gryffindor sword,” Hermione said instead, their previous conversation finished. She knew Bellatrix wouldn’t budge. “Can you look into my head so you see exactly how I see it?”

“Sure,” she nodded.

“You’re my black mamba,” Hermione smiled. “And sword represents me, the Gryffindor you protect and guard. This way we will always be together. Plus, the actual Gryffindor sword is the only thing that can kill you so we better protect it. Together.”

“Yes yes, the sword and you both,” Bellatrix winked. “Sometimes I think you’ll be the death of me,” she chuckled.

“Absolutely not!” she gasped. “We should destroy the sword, by the way. I don’t want _any_ weapons that could harm you to exist.”

“You can’t just destroy Godric’s sword, sweet-thing,” the vampire smiled. “And while it can kill me, it is still rather complicated.”

“I just don’t like the fact that there is such weapon, that’s all.”

“Imagine how I feel when I know that everything is a possible weapon in your case.”

“Not everything,” she murmured. “It would be hard to kill me with a spoon.”

“You never know,” Bellatrix shrugged.

“I think I do know that,” she chuckled. “I would Avada them before they could even lift it,” she winked.

“See? I told you I’d sleep better at night if you know how to Avada those that wish to harm you,” she replied and kissed Hermione softly.

“Hmmm,” she just hummed. “I’m ready, in case you’re wondering,” she smirked.

“I wasn’t,” the vampire rolled her eyes again. She grabbed her curved wand from the nightstand and looked back at her meant-to-be. “It’s gonna hurt, little one.”

“Okay,” Hermione nodded and braced herself. She could withstand pain. “Will it hurt you too?” she asked the question that just popped in her head.

“Probably,” she sighed.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Bella,” she frowned. How come she didn’t think of that before?

“It’s okay, pet.”

“No, no it’s not. I didn’t realize it before and –“

“Shhh, I said it’s okay. I love you,” Bellatrix reassured the girl, pushed her fangs back in and kissed her deeply to shut her up. She started to brand the Gryffindor while still kissing her. She knew Hermione wouldn’t be okay with unnecessary pain for her. Her lioness was absolutely adorable. Bellatrix took the brand from the Dark Lord himself and he was nowhere near gentle. She would be fine with pain of her own doing.

Hermione screamed into Bella’s mouth. The spell cut her deep, it burned, it ached so much.

“Shhh, you’re so brave. Just a little more. You can do it, sweet-thing,” Bellatrix reassured her, peppering kisses all over the peachy face that lost some color from the pain. The first few droplets of blood attacked her nostrils and she had to focus twice as hard to finish the job and not going straight for the bite. The pain helped, though.

Hermione screamed again and her whole body tensed. She surely wasn’t a fan of this amount of pain. And to think that Bella felt it too…

“All done,” the vampire whispered and kissed her way to the wound. She licked the streams of blood and healed the brand with her saliva. “You’re so brave, my little lioness,” she breathed out between open mouthed kisses, healing it while cleaning it of all the blood.

“I’m so sorry,” the girl sobbed. She would be okay with the pain if she didn’t know that Bella felt it too. It hurt so much, but she wanted it. She chose it while the vampire didn’t.

Yes, now she would have a way of contacting her, of knowing whether they are close to each other or not, of just apparating wherever the vampire was, but if she’d realized sooner that Bella would feel the pain too while branding her, she would have just gotten the cellphone.

“Pet,” the older witch sighed and lifted her head to look into hazelnut orbs. “I told you it’s okay. Don’t torture yourself over it, will you? It wasn’t that bad.”

“You said that removing it hurts even more…” she swallowed.

“Yes, it does.”

Hermione teared up. Hadn’t Bella endured enough already?! Did she _really_ have to add more pain to her life? First she removed the brand for her and now she experienced it all over again by branding her.

“Hermione, even though my universe does kind of revolve around you, I didn’t remove the brand for you. I stopped serving him, yes. We could maybe say that I did _that_ for you, but I removed the brand for _myself._ He betrayed me, he wanted to hurt you, he lied, he turned absolutely pathetic… I didn’t want _anything_ in common with him. That’s why I did it,” she smiled softly. “And I went through with the plan of your brand because I promised you that I would do it. I knew right from the start I was going to feel it, sweet-thing. But it was something you needed.”

“One way or another I keep hurting you,” the lioness swallowed and looked down. She could feel the brand and she was loving it, but it would remind her every day that she had hurt Bella with it.

“Says the one that I killed in my dream, hmm.”

“Dreams don’t count. I hurt you right here.”

“Okay, let’s clear this up,” she said and sat up. “You didn’t fucking hurt me. Imprint that into your brain, little one. You didn’t hurt me. Period,” she said in a low voice that Hermione associated with business. “And do you really want to talk about all the times I hurt you _right here?_ Do you truly want to go down that road? Because I may not have killed you in this reality yet, but you weren’t very far from it yesterday, were you?” she choked and her chin started to tremble. “Even with a foggy brain you concluded that Avada wouldn’t kill you. It would actually destroy your wand, probably your hand and that would be it. But you’re way too smart for your own good. Sectumsempra would work. It’s not an ancient spell secured by old magical laws. It’s a nasty spell that Snape came up with when he was bullied by no other than Plotter’s dad and Sirius. Which means it can be used to harm its originator. So I would find you here in a pool of blood which is precisely how I left you in the dream and …” she started to cry and her whole body shook like a leaf.

“Shhh, Bella,” Hermione sat up as if struck by lightening and hugged the distraught woman. She actually felt utter terror from the brand. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she repeated it while kissing her temple and stroking wild curls. “I’m alive and I’m not planning to change that,” she reassured. _Did she use Sectumsempra then? Is that how she killed me? How odd._ Hermione’s brain started to draw scenarios, but she wasn’t this insensitive. She wouldn’t ask the vampire. Definitely not now. _The bond_. _Shit. Happy thoughts, Hermione! Just think about Bella and not the ways she murdered you in her dreams._

“A little too late for that, pet,” Bellatrix chuckled into the crook of her neck. Hermione was alive. There was no pool of blood, there was no light leaving those beautiful eyes…

“I’m so sorry,” she blushed.

“Little one, I know by now how your brain works. I know the wheels are constantly turning and there is no switch to turn it off. I also know you’re a curious little minx,” she smiled and lifted her head to look into brown eyes. “And it’s not your fault that I hear your thoughts,” she breathed out. It was only natural for Hermione to want to know, really. “I stabbed you repeatedly and then slit your throat,” she said with a lump in her throat and teary eyes.

“I’m not a minx,” Hermione murmured. “You do love your daggers, don’t you,” she smiled, trying to reassure the vampire that she was okay with the information.

“I am not touching one ever again.”

“I think you should do precisely the opposite,” she voiced her thoughts. “I think that we should do what I teased you about. You should use the knife during… you know,” she blushed.

“Sex?” Bellatrix chipped in with a grin.

“Yes, that,” she nodded and blushed even more. “I know we’re not in the mood, but I also know that one bite can change that very quickly,” she smiled softly. “I just hate to see you hurting. And you need this.”

“You eat my pussy with such fervor, you’re stark naked now and most of the time here and yet you can’t say ‘sex’? Seriously, pet?” the vampire laughed.

“I can say it,” Hermione murmured.

“Really? Amuse me then,” she grinned.

“Sex,” she murmured.

“What are we doing most of the time again?” the raven-haired woman teased.

“You’re biting me,” the lioness replied with a grin. She did get away with this one.

“Mmmmh and?” Bellatrix licked her lips.

“And we’re having sex! Happy?! Sex sex sex!” she shouted.

“You’re absolutely adorable,” she laughed. “And since you insist,” the vampire smirked and lowered Hermione onto the bed, settling between her legs and pressing their wet centers together. “It’s not like I can resist that _beautiful_ blush of yours,” she whispered and attacked thin lips.

Hermione felt love and passion, adoration and a big dose of obsession. Bellatrix hadn’t bitten her yet though and it was all coming to her from the brand that still burned on her neck. This was a different kind of burn, though. It didn’t hurt. It was more like it spurred into life with all these emotions that Hermione was sure weren’t hers. Well, she also felt all that, but these were coming to her from someone else. “Bella, I think I can feel your emotions through the brand,” she breathed out when they parted after the heated kiss.

“Mmmmhm, a little gift from good old me,” she smiled and kissed her softly. “You won’t be so much in the dark anymore,” she stroked a peachy cheek with her pale hand.

“Bella,” the girl teared up. “Thank you,” she said and peppered the pale face with butterfly kisses. There were no words to express her gratitude for this gesture. She kissed her deeply again and summoned the dagger to hand it over to the vampire. Hermione could only do so much for the other woman, but this was something that Bella needed to overcome.

Bellatrix tensed and lifted herself onto her elbows, eyeing the dagger and then Hermione.

“Use it,” the lioness encouraged and handed it to her.

“No,” the older woman shook her head and dropped the dagger. She was always rather fond of the weapon, but now it burned her in her palm. The things she’s done to dream Hermione with it…. Just no.

“Bella, I was serious,” she pleaded. “I wouldn’t mind and you need to see for yourself that you won’t hurt me. You will cut me, you will draw blood, but I will not be hurt by it. I will most certainly not die from it. And I _know_ you won’t kill me with it. I _know_ it, Bella. It’s something that _you_ need to imprint into your head. Using it now will help you with it.”

The vampire just shook her head. She wouldn’t risk it. That dream could have been a vision. She just wouldn’t touch any daggers anymore to prevent fulfilling it.

“You can’t live in fear, my love,” Hermione tried to reason. She could feel that emotion clear as a day through the brand. “What is the plan, hm?” she asked and kissed her. “Will you just avoid all daggers and knifes from now on? Will you be tortured by your own brain every time you accidently touch it? I will not have that. You won’t kill me just by holding it. You won’t even hurt me with it. I know that, my black mamba. Use it. Draw blood and see for yourself that that’s as far as you would ever go,” she finished and placed the dagger back in the vampire’s palm.

Bellatrix was looking at her with big black eyes, the turmoil visible all over her face. Hermione was right. Of course she was right, but what if…

“Please hurt me, Bella,” the girl pleaded and they both knew what the lioness meant.

“Fuck,” the vampire groaned and her fangs extended. “Not this dagger, though. It has a cursed blade. It would never heal,” she breathed out and summoned another one, placing this one on the night stand.

“Do I look like like I care?”

“I am not mutilating your body like that! It’s enough that I branded you,” she huffed.

“The brand is beautiful,” she smiled.

“You haven’t even seen it.”

“It’s beautiful because of everything that it provides. And I’m sure you nailed the design too, so,” she smiled. “Now bite me and cut me and make me yours.”

The dagger was pressed to her neck as soon as the words left Hermione’s mouth. “You can’t say things like that when I have a dagger in my hand, little one,” Bellatrix husked, her voice raspy and face an inch from the girl’s.

“Oops? My bad,” she replied with a cheeky grin and bit her lip.

“You do enjoy having the blade pressed to your neck, don’t you?” she asked.

“Y-yes,” Hermione breathed out.

“Tell me, pet. Did you enjoy it already, back at Malfoy manor? Did it make you _wet_?” she husked into her ear and slowly drew the flat of the blade over her neck down to her collarbone. Not cutting the skin just yet.

Goosebumps erupted all over Hermione’s body and she gasped from the sensation. Her knuckles turned white after gripping the sheets with one hand and Bella’s back with the other. “N-no,” she lied. They were enemies back then. Of course, she wasn’t wet. Except that she was. So very much.

“You’re lying, pet,” Bellatrix tsked and made a small diagonal cut just above the collarbone.

Hermione moaned. It wasn’t a deep cut by all means. It was as if Bella was still afraid of hurting her, but she wouldn’t pressure the vampire. If the older woman needed time to trust herself again then so be it. “Okay, I was lying,” she nodded. “And I am not hurt, you can keep going, wicked thing.”

Bellatrix looked up to check if that information was true and when she didn’t find any signs of discomfort, she lowered her head and kissed the cut, tasting her favorite poison. The wound sealed from her saliva and she bit down, not being able to restrain herself any longer. She was drinking from the girl while teasing a hardened nipple with the tip of the dagger very carefully on the other side of where she was biting her.

Hermione’s breath hitched when she felt the cold blade on her nipple and she was overwhelmed from the sensation along with the bite. She was dripping, she could feel her arousal on the inside of her thighs while she felt Bella’s at the top of her muscle.

She felt her breast being cut next to her areola and she moaned again as the pain immediately changed into pleasure when Bellatrix latched onto the cut with her mouth and soothed it with her tongue. It felt like the cut was not even there anymore and Hermione realized that it actually wasn’t. “Stop healing it,” she rasped and laced her hand in raven curls, pulling the vampire away from her breast to look into black eyes to get her point across. It was a rather hard task since the older woman now paid extra attention to her nipple.

“Bossy,” Bellatrix replied and descended down Hermione’s body to settle between peachy thighs. She looked up at the girl from her position and inhaled deeply of her arousal. “You really don’t mind this?” she asked and gestured to the dagger in her hand.

“No,” the lioness whined, crazy with need. “Do your worst,” she encouraged.

Images of deeps wounds and a lot of blood invaded her mind, but she did her best to push them away. She couldn’t live in fear, Hermione was right. She would _always_ be afraid for Hermione’s safety, always. She couldn’t lose her mind by fearing that she might be the cause of the harm, though.

Daggers were her favorite weapons beside the wand. She needed to do this and her lioness was more than willing to help her through it. Those two cuts didn’t seem to do any harm, if anything they got the girl even wetter.

Bellatrix steadied her hand and kissed a flat stomach before sliding the edge of the blade between her breasts and down to her belly, without breaking the skin. The next cut was deeper than the previous cuts and it bled a little. She checked on Hermione when she finished carving the ‘M’ into her skin, but the lioness seemed to be far away. Her eyes were lidded, her breathing shallow and she was biting her lip to stifle the sounds. Maybe to ground herself a little, too.

The older woman kissed a spot next to the letter and then brought the blade back, carving another letter. She repeated the action two more times, checking on Hermione after every letter. The cuts were an inch tall, but not too deep. And Bellatrix understood right there and then that _this_ was as deep as she would ever go. Stabbing her meant-to-be was really out of question for various reasons. It couldn’t have been a vision.

“What did you write, my love?” the brunette breathed out. “Would you read it for me?” she asked, not daring to lift her head to read it herself. Her brain felt foggy.

“I wrote ‘M I N E’,” the vampire husked, admiring her work. It was raw, the skin red and the letters bleeding… it was beautiful.

Hermione whimpered. “Don’t heal it,” she reminded. She was wetter than ever before. The pain, the constant checkups if she was fine, the _care._ And the _possessiveness_ she felt through the brand were driving her absolutely crazy with need and adoration. “Bella, please,” she whined.

The vampire didn’t need to be told twice. She knew precisely what the girl was asking for. She lowered her head and licked her slit, kissing her clit teasingly. She then lifted her head with a shit eating grin despite Hermione’s attempts to keep her _right there._

Bellatrix brought the bloodied blade to her mouth and placed it inside, closing her lips around it while maintaining eye contact with her lioness. Hermione’s hips bucked at the sight and the vampire moaned at the taste and wanton expression on that angelic face. She slowly slid the dagger out and made a show of cleaning the remains of the red liquid that her lips didn’t collect with her tongue. Her fangs were hurting her by how much they extended. She wanted to bite the girl _so much._ She didn’t need to be teased more and yet she husked: “What will it be, pet? Bite or sex?”

“Bite,” the Gryffindor replied without a hesitation. Yes, she was dripping. Yes, she truly _ached_ for the vampire, but she would _never_ say no to a bite.

Of course, the older witch knew that. She _counted_ on it. It just felt so good to be reassured of it like this. She smirked, dropped the dagger and bit down on Hermione’s inner thigh, very close to where the thigh meets the bikini area.

The vampire contemplated that she was in fact an addict. There was no doubt about it. It shouldn’t even feel this good. Hermione really was her own personal brand of heroin. And to think that she would hurt her… to think that she would spill the sweetest poison like it didn’t matter… no, hell no.

The raven-haired woman plunged two fingers into the soaked entrance while sucking at the thigh and Hermione started to see stars. Now she also felt what Bellatrix did through the brand and this whole experience was becoming quite overwhelming. Nothing else existed, just them. Just her vampire, sharp fangs in her flesh and skilled fingers deep inside her core.

When the older witch was sated, she withdrew her fangs and moved on to the erect clit. She drank more than she was supposed to. Again. It was just so hard to stop. Hermione wasn’t about to pass out yet so it was probably fine. No, it wasn’t, but she wouldn’t torture herself now that the girl was reduced to a panting mess from her hand and tongue.

And from the bite.

“You’re such a good girl,” Bellatrix praised against her clit and corkscrewed her fingers. It was like turning on a switch. Hermione’s body spasmed and she came with such force, juices spilling around the vampire’s fingers, she screamed “Bella, oh god, Bella!” from the top of her lungs.

The vampire cleaned all of Hermione’s essence from her and then licked her own fingers delicately. The girl still trembled, sweat shone on her forehead and she didn’t have the energy to even open her eyes when the raven-haired woman laid beside her.

She just clung to her, absolutely spent.

“I got you, pet,” the vampire reassured and kissed her temple. She took the girl in her arms and covered them both with the duvet while magicking away the dagger.

“Not afraid anymore?” Hermione murmured against her chest.

“No, sweet-thing. Thank you,” she replied and kissed her forehead. “I could never hurt you like that.”

“I know,” she nodded and Bellatrix smiled.

“Well, thank you for trusting me when I myself don’t.”

“Always,” she murmured. “Just give me a few seconds and I’ll –“

“No, you’ll rest. That’s all you’re gonna do.”

“But,” she pouted.

“Na-ah, you’re exhausted, pet. I may have drank more than I was supposed to,” she admitted. “Until I learn when to fucking stop, I won’t let you touch me.”

“What? Absolutely not!” Hermione lifted herself to look deadly into black orbs, but she got lightheaded immediately and had to place her head back to Bella’s chest.

“Mmmmhm, that’s what I’m talking about,” she sighed. “It’s just soooo hard, little one. I’m sorry.”

“Drink as much as you want. I don’t care.”

“Well, I do care. And I can’t be doing this to you every fucking time.”

“Because?” she grinned.

“Because I just can’t. Period.”

“It’s not dangerous for me.”

“Actually, it is. We’re not having this discussion, Hermione.”

“But I want to touch you,” she pouted again.

“I know, my love,” she purred. “And you will do that later if you’ll still be up for it,” she grinned.

“I am up for it now,” Hermione grinned.

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am!”

“Hermione,” the vampire sighed. “You can’t even keep your eyes open.”

“That’s not true. I’m just giving them a rest. It’s hard to focus without lights, you know.”

“Ahah,” she chuckled. “Rest completely then,” she kissed her forehead again. “I’ll heal the cuts.”

“No!” she shrieked.

“Pet, it would scar. Not to mention that I can smell the fresh blood and it’s not helping to calm my want for you.”

“Say no more,” the Gryffindor said and tried to lower herself down the pale body, but she did feel so weak. Bellatrix was right. Well, fuck it. Her vampire needed her so she would just push through it.

“ _Stop,_ ” the older woman commanded and felt the girl grow limp against her.

“This is not fair,” she murmured. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“I am feeling fine, thank you,” she sighed.

“You would feel better if you bit me and let me fuck you.”

“I actually wouldn’t because I would know that I’m hurting you! We’re _not_ having this conversation again, Hermione.”

“Fine,” the girl huffed and pouted.

“Fine,” the vampire replied. “Good girl,” she purred when she felt the girl relaxing against her.

“You can’t do that if you expect me to just lay down and behave,” she whined and tried to fight the blush.

“Touché,” Bellatrix grinned.

“You’re mean,” Hermione pouted. If she only had a little more energy she would show the vampire!

“And you’re bratty,” she replied. “Now let me heal it.”

“Absolutely not,” she refused and moved her free arm over her stomach that was not pressed to the vampire to protect the craft.

“Hermione,” the vampire warned.

“Bellaaa,” the girl replied, smirking.

“Fine, if you plan on this behavior then I’ll just order you to sleep,” she rolled her eyes.

“NO!” Hermione shrieked. “I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Hmmm.”

“Bella?” she asked after a moment.

“Yes, my love?”

“You said the bite could hurt,” she murmured. “How? I mean, beside the obvious.”

“Yes, it could. I could make it _very_ unpleasant for you. See, what you feel through the bite depends solely on me. You could feel love and happiness, but also terror and pain.”

“What? Why would someone…” she swallowed.

“I don’t know, sweet-pea. I control the emotions the bite gives you and also how much the actual bite would hurt. That one is obvious as I can either pierce your skin gently or not so much,” she smirked. “But I suppose you didn’t know about the emotional part.”

“No,” Hermione shook her head. “I always figured it’s just heavenly and that’s it.”

“It is because I make that way.”

“Well, thank you,” she murmured. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if Bella took this away from her. Why would someone torture their meant-to-be through the bite anyway?

“You don’t have to thank me, sweet-thing,” she smiled. “I would never hurt you through it. I don’t know why I have the power to control what you feel, but I do and I know about it so I am taking extra care to make you feel good. It doesn’t sound fair that I would feel all the euphoria your blood gives me while you’d suffer through it.”

“Still, you do have the power so I need to thank you for not using it to make me suffer.”

“Pet,” the vampire groaned, just the thought causing her to ache.

“I know, Bella, I know,” she said and kissed the crook of her neck. “The bite is the best feeling in the world.”

“Maybe I made you feel a tad too good, hmm?” she joked.

“Definitely,” Hermione chuckled and yawned.

“Will you finally just sleep now?” Bellatrix asked.

“Technically I just woke up,” Hermione opposed.

“No, _technically_ you received your brand, submitted your body to my wicked dagger, had a very intense orgasm because of it AND suffered a severe blood loss because I’m fucking useless. I’d say you deserve a bloody nap.”

“You’re NOT useless!” the lioness roared.

“Yeah, tell me that when I stop nearly killing you every time we have sex.”

“It’s hot, though.”

“Jesus, pet,” Bellatrix laughed. “You’re hot, sweet-thing. That’s why it’s so bloody hard to stop.”

“Nope, it’s hard to stop because of my delicious blood.”

“Right. You being hot is just a bonus, true.”

“I’m not hot,” she murmured and yawned again, keeping awake becoming rather difficult.

“Yes, you are. We’re not having this argument right now. Sleep.”

“You hot,” she whispered nearly inaudibly as sleep took over.

The vampire chuckled. “Hot and delusional,” she said to the quiet room and kissed Hermione’s crown. She summoned the book she was reading earlier and held it up with one hand. She wasn’t sleepy, especially after all the blood she’d had, but there was no way she would leave her meant-to-be in the bed alone. She had a feeling that Hermione would lose her mind.

Bellatrix sighed at her own actions. Could she make at least something right with the girl? Probably not. Good thing they had eternity to learn. She placed the book down when she realized Hermione still had rather generous cuts in the shape of M I N E on her stomach and broke the skin on the pad of her finger with her fang. Sure, the girl won’t be happy when she realizes it’s gone, but Bellatrix hoped that she could persuade her how good it actually is by telling her that this way she could cut it again and again and again.

She really was the luckiest vampire out there. Hell, she was the luckiest living soul out there. She didn’t deserve Hermione, she knew.

Yet she had her in her arms soundly asleep. She smiled and promised herself not to hurt the girl. A promise she seemed to be breaking a lot. She sighed.

_We have eternity. I will learn, Hermione. I promise._

She kissed her head again and picked up the book after massaging her blood into the last letter that was not pressed to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “always” – yes, I just did that *sips tea*
> 
> I had two pictures and I couldn’t decide. I went with this one because it really looks like black mamba – pale body with black mouth. I uploaded it with the credits because I believe it’s important :) I clearly didn’t draw it, so…
> 
> Anyway, one more chapter and we’re done! Can you believe it? I surely can’t.
> 
> Join our fb group if ur on fb! I'll upload both designs for the brand there :) [Bellamione Land!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/398716687931372)


End file.
